LA TRILOGIE DES REINES : LA REINE DE COEUR
by Link9
Summary: La malédiction qui emprisonnait les habitants de Storybrooke est enfin brisée. Les souvenirs revenus, les vieilles rancoeurs éclatent et les guerres de pouvoir font rage. La Source Initiale étend son ombre sur la ville et des dangers venus d'autres mondes menacent de s'abattre sur Storybrooke.
1. La fin de la malédiction

Hey hey !

C'est la rentrée, c'est vendredi, c'est le week-end, c'est le deuxième épisode de koh-lanta (oui, quoi ? Et alors ? J'ai le droit de regarder, non ? ^^), et pour fêter tout cela, voici le tome 2 de la trilogie des reines !  
Sygui et moi sommes désolées pour l'attente, mais nous voulions vous livrer un tome de qualité, et surtout rédigé intégralement.

Aussi, il comporte 18 chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LA TRILOGIE DES REINES : LA REINE DE COEUR**

Chapitre 1 : La fin de la malédiction

 _Aux enfers_

Deux femmes couraient dans un long corridor sombre et humide. L'une d'elles, aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, avait les bras chargés de livres. L'autre, rousse, semblait prête à engager un combat.

\- Dépêchez-vous, vieille carne, siffla la rousse.

\- J'aimerais vous y voir avec un tel poids dans les bras, souffla l'autre avec un regard noir.

\- Nous aurions eu plus de temps pour fuir si vous n'aviez pas jugé bon de goûter aux bouteilles d'Hades, primate des Hautes-Terres.

Minerva aurait voulu répondre par un majeur brandi avec vigueur, mais le fait de porter une bonne dizaine de livres l'en empêcha.

\- Cet Hadès a très bon goût en matière de whisky, oh reine des emmerdeuses... se contenta-t-elle de grommeler.

Un grognement sourd retentit derrière elles et l'Ecossaise grimaça.

\- Hmmm, Hadès lâche son toutou après nous, fit-elle sobrement.

\- Je pense que le Dieu des Enfers n'a pas apprécié notre petit cambriolage dans sa bibliothèque. Accélérez un peu, gronda Aliénor en prenant un virage serré.

\- Je pourrais aller plus vite si vous me déchargiez de quelques ouvrages, haleta l'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard.

\- Et qui nous défendrait alors ? Vous ? Ne me faites pas rire.

Le sol se mit à trembler au rythme de la foulée de leur poursuivant massif et Aliénor s'arrêta pour se retourner. Minerva ralentit son allure et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ?

\- Je vous fais gagner du temps, imbécile, rétorqua la reine en levant les mains. Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre Pansy, en espérant qu'elle aura réussi à réunir les ingrédients.

McGonagall acquiesça avant de repartir aussi vite que son chargement le lui permettait. Aliénor retroussa les manches de sa chemise et se frotta les mains.

\- Approche, cabot... murmura-t-elle.

Une ombre apparut à quelques mètres et deux yeux rouge sang la dévisagèrent. Le Cerbère plia les pattes arrière avant de bondir sur la reine qui recula d'un pas. Elle se baissa, laissant la créature sauter au-dessus d'elle et, passant sa main dans son dos, claqua des doigts. Une détonation retentit derrière elle et un feulement se fit entendre. Un fin rictus illumina le visage de la souveraine et elle se retourna, se redressant et levant le menton pour toiser le chien à trois tête.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à donner la patte, Médor.

* * *

 _A Storybrooke_

Maléfique se concentrait sur sa conduite, roulant doucement dans les rues de Storybrooke. A ses côtés, Lily observait avec gravité l'agitation qui régnait en ville. Une fois passée l'angoisse qu'avait provoquée l'arrivée du nuage violet, les habitants s'étaient regroupés ici et là pour fêter leurs retrouvailles après 28 longues années de séparation.

\- Dis-moi, maman, tu penses que des torches et des fourches sont vraiment nécessaires pour des réunions de famille ? demanda la jeune femme, soucieuse.

\- Tout dépend de quelle famille se réunit, plaisanta Maléfique avant d'afficher un air sérieux. Mais ici se joue un autre drame. Le bon peuple de la Forêt Enchantée va demander des comptes à sa souveraine.

\- Asalhir ne laissera pas les habitants s'en prendre à Regina.

\- On va aller s'en assurer, murmura pensivement Maléfique en prenant la direction de la rue Mifflin.

\- Et si ça dégénère ? s'inquiéta Lily. On ne pourra rien faire, notre magie s'éveille seulement. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir jeter le moindre sort.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Comme tu le dis si bien, Asalhir ne laissera rien arriver de grave.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va bien ?

\- J'en doute, mais c'est notre Créatrice. Rien ne l'empêchera d'agir si la situation l'exige…

* * *

Regina regardait par la fenêtre du salon la foule qui se massait dans la rue Mifflin. Certains tenaient des torches, d'autres brandissaient des fourches vers le ciel, et tous criaient des injures. La reine afficha un sourire mauvais et fit craquer les articulations de ses mains. La magie parcourait son corps et ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, après tant de décennies d'inactivité. Et les gueux sur son perron allaient lui en donner l'occasion. En plus, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, les évènements de ces dernières heures tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Hermione Granger, son imbécile de voisine, cette femme agaçante (mais étrangement attachante) semblait être son véritable amour. Le piège que Regina pensait tendre à l'Anglaise afin de faire avouer à cette dernière ses plus sombres secrets s'était refermé sur la reine. Et cela plongeait la souveraine dans une perplexité certaine. Comment se pouvait-il que cette femme, qui plus est la Source selon ces dires, soit celle qui lui était destinée ?

Une torche lancée contre la maison suffit à sortir Regina de ses pensées. Elle se rendit dans son entrée pour ouvrir brusquement la porte avant de gagner l'extérieur. Tous les regards haineux se posèrent sur elle et les clameurs connurent un regain de vigueur. L'adrénaline parcourut les veines de la reine dont le regard brillait d'un éclat mauvais. Elle allait passer sa mauvaise humeur sur ses sujets et cela lui ferait grand bien, à n'en point douter.

\- Vengeance ! cria une femme échevelée.

Regina s'avança, droite, le port altier, le regard méprisant et poussa un docteur Whale surexcité qui lui barrait la route.

\- Et bien, mes chers sujets, vous voulez votre reine ? susurra-t-elle d'un ton mauvais, ses yeux assombris balayant les habitants foulant sa pelouse.

Elle retroussa les manches de sa veste sur ses avant- bras et leva les mains, prête à jeter un sort. L'excitation montait en elle et elle allait enfin libérer la rage et la frustration accumulées ces dernières semaines.

\- La voici ! lança-t-elle en abaissant rapidement les bras.

Une onde de choc magique balaya la foule, expulsant les manants hors de son gazon. Le regard de la reine s'écarquilla de stupeur et elle observa ses mains, abasourdie, avant de reporter son attention sur ses agresseurs sonnés ou inconscients. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait jeté le sort. Inexplicablement, sa magie n'avait pas fonctionné, et de cela elle était sure.

Elle tourna la tête, ignorant les quelques personnes qui fuyaient en rampant et ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione Granger. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine renfrognée. Que faisait l'Anglaise ici, rue Mifflin, alors qu'elle était sensée se trouver à l'hôpital en compagnie d'Emma Swan ?

Préférant les sentiments qui naissaient en elle à la vue de la médecin, Regina la dévisagea, intriguée. Cette dernière avait comme à son habitude une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, elle était adossée contre une des colonnes de son perron et semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir à nouveau. Les ecchymoses bleues sur le visage de sa voisine faisaient ressortir le teint livide de sa peau.

"C'est donc ça, la Source ? Elle peut jeter un sort aussi puissant dans un tel état de fatigue et d'un simple regard ?" se demanda la maire en frissonnant, avant de faire un pas dans la direction de l'Anglaise, dans l'idée de la rejoindre. Et de lui demander de se mêler de ses affaires.

Les hurlements d'une sirène d'une voiture de police couvrirent les gémissements de la foule. Regina s'arrêta dans son mouvement et, toujours sur le seuil de sa demeure, elle avisa la patrouilleuse du shérif s'engager dans la rue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de reporter son attention sur sa voisine. Cette dernière n'était plus sur son perron et la souveraine vit la porte d'entrée du 110 se refermer.

\- Elle ne perd rien pour attendre... murmura-t-elle alors que la voiture s'arrêtait devant chez elle.

Emma en sortit la première, suivie aussitôt par Henry. Une ombre passa dans le regard du garçon tandis qu'il découvrait les gens inconscients sur la pelouse de sa mère adoptive. James et Blanche-Neige avaient le même air réprobateur et l'institutrice se baissa pour aider Granny à se relever.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda la shérif en se grattant la nuque.

Regina désigna une torche qui se consumait dans un parterre de fleurs.

\- Les braves habitants de Storybrooke ont décidé de se rendre justice eux-mêmes... expliqua-t-elle fraîchement.

\- Et vous leur avez opposé des arguments de choc, gronda James en s'avançant.

Les lèvres de Regina s'étirèrent dans un sourire mauvais.

\- C'est possible... ironisa-t-elle.

\- Ce serait bien votre style, fit Blanche-Neige, amère.

Mary-Margaret s'était promis de rester digne et stoïque devant son ancienne belle-mère. Mais revoir cette femme qui l'avait séparée d'Emma pendant 28 ans faisait ressortir toute sa colère et sa peine.

\- Légitime défense, contra Regina, placide.

Henry ne disait rien, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il avait envie de croire sa mère adoptive, qu'elle n'avait fait que se défendre. Mais voir ces pauvres gens blessés, évanouis, lui serrait le coeur. Et puis... ils avaient le droit d'être furieux d'avoir été amnésiques et privés de leur famille pendant des décennies. La maire devrait un jour être punie pour avoir jeté la malédiction, il le savait. Il espérait seulement que le châtiment tiendrait compte du changement de l'ancienne souveraine.

\- Regina, je vais vous demander de nous suivre au bureau du shérif, commença James. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

\- Et pour quel motif, je vous prie ? s'enquit doucereusement la reine.

\- Cela me semble assez évident, répondit sérieusement Blanche-Neige.

Emma regarda sa colocataire et pensa que la femme qu'elle croyait connaître était finalement une parfaite inconnue. L'institutrice douce et accommodante avait disparu au profit d'une femme sûre d'elle, qui savait où elle allait.

\- Je parlais d'un motif valable aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique, poursuivit Regina, moqueuse. Je vous prie de déguerpir de mon perron, sauf si vous voulez goûter à ma magie.

Blanche-Neige posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Henry et le prit contre elle, s'attirant un regard noir de son ancienne belle-mère.

\- Nous reviendrons, annonça-t-elle.

\- J'en suis certaine. Et je saurai vous accueillir, répliqua narquoisement la maire avant de tourner les talons et de gagner sa demeure. En attendant, Henry, monte dans ta chambre.

\- Non, il vient avec nous, intervint James.

\- La seule qui puisse opposer un refus à cette injonction est Emma, fit remarquer une voix derrière lui.

James et Blanche-Neige se retournèrent pour voir Maléfique et Lily qui avançaient vers eux. Emma vit ses parents se raidir et pâlir légèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de vous présenter ma fille, Lily, commença la sorcière blonde. Après tout, vous ne l'avez connue que très brièvement.

Prenant conscience de la tension qui régnait, bien que ne la comprenant pas totalement, la shérif décida de prendre les choses en main et de tenter de désamorcer la situation.

\- Henry, va dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-elle doucement. Je dois retourner dans la maison de Jefferson pour... enfin, tu sais, des trucs de shérif. Je viendrai te voir plus tard, promis. Mary-Margaret, David, pouvez-vous...

\- En fait, nous devons nous occuper de notre peuple, coupa James sans quitter des yeux la dragonne. Nos gens viennent de retrouver la mémoire et ils doivent être désorientés.

\- Et nous devons organiser les retrouvailles pour les familles qui ont été séparées. La nôtre n'a pas été l'exception, malheureusement, finit Blanche-Neige en plongeant son regard dans celui de Regina.

\- Effectivement, ma famille a été la première d'une longue liste, fit remarquer Maléfique en se plantant devant l'institutrice, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Regina poussa son fils à l'intérieur et, après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec la shérif, ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu es certaine de vouloir laisser Henry avec elle ? questionna James.

\- Elle a parfaitement élevé notre fils pendant dix ans, et ça crève les yeux qu'elle l'aime. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'en prendrait à lui aujourd'hui, répliqua Emma avec humeur.

\- Et je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez vous permettre de la juger. Votre seule expérience avec les enfants se limite à les jeter dans des portails magiques, ajouta Maléfique avec morgue.

Le visage de Blanche-Neige perdit ses couleurs et James déglutit difficilement.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, grommela Emma pour le couple princier. Et euh... Lily, tu veux venir avec moi chez Jefferson ? J'suis sûre que tu as un tas de trucs à me raconter, proposa la shérif.

\- M'man ? fit la jeune femme en se tournant vers la dragonne.

\- Je vais rester avec Regina, au cas où, répondit Maléfique, ne quittant pas les Charmants du regard.

\- Dans ce cas, avec plaisir, votre Altesse, se moqua gentiment Lily.

Emma roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la voiture de patrouille.

\- Je hais ma vie, souffla-t-elle tandis que la fille de Maléfique éclatait de rire.

* * *

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Hermione avait trébuché jusqu'à son canapé. Elle se vautra dessus et, après avoir attrapé un coussin, le serra contre elle. La douleur irradiait son corps mais ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Elle luttait difficilement contre une petite voix intérieure, un écho qui aurait dû disparaître il y a des centaines d'années de cela.

"Vois ce qu'ils t'ont fait... tu aurais dû les tuer, tous. Ils n'ont aucune compassion pour toi, la Source, alors pourquoi en aurais-tu pour eux ? Ce ne sont que des humains..."

Hermione ne l'avouerait jamais mais voir cette foule prête à s'en prendre à Regina avait failli lui faire perdre la raison. Oui, elle aurait adoré tuer tous ceux qui avaient eu l'intention d'assassiner sa voisine. Et en cela, elle avait un gros problème.

Elle attrapa une bouteille de whisky et en but plusieurs gorgées au goulot, histoire de s'anesthésier le corps et l'esprit et de sombrer dans une inconscience bienvenue. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'assoupir, elle sentit le sombre pouvoir de sa plus vieille ennemie s'étendre brièvement sur la ville.

\- Et merde... grogna-t-elle en se redressant dans une grimace.

Elle passa sa main sur son visage en sueur avant de se relever et de sortir de sa maison d'un pas chancelant.

* * *

Lily suivait Emma dans la maison de Jefferson, la shérif inspectant la moindre pièce, notant toutes ses découvertes dans un calepin. Et elles étaient nombreuses. Elle avait trouvé dans le garage de la demeure la voiture volée du Docteur Hopper, celle-là même qui avait renversé le Docteur Granger des années plus tôt. Dans le salon, elle était tombée sur une armoire remplie d'armes à feu qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un membre de la NRA.

\- Va falloir toutes les expertiser pour savoir s'il y a l'arme qui a servi sur Madame le Maire et sa voisine... dit pensivement Emma.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était le taser que Jefferson avait utilisé pour torturer la brunette. L'homme était-il coupable du meurtre de la jeune serveuse du Rabbit Hole ?

\- Lily, toi qui... enfin... moi, avec ces histoires de malédiction et de contes de fées, j'suis larguée. Toi non apparemment. Tu peux me dire si la malédiction empêchait effectivement quiconque de quitter la ville ? demanda Emma.

La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé et acquiesça.

\- Mais dans ce cas, comment Maléfique... ta mère a-t-elle pu sortir de Storybrooke ? poursuivit la shérif.

\- Grâce à Hermione.

\- Parce que c'est une sorcière anglaise, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ? plaisanta la blonde, croisant les doigts pour que son fils n'ait pas raison sur tout (car ça serait sacrément dingue).

\- Non, répondit posément Lily.

Emma soupira, soulagée. Finalement, sa vie n'était qu'à moitié dingue.

\- Parce qu'elle est la Source, l'Origine de toutes magies, et que nul sort lui résiste.

La shérif se retourna vers son amie, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

\- La quoi ? finit-elle par dire.

\- La mère de toutes les créatures magiques qui peuplent ce monde et tous les univers parallèles.

Emma éclata de rire mais se reprit en voyant le visage sérieux de Lily.

\- Putain, je nage en plein délire. Bref, mettons de côté ces conneries de contes de fées et de magie pour nous concentrer sur l'essentiel. Jefferson est un taré, mais pas le taré que je dois coffrer pour meurtre. Faut dire que la Doc' colle pas dans le décor. Mais merde ! Deux fous-furieux dans une si petite ville ? C'est du délire...

\- Tu es la Sauveuse, tu arriveras à le coincer.

\- Sauveuse, Altesse... plus les surnoms se multiplient, plus j'ai envie de vomir... grogna Emma en roulant des yeux. Bon, faut que j'appelle Madame le Maire pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle... Son soupirant court toujours.

\- Tu peux me déposer chez Granny ? demanda Lily en suivant la shérif à l'extérieur. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et je dois me préparer pour un super rencard.

\- Ah ouais ? s'enquit la blonde. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- August Booth. J'ai jamais su résister aux motards...

* * *

Regina tournait en rond dans son salon. La reine avait les mains croisées dans le dos et arborait un visage sombre. Maléfique était tranquillement assise sur le canapé et feuilletait une revue de décoration d'intérieur datant de plusieurs mois qu'elle avait récupérée sur la table basse de la souveraine.

\- Tu me fatigues, Regina, soupira la dragonne. Arrête d'user la moquette et viens t'asseoir.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire, à attendre que les deux idiots décident comment se débarrasser de moi, siffla la reine.

\- Et bien, prends les devants et tue-les, proposa Maléfique. Je t'aiderai si tu veux.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, à cause d'Henry. Je ne vais pas occire ses grands-parents, même si l'envie ne m'en manque pas.

\- Menteuse. Tu as eu près de trente ans pour le faire. Et pourtant, ils respirent toujours.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Regina interrompit l'échange. La maire, voyant le numéro de la shérif s'afficher, décrocha avec empressement.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, votre Altesse ? se moqua la reine avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son ancienne amie. Hmm... Intéressant. Donnez-moi deux secondes.

La brune posa sa main sur le micro et regarda sérieusement Maléfique.

\- Mes sujets ont fini de fêter leurs retrouvailles et renouent à présent avec leurs anciens penchants. Quelques incidents ont éclaté en ville. Cambriolages, pillages et règlements de compte.

\- Emma a-t-elle besoin d'aide ? proposa la dragonne.

La maire posa la question à la shérif avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Miss Swan, écoutez-moi bien : laissez faire vos parents. Que ces deux idiots se rendent utile. Je sais que vous êtes la shérif mais mettez-vous à l'abri et ne bougez pas de la nuit. Henry serait... chagriné s'il vous arrivait un quelconque désagrément. Oui, venez ici, si vous voulez ! concéda-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle se servit un verre de cidre et en but la moitié en une gorgée.

\- Jefferson n'est pas la personne qui a assassiné la serveuse du Rabbit Hole, répéta-t-elle. Donc nous avons un tueur en ville. Et bien, vous savez quoi faire demain. Reprendre votre enquête et trouver le meurtrier. Cela devrait vous occuper quelques semaines... lâcha la maire, goguenarde. Sinon, vous avez des nouvelles de Gold ? Sa boutique est porte close ? Cela ne m'étonne guère...

La reine écarta brusquement le téléphone de son oreille et attendit quelques instants avant de l'approcher à nouveau.

\- Oui, le devoir vous appelle, je sais. Sachez que le repas sera servi à 18h30. Ne soyez pas en retard, lâcha la maire avant de raccrocher. Tu restes dîner avec nous ?

Maléfique acquiesça et referma le magazine.

\- Avec plaisir. Besoin d'aide en cuisine ?

\- Ce n'est pas de refus.

* * *

Emma roulait lentement en direction du quartier pavillonnaire de la ville. A chaque croisement, elle vérifiait que les rues étaient calmes et que la milice que ses parents avaient mise en place n'outrepassait pas ses fonctions. Elle allait s'engager dans Mainstreet quand elle avisa dans une rue adjacente une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui marchait pied-nus sur le bitume. Elle portait une espèce de chemise de nuit informe et semblait complètement désorientée. Emma se dépêcha de se garer en double-file et sortit de la patrouilleuse, laissant les gyrophares allumés.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant où la jeune femme avait bien pu passer, quand un cri de panique vint de sa droite.

Elle remonta le trottoir et finit par voir deux types qui tentaient d'entraîner la jeune brune dans une sombre ruelle. La femme se débattait comme elle pouvait, mais l'un des agresseurs lui asséna une claque retentissante.

La shérif allait traverser quand un pick-up passa à toute vitesse. Au volant, des hommes ivres qui chantaient des airs aux paroles peu recommandables. La blonde leur montra son majeur dressé avant de s'engager sur la route. Elle attrapa à sa ceinture une matraque et allongea sa foulée pour rattraper les agresseurs avant que la situation ne devienne critique.

En déboulant dans la petite rue sale et mal éclairée, Emma vit les deux hommes à terre, inconscients. Elle fut surprise de trouver le Docteur Granger accroupie devant la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Doc ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous devriez être à l'hôpital ! gronda la shérif en désignant d'un geste de la main la tête amochée de l'Anglaise.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Mais vous avez raison, je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer. Je vous laisse prendre la relève ? demanda doucement Hermione.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais... comment avez-vous fait pour étaler deux types en moins d'une minute ? Et surtout dans votre état ?

La médecin se contenta pour toute réponse d'un sourire énigmatique. Elle se releva, salua d'un geste de la tête les deux femmes et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Emma se gratta la nuque en repensant aux histoires de source de magie de Lily avant d'hausser les épaules et d'aider la jeune femme à se relever.

\- Je dois aller voir Monsieur Gold, murmura la brune. Il va me protéger de la Méchante Reine.

\- Je vous y emmène. Quel est votre nom ? demanda Emma alors que l'inconnue prenait appui sur elle.

\- Belle.

* * *

Henry regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre la rue calme et déserte. Il secoua la tête, atterré, et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Il attrapa son livre de contes et le feuilleta, le front barré par un pli soucieux. Il avait entendu sa mère et Maléfique discuter. Le chaos régnait à Storybrooke. Par sa faute, vu que c'était lui qui avait ramené la Sauveuse en ville pour qu'elle brise la malédiction. Mais il avait juste voulu ramener les fins heureuses. Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils devenus fous, alors qu'ils retrouvaient enfin leur famille, leurs amis, leur bonheur ?

Il caressa du bout des doigts un dessin représentant la Méchante Reine. Il soupira, espérant que sa mère adoptive serait en sécurité, que personne ne s'en prendrait à elle. Car, dans le cas contraire, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il tourna une nouvelle page et le doute l'assaillit. Si son livre avait menti par omission, présentant Regina sous un jour sombre, se pouvait-il que la saga Harry Potter ne révèle pas tout sur la vie d'Hermione Granger, et que cette dernière ne soit pas l'héroïne intègre décrite dans les livres ?

\- Je dois prévenir Emma, fit le garçon avec assurance. Si la chose qui a créé la magie cherche à la tuer, c'est qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

* * *

Blanche-Neige avait le coude appuyé sur la portière de la voiture et observait le chaos qui régnait dans les rue de Storybrooke. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage et la main de James posée sur sa cuisse dans un geste réconfortant n'arrivait pas à apaiser l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait.

\- Que se passe-t-il, David ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Je ne les reconnais pas... Comment ont-ils pu devenir si... violents, si amers ?

Le roi actionna son clignotant et s'engagea dans l'artère principale de la ville. La vitrine de certains magasins avait volé en éclats, et d'autres boutiques étaient en flamme. Les doigts de l'ancien berger se crispèrent sur le volant.

\- Nous étions en guerre, poursuivit-elle. Peut-être ne nous sommes pas aperçus de leur véritable nature.

\- Ou c'est encore un coup de Regina, proposa James d'une voix dure.

\- Je n'aime pas accuser tant que je n'ai pas de preuve.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est un contre-coup du sort noir. Le maléfice nous a rendus doux comme des agneaux, serviles pendant trente ans. Maintenant libérés, les bas-instincts refont surface. Ca devrait se calmer d'ici quelques jours...

\- James, nous devons ramener l'ordre en ville maintenant. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, coupa Blanche-Neige.

Le souverain se gara devant chez Granny et attrapa son épée récupérée dans la boutique de Gold, rare commerce en ville à ne pas avoir été vandalisé. Il se dépêcha de gagner le restaurant, Mary-Margaret sur les talons, une flèche encochée dans l'arc qu'elle serrait nerveusement.

A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Granny qui pointait son arbalète sur eux. Reconnaissant le couple princier, la vieille dame baissa son arme et repassa derrière le comptoir.

\- Enfin vous voilà, lâcha Granny d'un ton morne. J'vais être à court de carreaux. J'en ai déjà planté dix dans le cul de petits voleurs qui voulaient prendre ma caisse...

\- Où est Ruby ? s'enquit l'institutrice. Nous aurions besoin d'elle pour ramener un semblant de calme en ville.

\- Je l'ai enfermée dans la cave. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, c'est la pleine lune ce soir... C'était bien le moment, tiens !

Un long hurlement montant des tréfonds du restaurant glaça le sang de Blanche-Neige.

\- Plan B, soupira David. Auriez-vous vu les nains ?

\- Ca, on pouvait pas les rater... ils sont partis au Rabbit Hole après avoir vidé ma réserve de vodka. Ca fait vingt minutes qu'ils ont déguerpi d'ici. Ils fomentaient un plan pour mettre la main sur la Méchante Reine et sa traînée. J'serais vous, j'tarderais pas à aller les chercher, avant qu'ils se mettent une fois de plus dans le pétrin.

David et Mary-Margaret échangèrent un court regard avant de sortir précipitamment du restaurant. Si les nains avaient en tête d'affronter Regina, ce serait un véritable bain de sang.

* * *

Gold affichait un sourire satisfait. Jusque-là, son plan se déroulait sans accroc. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment franchir la barrière qui ceinturait la ville et il pourrait retrouver Baelfire. Du bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur et, reposant la lampe qu'il époussetait, il alla jeter un coup d'oeil par une des fenêtres de sa boutique. Après s'être assuré que personne ne viendrait troubler sa tranquillité (il avait eu plus tôt la visite du couple royal, ou princier, il devait avouer qu'il s'y perdait. Qui avait la responsabilité du royaume ? Regina ou les deux idiots ?), il retourna à son ménage. Maintenant que les habitants avaient retrouvé leurs souvenirs, il doutait qu'il y ait en ville quelqu'un d'assez suicidaire pour venir déranger un Ténébreux ayant retrouvé ses pouvoirs.

Comme pour le contredire, la clochette de la porte tinta et le prêteur sur gage eut un soupir agacé.

\- Vous ne savez pas lire ? Sur la pancarte, il est écrit fermé... lâcha-t-il sèchement avant de lever la tête.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et, après un temps d'hésitation, il contourna le comptoir pour s'approcher à pas mesurés des deux femmes qui pénétraient dans la boutique.

\- Belle ? fit-il, incrédule.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Gold, commença Emma. Cette jeune personne a besoin de votre aide.

Le ton de la shérif indiquait clairement qu'elle pensait que la femme aux cheveux bouclés commettait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

\- Rumpel... sourit la jeune femme.

Le prêteur sur gage attrapa une chaise et l'approcha de son ancienne captive. Belle se laissa tomber dessus et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda Gold, pressant. Je croyais que tu étais...

\- Plus tard, mon amour. Je crois que la Sauveuse a des questions.

\- Euh... ouais, fit Emma en se grattant la nuque. C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- Vous pourriez être plus précise ? ironisa Rumpelstilskin, pressé que la blonde s'en aille.

\- J'ai bien compris que toutes les histoires de contes de fées sont vraies. Mais pour le retour de la magie... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Regina m'a apportée plus tôt dans la journée une fiole que j'avais cachée. Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a récupérée et je dois dire que je m'en moque. Cette fiole contenait une potion de ma fabrication, potion que j'ai répandue dans le puits aux souhaits.

\- Mais... pourquoi vouloir ramener la magie ?

\- Pour le pouvoir, très chère, sourit Gold.

\- Ouais... Et euh... Vous savez ce qui s'est passé entre mes parents et la fille de Maléfique ? interrogea Emma.

Voyant le rictus du prêteur sur gages, la shérif fit un pas en arrière.

\- Laissez tomber, je demanderai directement... Bon, je vous ai ramené votre amie, mission accomplie.

\- La dette que vous me deviez est annulée, shérif Swan. Passez une bonne soirée.

\- Avec le bordel en ville ? Vous avez de l'humour, souffla Emma en tournant les talons.

Elle quitta la boutique et Gold s'agenouilla devant Belle pour lui prendre les mains.

\- Alors, mon amour. Où étais-tu toutes ces années ?

\- Regina m'a enfermée... mais je te demande de ne pas la tuer, répondit Belle. Nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés, profitons de ce moment, veux-tu ?

Rumpel roula des yeux mais promit du bout des lèvres de ne pas assassiner la Méchante Reine. Cependant, son esprit diabolique échafaudait déjà un plan de vengeance et il dut user de tout son self-control pour ne pas afficher un rictus mauvais. Regina allait payer de sa vie la disparition de Belle. Et si lui n'avait pas le droit de faire rendre à la souveraine son dernier souffle, il connaissait une créature qui serait ravie de s'en charger.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Ca vous a plu ? Des commentaires ? L'espace review est fait pour vous !

A la semaine prochaine,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	2. Un soir de pleine lune

Bonsoir !

Bientôt le week-end, on va pouvoir décompresser !

En attendant, voici un nouveau chap qui, on espère, vous enchantera !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un soir de pleine lune

Emma raccrocha son téléphone et retourna s'installer à table. Ses... parents (Dieu, elle n'arriverait jamais à s'y faire) l'avaient appelée au moment où elle allait entamer son dessert. Elle sentit le regard de Regina sur elle tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur sa chaise et qu'elle engloutissait voracement sa part de tarte aux pommes.

\- Quelles nouvelles ? s'enquit Maléfique.

\- C'est le bazar mais d'après eux, c'est gérable, répondit Emma, la bouche pleine.

Regina grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Par pitié, Miss Swan, épargnez-nous la vue de votre mastication ! gronda-t-elle avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à son portable.

\- Ca va m'man ? demanda Henry.

\- Oui, répondit la maire. Je...

Elle hésita quelques instants et, sous le regard interrogateur de son fils, elle se décida à avouer ce qui la tracassait.

\- J'ai laissé deux textos au Docteur Granger et elle ne m'a pas répondu, fit-elle doucement.

Maléfique attrapa le téléphone et, se mettant hors de portée de la maire, commença à naviguer dans l'historique des messages.

\- Je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas, siffla la reine alors qu'Emma et Henry échangeaient un regard amusé. Je n'ai encore jamais crevé les yeux de mes victimes mais je pourrais faire une exception, juste pour toi.

\- "Docteur, le dîner est à 18h30. Ne soyez pas en retard", lut la dragonne, les sourcils haussés. C'est pas terrible. Et le deuxième... "Etes-vous encore trop ivre pour répondre ?". Et tu t'étonnes de ne pas avoir de réponse ? Je vais aller la voir.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin d'un lézard qui lui fait les yeux doux, feula la souveraine.

\- Et je doute qu'elle ait envie de voir une furie qui passe son temps à se moquer d'elle, rétorqua la sorcière blonde. Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il faut respecter notre Créatrice ?

\- Le jour où tu arrêteras de lécher ses baskets de ta langue râpeuse de reptile... répliqua la maire.

\- On se calme mesdames, temporisa Emma en attrapant le plat de tarte pour s'en resservir une part. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer cette histoire de Créatrice ?

Maléfique fit un geste rapide de la main et trois tasses de café apparurent sur la table. Elle se saisit de l'une d'entre elles et but une courte gorgée.

\- Hermione est la Source, commença-t-elle. L'Alpha et l'Omega de la magie sur terre, la mère de toutes les créatures dotées de pouvoirs.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Henry. Déjà, elle est trop jeune pour un truc qui est sensé être apparu à la création du monde. Et en plus, la Source cherche à la tuer. Elle peut pas vouloir se tuer elle-même !

\- J'comprends plus rien, avoua Emma en mangeant sa deuxième part de tarte.

\- Merci de ne pas annoncer d'évidence, Miss Swan. Vous ne faites qu'enfoncer des portes ouvertes, se moqua Regina.

Emma haussa les épaules sans cesser de manger.

\- De ce que j'en sais, elle est devenue la Source dans son monde d'origine. L'Origine de toutes magies lui avait tendu un piège pour se venger d'elle. Mais le piège s'est refermé sur la Source Initiale et Hermione a hérité d'un pouvoir et d'un savoir millénaire.

\- Classe ! siffla Emma, admirative. J'en connais qui tuerait pour une telle promotion... ajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard en direction de la maire.

\- Faites attention, shérif. J'ai occis pour bien moins que ça, répondit la maire avec un faux sourire.

\- M'man, Emma, c'est pas le moment, souffla Henry, exaspéré. Donc, la première Source est arrivée ici en même temps que le Docteur Granger et on peut supposer qu'elle cherche à se venger.

\- Je pense que l'Initiale veut récupérer sa magie et tuer Hermione de la manière la plus douloureuse possible, compléta la dragonne.

\- Maléfique, vous savez de quoi est capable la première Source ? poursuivit le garçon.

\- Du pire. Hermione doit garder la fonction. Et nous allons l'y aider, conclut la sorcière blonde.

\- JE vais l'aider. Toi, tu retournes à New York, gronda Regina, son regard noir posé sur son ancienne amie.

Emma soupira en repoussant son assiette vide. Elle attrapa une tasse de café et but le liquide chaud en une gorgée avant de se lever.

\- Mesdames, je vais aller voir notre médecin pour savoir ce qu'elle pense de la situation. Et puis, elle aura bien un canapé pour moi. Gamin, on se voit demain. Essaie de faire en sorte que ces deux-là ne s'entretuent pas d'ici là.

\- J'vais faire ce que je peux... promit le garçon.

La shérif posa un baiser sur la chevelure brune de son fils et, après avoir salué les deux sorcières qui se dévisageaient comme des chats prêts à se jeter sur la même boite de thon, elle quitta le 108 de la rue Mifflin pour se diriger vers la maison voisine. Cette dernière semblait plongée dans l'obscurité, exceptée la faible lumière d'un poste de télévision qui filtrait du salon. Emma grimpa souplement les marches du perron et frappa énergiquement quelques coups sur la porte d'entrée. Sa journée était complètement folle et sa soirée n'était pas meilleure. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, le couple princier phare des contes de fées, la mère adoptive de son fils était la Méchante Reine qui avait tué plus de personnes qu'Emma avait mangé de cheeseburgers dans sa vie et elle allait demander des explications à l'héroïne de son enfance, la célèbre Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard et, apparemment, Origine de toutes magies.

\- Putain, ma vie est vraiment dingue. Vivement que je me couche, ça ira sûrement mieux demain...

* * *

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur et se redressa mollement dans son canapé avant de s'asseoir dans une grimace. Elle passa sa main sur son visage moite de sueur et attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever péniblement. Elle éteignit le téléviseur qui était sur une rediffusion d'une vieille série (Veronica Mars, à vue de nez) et elle se rendit en traînant des pieds dans l'entrée. Si c'était Regina Mills qui venait la déranger, sa Majesté en prendrait pour son grade. La reine avait eu toute l'après-midi pour venir la voir et elle attendait la nuit ? Hermione ravala un rictus, prête à engueuler sa voisine. Mais, en ouvrant la porte, toute son excitation disparut quand son regard se posa sur Emma Swan qui affichait un sourire timide.

\- Bonsoir Doc'... désolée de vous déranger...

\- Bonsoir shérif. Entrez, fit l'Anglaise. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Plein de choses, répondit la blonde en suivant la brunette dans le salon. Déjà, vous donner les résultats de ma perquisition chez Jefferson. C'est lui qui vous a renversée, mais c'est pas notre tueur de serveuse. Ensuite, j'avais des questions sur ce qui se passe en ville depuis ce matin.

\- J'imagine, souffla Hermione en se rasseyant dans son canapé.

Elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et en fit sauter une qu'elle alluma d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Si j'ai bien suivi, le bouquin d'Henry disait vrai. La malédiction, les fins heureuses, moi la Sauveuse, tout ça. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi le sort noir a cassé aujourd'hui. J'ai rien fait ! Alors pour une Sauveuse, c'est pas terrible. J'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur. Je peux me servir un verre ?

\- Allez-y, vous savez où sont rangées les bouteilles. Et je veux bien une tequila...

Emma servit deux verres, entrouvrit la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur la table basse, face à la médecin qui peinait à se réveiller.

\- Indirectement, vous êtes à l'origine de la fin du sort noir, bailla Hermione. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenue... bref, vous avez permis le baiser entre Regina et moi qui a fait voler en éclat la malédiction.

\- Ca devait être un sacré baiser, fit la shérif en donnant un léger coup de poing dans le genou de la Source.

\- J'espère que Regina n'a pas planqué de micros chez moi, sinon je vais prendre cher mais, honnêtement, je m'en souviens à peine... sourit l'Anglaise, gênée. Pas que les baisers de notre maire ne soient pas mémorables. J'étais juste pas mal dans le coltard.

\- Au risque de me répéter, vous devriez être à l'hôpital, gronda la shérif. Quelqu'un s'est occupé de vos blessures ? Vous vous êtes soignée vous-même ?

\- Non et non. J'avais prévu de le faire demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil. La guérison magique demande beaucoup de ressources et de concentration, et je n'ai aucun de ces éléments présentement.

Emma acquiesça avant de resservir une tournée de tequila. Elle sirota son verre sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la médecin qui s'inquiéta d'être l'objet d'autant d'attention.

\- Un problème ? demanda Hermione, mal à l'aise.

\- Non, c'est juste que... putain, je bois un verre avec mon héroïne préférée ! répondit la shérif, se retenant de couiner comme une adolescente. Dans les livres d'Harry Potter, c'est vous la vraie héroïne ! Sans vous, Harry Potter serait mort empoisonné dès sa première année ! Il n'aurait jamais pu vaincre Voldemort sans vous ! Enfin, si les livres décrivent bien votre scolarité...

\- J'en sais rien, je ne les ai toujours pas lu.

\- Et vous avez pas vu les films ?

\- Ils en ont fait des films ? s'étonna la médecin.

\- Mais... Vous étiez où dans les années 2000 ? se moqua gentiment Emma.

\- Dans le coma, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, pardon... grimaça la shérif avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Sinon, vous aviez d'autres questions ? demanda l'Anglaise, changeant de sujet pour éviter un embarras honteux à son amie.

\- Euh... ah oui ! C'est quoi la Source ? Enfin, vous êtes la Source, mais c'est quoi le job ?

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Y'a quelqu'un à Storybrooke qui n'est pas au courant de ça ? C'est pas possible ! C'est trop demandé d'avoir un peu d'intimité ? s'emporta la brunette. Putain de petites villes à la con !

Emma se gratta la nuque, surprise de l'éclat de la médecin, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Attendez, ça vous dérange pas que toute la ville sache que vous êtes lesbienne, mais ça vous ennuie que tout le monde sache que vous êtes la Source ?

\- Vous avez déjà vu des nanas faire la queue devant chez moi pour passer la nuit dans mon plumard ? Non. Mais si les créatures magiques savent que leur Créatrice est ici, tous les matins, j'vais être emmerdée par des sorciers, des fées et des démons qui viendront me présenter leurs hommages et leurs offrandes... Et franchement, pour avoir vécu un an dans une tribu Troll, je peux vous dire que c'est pas fun d'avoir un corbeau crevé chaque jour devant sa porte avec un post-it sorti d'on ne sait où où il est écrit "Bon appétit Ashranak".

Emma eut une grimace de dégoût et finit son verre d'une traite. Elle s'en resservit un et fit de même pour la Source.

\- Ok... Et sinon, dans les livres, il est écrit que vous vous êtes mariée à Ro...

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, coupa Hermione avec un regard noir. Je ne me suis jamais mariée avec Ronald Weasley. C'est un mensonge éhonté et le prochain qui me balance ça, je le poursuis pour diffamation et injure publique !

\- Ok, fit la shérif en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. J'vous propose un truc : vous préparez votre trousse de soin pendant que je vais emprunter les DVD des films Harry Potter à Henry. Je vous soigne, on matte le premier film et vous me dites ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux. Vendu ?

\- J'pensais plutôt picoler ce soir...

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Allez, juste une soirée télé... et après, je dormirai sur votre canapé.

\- Vous vous incrustez, shérif ?

\- Bah... j'ai pas envie de dormir chez Regina, elle passe son temps à s'engueuler avec Maléfique, et j'veux pas voir David et Mary-Margaret...

Hermione roula des yeux mais finit par se lever.

\- Allez chercher les DVD, soupira-t-elle. J'vais vous trouver des draps propres.

\- Vous êtes la meilleure Doc' ! sourit Emma.

\- Ouais... il parait... Putain, j'ai besoin d'une cuite...

* * *

Les nains passaient une mauvaise soirée. Après avoir vidé quelques bouteilles chez Granny qui avait fini par les virer, les sept comparses avaient filé au Rabbit Hole. Et, quand leurs esprits avaient commencé à s'échauffer, le nouveau videur (Grincheux aurait plutôt dit la nouvelle armoire à glace) prénommé Alex les avait foutus dehors manu militari. Aussi, le petit groupe s'était retrouvé à la bibliothèque de Storybrooke et, sous l'égide de Prof, ils farfouillaient dans des bouquins.

Grincheux soupira et jeta un livre derrière lui. Il ne mettait pas beaucoup d'entrain dans ses recherches. Après tout, on ne lui avait pas clairement dit quoi chercher. Prof avait juste parlé d'un moyen de « punir la Méchante Reine et tous ceux qui la soutenaient ». Il ferma les yeux et sourit alors qu'une chope de bière se dessinait dans son esprit.

"Ouais, j'vais filer en douce et retourner chez Granny pour m'en remettre une dans le gosier..." songea-t-il avant qu'une ampoule s'allume dans son esprit brumeux.

\- Hey, les gars, on pourrait se servir de Ruby ! s'exclama-t-il, fier de sa trouvaille. Elle est dans sa période poilue ! On la libère et on se débrouille pour qu'elle fasse un max de dégâts rue Mifflin !

Des cris de joie lui répondirent et les nains quittèrent rapidement la bibliothèque pour grimper dans leur camionnette, direction le diner. Il suffirait juste d'occuper Granny pendant la durée de l'opération. Trop facile !

* * *

Si Emma avait eu des doutes quant à la véracité de la théorie d'Henry, observer Hermione qui visionnait le premier film de la Saga d'Harry Potter les avait levés très rapidement. Le regard noisette s'était troublé à plusieurs reprises et la shérif avait tenté d'en savoir plus, par des questions plus ou moins subtiles.

\- Quelle est la part de vérité là-dedans ? finit par demander la blonde en sirotant sa tequila.

\- Pour le moment, c'est plutôt fidèle... murmura la médecin d'une voix légèrement rauque.

La shérif allait reporter son attention sur l'écran quand elle remarqua une petite larme qui roula sur la joue de la Source. Emma regarda rapidement la scène et chercha ce qui pouvait émouvoir à ce point son amie. Après tout, McGonagall proposant à Harry de faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch n'était pas le passage le plus émouvant du film.

\- Il vous manque ? s'enquit la shérif.

\- Harry ? Non... C'était un petit con arriviste avide de pouvoir.

Emma se cala confortablement contre le dossier du canapé et réfléchit quelques instants avant de claquer des doigts.

\- Alors, c'est McGonagall qui vous manque. Vous faites une drôle de tête à chaque fois qu'elle apparait à l'écran. Vous avez gardé contact avec elle après votre scolarité ? C'est pas raconté dans les livres...

\- C'était ma femme. Nous avons eu trois filles ensembles, répondit doucement Hermione. Et je devrais porter plainte contre la production pour l'avoir fait jouer par une actrice aussi âgée, même si Maggie Smith arrive parfaitement à retranscrire son côté revêche.

Emma recracha sa gorgée d'alcool et mit le film en pause.

\- Mariée à McGonagall ? Putain, c'est dingue... j'imagine que ça devait être... rock and roll chez vous.

\- Ca n'a pas toujours été facile, concéda la Gryffondor. Nous avions deux forts caractères. Et nous étions toutes les deux extrêmement têtues.

La shérif dévisagea la médecin qui s'allumait une nouvelle cigarette. La blonde vit une ombre passer dans le regard de l'Anglaise qui s'efforçait à conserver un semblant de bonne humeur.

\- Vous savez quoi ? On va laisser tomber le film, et vous allez me raconter votre version des faits, proposa Emma. A mon avis, depuis que vous êtes arrivée à Storybrooke, vous gardez tout ça pour vous, et ça doit vous peser.

\- C'est une très longue histoire qui se déroule sur plusieurs vies.

\- J'ai pas sommeil et y'a assez d'alcool pour tenir jusqu'au petit matin. Allez, ça vous fera du bien de vous confier. Et tout ce qui se dira dans votre salon restera dans votre salon.

Hermione hésita quelques instants mais finit par acquiescer. La Sauveuse avait raison. Elle avait besoin d'une amie à qui se confier. Elle devait se libérer de son passé pour avancer et envisager un avenir à Storybrooke. Avalon, Poudlard, le rêve de la Source et les batailles contre la Dame du Lac appartenaient à un monde qui n'existait plus.

La médecin tira longuement sur sa cigarette et leva la main. Les images du film disparurent de l'écran pour être remplacées par un décor apocalyptique. Le château de Poudlard était en ruine, le parc de l'école était jonché de cadavres et une jeune femme brune apeurée courait parmi les décombres, sa baguette à la main.

\- Tout a commencé le jour de la bataille finale contre Voldemort...

* * *

Regina referma doucement la porte de la chambre d'Henry et retourna au rez-de-chaussée où elle trouva Maléfique qui finissait de remplir le lave-vaisselle.

\- Il s'est endormi à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, murmura la reine en attrapant son verre de cidre.

\- La journée a été longue pour tout le monde.

Regina s'installa sur une chaise et son regard se perdit dans le vague alors qu'elle sirotait son alcool.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, poursuivit la dragonne. Tu as travaillé tout l'après-midi à récupérer ta magie et tu es épuisée.

\- Mais j'ai réussi, murmura la reine avant que son regard se tourne vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la maison voisine. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas contactée ?

Maléfique s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord de la table.

\- Dès qu'Hermione et toi êtes ensemble, ça vire à l'affrontement. Et elle a besoin de repos. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle viendra te voir demain, ne t'en fais pas. Profite de la nuit pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux pour la suite, maintenant que ta malédiction n'est plus.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'options pour le moment, murmura gravement la souveraine. Si je quitte ma demeure, ma tête finira au bout d'une pique.

\- Sauf si on rétablit ton royaume par la force.

\- Je doute que ma Source de voisine laisse faire, cassa Regina.

\- Ne pars pas défaitiste. Si ça se trouve, elle t'aidera. N'oublie pas qu'elle est Anglaise, elle n'aura sûrement rien contre une monarchie parlementaire.

\- Je règne seule, conclut froidement Regina avant de quitter la pièce, le visage fermé.

Maléfique soupira grandement avant de ramasser le verre abandonné de la souveraine.

\- Elle va devoir apprendre à partager...

* * *

Emma éclata de rire et essuya ses yeux sur sa manche. Puis elle tapa le genou d'Hermione qui affichait un mince sourire.

\- Sans dec'... tu as gerbé dans le wagon de Gringott's alors que tu cambriolais l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde sorcier. Et devant McGonagall en plus !

\- A ma décharge, elle n'était qu'une amie et mentor à l'époque, répondit la Gryffondor. J'étais avec Ginny, et à mille lieux de savoir ce que l'avenir me réservait. Donc oui, j'ai vomi en plein cambriolage. Mais bon, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'étais pas dans ce foutu charriot. Le pire grand huit de ma vie. Et pourtant, des sensations fortes, j'en ai connues, tu peux me croire...

La shérif resservit les verres et leva le sien, prête à trinquer.

\- Au cambriolage le plus mal préparé que la terre ait connu ! lança la blonde, hilare.

\- Oh non, je ne t'ai pas encore raconté William, le neveu de Minerva, qui a embarqué Ginny dans le casse d'un musée moldu. Celui-là vaut le détour, mais nous n'y sommes pas encore.

La blonde but d'une traite son shot de tequila et enfourna une poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche. Puis, elle se recala contre le dossier du canapé et sourit.

\- Vas-y, continue. Donc, tu gerbes quasiment sur ta future femme. Et ensuite ?

\- On arrive finalement avec notre gobelin évanoui devant le bon coffre et là, le dragon aveugle nous attendait. Autant te dire que j'avais oublié de prévenir Minerva de la cécité du reptile. Ma chère Ecossaise lui jeta un sort de conjonctivite complètement inutile et...

La Source se raidit brusquement, interrompant sa phrase. Elle se leva aussitôt et traversa le salon en retroussant ses manches pour se rendre dans l'entrée.

\- Herm' ? Tu fais quoi ? Envie de gerber ? plaisanta Emma en se levant.

\- Chut... répondit l'Anglaise avant d'entrouvrir légèrement la porte d'entrée.

Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit brusquement en grand et quelque chose de sombre et poilu bondit sur la médecin qui lâcha un cri étranglé. Emma attrapa son pistolet posé sur la table basse et ôta le cran de sécurité tout en se précipitant dans l'entrée.

\- Reste en arrière ! ordonna Hermione qui avait ses mains sur le museau d'un gigantesque loup, ses doigts serrant la mâchoire et la truffe humide pour empêcher la créature d'ouvrir largement la gueule et de la dévorer.

\- Il faut des balles en argent ? C'est ça, un loup-garou, il faut le plomber avec des balles en argent ? Pourquoi j'ai pas de balles en argent ? s'angoissa la shérif en laissant tomber son arme pour attraper un parapluie qui traînait dans l'entrée.

Emma abattit son arme improvisée sur la tête du loup qui feula de plus belle, enfonçant ses griffes dans le torse de la médecin qui grimaça.

\- Emma, arrête tes conneries, c'est Ruby. Je m'en occupe. Maintenant, recule, sinon tu vas être prise dans la bagarre.

Hermione ramena ses genoux contre son ventre, posant ses pieds sur le torse de l'animal, et étendit rapidement ses jambes. Le loup garou fut propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière, tombant au milieu de l'allée menant à la rue. La Source se remit debout et regarda autour d'elle avant d'ouvrir rapidement le petit placard de l'entrée pour en sortir un balai. D'un coup de pied précis, elle cassa la brosse avant de se rendre à l'extérieur, Emma sur ses talons.

\- Tu vas pas la planter façon vampire ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Non, murmura la Source qui ne quittait pas le lycanthrope des yeux. Je vais juste lui mettre une bonne dérouillée.

Ce dernier grondait, prêt à bondir, pattes arrières fléchies, la bave aux lèvres. La médecin avança calmement en direction du loup, tout en faisant tournoyer le bâton. Emma s'adossa contre la porte d'entrée, bras croisés sous sa poitrine, et observait la scène avec attention.

\- Va-t-en, Ruby, ordonna la Source. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais si tu m'attaques encore, tu te réveilleras demain matin à poil au milieu de la rue. Et je doute que ce soit du goût de ta grand-mère...

\- Par contre, ça risque d'être du goût de sa Majesté, fit remarquer la shérif.

Le loup-garou fit un bond spectaculaire pour atterrir sur Hermione. Cependant, cette dernière bougea à la dernière seconde, pivotant son buste alors que les griffes du fauve emportaient un pan de sa chemise. En représailles, la médecin donna un coup de bâton sur le sternum du loup qui se retrouva le souffle coupé. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, le manche à balai s'abattit sur la nuque du lycanthrope qui tomba sur l'herbe, inconscient.

\- Efficace, fit la shérif en applaudissant, admirative. Et sans magie.

\- Tu m'aides à la ramener à l'intérieur ? demanda la médecin en jetant son bâton.

Les deux femmes attrapèrent la créature par les pattes et l'emmenèrent dans la cave que la brunette ferma magiquement.

\- Tu saignes... encore... fit remarquer la shérif. Je te soigne et tu te changes avant qu'on appelle Granny ?

Hermione acquiesça tout en retirant sa chemise déchirée.

\- Je me demande qui a bien pu me l'envoyer... Des habitants en rogne contre la voisine de la Méchante Reine ou ma vieille copine ? se demanda la Source en essuyant le sang sur sa peau à l'aide du vêtement.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que l'Initiale s'en prendrait à toi par des moyens détournés ?

\- Cette saloperie est capable de tout... soupira la médecin en prenant la direction de sa salle de bain.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta subitement et se prit la tête entre les mains, fermant les yeux, une violente migraine s'emparant d'elle. La douleur était indescriptible et elle n'en avait pas connue de telle depuis des siècles.

" Tu me vexes, Général. Mes attaques sont plus retordes que cela."

"Sors de mon esprit." ordonna fermement la brunette, repoussant tant bien que mal la présence de la Source dans son esprit.

"Tu n'as toujours pas compris notre lien. Nous sommes une seule et unique entité. Tant que tu existeras, je serai. Ici et dans tous les mondes magiques. Chaque jour je gagne en puissance et je peux à nouveau communiquer avec toi. Comme dans le bon vieux temps. Je vais plonger Storybrooke et cette terre dans la terreur et la souffrance et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Contemple ton avenir."

Hermione eut la vision de Cora qui plongeait sa main dans la poitrine d'un vieil homme. Elle en sortit le coeur battant du pauvre gars et l'écrasa entre ses doigts. La médecin eut l'impression que c'était son propre coeur qu'on écrasait et elle hurla de douleur. Puis, elle eut l'image de Regina attachée sur une table en acier, son corps relié à une machine par des fils qui faisaient circuler un fort courant électrique. Le corps de la reine convulsait, ses yeux se révulsaient et l'Anglaise sentit la torture subie par sa voisine comme si c'était elle-même qui se retrouvait entre les mains du tortionnaire.

Emma, totalement interloquée par l'attitude d'Hermione, s'assit rapidement pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de l'empêcher de chuter tandis que celle-ci était proche de perdre connaissance.

\- Hermione ? Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ca recommence... ça recommence... murmurait la médecin d'une voix rauque.

La shérif s'agenouilla auprès de l'Anglaise, prit sa main dans la sienne tandis que de l'autre elle dégageait une mèche de cheveux avant de lui tapoter gentiment la joue pour tenter de la calmer.

\- Hey, ça va aller, dit-elle doucement. Respire profondément. Qu'est-ce qui recommence ?

\- La Première Source... répondit Hermione en essayant, en vain, d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle gagne en puissance. Elle va mettre la ville à feu et à sang...

\- C'est des conneries. Entre la vraie Source, la Méchante Reine et la Sauveuse, on va la calmer, ta source retraitée... Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Il ne faut pas la sous-estimer. Je sais comment elle... commença la brunette avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux, en proie à une nouvelle migraine.

Elle se vit dans la rue principale de Storybrooke, allongée sur l'asphalte. C'était assez troublant, dérangeant même de voir son propre corps qui rampait sur le bitume, couvert de sang. Elle grimaça en voyant qu'elle avait l'épaule gauche déboitée et que sa jambe droite était ouverte, laissant voir son tibia. Son double se retourna et leva la main, assez rapidement pour dévier une boule de feu qui fusait sur elle. Cora avançait en boitant, aussi gravement blessée que son double. Mais la Reine de Coeur tenait encore debout. La Hermione de la vision s'accroupit avec difficulté et leva une main tremblante. Cinq petites boules blanches s'échappèrent de ses doigts et la brunette se dépêcha de les relier entre eux en formant un pentagramme. Elle projeta la forme de la paume en direction de la vieille sorcière qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Une explosion retentit, soufflant toutes les vitrines de Main Street, tandis qu'un cri déchirant résonnait dans la nuit. La médecin frissonna en voyant Regina courir vers sa mère immobile. La reine était bouleversée et la fureur autant que la peine se partageaient dans son regard. La souveraine s'agenouilla pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras et fusilla du regard la Hermione de la vision, qui était soutenue par Emma et Blanche-Neige.

\- Vous trois... siffla Regina. Vous le regretterez. Je vous tuerai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

La maire disparut dans un nuage de fumée pourpre, emmenant avec elle le corps sans vie de Cora.

* * *

Et voilà ! Peu engageant pour la suite ! ^^

En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine, on se retrouve jeudi prochain !

Bisous,

Sygui et Link9


	3. La promesse rompue

Hey hey !

En ce jeudi soir, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Et classé M ! Alors attention les yeux, ça peut piquer un peu ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La promesse rompue

Regina apparut dans le salon du 110 rue Mifflin avant qu'Emma n'ait le temps de raccrocher son téléphone. La reine, vêtue d'un couteux pyjama en soie et de sa sortie coordonnée, observa Hermione évanouie sur le sol, un simple soutien-gorge noir faisant office de haut. La brunette avait des traces de griffures sous sa poitrine qui contrastaient avec les traces de brulures que Jefferson avait laissées. Le regard de la souveraine s'assombrit tandis que la shérif s'agenouillait auprès de la médecin.

\- J'en déduis que vous avez voulu essayer des pratiques un peu épicées et que cela a tourné au drame, siffla Regina.

\- Des pratiques un peu... quoi ? Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! s'offusqua la shérif. Herm' me racontait sa vie à Poudlard quand Ruby a déboulé sous sa forme de loup... vous saviez qu'elle était un loup-garou ?

\- Shérif, vous me faites perdre mon temps... gronda la reine.

\- Bref, elles se sont battues, d'où les griffures, c'est pas mes ongles, je me les coupe, se justifia la blonde, et on allait soigner ça quand elle est tombée dans les pommes. Elle a juste eu le temps de dire que la première source recommençait avant de... pouf.

\- De pouf ? Quelle éloquence, se moqua la reine en s'approchant de la brunette sur le sol. Poussez-vous, ma chère, j'ai besoin de place... et surtout de ne pas respirer le même air que vous.

Regina passa sa main au-dessus de la médecin et envoya un filet de magie. A priori, tout allait bien, mais la maire n'était pas complètement concentrée à sa tâche. Hermione s'était confiée à Emma Swan. Alors que la médecin avait toujours refusé de révéler quoi que ce soit à sa voisine, son amour vrai. Un profond sentiment de jalousie s'empara de la souveraine et cette dernière décida de laisser les deux jeunes femmes se débrouiller. L'idée de rentrer chez elle et d'aller rejoindre Maléfique dans sa chambre pour renouer avec une vieille habitude agréable s'insinua dans son esprit. Et en matières de pratiques épicées, la dragonne en connaissait un rayon et en avait la parfaite maîtrise.

Elle se releva et épousseta son bas de pyjama. Comme elle s'y attendait, le ménage n'était pas impeccable au 110 rue Mifflin.

\- Le Docteur Granger est une petite nature. Quand elle se réveillera, repartez sur un missionnaire classique, sans morsure, et tout devrait bien se passer... ironisa Regina avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Emma resta un instant la bouche ouverte, abasourdie.

\- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne ! finit-elle par s'exclamer une fois revenue de sa surprise. La prochaine fois, je l'envoie chier, s'énerva-t-elle en s'agenouillant auprès de l'Anglaise, la trousse de la médecin à ses côtés.

Elle entreprit de nettoyer les griffures, regardant attentivement s'il n'y avait pas une morsure qui trainait quelque part. En vérité, elle n'était pas très rassurée. La brunette allait-elle se transformer en monstre sanguinaire ?

\- Putain, j'ai besoin d'une cuite...

Emma arrêta son geste, la compresse rougie par le sang levée au-dessus de l'Anglaise. Avait-elle rêvé où Hermione venait de parler ?

\- Une cuite ? Dans ton état ? demanda-t-elle.

Les paupières tressautèrent avant de s'entrouvrir légèrement.

\- Ouais... murmura la médecin.

\- Arrêtes tes conneries. Tu vas filer au lit, en espérant que tu ne te couvriras pas de poils demain soir.

\- Aucun risque, je suis sous l'égide d'un sortilège d'épilation définitive, sourit faiblement la Source.

\- Très drôle.

\- J'suis immunisée contre la lycanthropie. J'ai rêvé ou j'ai bien entendu la voix mélodieuse de ma voisine irascible ?

\- Tu parles d'un rêve... un foutu cauchemar oui ! Elle pense qu'on baise ensemble. Et que tu es du genre impressionnable au lit.

\- Si elle savait, gloussa la brunette en se redressant sur ses coudes. J'suis sûre qu'elle connait pas la position de l'ananas.

\- L'ananas ? Ca ne me dit rien à moi non plus, et pourtant, en prison, j'en ai entendu des choses, fit la shérif en aidant son amie à se mettre sur pied pour la conduire dans le salon.

\- Entendues ou testées ? plaisanta Hermione avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé en grognant. De toute façon, sa Majesté est une emmerdeuse. Ca fait presque trente ans que j'ai pas baisé, elle le sait et elle remue le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Trente ans ? La vache… grommela la blonde en tirant à elle les verres et la deuxième bouteille de tequila, moi je pourrais pas rester autant de temps sans… enfin tu vois… quoique que si je compte, continua-t-elle en tentant de suivre sur ses doigts.

Elle eut une grimace avant de soupirer douloureusement.

\- Ca fait huit mois... presque une grossesse... fit-elle en tendant un verre plein à Hermione. Tu veux parler de ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- J'y tiens pas particulièrement, soupira la brunette.

\- Pas de soucis, fit Emma, compréhensive, tapant rapidement un texto pour que Granny vienne chercher sa petite-fille. Bon, on en était au cambriolage où tu as gerbé. Et ensuite, il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-elle en posant le téléphone sur la table basse.

\- J'ai utilisé un nombre indécent de sortilèges impardonnables, on s'est tiré à dos de dragon aveugle avec l'horcruxe et on a fini notre échappée dans un lac à l'eau particulièrement froide...

* * *

 _La pièce était sombre, chichement éclairée par une lampe de table dont l'abat-jour retenait férocement le trop plein d'une ampoule de toute façon faiblarde. Pourtant, l'interstice des rideaux laissait deviner qu'il faisait jour à l'extérieur. Dans cette semi-pénombre se découpaient des meubles dont on n'avait pas de peine à se dire qu'ils avaient connu de beaux jours, il y avait longtemps. Un canapé défraichi qui s'enfonçait sous le poids d'une femme. Une table basse tachée supportant un mug de café froid et un cendrier débordant de mégots exhalant sans nul doute une odeur de tabac obsédante. Une télé dont l'image tressautait._

Regina savait maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. L'habitude. Elle regardait l'environnement en levant un sourcil désapprobateur. Qui pouvait bien accepter de vivre dans de telles conditions ?

 _La spectatrice des informations internationales passait de chaine en chaine, faisant défiler sous ses yeux attentats, catastrophes naturelles, morts violentes et désolation. Elle avança une main peu assurée vers la table, puis ferma le poing pour en maitriser un instant le tremblement. Étendant les doigts, la femme finit par attraper le paquet de cigarettes pour en faire sauter une et la porter à ses lèvres._

Au moment où la flamme du briquet vint diffuser son halo, Regina s'avança pour connaitre l'identité de cette personne qui lui semblait porter un poids trop lourd sur les épaules. Elle avait bien sa petite idée, mais la posture était tellement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle connaissait de sa voisine qu'elle avait besoin de s'en convaincre.

 _La flamme jaune se refléta dans le seul œil ouvert qui regardait encore les images de destruction. Elle révéla un visage abimé, couturé de cicatrices, donc la principale avait clos une paupière, rendant la vision encore plus pathétique et effrayante._

Regina eut un mouvement de recul en constatant l'image que lui renvoyait cette Hermione.

\- Par tous les sorciers, que t'est-il arrivé ? … Ca doit être l'explosion de magie que j'ai vue, après la chute de la falaise, murmura la reine comme si elle avait peur de se faire surprendre dans un acte de voyeurisme.

 _La bouffée de tabac était profonde et la volute de fumée expirée semblait sans fin. La brunette s'avança vers son mug et se leva pour aller remplir à nouveau sa tasse en maugréant. Elle se pencha un instant pour attraper une canne et parcourut les quelques pas entre son salon et son coin cuisine avec un claudiquement qui rendait le déplacement visiblement douloureux._

Cette nouvelle image d'Hermione diminuée, au corps cassé, serra le cœur de la souveraine. Elle qui avait été invitée dans des rêves certes violents, mais dans lesquels la puissance de la médecin était à son paroxysme, était abasourdie de la voir se comportant comme un animal blessé ayant trouvé refuge au fond de son terrier.

 _Appuyée contre l'évier pour garder un équilibre précaire, Hermione se servit son café en regardant derrière elle les images cathodiques._

 _\- Prends garde d'aller trop loin Viviane, marmonne-t-elle. Reste loin de Poudlard et de ma fille où je te tuerai._

 _Soudain le visage scarifié se déforma sous l'effet d'une douleur intense et le mug échappa des doigts déjà tremblants, se brisant sur le carrelage tandis que la brunette se prenait la tête à deux mains en glissant doucement vers le sol._

Étrangement pour Regina, elle entendit une conversation qui semblait se tenir uniquement dans la tête de la sorcière.

 _\- Tu as été incapable de t'en débarrasser sur Avalon, ricana l'esprit de la Source. Et tu crois que tu seras capable de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à ton enfant ? Tu regardes de semblables images depuis près de 10 ans déjà et tu ne fais rien. Tu en es incapable. Rose va mourir par ta faute. Rends-moi le pouvoir. Je nous débarrasserai de Viviane avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _\- Non, gémit l'handicapée clouée au sol par la douleur. Je ne te laisserai pas faire, tu es pire qu'elle._

 _\- Alors Rose mourra ! tonna la voix, libérant dans l'esprit d'Hermione des images du corps de sa fille suppliciée par une sorcière blonde au rire hystérique._

Regina était atterrée. Elle avait tancé la médecin pour son inaction, alors qu'elle possédait une magie extraordinaire... non… parce qu'elle était la magie. Mais elle entrevoyait à présent le revers de la médaille, ce que cohabiter avec la Source Initiale pouvait représenter. Elle découvrait la véritable nature de cette Némésis qui avait décidé d'en finir avec Hermione pour faire régner la terreur. Elle comprenait pourquoi la médecin avait eu autant de répugnance à libérer la magie et craignait de l'affronter.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris... murmura la maire.

Elle fut comme expulsée du souvenir et, reprenant conscience de son environnement, elle chercha son souffle comme si elle s'était elle-même noyée dans toute la violence qu'avait déversée l'Initiale dans la vie et dans le cauchemar de la brunette. Elle repoussa la couette et passa sa sortie de lit avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle se rendit au rez-de-chaussée et trouva Maléfique occupée à lire un livre.

\- Un mauvais rêve ? demanda la dragonne sans détourner son attention de sa lecture.

\- On peut dire. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voisine, ironisa la sorcière blonde. Vous devriez ralentir sur la boisson, toutes les deux.

\- Laisse-moi respirer, veux-tu ? répliqua vertement la souveraine.

Maléfique récupéra son marque-page pour fermer son livre avant de déposer l'ouvrage et ses lunettes sur la table basse.

\- Viens t'asseoir ici, fit-elle en tapant la place à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Regina la foudroya du regard et resta debout, son verre à la main. La dragonne eut un léger sourire avant de se lever pour se planter devant son amie.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... tu as eu un cauchemar... plutôt perturbant... commença la sorcière blonde. Un souvenir d'Asalhir ?

Regina but une longue gorgée d'alcool.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me montre-t-elle… ça ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait son mot à dire, ma chère, répondit Maléfique. Vous êtes connectées, toutes les deux, par vos sources de magie. Et votre lien fait que tu peux te promener dans ses souvenirs selon les informations que tu cherches, consciemment ou non.

\- C'est … Je ne cherche pas d'informations. Je ne veux rien savoir de cette… est-elle seulement humaine ? fit sèchement la brune, reculant devant ce qui, une fois de plus, apparaissait comme un lien qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir.

Maléfique posa sa main sur la joue de Regina et la caressa doucement.

\- Bien sûr que oui, c'est ce qui fait sa force... et sa faiblesse face à la première Origine de toutes magies.

\- Les faiblesses doivent être tues pour vaincre, fit sourdement la brune en posant un regard déterminé sur la dragonne.

\- Arrête avec les fadaises de ta mère, gronda gentiment Maléfique. Tu as plus à apprendre d'Asalhir. Si seulement tu la laissais approcher... et vice-versa.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, grommela Regina en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. Ni de toi pour me faire la morale. En revanche, susurra-t-elle en posant son verre avant d'attraper le col de la blonde, j'ai d'autres idées concernant ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi.

\- Et m'attirer les foudres de ma Créatrice ? demanda la dragonne, stoïque, un sourire narquois en coin.

\- Tu as peur de quelque chose finalement, se moqua la maire en s'approchant des lèvres de Maléfique.

Maléfique interrompit le geste en posant son index sur la bouche de Regina.

\- Par Asalhir… Rumpel et moi n'aurions jamais dû t'approcher. Qu'avons-nous fait de toi ? Puisses-tu nous pardonner…

Sur ces mots, Maléfique disparut, laissant la reine seule dans son salon.

La souveraine serra les dents. Elle attrapa son verre avec l'intention de prendre une gorgée, et pourtant le verre finit en une pluie d'étoiles de cristal en se fracassant contre le mur de son salon.

\- Soyez maudites, toutes autant que vous êtes, siffla-t-elle, ivre de rage.

* * *

\- Herm' ? Tu es avec moi ?

La voix d'Emma tira Hermione de sa torpeur. L'Anglaise cligna des yeux, sortant de son souvenir, et se saisit de son verre pour le boire d'une traite. La brûlure que provoqua la descente de la tequila le long de son œsophage finit de lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité et elle poussa un soupir en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Ouais, excuse-moi…

\- Tu pensais à Regina ?

\- En fait, je… commença la médecin avant de se reprendre. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle se promène dans ma mémoire.

\- Et elle a vu quel type de souvenir ?

\- Quelque chose de pas très glorieux… grogna la brunette en se resservant un verre. J'ai beau utiliser l'occlumancie, elle arrive à se faufiler.

\- Elle est douée, fit remarquer la shérif.

\- Pas qu'un peu… J'en étais où ? Ah oui, la bataille homérique contre les Gobelins en France. Donc, à quelques lieux de là, Jeanne la Pucelle chargeait mes compatriotes. Et moi, je maniais l'épée de Gryffondor contre un bataillon de créatures assoiffées de sang. Autant de dire que ce fut épique.

* * *

Quelques coups portés à la porte d'entrée tirèrent Regina de son demi-sommeil. Elle se leva et, après avoir posé son verre de cidre et remis un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, elle se rendit dans le vestibule. Elle se composa un visage neutre d'expression, hormis un léger ennui apparent, et ouvrit à son visiteur nocturne. Un fin rictus étira ses lèvres et elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Rumpelstilskin, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? Surtout à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Je venais te dire que la Sauveuse m'avait ramené Belle, commença doucereusement le Ténébreux.

La maire eut un geste agacé et toisa du regard son ancien professeur.

\- Et qu'es-tu venu faire, mon cher ? Te venger ? s'enquit-elle sèchement.

\- J'ai promis à Belle de ne pas te tuer. Et puis, tu m'as apporté la fiole qui m'a rendu mes pouvoirs. Aussi, je suis venu t'offrir une poignée de main, signe que nous faisons table rase du passé.

Il se leva et tendit sa main à la reine. Cette dernière l'observa avec méfiance, se demandant à quoi jouait le démon.

\- Allons, ma chère, ne veux-tu pas enterrer nos petites querelles ? Si nous mettions de côté nos différents, nous pourrions reprendre le contrôle de cette ville. Maléfique et toi pourriez vous venger des Charmants. Je vous y aiderai.

\- Et quel sera le prix à payer pour ton aide ? interrogea la souveraine.

Gold eut un sourire affable.

\- Rien de bien méchant... Juste un guide pour retrouver mon fils qui se trouve quelque part dans ce vaste monde.

Regina s'approcha de Rumpel et lui serra fermement la main. Le regard du Ténébreux s'alluma et son autre main agrippa fermement l'avant-bras de la souveraine.

\- Tu m'as fait croire qu'elle était morte... siffla Gold en sortant un médaillon de sa poche. Je lui ai promis de ne pas te tuer mais ca... ça ne te ratera pas.

Il appuya le métal froid sur la paume de la souveraine et cette dernière retient un cri de douleur. Sa peau semblait chauffée à blanc et grésillait. Après une longue minute, il finit par lâcher son ancienne élève, arborant un sourire satisfait. Regina regarda sa paume avec effroi, son regard ne se détachant pas du dessin inscrit dans sa chair.

\- Le spectre... murmura la maire en serrant sa main blessée contre sa poitrine.

Elle fusilla du regard le prêteur sur gage dont le rictus s'agrandissait.

\- Chacun de nous obtient ce qu'il mérite. Tu aurais dû te douter que je te châtierais pour ce que tu as fait. Bonne nuit, Regina. Profite de tes derniers moments...

Gold disparut dans un nuage de fumée grise, laissant son ancienne élève seule sur son perron. Regina lâcha un cri de rage qui retentit dans la rue déserte. Gold l'avait condamnée à mort et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer l'issue qui l'attendait.

* * *

Emma se trouva plaquée contre le mur et grimaça en sentant l'interrupteur qui lui rentrait dans le dos.

\- Herm'… murmura la blonde entre deux baisers. On peut se décaler un peu ?

La brunette eut un petit grognement d'acquiescement et fit deux pas sur le côté. Cependant, la shérif lui ayant baissé son jean sur les chevilles, la médecin se prit les pieds dans le vêtement et chuta au sol, entraînant la blonde avec elle. Hermione tenta de se rattraper à un guéridon mais le meuble vacilla et une petite lampe tomba sur la tête de la Sauveuse.

\- Emma, relève-toi, je me suis vautrée sur une bouteille de téquila et le goulot me flingue les vertèbres, couina l'Anglaise en remuant d'inconfort.

La shérif roula sur le côté, libérant la Source qui se redressa en se massant le cou.

\- On n'est pas douée… sourit Hermione. On devrait arrêter là.

\- Si tu le souhaites. Mais je te rappelle que ça fait 30 ans que tu t'es pas envoyée en l'air et moi, huit mois…

Hermione haussa un sourcil, signe d'une intense réflexion, et finit par se pencher sur la shérif pour l'embrasser avidement. Emma attrapa la chemise de la médecin et se dépêcha de la déboutonner.

La respiration des deux femmes se mélangeait de façon erratique. Les mains s'énervaient sur les vêtements qui résistaient fugacement tandis que les lèvres ne se quittaient pas, la langue de l'une bataillant avec celle de l'autre, dans un désir urgent qui pulsait au creux de leur ventre. Le canapé était trop loin et le tapis bien assez confortable pour accueillir leur étreinte presque violente tant leurs mains peinaient à se coordonner. La bouche d'Emma prit d'assaut la poitrine de la médecin qui hoqueta d'anticipation, griffant le dos de la blonde, venant à la recherche de plus de contact. La shérif allongea la brunette et prit position sur elle, glissant rapidement vers son entrejambe, une de ses mains malmenant encore les seins de son amante, ses dents laissant ici et là des traces sur la peau pâle déjà passablement marquée.

\- Oh putain c'que c'est bon ! lâcha l'Anglaise en donnant un coup de poing dans le canapé, faisant trembler l'accoudoir.

Le cendrier plein qui tenait en équilibre précaire vacilla avant de tomber sur Hermione qui réussit à l'éviter in extremis.

\- On va jamais y arriver... grogna Emma en passant une main dans son dos pour décrocher quelque chose à sa ceinture.

L'instant d'après, la Source se trouva la main droite accrochée par une menotte à un des pieds de la table basse.

\- Des envies de contrôle, shérif ? demanda l'Anglaise, amusée.

\- Des envies tout court, grogna la blonde avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de la brunette, ses mains retournant énerver un téton avant que l'une d'elle vienne se perdre entre ses cuisses.

La médecin sentit sa respiration s'accélérer au rythme des mouvements d'Emma. Ne voulant rester inactive, sa main de libre déboutonna rapidement le jean de la shérif et se faufila pour passer sous une barrière de tissu. La blonde eut un gloussement de contentement et son bassin commença à se mouvoir.

\- J'vais pas résister plus longtemps... siffla Hermione, retenant autant que possible la vague de plaisir qui menaçait de l'emporter.

\- Pourquoi le faire ? haleta la Sauveuse qui sentait la même chaleur irradier dans son ventre.

\- Parce que si je dois me retaper trente années d'abstinence, j'voudrais bien en profiter un peu plus...

\- Bon point, sourit la blonde qui ralentit le rythme, permettant à la Source de reprendre pied.

Elle se retira totalement, faisant grogner la brunette, et laissa sa main errer sur le corps en sueur, prenant le temps de réveiller les zones érogènes à peine effleurées dans leur frénésie précédente. Les hormones semblaient faire leur effet sur la brunette qui ne semblait plus incommodée par ses bleus et ses plaies.

\- On va faire ça bien, au cas où, fit la shérif qui se décolla de la brunette, décidant de se dénuder totalement pour profiter elle aussi pleinement de ce plaisir qu'elles se promettaient.

\- Tu devrais peut-être me détacher, murmura Hermione, les yeux brillant de désir, je serai plus à même de te satisfaire.

\- Pas question, à nous deux, on a quatre mains gauches, je veux pas prendre le risque, répondit la Sauveuse d'une voix que l'envie rendait rauque.

Elle se mit à califourchon au-dessus de la brunette, amenant lentement son intimité humide à portée des lèvres de la médecin. La Source eut un sourire avant de mordiller gentiment le clitoris de la shérif. Cette dernière se cambra, laissant un gémissement franchir ses lèvres. L'air vibra d'une magie puissante et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Emma, va falloir s'activer, y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond à côté... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ca m'aurait étonnée que l'emmerdeuse en chef n'invente pas quelque chose pour nous pourrir la vie, souffla la blonde. Désolée, mais je vais pas te laisser comme ça et tu vas pas me laisser dans cet état non plus parce que je...

La blonde interrompit sa diatribe en sentant la langue de la médecin jouer sur son clitoris et lécher son intimité.

\- Oh merde, gémit-elle en s'abaissant pour augmenter la puissance et la portée de la caresse. Ok, haleta-t-elle, 69 ?

\- En piste, shérif... grogna Hermione.

La blonde se dépêcha de changer de position et l'Anglaise reprit ses caresses à un rythme plus soutenu.

Emma ne resta pas inactive et Hermione sentit rapidement son envie remonter en flèche. Elle avait du mal à rester concentrée pour donner à sa partenaire autant de plaisir que ce qu'elle recevait. Sa main libre caressait les fesses de la blonde qui ondulait du bassin pour renforcer les sensations qui irradiaient dans son bas-ventre. De son côté, la shérif s'activait autant de la langue que des doigts qui devinrent petit à petit prisonniers du fourreau brulant.

\- Par Merlin, t'arrête pas, articula difficilement la brunette qui levait son bassin pour approfondir les caresses.

\- Pas dans mes intentions, répondit la Sauveuse entre deux coups de langue habiles, baissant ses appuis pour s'offrir et faciliter les efforts de la Source.

Les deux femmes sentirent leur plaisir enfler et exploser de concert sous la bouche de l'autre. Les caresses se firent plus tendre, accompagnant les soubresauts des corps tendus de plaisir.

\- C'est pas l'ananas, mais un 69 bien mené, bordel que ça fait du bien, soupira de contentement la médecin.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées, répondit en écho la blonde couchée sur le flanc, sa tête reposant sur le ventre encore contracté de la médecin.

Hermione laissa sa main se poser sur la joue de son amante, profitant un instant de la chaleur qu'elles partageaient.

\- C'était... commença-t-elle.

\- Une fois.

\- Mais quelle fois, sourit la brunette.

\- Aucun regret.

\- Aucun, renchérit Hermione. Par contre, va falloir y aller parce que ça va vraiment pas bien à côté. Tu me détaches ?

Emma planta un dernier baiser sur les lèvres gonflées de l'Anglaise avant de se mettre en quête de son pantalon. Tout en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche des clés des menottes, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la Source. Cette dernière passa sa main libre sur son ventre qui s'illumina brièvement d'une lumière bleue pâle.

\- Me dis pas que c'est un sort de masturbation magique pour te finir, plaisanta la shérif en secouant son jean.

\- Non, t'as été parfaite, lui sourit-elle. C'est un sort de contraception. Si je fais pas ça, y'a 99% de chance que dans 9 mois, on se retrouve dans les couches et les biberons.

Emma leva un sourcil interrogateur en s'agenouillant auprès de la brunette pour déverrouiller les menottes.

\- Les sorciers se reproduisent pas comme le commun des mortels ? Et moi, je risque de faire un p'tit frère ou une p'tite soeur à Henry ? Remarque que le marmot de la Source et de la Sauveuse, ça aurait de la classe, ajouta-t-elle en sautant dans son pantalon.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir d'autres enfants... murmura la médecin en se baissant pour ramasser sa chemise et son boxer.

La blonde s'arrêta dans son geste, le débardeur à moitié passé.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire que... C'était juste pour... Hey, ça va ? finit-elle par s'inquiéter alors qu'Hermione gardait la tête baissée.

\- Ouais, ça va... fit la Source.

Emma allait renchérir quand son téléphone portable sonna. Elle finit de passer son haut avant de répondre.

\- Shérif Swan... Oui David... Un quoi ? Un spectre en ville ? C'est quoi ce truc-là ?... Ca défonce tout sur son passage ? Euh...

Hermione claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention.

\- Dis-leur que je gère, articula-t-elle sans bruit tout en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

\- Restez à l'abri, reprit-elle en faisant signe qu'elle avait compris à la médecin, on gère ça avec Hermione. Bye. C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? demanda-t-elle en enfilant rapidement ses bottes et sa veste de cuir avant de vérifier son arme et raccrocher à sa ceinture ses menottes qui trainaient par terre.

\- J'en sais rien, soupira la Source. Mais je vais m'en occuper et ensuite, j'irai me coucher.

\- Si tu sauves ta voisine, elle sera peut-être reconnaissante au point de t'accueillir dans son lit, lança Emma avant de mimer un baiser.

L'Anglaise lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes et les deux femmes quittèrent le 110 rue Mifflin, direction la maison voisine.

* * *

Et voilà ! Y'en a qui voulait des scènes osées, alors... comblées ? ^^

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine,

Sygui et Link9


	4. Un chat argenté

Hey hey !

C'est jeudi, c'est nouveau chapitre !

Le précédent a fait quelques émules... LOOOOL

Bref, on avait laissé nos héroïnes dans des situations diverses, voyons tout de suite ce qu'elles deviennent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un chat argenté

 _Aux enfers_

Aliénor pénétra dans sa chambre, agacée, et ôta d'un geste brusque sa veste qu'elle jeta sur son lit. Elle plissa des yeux en remarquant une femme blonde avachie sur une chaise penchée en équilibre, la blonde ayant posé ses pieds sur le petit bureau qui meublait la pièce. La femme leva les yeux du grimoire qu'elle lisait avec attention et un rictus narquois étira ses lèvres.

\- Hmmm, le toutou à son maîmaître t'a mordue, ma chère, ironisa la blonde.

\- Que fais-tu là, Viviane ? demanda froidement l'ancienne Présidente des conseils en passant sa main sur les griffures qu'elle avait sur l'épaule gauche.

\- Les magiciens de seconde zone qui forment ton groupe de soutien me déconcentrent dans mes recherches. Aussi suis-je allée dans le seul endroit où ils n'oseront jamais mettre les pieds : ta chambre.

\- Et à raison, murmura dangereusement la rousse. Si tu n'étais pas déjà morte, je te tuerais pour cet affront.

\- Détends-toi, se moqua Vivianne en tournant une page de son livre. Tu as besoin de moi, de ma magie, de mes connaissances et de mon intelligence. Seule contre Hadès, tu ne peux rien. Tu n'es qu'une demi Source, après tout.

Aliénor resta de marbre face à l'insulte et se contenta de s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu as suivi les derniers évènements sur Terre mais... c'est assez délicieux et cocasse pour que je te le raconte... tu avais tort de te méfier de Regina. C'est d'Emma qu'il te fallait avoir peur, ma chère. Une fois de plus, Hermione vous a toutes oubliées dans les bras d'une blonde.

\- Et tu sais comme moi que les blondes sont reléguées au titre d'amante d'une nuit, rétorqua posément la reine. Vivement que tu finisses ton affaire inachevée et que tu déguerpisses d'ici.

\- Qui aurait pu croire que la situation délicate de mon ancienne générale me retiendrait ici ? rit Viviane. Enfin, je t'aide dans tes deux projets et ensuite, je quitte cette ville détruite pour de bon.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que je voulais ? demanda Aliénor à brûle pourpoint.

\- Oui. Avec les ingrédients qu'a ramenés Pansy et le sort que je viens de traduire, tu vas pouvoir guider Hermione dans les différents univers parallèles. En revanche, pour ton deuxième projet, tu te doutes bien que c'est plus délicat. Nous allons enfreindre à peu près toutes les règles de la magie et ça, malheureusement, ça ne se trouve pas dans les livres comme une recette de cuisine. Il va falloir créer le sort de toutes pièces et cela demande du temps.

\- Et bien, au lieu de parler, travaille ! siffla la reine en se relevant pour quitter sa chambre.

\- Mes amitiés à Minerva ! lui lança la Dame du Lac, goguenarde, avant que la reine ne claque la porte.

* * *

Une voiture roulait à toute allure dans les rues de Storybrooke, slalomant entre les poubelles en flammes qui encombraient la route.

\- David, accélère ou on va perdre le spectre de vue ! encouragea Mary-Margaret, le regard vissé sur la créature qui volait à toute vitesse dans la nuit, projetant son ombre sur les bâtiments de la ville, emportant sur son passage poteaux et lignes électriques.

James prit un virage serré et lutta pour garder le contrôle du véhicule.

\- C'est moi ou on se dirige vers le quartier résidentiel ? marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Tu penses que cette chose a été appelée par Regina ? demanda Blanche-Neige. J'en doute, ce n'est pas son style.

\- Ou quelqu'un a lâché un spectre pour tuer la Méchante Reine. Si c'est le cas, on devrait la laisser se débrouiller.

\- David ! gronda l'institutrice. Nous voulons la justice. Pas la vengeance. Nous devons montrer l'exemple.

Le roi roula des yeux et appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Si la créature attaquait Regina, il ne bougera pas le petit doigt. Mais il devait s'assurer qu'Emma, qui était dans le quartier, ne risquait rien. Il n'avait pas retrouvé sa fille pour la perdre aussi tôt. Et s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, Regina paierait. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

Regina feuilletait rapidement des grimoires qu'elle avait rapatriés magiquement de son caveau. Elle en jeta un sur le sol et attrapa nerveusement le suivant. Elle tourna plusieurs pages avant de pousser un cri rageur et elle tapa le livre du plat de la main. La panique montait en elle. Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement de solution à son problème de spectre, elle mourrait. Et elle refusait cela. Gold et les Charmants ne pouvaient pas gagner.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'ait pas un seul sort existant permettant de vaincre ce monstre... siffla-t-elle, sentant l'angoisse prendre le pas sur sa raison.

Une pluie battante frappait les vitres et le tonnerre grondait sinistrement. Quelques coups frappés à la porte firent sursauter la souveraine. Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et alla ouvrir la porte, prête à vendre chèrement sa peau. Mais quand son regard croisa les yeux bruns de sa voisine, le soulagement chassa partiellement la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie. La Source était là et elle ne laisserait rien lui arriver. De cela, elle était certaine.

"Mais en avait-elle les capacités dans son état ?" susurra une petite voix espiègle dans son esprit.

A la vue des flammes, Emma recula rapidement en levant les mains. Hermione, quant à elle, se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Elle coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma grâce au sort de la reine.

\- Merci pour le feu, j'ai oublié mon briquet à la maison, plaisanta l'Anglaise.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda la reine, s'efforçant d'afficher un air ennuyé.

\- J'ai senti une puissante magie, il y a vingt minutes. Vous voulez en parler ? s'enquit Hermione.

La souveraine serra son poing, éteignant le sortilège, et fusilla du regard les deux femmes.

\- Vingt minutes, c'est le temps qu'il vous a fallu pour dégriser ? lâcha-t-elle avec aigreur avant de froncer le nez. Et vous ne puez pas que l'alcool, ajouta-t-elle bien plus menaçante.

\- C'était une magnifique cuite, la coupa la Source qui attrapa la main de la brune pour regarder sa paume.

L'index de la médecin effleura le dessin inscrit dans la chair de la souveraine, suivant le contour brûlé. Elle sentit la maire tressaillir, et la médecin ne sut si c'était de peur ou de douleur. En revanche, les pulsations erratiques du pouvoir de sa voisine indiquaient un état de stress avancé et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Le sceau de la famille Greengrass. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ? murmura-t-elle, conservant la main de la souveraine dans la sienne.

Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de Regina.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le masque impassible de la maire se fissura et l'Anglaise vit l'ampleur de la terreur que ressentait sa voisine.

\- Gold, cracha la maire. Il me condamne à mort en lâchant un spectre sur moi. C'est son cadeau pour avoir laissé Belle en vie. Ironique, non ?

\- Je vais arranger ca, promit Hermione. Henry dort toujours ?

La souveraine acquiesça, les mâchoires crispées.

\- Emma, ca t'ennuie de... commença la médecin.

\- J'y vais. Si cette chose s'approche à moins de trois mètres, je la plombe, coupa la shérif avant de pénétrer d'autorité dans la plus belle demeure de la ville.

\- Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous... siffla la reine, tirant un sourire à la brunette. Aucun savoir-vivre, le portrait craché de ses géniteurs.

La Source caressait de son pouce la paume de Regina dans un geste inconscient qui se voulait apaisant. Son regard se promenait sur l'horizon et elle sondait les alentours de sa magie.

\- Détendez-vous, tout ira bien. Faites-moi confiance, reprit la médecin avec un sourire.

\- Me détendre ? ricana Regina. C'est vrai après tout, ça n'est qu'un spectre qui cherche à me tuer, une créature immortelle, diabolique...

\- Vous croyez qu'un spectre est de taille à lutter contre moi ? interrogea la Source.

\- Vous êtes dans un état pitoyable alors oui, je pense qu'un spectre est de taille à lutter contre vous, rétorqua la reine, de plus en plus pâle.

Un pick-up déboula dans la rue Mifflin et s'arrêta devant le numéro 108 dans un crissement de pneus grinçant.

\- Et voilà les deux idiots, souffla Hermione, agacée. On leur avait pourtant bien dit de se tenir tranquille...

\- Parfait, la distraction dont j'avais besoin, murmura la souveraine, reprenant du poil de la bête.

Blanche Neige et James sortirent du véhicule et la brune vint à la rencontre de son ancienne belle-mère. La médecin ne reconnaissait plus la gentille institutrice qu'elle avait croisée à plusieurs reprises dans les rues de Storybrooke. Elle faisait face maintenant à une femme pleine d'assurance, dotée d'un charisme indéniable, dégageant une confiance tranquille. L'Anglaise lâcha la main de la maire et s'interposa entre les deux ennemies avant qu'elles n'en viennent aux mains.

\- Un spectre provoque des dégâts en ville et se dirige ici. Qui l'a fait venir ? demanda la princesse de but en blanc, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ancienne belle-mère.

Regina afficha un rictus mauvais et allait rabrouer Mary-Margaret quand Hermione lui grilla la politesse.

\- Qui vous a demandé de rappliquer ici ? demanda la médecin.

\- Nous étions venus aider Regina, répondit Neige.

La maire éclata d'un rire sardonique avant de secouer la tête.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais croire à pareille histoire ? s'enquit-elle, acerbe.

\- C'était vraiment notre intention. Enfin, si vous n'êtes pas à l'origine de cette catastrophe, lâcha David.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, rétorqua froidement Regina en montrant la marque sur sa paume. Je suis la victime ici.

\- Vous êtes condamnée... souffla Blanche-Neige, horrifiée.

James leva son épée et désigna le ciel avec la pointe de la lame.

\- La chose arrive, marmonna-t-il, renfrogné. Une idée de comment ça se combat ?

Hermione tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil à la vue de la créature qui arrivait rapidement.

\- Il y a des détraqueurs dans ce monde ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

\- C'est un spectre, corrigea Mary-Margaret d'un ton royal.

L'Anglaise souffla et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Si la dinde commençait à la reprendre, elle allait finir à la broche.

\- Ces moldus... ça croit tout savoir. Je vous dis que cette chose est un détraqueur. Et rangez votre épée, David, avant de vous blesser. Vos armes ne peuvent rien contre cette chose.

La créature vêtue de haillons noirs approchait de leur direction en dévastant le toit des maisons et la tension de Regina grimpa de plusieurs crans. Elle se cacha derrière Hermione qui jeta son mégot au loin.

\- Vous êtes certaine de pouvoir tuer cette monstruosité ? murmura la souveraine, inquiète.

\- Oui.

La réponse, sobre, vint quelques secondes avant que la créature s'arrête sur le perron du 108 rue Mifflin. Le détraqueur souleva la capuche de son manteau rapiécé, révélant un visage putréfié. Blanche-Neige retint un cri de frayeur et James afficha une moue dégoûtée. Hermione agita mollement la main et un chat argenté apparut avant de bondir sur le spectre, toutes griffes dehors. Le félin attaqua avec violence le détraqueur qui fut pulvérisé en moins de dix secondes. Mary-Margaret regarda alternativement son ancienne belle-mère et la brunette, hébétée.

\- Je croyais que les spectres étaient immortels, murmura l'institutrice, stupéfaite.

\- Effectivement, répondit Regina, songeuse, qui dévisageait sa voisine.

\- Preuve que c'était un détraqueur, soupira Hermione, lasse de se répéter.

\- Votre patronus a détruit ce... cette chose, commença prudemment l'institutrice. Vous êtes bien la Hermione Granger des livres Harry Potter. Mais... je croyais que votre patronus était une loutre.

\- Ca ne l'est plus depuis longtemps, répondit l'Anglaise avec un sourire nostalgique avant de se tourner vers Regina et de prendre la main de la reine dans la sienne.

Le dessin incrusté dans la paume de la maire disparut, s'effaçant en quelques secondes, et la Source afficha un sourire satisfait.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, murmura-t-elle.

\- J'aurais pu m'occuper de cette chose, lâcha David en rangeant son épée. Elle n'était pas si coriace qu'elle en avait l'air.

Regina se raidit et foudroya du regard le couple princier.

\- Vous en auriez été incapable. Déjà que vous n'êtes pas fichu de mettre le bon pied dans la bonne chaussure sans l'aide de votre moitié, se moqua la reine.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des incapables et nous allons le prouver. Nous allons reprendre la gestion de la ville, Regina, poursuivit calmement Blanche-Neige. Nous allons organiser une réunion à la mairie et nous demanderons aux habitants de Storybrooke de vous destituer de votre charge de maire.

Sentant que la situation allait dégénérer, Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches de la maire et l'entraîna vers le vestibule du 108, rue Mifflin.

\- On en rediscutera. Mais ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter, prévint la médecin avant de claquer la porte, coupant court à la dispute.

Elle s'adossa contre la porte et souffla longuement avant de secouer la tête.

\- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con... Le pouvoir, ils n'ont que ce mot là à la bouche. Ils doivent avoir un problème d'estime de soi, philosopha la Source.

La reine tapa du poing sur un guéridon et Hermione leva les yeux sur elle. Le visage de la souveraine était déformé par la fureur et son corps tremblait d'une haine difficilement contenue.

\- J'avais trente ans pour m'en débarrasser, j'aurais dû agir, feula la souveraine, ivre de rage. Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre. C'est ma ville, jamais ils ne la dirigeront ! Ils veulent la Méchante Reine ? Ils vont l'avoir. Dès demain, je lance les hostilités !

La Source avait déjà perdu les pédales, à vouloir prendre des décisions hâtives et expéditives, mais elle avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour l'aider à retrouver son calme. Elle s'inquiétait maintenant de ne pouvoir raisonner Regina et que cette dernière fasse une erreur qu'elle regretterait amèrement.

"Que ferait Minerva si c'était moi qui disjonctait à ce point ? Elle me mettrait une claque. Pansy se foutrait de moi ce qui m'énerverait encore plus et Ginny me gueulerait dessus. Hmmm, mauvaises idées. Et Aliénor ? Elle ferait appel à mes bons sentiments. Je devrais tenter cette carte..." songea la brunette.

\- Tu es plus intelligente que ça, commença tranquillement la médecin en se plantant devant elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ils n'ont pas changés, mais toi oui. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de la violence pour régner sur tes sujets tout ce temps, et regarde comment ta ville a évolué dans la paix. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu renoues avec tes démons sous prétexte que la malédiction n'existe plus. Ils sont venus te provoquer car ils n'ont rien à te reprocher. Ils veulent te pousser à la faute pour te prendre tout ce que tu as construit. Ne tombe pas dans leur piège.

Regina plaqua durement sa voisine contre le mur le plus proche et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, ses doigts se crispant sur la chemise de la médecin.

"Ok, ce n'était pas la carte à jouer... La prochaine fois, je tente la main au cul." songea amèrement la Source en déglutissant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos leçons de morale... siffla la souveraine. Si vous êtes trop lâche pour mettre à terre votre ennemie, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je vais tuer ces deux idiots et je savourerai ce moment.

La main de la reine se faufila sous le haut de l'Anglaise et les ongles griffèrent la peau, faisant grimacer la brunette.

\- Je devrais vous arracher le cœur pour vous contrôler, susurra Regina avec un rictus mauvais. Votre puissance magique pourrait m'être grandement utile dans mes projets.

Hermione soupira, baissant la tête vers la prise de la reine, puis remonta vers elle un regard blessé.

\- Mon coeur est déjà à toi, dommage que tu veuilles en faire un mauvais usage.

Le bruit d'Emma dans l'escalier détourna un instant l'attention de la maire qui se rappela que la shérif était montée voir leur fils avant la survenue du détraqueur. La blonde avait visiblement entendu l'échange si on se fiait à sa main posée sur la crosse de son arme et ses sourcils froncés. Hermione profita du moment pour se dégager du mur.

\- Henry va bien, mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit le cas de tout le monde ici, murmura la shérif.

La souveraine la fusilla du regard tandis que l'Anglaise s'éloignait vers la porte. Cette dernière sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle jeta un dernier regard peiné à Regina et quitta le manoir sans un bruit.

\- Si mes parents sont des idiots princiers, rassurez-vous, vous en êtes bien la reine ! lâcha la Sauveuse retenant sa colère.

\- Sortez de chez moi, ordonna la souveraine, furieuse de l'intervention de l'horripilante blonde.

\- Demain matin, je viens chercher Henry, fit froidement la shérif. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit en sécurité avec vous. Pas après ce que je viens de voir et d'entendre.

\- Vous avez finalement obtenu ce que vous étiez venue chercher ma chère. Félicitations ! Maintenant, dehors !

\- Abrutie, répondit Emma avant de sortir à son tour, sans un regard en arrière.

Aussitôt la porte fermée, le masque se fissura et Regina, dans la solitude de son entrée froide, se laissa aller contre un mur, prenant appui sur la surface pour ne pas s'effondrer à terre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo d'elle et Henry posée sur le guéridon. Sous le pommier de son jardin, souriant l'un à l'autre, ils étaient une famille. Et ce soir, parce qu'elle était incapable de se laisser aller à aimer, elle avait rompu l'équilibre fragile qu'elle et Emma maintenaient à coups de compromis. Elle avait perdu plus que le pouvoir. Elle avait perdu sa raison d'être, son petit prince.

* * *

Emma était furieuse. Comment Regina pouvait-elle être aussi imbuvable avec Hermione ? La médecin était toujours là pour la brune, la défendait envers et contre tous, la soutenait encore et encore, limite si elle ne se précipitait pas au moindre claquement de doigt et la maire n'avait aucune reconnaissance pour elle, pire elle la menaçait.

\- C'est vraiment une pute, fulminait la shérif en remontant la rue pour retourner chez l'Anglaise. Et inconsciente en plus ! Merde ! Faut vraiment être dingue pour s'en prendre à la Source ! Pas question qu'Henry reste avec cette psychopathe.

Rendue devant le 110, elle frappa à la porte mais ne reçut pas de réponse. Prenant deux pas de recul, elle vit cependant un raie de lumière filtrer à travers les rideaux tirés. Elle essaya de tourner la poignée de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans effort. Lentement, Emma pénétra dans l'entrée et au moment où elle allait appeler, elle entendit distinctement un sanglot.

Intriguée autant qu'inquiète, la shérif s'avança dans la lumière qui provenait du salon où quelque temps auparavant elles avaient fait l'amour dans l'urgence d'une envie aussi brûlante que dévorante. La médecin était bien là, assise sur son canapé, la tête entre ses mains, les épaules courbées secouées par des pleurs presque silencieux. La vision blessa la blonde comme si c'était elle qui venait d'être rejetée.

Elle s'approcha et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la médecin, passant son bras dans son dos. Elle l'attira contre elle et étonnamment, la Source se laissa faire. Emma raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor, avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, démunie devant la peine qu'Hermione lui laissait voir, sans fausse pudeur. Le silence s'étira, ponctué de quelques sanglots plus distincts.

\- Arrête de courir après elle, finit par dire la blonde lorsqu'elle sentit que la médecin commençait à se reprendre. Tu te fais du mal et elle en profite.

L'Anglaise sécha ses larmes sur la manche de sa chemise et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle passa sa main sur son visage et soupira. Elle voulut répondre à la shérif mais la boule dans sa gorge sèche était douloureuse et elle avait peur de se remettre à pleurer. Aussi, elle se contenta de fumer, ses yeux rougis rivés sur le sol.

\- Je l'aime... murmura-t-elle après de longues minutes.

La Sauveuse attrapa la bouteille de tequila pas tout à fait finie qui trainait sur la table basse et la vida dans leurs deux verres abandonnés plus tôt. Elle en tendit un à la brunette.

\- Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Hermione se cala contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur avait explosé en mille morceaux et c'était atroce. Etre rejeté n'avait rien d'agréable, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait jamais encore ressenti une telle douleur. Etait-ce amplifié par la magie de ce monde ? Ce que tous appellent le véritable amour ?

\- Je devrais arrêter de croire en ces conneries de contes de fées, de baiser magique... j'ai passé l'âge, reprit la médecin d'une voix éraillée.

\- Et pourtant, la malédiction n'est plus, fit remarquer la blonde.

L'Anglaise lui jeta un regard en biais, dubitative.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un baiser peut annuler une distorsion temporelle ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est toi la Source, c'est toi qui sait. Si c'est possible, tu trouveras l'explication magique. Mais ce qui est important, c'est ce que les autres y croient. Une histoire d'espoir qui fait vivre ou je ne sais quoi...

\- Pour ce que c'est utile... répondit amèrement la médecin. Je te parie que c'est ma magie qui a brisé la malédiction, et pas un baiser.

\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Ecoute, je reconnais que Regina est une handicapée des sentiments, en plus d'être une emmerdeuse, une égoïste, un danger pour autrui, une psychorigide, une...

\- Je sais tout cela, coupa Hermione. Mais je me permets de te rappeler que c'est l'autre mère de ton fils.

Emma sourit et dégagea une mèche de cheveux du front de son amie.

\- Et elle t'aime, sauf qu'elle a la trouille et qu'elle te fuit. Mais quand elle se rendra compte que t'es quelqu'un de génial et qu'avec toi elle peut être heureuse, elle finira par arrêter ses conneries.

La brunette, affichant une mine pas convaincue, se redressa pour s'étirer mollement.

\- On dort ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Je veux bien. Demain j'vais avoir une journée bien pourrie... Je vais récupérer Henry pour l'éloigner quelques temps de Regina.

\- Où allez-vous vivre ?

\- Je prendrais une chambre chez Granny. Ou j'irai chez mes... parents.

\- Venez habiter ici le temps de trouver mieux. J'ai deux pièces de libre qu'on peut réaménager en chambre.

\- Si ça t'ennuie pas, alors je vais dire oui, mais c'est temporaire.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de se lever.

\- Canapé toute seule ou lit avec moi ?

\- Lit bien sûr ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais laisser ma pote dormir toute seule alors qu'elle a le coeur brisé ! Et tu verras, je fais les meilleurs câlins au monde...

* * *

Le bourdonnement assourdi d'un téléphone cellulaire tira Emma de son sommeil. Elle entrouvrit un œil, tentant de se repérer et un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres en sentant un corps chaud dans ses bras. Maintenant parfaitement réveillée, elle regarda Hermione encore endormie, pelotonnée contre elle, aussi nue qu'elle l'était elle-même.

Même si l'intention au moment de se coucher était sans aucune équivoque entre les deux femmes, la fin de soirée avait durablement atteint le moral de la brunette. Et si elles s'étaient étendues sous les draps vêtues de boxer et tee-shirt, le câlin prodigué en tout bien tout honneur par la blonde pour réconforter son amie avait finalement éveillé le besoin de se sentir désirée pour soi et non pour son titre, aussi bien dans le cœur de la Source que dans celui de la Sauveuse.

Sans être aussi urgents que leur première fois ensemble, les gestes échangés les avaient rassérénées, apaisées dans leurs inquiétudes, soulagées dans leur désir de n'être que des femmes. Elles avaient fait l'amour sans rien attendre de l'autre que sa présence et sa patience. Aux petites heures du jour, elles s'étaient finalement endormies dans la chaleur apaisante de l'autre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Emma caressait doucement la chevelure de son amante d'une nuit. Laquelle grogna.

\- Salut toi, murmura la blonde sans cesser son geste.

Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre, tirant un sourire à la shérif.

\- Hmmm... les romans de Rowling laissaient entendre que tu étais quelqu'un du matin. Je vois qu'elle s'est trompée, se moqua gentiment Emma.

Hermione ouvrit un oeil avant de le refermer.

\- Faut vraiment que je lise ces putains de bouquins... L'est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de la blonde.

\- L'heure de se préparer. Je dois aller chercher Henry. Mais tu peux rester au lit si tu veux. Après ce qui s'est passé hier, je comprendrais que tu veuilles te cacher sous la couette.

\- Hmmm, tu parles de quoi ? Avant la Méchante reine, la Méchante reine, ou après la Méchante reine ? questionna l'Anglaise d'une voix assourdie.

\- Les trois, répondit doucement Emma avant de se lever. Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai du travail... et je dois apprendre à Gold qu'il ne doit pas lâcher de détraqueur sur... ma voisine.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? questionna la blonde en retournant la couette pour extraire le boxer qui n'avait pas vraiment servi et le passer avant d'enfiler son jean.

\- Je ne le tuerai pas, promit la médecin tout en arrachant la couette des mains de la shérif pour s'enrouler dedans et mettre un oreiller sur sa tête.

\- Tout de suite ça me rassure, rit Emma. Bon je récupère le gamin et quelques affaires, et je l'emmène manger chez Granny, ca te laissera le temps d'émerger.

La shérif prit le grognement pour un oui et quitta la chambre. Tout en descendant les escaliers, elle sentit son assurance se fissurer. Elle allait faire face à Regina pour lui arracher leur fils. Elle espérait sincèrement que ça n'allait pas virer au psychodrame.

* * *

Lilly roula sur le matelas et attrapa son téléphone portable qui clignotait. Elle appuya sur l'enveloppe qui bondissait à l'écran et sourit en découvrant le texto de sa mère. Les évènements ne s'étaient pas déroulés comme prévus (la présence des deux Origines de toutes magies, enfin techniquement une en service et une hors service, ayant sensiblement changé le futur), mais seul le résultat importait. La magie était revenue, la malédiction avait pris fin, c'était tout ce qui importait.

La jeune femme repoussa doucement la couette, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller August Booth qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Elle ramassa sans bruit ses vêtements et passa dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. L'heure était enfin venue de se venger. Blanche-Neige et James allaient payer leur crime.

Maléfique raccompagna Emma et Henry jusqu'au perron et rassura la shérif. Oui, elle allait veiller sur Regina et oui, elle n'allait pas la laisser faire n'importe quoi en ville. Elle gratifia le garçon d'un sourire compatissant. Le pauvre semblait déboussolé, n'arrivant visiblement pas à croire ce que lui racontait Emma. Sa mère adoptive n'avait pas pu menacer le Docteur Granger. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Elles s'aimaient, elles avaient brisé la malédiction ensemble.

\- Vous me tenez au courant ? chuchota la shérif.

\- Promis. Maintenant, filez avant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle vous envoie une boule de feu...

La dragonne ferma la porte et soupira douloureusement.

\- REGINA ! aboya-t-elle. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as menacé Asalhir ? Tu es folle ? Je ne pensais pas trouver un pareil merdier en venant te voir ce matin !

La maire arriva dans l'entrée, un verre de cidre à la main, et foudroya du regard son ancienne amie.

\- Les Charmants gagnent. Encore et toujours. Et cette idiote de Source me donne des leçons de morale au lieu de les laisser à demi-mort sur le trottoir... J'ai voulu la rendre un peu plus efficace et téméraire.

\- Tu veux la peau des Charmants ? Moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas en voulant arracher le coeur de l'Origine de toutes magies que tu y arriveras. D'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas lui arracher le coeur, imbécile. C'est sa source de magie. C'est l'équivalent d'une centrale nucléaire. Et je te déconseille de toucher de l'uranium en fusion.

\- Peut-être qu'elle devrait se souvenir qu'elle est toute puissante, se moqua la brune, nullement impressionnée. Cela me faciliterait la vie.

\- Il se murmure dans Storybrooke que les Charmants vont s'installer à la mairie. Tu veux garder ta ville ? A la bonne heure. Mais ne vas pas faire n'importe quoi.

\- Toi qui est si maline, que proposes-tu ?

\- Une bonne crémation... sourit Maléfique.

* * *

Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai l'impression que les Charmants vont prendre cher ! ^^

A la semaine prochaine,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	5. Les dragons et la Source

Hello,

Link est occupée ... et pas en état ! Donc qui fait le boulot ?

Et oui, écrire à deux, c'est comme conduire, y en faut une de sobre pour amener l'histoire à bon port, et donc dans vos navigateurs !

Or donc, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aurez le sourire pour une longue et bonne fin de semaine ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les dragons et la Source

Hermione sortit de chez elle et resserra son écharpe sur son cou. Le vent était frais en cette fin de matinée et elle avait hâte de se mettre au chaud à la bibliothèque. En réajustant son sac à dos sur son épaule, elle se rappela qu'elle devait rendre visite à Gold.

\- Marre de leurs conneries, marmonna-t-elle en s'allumant une cigarette. Sont complètement givrés dans ce bled.

Elle remonta la petite allée et tomba nez à nez avec Emma et Henry. Le garçon la salua d'un pauvre sourire et la médecin lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Ca va se tasser, t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle, essayant de s'en convaincre par la même occasion.

Elle jeta un regard au numéro 108 de la rue et son coeur se serra en découvrant que la maison avait été taguée pendant la nuit. Elle leva la main pour jeter un sortilège, prête à effacer les graffitis, mais Emma l'en dissuada en secouant la tête.

\- Hermione... rappelle-toi ce qu'on s'est dit hier. Laisse-la venir.

L'Anglaise soupira douloureusement mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Faites comme chez vous, fit-elle en désignant sa maison de la main. Vous avez des chambres de libre à l'étage.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et baissa la tête en passant devant la demeure de Regina. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et elle accéléra son allure, priant pour que la reine ne l'abreuve pas d'injures.

\- Asalhir ? Vous avez un instant ? fit la voix de Maléfique.

\- Non, désolée, boulot... ce soir peut-être ! mentit-elle avant de prendre le chemin du centre-ville.

Elle avait besoin d'un café et d'un donut. Et de prendre des nouvelles de Ruby. En espérant que la jeune serveuse s'était remise de sa nuit. Elle soupira à nouveau, abattue.

\- Viviane avait raison. J'aurais mieux fait de disparaître avec mon ancien monde.

* * *

Gold regardait Belle, profondément endormie. Elle avait eu une nuit difficile et il avait décidé de la laisser se reposer. Il enviait son sommeil tranquille, sa respiration calme et détendue. Depuis qu'il était devenu le Ténébreux, il n'avait jamais bien dormi, ses songes étant peuplés de mauvais rêves issus des existences des Ténébreux avant lui.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée du magasin tinta et Rumpel se leva en grimaçant. Il quitta sa chambre, fermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi mets-je un écriteau alors que personne ne le lit ? La boutique est fermée, lâcha-t-il en arrivant derrière le comptoir.

Il trouva Hermione Granger, accoudée de l'autre côté du meuble, feuilletant un grimoire de sorts écrit en elfique. Le regard du prêteur sur gages se durcit.

\- Ce livre n'est pas à vendre et n'est pas accessible à la clientèle, fit-il sèchement remarquer.

\- Je sais, vu que ce n'est pas ton livre, répondit tranquillement l'Anglaise. C'est celui de la mère de Regina, Cora. C'est pourquoi je vais emmener ce bouquin avec moi pour le mettre en lieu sûr.

\- Et vous pensez que je vais vous laisser faire ? s'enquit le Ténébreux d'une voix menaçante.

\- Oui, répondit sobrement la brunette en plongeant son regard dans celui de Rumpelstilskin.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, et la peur se lut dans les prunelles du sorcier.

\- Les Ténèbres Originelles... souffla-t-il avant de s'incliner.

\- Enfin un qui fait preuve de respect, marmonna Hermione. Dommage que je doive te tuer.

\- Que... Pardon ? balbutia le boiteux en faisant un autre pas en arrière.

\- Faire revenir la magie en ville n'était déjà pas bien malin, commença la médecin en contournant le comptoir pour rejoindre Gold. Mais lâcher un détraqueur sur Regina était la pire des conneries que tu pouvais faire...

\- Je ne savais pas que... enfin... je n'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre à votre compagne.

\- Ce n'est pas ma compagne, coupa Hermione.

\- Je vous promets de ne plus jamais l'importuner. Que puis-je faire pour me racheter, Ursprungluchdunhkulhunt ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je quelque chose de l'être le plus vil, le plus méprisable, le plus lâche qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ?

La Source attrapa le col de la veste du Ténébreux et le plaqua durement contre des étagères.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas mettre un terme à ta vie pathétique... murmura dangereusement l'Origine de toutes magies en levant la main, prête à jeter un maléfice.

\- Je veux seulement retrouver mon fils... gémit Gold en fermant les yeux, une larme s'en échappant pour rouler sur sa joue.

Hermione inspira profondément, tentant de chasser la noirceur qui l'avait submergée. Elle n'était pas comme la première Source. Elle n'était pas une boule de magie psychotique et vengeresse. Elle était humaine.

\- Baelfire, fit-elle. Maintenant, il s'appelle Neal et vit à New York. August Booth connait son adresse.

\- Je... merci, Ténèbres Originelles.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille. Fais encore une connerie, et je serai bien moins coulante.

\- Bien sûr, Ursprungluchdunhkulhunt.

Hermione lâcha la veste du prêteur sur gage et lui épousseta le col.

\- Que je ne t'y reprenne pas, sourit-elle avec une chaleur démentie par son regard froid.

* * *

Emma et Henry, après s'être installés au 110, rue Mifflin, avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi au poste, pour faire le point sur la nuit de chaos qui avait eu lieu dans les rues de Storybrooke. Cependant, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bureau du shérif, mère et fils trouvèrent Mary-Margaret et David occupés à travailler. Le couple princier arborait des cernes noirs, preuve qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi.

Emma se figea sur le seuil, pas certaine de vouloir faire face à ses parents. Elle songea qu'il était trop tôt (ou trop tard) pour nouer des liens avec eux. Une profonde amertume monta dans sa gorge et une colère sourde s'empara d'elle, sentiment qui l'accompagnait depuis son enfance. David et Mary-Margaret l'avaient abandonnée, sans personne pour veiller sur elle, alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques heures d'existence. Et maintenant, ils étaient devant elle, avec des sourires émus et bienveillants qu'elle voulait leur faire ravaler à coups de poing.

Henry leva la tête et dévisagea la blonde. Il sentait la tension qui habitait sa mère biologique et la poussa doucement vers ses parents avec un petit sourire.

\- Ca va aller, murmura-t-il.

\- J'en doute, grommela Emma alors que Blanche-Neige et James se levaient pour l'accueillir.

\- Emma, murmura Blanche, les larmes envahissant rapidement ses yeux, tandis que David posait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son épouse.

\- Ouais, c'est bien comme ça que je m'appelle. Heureuse que vous ne l'ayez pas oublié après m'avoir balancée dans une armoire magique, marmonna-t-elle en contournant son bureau pour se réfugier derrière la table, mal à l'aise.

Le couple princier échangea un regard et Henry comprit que ses grands-parents avaient anticipé cette réaction. Mary-Margaret prit un mug qu'elle remplit de café avant de l'apporter à sa fille.

\- Ma chérie, je sais que tu ne comprends pas notre geste, commença-t-elle. Et crois bien que ce fut une douleur inimaginable.

\- Mais ? lâcha fraichement la shérif. Tu n'avais pas le choix, c'est ça ?

\- Nous étions les dirigeants d'un royaume. Cela comporte une responsabilité. Tu étais la seule à pouvoir nous délivrer du sort de Regina.

\- Génial, grommela-t-elle en avalant une gorgée tout en allumant son ordinateur. Ca me fait une belle jambe.

\- Où as-tu passé la nuit ? Avec l'agitation en ville, on s'inquiétait... fit James pour changer de sujet.

\- Le Docteur Granger m'a gentiment hébergée. En parlant de ça, Henry et moi avons emménagé chez elle aujourd'hui. Pour quelques jours, le temps de trouver un chez nous.

Le coeur de Blanche-Neige rata un battement. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle avait imaginé les retrouvailles avec sa fille. Pourquoi préférait-elle les fuir plutôt que de discuter pour crever l'abcès ?

\- Pourquoi habiter chez une étrangère plutôt qu'avec ta famille ? lança-t-elle, blessée que sa fille à peine retrouvée décide de les quitter à nouveau.

\- Parce que tu penses être ma famille ? ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer la shérif, décidée à ne pas faciliter la tâche au couple princier. Tu ne peux pas être plus éloignée de la réalité.

\- Emma ! s'exclama l'institutrice choquée.

\- Quoi ? rétorqua la blonde, agacée.

\- M'man..., s'interposa Henry.

\- Henry, laisse tomber ! coupa la shérif. Je vous en veux. Je vous en ai voulu toute ma vie. Alors ouais, on s'est retrouvés, super ! Vous en êtes heureux ? Tant mieux pour vous. Moi, il me faudra plus de temps...

James ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais Blanche-Neige l'interrompit d'une simple pression sur l'avant-bras.

\- Tu as raison. Prends le temps qu'il faut, nous serons toujours là, répondit doucement l'institutrice.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un premier bilan des évènements de la nuit ? proposa David.

\- Bonne idée... en voyant l'état des rues ce matin, ça a dû être chaud, répondit la blonde.

\- Effectivement, les gens se sont laissés aller. Mais tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre. Ca doit être une réaction à la malédiction.

\- J'espère, fit posément Blanche-Neige. Sinon il va falloir sévir.

Henry se redressa et regarda sérieusement ses grands-parents.

\- On peut demander au Docteur Granger si le comportement des habitants est dû à un sort. Après tout, c'est la Source, elle pourra vous le dire.

\- La quoi ? demanda James, se demandant ce que pouvait raconter son petit fils.

\- La Source ! L'Origine de toutes magies ! insista le garçon.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Blanche-Neige, perplexe.

\- Bah, vous l'avez bien vu hier soir avec le Détraqueur, Hermione est une sorcière elle aussi et ... c'est la mère de toutes les créatures magiques et de la magie en général, finit Emma en triant des dossiers, l'air de trouver la situation de la médecin banale, alors qu'elle ne comprenait même pas ce que cela pouvait impliquer… ni vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire elle-même.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, réfléchit James. Mais on pourra demander à la Fée Bleue ce qu'elle en pense.

\- Le truc, c'est qu'Hermione aimerait qu'on reste discret sur sa situation, ajouta rapidement Emma. Une histoire d'offrandes et de dérangement...

\- D'offrandes ! s'étrangla Blanche-Neige. Elle se prend pour une déesse ? Décidément, maugréa-t-elle, entre elle et Regina, on n'est pas prêt de régner en paix, même ici.

\- Mais c'est une déesse ! s'exclama Henry. Ou du moins, elle s'en approche.

\- Et il n'y a pas de règne qui tienne à Storybrooke. Il y a un maire et un shérif élus, ça suffit amplement, gronda Emma.

\- Et on va faire comment pour remettre de l'ordre en ville ? demanda Henry. On pourrait lancer une opération vipère...

\- Toi, tu ne fais rien. J'aimerais que tu ailles en cours, si ton institutrice se décidait à aller enseigner, fit la shérif d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Mais... tenta Henry.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne gamin. Tu vas vivre avec moi quelques temps mais ce ne seront pas des vacances. Et je n'aimerais pas à avoir à demander à la maire de venir remettre les enseignants au travail...

Les deux Charmants échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à la shérif.

\- Quoi encore ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Il y a une réunion prévue demain à la mairie pour la destitution de Regina de son poste de maire, répondit doucement Blanche-Neige. Des affiches sont placardées en ville depuis midi...

Emma balança bruyamment les dossiers qu'elle avait en main sur son bureau.

\- C'est comme ça que vous comptez faire régner la paix dans la ville ? En créant un soulèvement contre la maire ? Vous venez à peine de retrouver vos souvenirs et vos amis que déjà vous recommencez à vous battre ? Vingt-huit ans qu'elle gère la ville sans que rien de fâcheux ne se passe, et vous, dans votre grande sagesse, en moins de vingt-quatre heures, vous remettez tout en cause !

\- Sans rien de fâcheux ? Elle a tué Graham, affirma sérieusement Blanche-Neige. Elle avait son cœur dans une boite, elle le contrôlait. Je suis certaine qu'elle a écrasé le cœur de ton prédécesseur.

Henry baissa les yeux et Emma vit dans l'attitude de son fils la confirmation du crime de sa mère adoptive. Elle resta stoïque, tentant de refouler la peine autant que la colère qui montait en elle. Rapidement, elle rafla sur son bureau les clés de la voiture de service qui y trainaient.

\- J'ai une enquête pour meurtre à résoudre, lança-t-elle en quittant les lieux sans ses retourner. Gardez Henry avec vous. Et ne remettez plus les pieds ici, vous ne faites pas partie du bureau du shérif. Vous avez une école et un refuge pour animaux à faire tourner !

Elle remonta à grands pas le couloir du poste de police avant de se précipiter dans la berline dont elle claqua la portière avant de frapper violemment sur le volant.

\- Non ! non, non, non ! Ma faute, c'est ma faute ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je reste dans cette putain de ville ? J'aurais dû rentrer à Boston !

Elle prit son téléphone et sélectionna un contact dans son répertoire. Elle attendit quelques instants et soupira de soulagement quand son interlocutrice décrocha.

\- Salut Hermione, désolée de te déranger. On peut se voir ? J'ai besoin de tes conseils... A la bibliothèque ? Ok, j'arrive dans 5 minutes. Merci.

Elle raccrocha et balança le téléphone sur le siège passager avant de démarrer la patrouilleuse et de s'engager dans les rues de Storybrooke. Elle souffla son agacement. Elle en avait assez de cette situation et espérait que la Source pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Et, si possible, l'aider à trouver une solution avant que la ville soit à feu et à sang.

* * *

Hermione était assise entre deux étagères, à même le sol, et feuilletait rapidement un livre posé sur ses genoux. Elle arrêta de tourner les pages, lut rapidement un passage avant de souffler et de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Autour d'elle se trouvaient des livres éparpillés sur le sol. La brunette poursuivit sa lecture avant de jeter le bouquin sur le lino et de s'en saisir d'un autre.

\- Comment cette écrivaine a-t-elle pu savoir tout ça ? murmura-t-elle en ouvrant le quatrième tome de la saga Harry Potter.

La Source se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tourna les pages pour passer les premiers chapitres, tous à la gloire d'Harry le héros.

\- Un héros ? Oui, il l'a été... se remémora-t-elle. Mais le pouvoir et la célébrité lui ont tourné la tête.

Elle parcourut avec attention un paragraphe avant de fermer les yeux et de s'adosser contre une étagère. Sa vie à Poudlard n'avait duré que le temps d'une respiration comparé à son millénaire d'existence. Et pourtant, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Relire ce passage de sa vie dans des livres la plongeait dans une nostalgie teintée de mélancolie. Et de perplexité.

\- Cette saloperie de Source s'est bien gardée de me donner accès aux connaissances liées à l'existence de mondes parallèles et de... de gens capables de se connecter à ces mondes ! s'agaça la médecin.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas et afficha un sourire alors qu'Emma avançait vers elle.

\- Tu as l'air contrarié, lança-t-elle à la shérif.

Cette dernière se laissa tomber sur le lino fané en face de son amie et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Depuis que la malédiction est brisée, tout part en vrille. Et mes "parents" me tapent sur les nerfs. Et Regina est une folle sanguinaire. Et j'ai envie d'embarquer Henry, de me tirer loin d'ici et de les laisser se démerder avec leurs conneries, grommela la Sauveuse.

\- Et tu me laisserais seule avec tous ces tarés des contes de fées ? plaisanta Hermione.

\- Non, bien sûr que non... grogna Emma. Tu partirais avec nous ?

\- Ma voisine ne laisserait pas faire, répondit sobrement la Source.

\- Elle serait jalouse, si tu veux mon avis, lâcha la blonde en laissant partir sa tête en arrière contre une étagère, et ça lui ferait les pieds.

Hermione afficha un sourire amusé et jeta au loin le livre qu'elle avait en main. Ignorant le panneau d'interdiction de fumer, elle alluma une cigarette, tira longuement dessus et expira lentement la fumée.

\- Alors... ton problème ? demanda-t-elle à Emma.

La shérif ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupée dans son élan par un grondement sourd venant de l'extérieur.

\- Merde, c'est quoi ça ? fit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je dirai un dragon femelle mais j'espère me tromper... grommela la brunette en se levant.

Emma perdit ses couleurs et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu veux dire... dragon comme dans dragon ? hasarda-t-elle en prenant la main tendue pour se relever. Le lézard gigantesque qui crache du feu comme chez Gringotts ?

\- Hmm hmm, fit la Source en attrapant sa veste en cuir sur le dossier d'une chaise.

\- Manquait plus que ça, laissa-t-elle échapper, faisant éclater de rire la brunette. Quoi ? grommela-t-elle.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu demandes comment je savais que c'était une femelle, répondit la Gryffondor.

\- Elle a le grognement haut perché ? tenta la shérif avec un sourire en coin tout en la suivant.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit la médecin en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Une fois sur le trottoir, elle leva la tête et plissa les yeux, détaillant l'immense reptile qui volaient au-dessus du toit des maisons en crachant des flammes.

\- Oh putain, c'est quoi ce délire ? lâcha Emma en sortant son pistolet.

\- Range ça, ordonna la Source. Je crois pas que tu aies envie de flinguer Lily. En revanche, je ne vois pas Maléfique… ou Regina.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants avant de pousser un juron.

\- Les imbéciles ! feula-t-elle. Les deux vieilles copines vont sûrement s'en prendre à tes parents pendant que Lily fait son show pour attirer l'attention. Tu sais où ils sont ?

\- Pour ce que raconte le livre d'Henry à leur sujet, ils ont l'habitude de se précipiter au devant du danger. Mais ça me gonflerait car mon fils est avec eux en ce moment.

Hermione regarda le dragon évoluer quelques instants au-dessus du centre-ville, s'écarter au dernier moment de sa trajectoire qui rencontrait le clocher de la bibliothèque, avant de faire un looping.

\- Crâneuse ! fit Emma.

\- C'est maintenant qu'elle va nous conduire jusqu'au piège, répondit Hermione en voyant l'immense bête se diriger vers la campagne aux abords de la ville.

Elles n'eurent guère le temps d'admirer le vol puissant, entendant déjà les cris de David et Mary Margaret qui sortaient de chez Granny avant que leur voiture démarre sur les chapeaux de roues pour suivre la fille de Maléfique.

\- Et voila tes parents qui filent dans la gueule du loup, grommela la Source en se pinçant le nez. Ils n'en ratent pas une.

\- Au moins ils ont laissé Henry à l'abri. On y va ? proposa Emma en sortant les clés de sa voiture de patrouille. Faudrait pas traîner.

\- On va faire à ma manière, soupira l'Anglaise avant de cligner des yeux.

Emma recula dans un sursaut alors qu'Hermione disparaissait pour laisser place à un gigantesque dragon.

\- Euh… Passe devant, je te suis, fit la shérif, inquiète.

« Grimpe sur mon dos et accroche-toi bien, ça va secouer. » répondit la médecin dans son esprit.

La blonde hésita quelques instants et, en entendant un grondement impatient, elle se dépêcha d'escalader le reptile. Elle chercha une prise mais s'agrippa aux oreilles quand, après deux battements d'ailes, la créature décolla pour prendre une altitude de croisière.

\- Bordel ! C'est génial ! se réjouit Emma, sentant le vent caresser son visage, faisant virevolter ses cheveux blonds, tandis qu'Hermione survolait la ville à toute allure. Henry va être jaloux !

« Profite, je ne fais pas cela souvent. »

\- Pourquoi ?

« Je n'aime pas être sous forme animale. Là, j'ai envie de cracher du feu et de manger les petits hommes qui grouillent dans les rues. Etre animagus demande beaucoup de concentration et de volonté pour ne pas céder aux instincts de l'animal dont on emprunte la forme. »

\- Euh… oui, je vois. Essaie de te retenir alors, déglutit Emma en resserrant sa prise sur les oreilles de son amie avant de s'en excuser. Et ça m'amusera un de ces quatre que tu me racontes les habitudes de Minerva en chat, ajouta-t-elle en essayant d'oublier qu'un dragon n'était pas un poisson rouge.

Lily finit par se poser dans un champ et Hermione atterrit à son tour. Emma sauta sur l'herbe et la Source put reprendre forme humaine.

\- Reste derrière moi, chuchota la brunette en avançant vers le dragon qui martelait fortement le sol de ses pattes gigantesques. Lily ! Arrête ton cirque ! Maléfique, Regina, sortez de votre cachette, je sais que vous êtes là !

Seul le vent répondit à son appel, dissipant les fumeroles qu'exhalait le jeune dragon qui semblait...

\- Elle grogne ? demanda doucement Emma qui se tenait de côté, comme pour être moins exposée à une attaque de la bestiole qui la dominait largement.

\- Il n'y a pas de gnagnagna qui tienne, Lilly. Ta mère ne t'a certainement pas éduquée comme ça, et d'ailleurs elle devrait réfléchir que moi non plus je ne lui ai pas enseigné à manquer de respect à sa Créatrice.

Le gigantesque reptile cracha une petite flamme pour exprimer son mécontentement avant de se coucher sur le sol et de grogner.

\- Langage trop fleuri pour une jeune femme, la reprit la Source. Et si tu veux vraiment insulter les Charmants, trouve autre chose que résidu de capote trouée.

La brunette avisa trois arbres qui bordaient le champ et agita mollement la main. Emma eut un petit sursaut alors que Maléfique et Regina apparaissaient. La sorcière blonde arborait un sourire malicieux tandis que la maire de Storybrooke, les mains dans les poches de son manteau aussi noir que son regard, affichait un air des plus mauvais.

\- Vous pensiez réellement m'avoir avec un vulgaire sortilège d'invisibilité ? lança la Source d'une voix forte.

\- Ce qu'il y a de vulgaire ici, c'est la présence de ces voleurs d'enfant, lança Maléfique en rejoignant sa fille d'un pas serein.

\- Si on en est à parler des conneries des uns et des autres, Maléfique, Regina, vous n'êtes pas blanches comme neige… sans mauvais jeu de mots, répliqua Hermione en allumant une cigarette.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, siffla la reine.

\- Peut-être, commença la Source en tirant avec plaisir sur la tige de tabac, mais si Emma s'est retrouvée orpheline, c'est tout de même en partie de votre fait.

\- C'est tellement facile de faire porter la responsabilité à la Méchante Reine, cingla Regina.

\- Pas vraiment, intervint Emma, surprenant la maire autant que ses parents qui, après avoir arrêté leur voiture dans un dérapage contrôlé au frein à main, rejoignaient le groupe. Je ne suis pas une idiote. Je sais parfaitement que tout n'est pas blanc ou noir dans la vie.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda David d'une voix dure en tirant son épée de son fourreau.

\- Regina, je sais ce qui vous a amené à lancer le sort noir, reprit la Source en ignorant le couple royal. Je comprends votre peine, votre douleur et votre colère. Maléfique, tu as des raisons de vouloir te venger. Sans mon intervention il y a vingt-huit ans, tu serais toujours séparée de Lily, sans savoir si ta fille est en vie. Cependant, je vous demande à toutes les deux de vous calmer. Tuer les Charmants n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Même si je conçois que ça vous soulagerait grandement.

Le rire sardonique qui secoua un instant Regina glaça Blanche qui frissonna ouvertement.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas inutilement, il n'y a pas de justice pour les méchants. On peut fouler nos sentiments sans jamais rien risquer.

La maire agita rapidement la main, disparaissant dans un nuage pourpre, ne laissant le temps à personne d'en placer une.

\- Et maintenant, elle boude… souffla l'Anglaise.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? gronda la shérif, visiblement à bout. C'est quoi cette histoire de voleurs d'enfant ?

Maléfique toisait James et Blanche-Neige qui étaient d'une pâleur inquiétante et la shérif s'interrogeait sur la nature de la vindicte de la dragonne envers le couple royal.

\- Quand ta mère était enceinte, commença Hermione d'une voix douce, elle a consulté une sorte d'oracle. Cette dernière a prédit que tu pouvais naître Sauveuse, ou au contraire avec la pire noirceur que la terre ait connue. Pour te préserver, t'assurer un bel avenir et surtout faire en sorte que tu sois celle qui brise la malédiction de Regina, tes parents ont capturé l'enfant à naître de Maléfique. Un sorcier a transféré ta noirceur dans Lily et l'a expédiée dans ce monde.

\- Votre omniscience m'étonnera toujours, Asalhir, fit la sorcière blonde avec respect.

\- C'est... c'est monstrueux ! hoqueta Emma.

\- Quant à Regina... elle t'en parlera si elle le juge nécessaire, reprit la médecin avec un regard noir pour la dragonne. Sur ce, je vais aller la retrouver avant qu'elle n'ait une autre idée farfelue… et meurtrière. Maléfique, Lily, vous êtes priées d'arrêter vos conneries. Merci.

Emma fusilla du regard ses parents avant d'emboiter le pas de l'Anglaise.

\- Euh… tu peux me raccompagner ? Ma voiture est restée devant la bibliothèque pour mémoire.

Hermione lui attrapa la main et elle et Emma disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Apparaissant devant le 108 rue Mifflin, Hermione prit de plein fouet une vague de magie. Visiblement, la reine était d'humeur massacrante si elle en croyait les vitres qui tremblaient et les ondes de pouvoir qui circulaient dans la rue jusqu'à elle.

La brunette soupira en secouant la tête. Une fois de plus, elle allait se disputer avec sa voisine. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sonna à la porte, se préparant à devoir éviter un mauvais sort. Mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand, sans attaque vicieuse, révélant une Regina furieuse.

\- Que voulez-vous encore ? feula la reine en poussant la Source d'une pression de la main sur l'épaule de la brunette.

\- Boire un café en votre compagnie ? proposa aimablement l'Anglaise.

Une boule de feu apparut pour flotter au-dessus de la paume de la maire. Hermione sourit et, sortant une cigarette de son paquet, l'alluma grâce au sort de sa voisine.

\- Avec vous, plus besoin de briquet.

\- Dégagez de mon perron, aboya Regina.

\- Je souhaite discuter avec vous de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé à cause de vous !

\- Il s'est passé que je vous ai évité un drame familial. Si vous voulez qu'Henry vous tourne définitivement le dos, continuez comme ça.

La Source balança sa clope dans les fleurs de la souveraine et poussa cette dernière à l'intérieur de la maison avant de fermer derrière elle.

\- Blanche et son abruti de mari veulent réunir Emma et Henry en vous écartant de la photo de famille. Et ils vont réussir si vous agissez comme une sociopathe. Alors un conseil : faites-vous oublier quelques temps et laissez-moi gérer.

\- Gérer ? se moqua la reine. Comme quand vous avez privé vos proches de leur magie et qu'ils n'avaient plus les moyens de se défendre ?

Le regard de la médecin se durcit et elle se contrôlait visiblement pour se retenir de mettre son poing dans le visage de la maire, qui se délectait de faire sortir sa voisine de ses gonds.

\- Vous ne savez absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé dans mon monde, feula la médecin.

\- Pas faute de l'avoir demandé. Mais vous préférez vous confier à Miss Swan entre deux orgasmes, laissa tomber froidement la reine.

La Source fit un pas en direction de Regina, prête à en venir aux mains avant de se raviser et de quitter l'entrée, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Elle fourra les mains dans des poches, les serrant fortement pour les empêcher de trembler, et remonta l'allée, les yeux vissés sur les dalles impeccablement entretenues.

\- Que s'est-il passé dans votre monde ? l'apostropha la brune avant qu'elle atteigne la rue.

\- Pour le savoir, faut coucher avec moi. Vous ne saviez pas ? se gaussa la Source.

\- Pas faute d'avoir essayé ça aussi, répliqua la maire.

Hermione se retourna et dévisagea la reine. Quand était-elle sincère ? Quand se jouait-elle d'elle ? Décidemment, elle ne comprendrait jamais les femmes.

\- Votre approche n'était pas du meilleur goût. Et votre intérêt feint n'est guère flatteur.

Elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Emma et Henry ont emménagé ici quelques jours, histoire d'échapper aux deux idiots. Venez donc dîner ce soir.

\- Chez vous ?

\- J'ai pensé que c'était préférable à une chambre chez Granny. Comme ça, vous pourrez le croiser plus souvent.

\- Le croiser ? cracha-t-elle, c'est MON fils ! Elle n'a pas le droit de me le reprendre ! Elle l'a abandonné !

\- On va pas avoir cette conversation cinquante fois, souffla Hermione. Si vous n'aviez pas merdé, Henry serait toujours chez vous.

La reine se renfrogna, supportant mal de se faire remettre à sa place, fusse par la Source.

\- Parce que vous n'avez jamais fait de choix impulsif peut-être ? Ne venez pas me dire que personne ne vous a jamais reproché d'avoir décidé seule de ce qui était bon pour autrui, laissa-t-elle échapper.

\- Si. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai décidé de priver tout un peuple de sa magie, j'ai décidé de supprimer tout un continent, la terre qui fut le berceau de la magie, et j'ai même décidé de priver ma fille de son adolescence. Mais jamais mes actes ne furent dictés par la vengeance. Alors, ce dîner ? Vous en êtes ou pas ?

La reine resta interloquée un instant, partagée entre son désir de prouver qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne et celui de ne pas perdre son fils. Hermione regardait les lueurs débattre dans les pupilles chocolat.

\- C'est une excellente idée, se décida finalement la brune.

\- Super... Je commanderai une pizza. Ca fera plaisir à Henry et ça mettra Emma dans de bonnes conditions.

\- Je m'occupe d'amener la salade dans ce cas, rajouta la maire en soupirant devant la perspective d'un repas équilibré… et le dessert, rajouta-t-elle devant l'air dubitatif de la brunette.

\- Ok, fit la médecin.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre elles, ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulant prendre congé, malgré le vent froid qui s'était levé.

\- Je… Regina, je voudrais vous dire que… vous êtes une femme que j'admire… beaucoup… commença la Source en bégayant. Même si... euh...

\- Même si j'agis comme une psychopathe ? s'enquit doucereusement la maire, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Hermione grimaça et se gratta la nuque.

\- Chez moi, c'est pas un critère rédhibitoire, répondit la médecin avant de se rendre compte de son impair. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai vu et j'ai couché avec bien pire et... Non, je m'exprime mal. Des tarées, j'en ai connues et... et merde, conclut-elle alors que le visage de la reine s'empourprait.

\- Effectivement Miss Granger, fit la brune d'une voix dangereusement basse. Je retiens donc que je suis moins sanguinaire que la pire de vos coucheries, une folle mais que cela ne vous gène pas. Dites-moi, est-ce votre façon de me faire un compliment ? De me faire me sentir mieux ?

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que peu importe comment les habitants de cette ville vous voient. La Méchante Reine ? Je m'en moque. Vous avez commis des crimes dans le passé ? Je m'en moque. Vous avez des excès d'humeur et vous vous emportez un peu facilement ? Je m'en moque. Je vous apprécie telle que vous êtes, avec vos qualités et vos défauts. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vous jetterai la pierre. Ce serait l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. En revanche, sachez que je serai toujours là si vous avez besoin.

Regina toisa la brunette qui se ratatina quelques secondes sous le regard noir.

\- Vous êtes quand même fâchée ? finit Hermione dans un murmure.

La reine laissa le silence s'étirer quelques longues secondes avant de se planter devant la Source, la surplombant de toute sa prestance.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, si je veux avoir un dessert présentable à apporter, finit-elle par dire, se penchant pour poser un baiser sur la joue de sa voisine qui se mit à rougir.

La regardant retourner dans sa maison, Hermione se remit soudainement à respirer.

\- Je préfère quand elle menace de m'arracher le coeur, c'est moins flippant. Putain, j'ai besoin d'une cuite...

* * *

Et voila ! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Satisfaites et satisfaits ? Dites-le nous, on carbure à vos revues, même une de temps en temps, ça fait vraiment plus plaisir que le lectorat anonyme ...

Allez, ne lâchez pas votre sourire, rendez les autres jaloux !

Sygui et Link


	6. Un coeur brisé

Hey hey !

C'est jeudi, c'est bientôt la fin de la semaine, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre !

En espérant qu'il vous plaira, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un coeur brisé

Hermione débouchait la bouteille de vin dans la cuisine quand Emma déboula, finissant de mettre son débardeur. Le brunette eut la vision rapide d'une dentelle verte (ce qui était vraiment sexy) avant que la shérif lâche un rot sonore (ce qui l'était beaucoup moins).

\- Très classe, renifla la Source.

\- Désolée, c'est la bière, fit la blonde, légèrement honteuse.

\- T'étais pas obligée de t'en enfiler trois, soupira la médecin.

\- T'étais pas obligée d'inviter sa Majesté l'emmerdeuse alors qu'on avait prévu une soirée détente sans prise de tête, répliqua Emma en s'affalant sur une chaise. Je lui ai arraché Henry ce midi, je suis sûre qu'avant la fin du repas, elle aura pris un casse-noix pour s'amuser avec mes phalanges, une à une.

\- Tu regardes trop les films de mafieux, rétorqua la médecin en roulant des yeux.

\- Et je t'avais dit de la laisser venir. Au lieu de m'écouter, tu te précipites et tu l'invites à dîner ! gronda la shérif.

\- Que veux-tu ? J'arrive pas à lui résister.

\- Si tu n'étais pas la Source, j'aurais dit qu'elle t'a jeté un charme… se moqua gentiment la blonde.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Emma afficha un sourire.

\- Ca doit être la pizza. J'y vais ! fit-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds pour se ruer dans l'entrée.

Hermione tendit l'oreille et, au silence de mort qui régnait, elle devina aisément que ce n'était pas la le livreur qui occupait son perron.

\- Emma, débarrasse Regina de son manteau, s'il te plait. Tu sais où l'accrocher ? lança l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- J'ai bien une idée... lâcha la shérif.

La Source passa sa main sur son visage et soupira. La soirée commençait vraiment mal.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que trois bouteilles de vin suffiront... souffla-t-elle avant de gagner l'entrée.

Elle y trouva Emma et Regina qui se faisaient face, sans bouger, s'observant avec animosité.

\- Détendez-vous ou j'annule de suite le dîner, gronda l'Anglaise. Pensez à Henry. Il serait triste de vous voir ainsi. Faites l'effort d'enterrer la hache de guerre, au moins quelques heures.

\- Je saurai me tenir, argua la reine. Mais en sera-t-il de même pour Miss Swan ?

\- Hey ! Moi aussi j'ai des manières ! rétorqua vivement la shérif. C'est juste que j'ai pas de balai dans le c...

\- Emma, tu peux finir de mettre la table ? interrompit Hermione avec un regard furieux pour la blonde. Regina, venez avec moi dans la cuisine. Maintenant !

La brunette tourna les talons et fila dans la pièce adjacente. Alors que la souveraine fermait la porte derrière elle, la Source se retourna et prit sur elle pour ne pas se laisser emporter.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être la plus raisonnable du lot, vous pouvez me croire. C'est même l'inverse. Alors si je vous trouve immatures, toutes les deux, c'est que votre comportement est lamentable, fit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce à moi de me faire tancer ? demanda froidement la maire, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Emma se fera proprement engueuler plus tard.

\- Et vous vous réconcilierez sur l'oreiller ? s'enquit sèchement la reine, une lueur belliqueuse passant dans ses yeux sombres.

Hermione passa sa main sur son visage et compta jusqu'à dix. Dieu ce que cette femme lui tapait sur les nerfs.

\- Ok Regina, la porte est derrière vous. Je pensais qu'on repartait sur des bases saines, je vois qu'il n'en est rien. Vous voulez vraiment tout gâcher ?

\- Je vois que vous avez honte d'entretenir une relation avec la shérif. Je le comprends aisément, se moqua la reine.

\- Ce que je trouve honteux, c'est que vous vous jouiez de moi et de mes sentiments.

La souveraine se redressa, piquée au vif. Elle n'appréciait guère qu'on lui fasse la morale. Aussi, elle décida d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

\- Je ne savais pas que les boules de magie avaient des sentiments... Vous me l'apprenez, susurra-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, un rictus moqueur étirant ses lèvres carmin.

Hermione blêmit subitement. Elle jeta un regard blessé à la reine avant de quitter la cuisine, d'attraper sa veste en cuir et de quitter son domicile en claquant la porte.

Regina tourna sur ses talons en entendant quelqu'un frapper dans ses mains, tel un applaudissement au ralenti.

\- Alors là, bravo, fit ironiquement Emma en s'avançant. Je vous savais dangereuse, mais j'avais jamais imaginée que vous étiez une idiote. Deux fois en deux jours qu'Hermione vous avoue qu'elle vous aime, sans compter le coup du baiser, et vous, vous lui marchez dessus, avec des Louboutins certes, mais avec autant de classe qu'une pute des bas quartiers de la ville.

\- De quel droit...

\- La ferme, coupa grossièrement la blonde. Vous savez où est la sortie, je vous raccompagne pas, je monte expliquer à Henry pourquoi il ne verra pas son hystérique de mère ce soir !

\- Vous n'avez pas à décider pour Henry. Vous l'avez abandonné et je suis légalement sa mère. Vous, vous n'êtes rien. Maintenant que vous avez détruit ma malédiction, vous pouvez reprendre votre existence de nomade, répliqua la reine. Rien ne vous retient à Storybrooke.

Emma ne se démonta pas et s'approcha rapidement de la brune au point de presque la faire reculer.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Je vous l'ai retiré parce que vous pétez les plombs. Et vous devriez vous reprendre rapidement en main si vous ne voulez pas le perdre définitivement, parce que le jour où il va ouvrir les yeux sur votre putain de caractère, c'est lui qui va s'éloigner.

\- Je vais vous... commença Regina en relevant les manches de sa veste.

Elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas venant derrière elle. Les deux femmes arrêtèrent de se disputer en voyant Henry qui les dévisageait.

\- Je suppose que la soirée pizza est annulée... fit-il tristement.

Emma regarda la maire et prit sur elle de ne pas répondre, lui laissant la possibilité de s'expliquer devant leur fils.

\- J'ai eu quelques mots avec le Docteur Granger qui, comme tous les habitants de cette ville, s'accordent le droit de me dicter non seulement ce que je dois faire, mais aussi ce que je dois penser, expliqua la reine.

La shérif leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, désabusée. Elle fit un pas vers le garçon et s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Y'a des changements plus difficiles à vivre que d'autres, et ta mère, elle semble avoir du mal sur ce coup-là.

\- Mais je comprends pas, répliqua Henry en fronçant les sourcils, le regard tourné vers sa mère adoptive. Hermione est ton amour véritable, tu devrais être contente de l'avoir trouvée. Emma m'a dit que tu voulais lui arracher le coeur ? Elle t'a blessée et t'as été obligée de te défendre, c'est ça ? fit le gamin en sautant à la seule conclusion qui pouvait excuser sa mère.

\- Non mon chéri, répondit la brune en s'approchant de son fils, se mettant à sa hauteur pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mon mauvais caractère et mon désir de vengeance ont pris le pas sur ma raison, avoua-t-elle sans aucun sentiment de fierté. Et vu ce qui est arrivé à mon premier amour, ajouta-t-elle en se redressant, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir renouveler l'expérience. Surtout avec autant de Charmant dans les environs, conclut-elle avec une grimace pour Emma.

\- Au moins vous savez dire la vérité à notre fils, releva la blonde, surprise. Et rassurez-vous, mon patronyme, c'est Swan, l'orpheline qui a fait de la prison, vous vous souvenez ? Alors, pas de panique, je ne suis pas faite sur le modèle Charmant standard.

Regina observa la blonde d'un oeil critique avant d'afficher un air dégouté.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous pouvez vous tromper, lâcha-telle au moment où la sonnerie de l'entrée se faisait entendre.

\- C'est le livreur. On annule ? demanda la shérif, préférant ne pas relever l'insulte à peine masquée.

\- Hermione a déjà payé, ce serait du gâchis, répondit Henry en allant ouvrir.

\- Génial, grommela la blonde en se relevant. Tachez de retenir votre venin le temps d'un repas. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi, je m'en fous. La différence entre moi et vous ou mes parents, c'est que je ne rejette mes fautes sur personne, je les assume.

Regina afficha le sourire éblouissant mais faux qui était sa marque de fabrique et Emma sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. Cette femme était tout simplement flippante.

\- Vous voulez que je garde mon venin le temps d'un repas ? Je vais vous faire une démonstration que vous n'êtes pas prête d'oublier, Miss Swan.

* * *

Un vieux pêcheur se courbait difficilement pour attacher l'amarre de sa barque au ponton. La journée avait été longue et la pêche maigre. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour s'allonger et dormir. Il se redressa en grimaçant et se massa le dos en faisant quelques pas.

\- Faut que je prenne ma retraite, fit-il en ramassant son filet qui comportait trois poissons.

\- Excellente idée, répondit posément une voix derrière lui.

L'homme se retourna et n'eut que le temps de voir une femme assez âgée, richement vêtue, avant de mourir.

\- Crochet, débarrasse-moi de ça, ordonna la femme.

Un homme sorti de nulle part, hocha la tête et planta le crochet qu'il avait en lieu et place de la main droite dans le manteau du pêcheur.

\- Vous en aurez besoin plus tard ou je le balance à l'eau, votre Majesté ? demanda le pirate.

La femme réfléchit quelques instants avant d'agiter la main pour donner congé au capitaine.

\- Il sera parfait dans la cale.

Killian Jones traina le cadavre et tous deux disparurent subitement, comme derrière un voile invisible.

Cora respira profondément l'air marin et afficha un rictus satisfait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que sa fille était venue faire dans cette ville humide, froide et sale. Mais qu'importe, elles allaient bientôt être réunies.

-Bonsoir... fit une voix douce derrière elle.

Cora se retourna, prête à attaquer, et fronça les sourcils en voyant une silhouette frêle dissimulée sous une cape noire.

De prime abord, rien de dangereux, mais Cora n'était pas la Reine de Cœur par hasard. Cette silhouette frêle avait pu voir ses gestes précédents, et à coup sûr, voir disparaître cet imbécile de Crochet. Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas faite oubliée, cachée par un de ces amas de casiers à homards.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? interrogea la sorcière, prête à tout derrière son sourire policé.

\- Mon nom ne vous dira rien, ce qui est regrettable. Ce monde a trop longtemps été à l'abandon. J'aurais dû m'y intéresser mais certaines... affaires me retenaient ailleurs. Enfin. Je suis l'Origine de toutes magies. Plus communément appelée la Source. Cependant, je n'aime guère les familiarités.

Cora haussa un sourcil et quiconque l'aurait alors vue n'aurait pas hésité à dire qu'elle était la mère de Regina. Accessoirement la grand-mère d'Henry, quoiqu'en ces temps troublés, Emma, elle, y aurait trouvé à redire.

\- Je suis la Reine de Cœur et je vous autorise bien à vous adresser à moi, rétorqua la matriarche.

La Source eut un petit rire qui glaça le sang de la reine.

\- Et moi, je vous autorise à vivre. Ce qui ne sera plus le cas si vous me contrariez. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous voulez toujours que votre fille soit une reine ? Au lieu de ce pays délabré qu'elle avait en gestion dans votre monde, je voudrais lui confier la gouvernance de cette terre. Mais il y a un obstacle à mes projets. Hermione Granger. Sa... soupirante.

La lueur qui passa dans le regard de Cora ne laissa aucun doute sur l'intérêt que provoquait cette proposition.

\- Ma fille a toujours eu du mal à hiérarchiser ses priorités, mais je suis une bonne mère et je veille à ses intérêts. Dites m'en plus sur ce que vous appeler "gouverner cette terre" et sur ce problème somme tout insignifiant à écarter.

\- Regina sera l'unique dirigeante de ce monde. Je lui apporterai un pouvoir qui dépasse votre imagination et qui lui permettra de régner sans partage. En échange, je veux que vous m'apportiez la dépouille d'Hermione Granger. Elle ne sera pas difficile à trouver, elle suit votre fille comme un petit chien.

La sorcière laissa un rictus étirer ses lèvres.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous mésestimer, mais où se trouve la difficulté ? Où le piège ?

\- Elle et moi nous connaissons trop bien. J'ai besoin d'un autre point de vue, d'une nouvelle approche pour la terrasser.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous continuer cette discussion ailleurs, fit Cora affichant un sourire calculé, invitant l'ombre toujours indéfinie à la suivre derrière un voile invisible qui les déroba à la vue de tous, le temps d'un clignement de paupière.

* * *

Emma était assise sur le perron du 110 rue Mifflin et profitait du calme de la nuit. La soirée s'était plutôt bien passée et l'ambiance entre la shérif et la maire n'avait étonnement pas changé quand Henry était parti au lit. Les deux femmes avaient pu converser de manière civilisée et la blonde en avait profité pour interroger la brune sur ses projets à court et moyen terme. Même si Regina n'avait pas exprimé une envie profonde d'entamer une relation avec le Docteur Granger, elle avait tout de même reconnu du bout des lèvres être allée trop loin ce soir avec elle. Emma avait même réussi à arracher à la reine la promesse d'excuses dès le lendemain.

\- En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, soupira la shérif.

Elle se saisit de la bouteille de bière posée sur une marche et la porta à ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle inclinait la tête en arrière pour boire une gorgée, elle fronça les sourcils. Un flocon de neige venait de s'écraser sur son nez.

\- Il fait pas si froid que ça, s'étonna-t-elle.

Une voix éraillée se fit entendre du bout de la rue et la shérif se leva, tendant l'oreille.

\- L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit. La neige est reine à son tour. Un royaume de solitude, ma place est là pour toujours.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? souffla Emma alors que la neige tombait de plus en plus fort, recouvrant les voitures, les trottoirs.

\- Le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain. Il est bien trop fort, j'ai lutté, en vain. Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas. Fais attention, le secret survivra ! Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments, de sentiments...

La shérif avisa Hermione qui remontait la rue, projetant des rais de magie bleue et blanche. La brunette déployait son pouvoir et Emma devait avouer que c'était magnifique à voir. La Source modelait la neige à sa volonté, créant des arabesques qui brillaient sous la lumière des lampadaires.

\- Libérée, délivrée, je ne mentirai plus jamais. Libérée, délivrée, c'est décidé, je m'en vais...

\- Elle a pété un câble... C'est quoi c'te chanson ? soupira la blonde tandis que son amie faisait surgir du trottoir un bonhomme de neige.

\- J'ai laissé mon enfance endettée, perdue dans l'hiver. Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté !

Emma remonta prudemment la rue verglacée pour rejoindre la médecin passablement éméchée.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle avant de voir Hermione glisser sur une plaque de glace.

Elle la rattrapa in extremis au moment où elle trébuchait et les deux femmes manquèrent s'étaler de tout leur long dans la neige humide et froide. Grimaçant, Emma réussit à remettre la Source debout et l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Merlin n'aurait pas eu honte de ma cuite c'te fois ! se marra la Gryffondor. Putain elle est bonne. Je veux voir ce que je peux faire de cette magie pleine de mystères. Le bien, le mal, je dis tant pis, tant pis ! se remit à chanter la médecin.

\- Profite bien car demain, quand tu auras décuvé, je te passerai un putain de savon pour m'avoir laissée seule avec Regina.

Hermione baissa la tête et sortit son paquet de cigarettes pour le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Désolée... murmura la brunette.

\- Merde Hermione, elle te ballade par le bout du nez !

\- Et bien c'est fini ! Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec elle ! Je vais te laisser la baraque et je vais vivre loin de cette garce ! Non, je ne reviendrai pas, le passé est passé ! Libérée, délivrée...

\- Recommence pas à chanter, car tu chantes faux et Regina va nous tirer dessus, gronda Emma en posant son index sur les lèvres de la Source. Et tu dis ça parce que t'es bourrée et en rogne.

\- Si seulement je pouvais retourner dans mon monde... soupira tristement la brunette. Mais elle serait capable de venir m'y trouver pour me faire chier.

\- Sacrée preuve d'amour. Mais toi, tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? En plus de l'alcool, tu pues le parfum trop bon marché des prostituées du port...

\- J'ai payé mais j'ai pas consommé... c'était une jolie brune, je voulais me changer les idées... et je me suis dégonflée dès que j'ai retiré ma chemise.

Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse, avant d'hoqueter et de porter la main à ses lèvres. Emma roula des yeux et, passant son bras dans le dos de son amie, l'emmena en direction du 110 de la rue Mifflin.

\- Je vais te monter jusque dans ta chambre et mettre une bassine à côté de toi, t'essaieras de viser... Au fait, c'était quoi cette chanson ?

* * *

Quelque chose réveilla Regina. Quelque chose d'inhabituel. Quelque chose de chaud et de pressé contre elle. Elle ouvrit une paupière avant de sursauter et de s'asseoir brusquement dans son lit, donnant une gifle vigoureuse sur la main qui s'était égarée sur sa poitrine.

\- Quel accueil... se moqua une femme aux cheveux noirs. On m'y reprendra, à vous rendre visite.

\- Encore une des anciennes coucheries du Docteur Granger qui vient hanter mes rêves ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? gronda Regina.

\- Une ancienne coucherie d'Hermione ? Moi ? s'offusqua la femme avant qu'un rictus étire ses lèvres. Aucun risque, je me respecte trop pour ça. Mais je vous concède qu'elle en a rêvé. Enfin, je fais souvent cet effet-là. La preuve...

\- Je ne rêve pas de vous, rectifia la reine en repoussant la femme qui était beaucoup trop proche d'elle (et beaucoup trop dénudée). Vous vous êtes invitée, Miss...

\- Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson.

\- Et que faites-vous dans mon inconscient ? gronda Regina.

\- Vous donner un conseil et quelques explications. Car vous vous demandez sûrement comment une femme aussi sublime que moi fait pour venir émerveiller vos songes ?

\- Venez en aux faits, et sans vous flatter, je vous prie, s'agaça la maire.

\- Vous devez savoir qu'Hermione, l'Origine de toutes conneries, a commis l'erreur de priver notre monde de toute magie. Ce qui lui a causé quelques désagréments sur lesquels elle s'attarde rarement mais...

\- Les faits ! fit sèchement la reine.

\- Oui, bon, d'accord, grommela Pansy. Donc, tous ses amis sont morts de vieillesse les uns après les autres. Hermione pensait roucouler pour l'éternité avec Aliénor l'emmerdeuse, mais Viviane et Morgane l'en ont empêchée. Toutes les quatre se sont mis sur la gueule, notre monde a explosé, tout le monde a claqué sauf...

\- Sauf le Docteur Granger qui a atterri sur le capot de ma voiture il y a presque 29 ans de cela.

\- Si vous connaissez déjà l'histoire, je me casse.

\- Continuez, je vous prie.

\- Toute la joyeuse bande de décédés s'est retrouvée dans le monde de l'entre-deux.

\- L'entre-deux ? répéta Regina, perplexe.

\- Les Enfers, comme disaient les grecs. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment exact. Car il y a encore pire que là où nous sommes. Bref, au début, c'était chiant, mais gérable. Le taulier, Hadès, nous laissait vaquer à nos occupations. Mais quand Aliénor a débarqué...

\- Il n'a pas apprécié qu'elle lui donne des ordres ? ironisa la maire.

\- Il n'a pas apprécié avoir l'Origine de toutes magies chez lui, répondit Pansy.

\- L'Origine de... je croyais que c'était Hermione, la Source.

\- Quand Aliénor clame partout qu'elle et Granger sont les deux moitiés d'un tout, elle ne raconte pas que du flan. Voyant que ça commençait à chauffer pour nous, la reine des chieuses nous a rendu notre magie et nous avons commencé à organiser une petite résistance à Hadès.

\- Et maintenant, Aliénor vous envoie car vous avez besoin d'aide.

Le rictus de Pansy s'élargit et la Serpentard secoua la tête.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas. Minerva m'envoie car elle veut que vous soyez l'autre moitié de l'Origine de toutes magies.

Regina cligna des yeux avant de rire franchement.

\- Nous devons mettre de l'ordre dans nos affaires pour quitter le monde de l'entre-deux. Chacun de nous doit accomplir une tâche pour quitter cet endroit. Et notre but commun est d'éliminer la Source d'origine. Et pour ça, vous devez récupérer le pouvoir d'Aliénor.

\- Et je fais comment ? Je descends aux Enfers ? ironisa la reine.

\- Vous y viendrez, mais pas tout de suite.

Pansy regarda le radio-réveil avant de se pencher pour voler un baiser à la reine.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Pas un mot à Hermione. Sinon elle voudra venir et ce n'est pas encore le moment.

\- Et le conseil ? demanda Regina, se retenant de s'essuyer les lèvres.

\- Le cons... ah oui ! Ayez toujours sur vous un stylo d'épinéphrine. Bonne nuit, et rêvez bien de moi !

Sur ces mots, la Serpentard disparut et la souveraine, basculant dans les ténèbres, plongea dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Emma fut réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone, la sonnerie spéciale Regina Mills, la chanson "I'm a bitch" de Meredith Brooks. Elle grimaça en décrochant et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Me dites pas qu'Hermione a finalement gerbé dans vos fleurs, dit-elle d'une voix rauque en roulant sur le matelas, s'entourant de la couette.

\- Shérif, il y a le cadavre d'une jeune femme dans mon jardin et j'exige que vous le retiriez avant le réveil d'Henry.

\- Que... un... quoi ? bafouilla la blonde en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Une morte, un corps, un macchabée, un... répliqua vertement la Reine.

\- Oh, ca va, la rabroua Emma. J'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre le mot cadavre dès le matin.

\- Réveillez donc notre alcoolique de coroner et dites-lui de faire son travail immédiatement.

\- Et bien... Hermione a certes eu une soirée un peu arrosée mais de là à la traiter d'alcoolique...

\- Je parlais du Docteur Stanley. Mais je suis ravie de savoir que le Docteur Granger suit la voie de son prédécesseur.

\- La faute à qui ? lâcha sèchement la blonde.

\- Au tenancier du bouge qu'elle fréquente assidûment et qui n'est pas capable de la renvoyer chez elle, répondit la reine. Les méfaits du capitalisme. A tout de suite, shérif. Et n'oubliez pas les pochettes plastiques, cette fois.

Regina coupa la conversation sur ces mots et Emma se dépêcha de se lever.

\- Handicapée des sentiments, maugréa-t-elle en enfilant rapidement un jean et un débardeur par dessus son boxer. Pas encore 10 heures et déjà désagréable. À croire qu'elle a déjà oublié ses bonnes résolutions d'hier soir.

Elle hésita un instant avant de décider qu'il valait mieux laisser Hermione en dehors de tout ça, et surtout loin de sa Némésis. Elle tapa un texto au Docteur Stanley et l'envoya avec accusé de réception et de lecture.

\- Encore un corps ? Mais que se passe-t-il dans cette ville ? murmura-t-elle, inquiète, en cavalant vers le jardin de l'aimable voisine qui l'attendait sur son perron.

Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par le corps frêle et dénudé. Une brune. Comme les autres victimes. Leur tueur en série avait encore frappé.

\- Et merde, je vais avoir besoin d'Hermione sur ce coup-là... Tant pis pour sa tension et sa tranquillité. Regina, vous pouvez aller chercher le Docteur Granger pendant que je sécurise la scène de crime ?

\- Je ne suis pas votre bonne ! Si vous n'avez pas été capable de prendre votre pocharde sous le bras pour venir jusqu'ici, ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire vos courses.

\- Arrêtez votre cirque ! On a un tueur en série en ville et il en a après vous ! Alors vous allez chercher la Source et sans réveiller Henry ! s'emporta la shérif, estomaquée que la maire n'ait pas conscience de la dangerosité de la situation.

La reine plissa dangereusement les yeux, des étincelles crépitant au bout de ses doigts. Elle les éteignit pourtant dans ses poings en voyant que la shérif lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, accroupie aux côtés du cadavre. Les dents serrées, elle remonta son allée, les quelques mètres dans la rue puis l'allée de son irritante voisine avant de pénétrer chez elle.

Le silence l'accueillit et elle se calma en pensant à Henry endormi. Rapidement, elle gagna l'étage et se dirigea sans hésiter vers la chambre de la brunette. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, l'odeur de tabac froid, d'alcool mal digéré et de sueurs nocturnes agressa son nez.

Elle traversa la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et tira le rideau brusquement avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand pour aérer. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner vers la médecin endormie. Elle se figea un instant en s'apercevant que la brunette était nue. Allongée sur le ventre, le drap négligemment déposé sur la naissance de ses fesses, le tableau était inspirant et créa un tourbillon dans le bas-ventre de la maire. Le bras dégagé au dessus de la tête servait pour l'heure de terrain de jeu au tatouage lion qui s'étirait paresseusement des quatre pattes.

Regina s'assit sur le bord du lit et leva la main pour la poser sur le dos de la médecin toujours dans les limbes du sommeil. Elle laissa ses doigts découvrir le soyeux de la peau de l'Anglaise et retint un sourire en voyant que le lion remontait le long du bras de la Source, franchissait l'épaule pour glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale, venant à sa rencontre.

\- Tu es moins farouche que ta propriétaire, murmura la reine en caressant la crinière du félin.

Le tatouage semblait apprécier la caresse, étirant son cou pour en profiter de tout son long. Se faisant, il disparut en partie sous le drap. Regina retint son geste un instant avant de laisser ses doigts suivre le lion plus bas.

\- Hmmm... fit Hermione, toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

La reine afficha un sourire et fit glisser le drap sur les jambes de la médecin, révélant les fesses de cette dernière.

Elle sentait la chaleur qui envahissait son ventre et l'envie qu'elle avait déjà ressentie pour la brunette se réveilla crument. Elle respira profondément en décidant de remonter le drap et d'oublier la vision invitante. Pas question de faiblir, pas question non plus de se servir.

Mais sa volonté fut mise à rude épreuve alors qu'un soupir rêveur suivi d'un léger murmure franchirent les lèvres d'Hermione.

\- Regina ...

La voix de la Source était rauque et teintée d'une pointe de luxure. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir à qui rêvait la brunette et dans quelles circonstances.

\- Pourquoi me résister si c'est pour rêver de moi ? murmura la brune en regardant le félin se déplacer sur le corps de la Source, cherchant à attirer sa main. Surtout après avoir brisé ma malédiction...

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre et le tatouage courut sur la peau pour rejoindre le poignet de la brunette. Le dessin se figea quelques secondes avant que la médecin bouge mollement, emportant le drap avec elle. Elle était maintenant sur le dos, offrant pleine vue sur sa poitrine.

La vision saisit Regina qui cessa de respirer, imaginant ses doigts courir sur ses formes et les faire se dresser de désir. Elle racla sa gorge et se décala pour regagner le couloir. Pas question de rester une seconde de plus en présence de ses envies refoulées.

Adossée au chambranle, elle frappa contre la porte.

\- Docteur Granger ! Debout !

Un grognement lui répondit puis, après un court silence, un cri étouffé suivit.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? siffla Hermione.

\- Il y a le cadavre d'une jeune femme dans mon jardin et le shérif Swan a besoin de vos services. Si vous n'êtes pas trop ivre pour officier...

\- Depuis quand je suis devenue le coroner officiel de la ville ? grogna la brunette en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

\- Vous êtes la meilleure, répondit sèchement la maire.

Tétanisée un instant, la Source se redressa partiellement, en appui sur ses coudes, et tourna la tête vers la maire.

\- Vous êtes malade ? s'inquiéta-t-elle honnêtement.

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous. Je vous rappelle qu'une pauvre fille est morte.

Hermione acquiesça et se leva pour se diriger vers sa penderie. Regina tourna les talons et gagna le rez-de-chaussée. Henry n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et elle allait devoir s'occuper de lui le temps que le shérif et la Source fassent leur travail. Autant commencer par nourrir son fils avec un bon petit déjeuner. Elle aviserait après selon les avancées du shérif et de sa nouvelle médecin légiste.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite la semaine prochaine !

A très bientôt et d'ici là, gros bisous !

Link9 et Sygui


	7. La Source, la brute et la fée

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Bon, on avait laissé la semaine dernière une situation un peu... bizarre, mais ça s'arrange dans ce chapitre !

Je suis sûre que vous allez apprécier la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La Source, la brute et la fée

Hermione voyait sans le regarder le gobelet en carton posé sur la table de la salle d'interrogatoire du bureau du shérif. Elle ne souvenait même pas avoir bu le café qu'il avait contenu. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait reconnu la jeune femme assassinée sur la pelouse de Regina, son esprit tournait en boucle sur les évènements de la veille.

Elle avait suivi la jeune prostituée jusqu'à un immeuble défraichi en périphérie de la ville. Elle avait gravi les volées de marches jusqu'au deuxième étage et était entrée dans un petit studio. Elle se souvenait, malgré l'impressionnante quantité d'alcool bue la veille, s'être retrouvée sur le lit de fortune de la jeune femme. Et au moment de se déshabiller, elle s'était excusée pour partir précipitamment, honteuse. Sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, elle s'était retournée et la jeune femme lui avait sourit. C'était la dernière image qu'Hermione avait de Miranda, si c'était son vrai prénom. Jusqu'à ce matin. La voir allongée sur l'herbe, dénudée, ses yeux grands ouverts et vitreux, l'avait profondément choquée. Elle avait expliqué à Emma qu'elle ne pouvait l'aider, vu qu'elle était probablement la dernière personne, outre l'assassin, à avoir vu la jeune femme vivante. Aussi, Emma avait réagi en professionnelle, appelant Ruby pour qu'elle conduise Hermione au poste, en qualité de témoin. Et cela faisait une heure que l'Anglaise attendait le retour de son amie, espérant que le docteur Stanley avançait dans la collecte d'indices.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione leva les yeux, soulagée que la shérif arrive enfin. Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de James et de la Fée Bleue.

\- Où est Emma ? demanda la brunette.

\- Sur la scène de crime, répondit David en posant un calepin et un stylo sur la table en formica. Alors, il paraît que vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir vu la victime.

Hermione se redressa, n'appréciant pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai déclaré, se rembrunit la médecin. Quand je l'ai quittée, elle était toujours vivante, ce qui me permet de dire que je ne suis pas la dernière à l'avoir vue.

James jeta un coup d'oeil de côté au miroir sans teint avant de reporter son attention sur l'Anglaise. Le père d'Emma arborait un air indéchiffrable et la Source devina qu'il allait la cuisiner.

"Il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire..." songea-t-elle en ravalant un rictus moqueur.

\- Voilà comment je vois les choses, reprit posément le roi. Votre relation avec Regina n'est pas au beau fixe, vous avez voulu vous venger en louant les services d'une prostituée, Regina s'en est aperçue et a tué cette pauvre fille.

\- Et elle aurait traîné le corps jusqu'au 108 rue Mifflin pour le placer sur sa pelouse avant d'aller se coucher ? rétorqua Hermione d'un ton qui voulait dire "Mais vous êtes con ou quoi ?"

\- Elle a fait bien pire, dans notre monde. Mais si ce n'est pas elle, c'est vous qui avez tué cette pauvre fille.

La mâchoire de l'Anglaise se contracta. Elle se revoyait face à James Potter, dans le rêve que lui avait fait vivre la Source Initiale.

« L'histoire n'est qu'un éternel recommencement… » songea-t-elle, amère.

Elle serra les poings, se retenant d'en mettre un dans le visage de David, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Ok, vous êtes givré. Je n'ai aucun motif pour avoir fait ça, et surtout aucun motif pour vouloir me venger de Regina, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait posé. Maintenant, on arrête la blague, je rentre chez moi. Je verrai la suite directement avec Emma.

\- Vous verrez la shérif dès qu'elle reviendra. Si vous n'avez rien fait, vous n'avez pas de problème à l'attendre ici, sourit faussement l'ancien berger. Profitons-en pour échanger à propos de votre soirée. Racontez-moi ce que vous avez fait.

\- Vous n'avez aucune autorité légale pour m'interroger, fit Hermione, agacée, en se levant. Marre des conneries, je me casse.

\- Je suis le roi, répliqua James.

\- Et je suis l'Origine de toutes magies, gronda l'Anglaise, qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Baliverne, intervint la Fée Bleue. La "Lumière Eternelle" est une histoire pour faire peur aux jeunes fées.

\- Et bien, commence à trembler, pauvre dinde, car je suis ton pire cauchemar… Pour conclure cet entretien, je vais vous dire ce qui fait peur, commença Hermione en appui sur ses poings sur la table, le regard vissé dans celui de David. Un berger, prince par défaut, auto-proclamé roi, qui n'est pas capable de défendre son bébé, ça, ça fait vraiment flipper. Et encore pire, une créature magique aux piètres pouvoirs, imbue de sa personne, incapable de reconnaître sa Créatrice, enchaina-t-elle en fusillant du regard la fée. Autant d'incompétence, c'est plus que flippant !

\- Hermione Granger, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour... commença David.

\- Tu vas te prendre une boule de feu en pleine gueule, tu vas la sentir passer mon gars ! coupa la brunette en ouvrant la paume de la main droite.

\- Maintenant ! ordonna le roi.

La Fée Bleue agita la main et envoya une pincée de poussière de fée au nez de l'Anglaise.

L'aura de la Source enfla dans la pièce en même temps que la colère qui prenait Hermione aux tripes. Pourtant, avant même qu'elle finisse d'esquisser un geste punitif envers Bleue, son regard s'écarquilla tandis qu'elle portait sa main vers sa gorge, cherchant de l'air. Le sort encore présent dans sa paume brula le tissu de sa chemise blanche, léchant sa peau, et la brunette s'affaissa, respirant avec difficulté, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Non...non, non, non... paniqua Bleue. C'est vraiment la Lumière Eternelle. J'ai attaqué ma Créatrice !

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit et Blanche Neige pénétra dans la salle pour s'agenouiller auprès de l'Anglaise évanouie.

\- David, il y a un problème. Il faut appeler un médecin.

\- C'est pas très résistant, une source de magie, répondit le roi, dubitatif. Elle simule pour éviter de faire face aux conséquences de son geste.

Mais la respiration laborieuse de la médecin inquiétait l'institutrice. Cette dernière leva les yeux sur la mère supérieure, livide, qui tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Aidez-la, encouragea Mary Margaret.

La Fée Bleue se pencha et jeta un sort rapidement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inspira profondément et lança un autre sortilège.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, avoua la fée, paniquée. Je n'arrive pas à la réveiller.

\- Appelle Emma, fit Blanche Neige à son mari. Elle aura sûrement une idée.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu la déranger ? Elle ne fera pas plus que nous. On va la mettre en cellule et attendre qu'elle se réveille...

\- David ! On a fait une erreur, on la répare ! Ce qui s'est passé avec la fille de Maléfique ne doit pas de reproduire.

\- Quelle erreur ? répondit David avec un léger haussement d'épaule. Rien ne dit qu'elle n'est pas coupable de ce meurtre, et du précédent aussi !

\- Et rien ne dit qu'elle n'est pas innocente ! gronda Blanche-Neige. A ton avis, si Emma arrivait, là, maintenant, que penserait-elle ?

\- Pas du bien, siffla une voix.

Le couple royal tourna la tête de concert pour voir Emma dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air furieux.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? aboya-t-elle en allant s'agenouiller à côté d'Hermione, poussant sa mère. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Le visage de son amie était d'une pâleur effrayante et des grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau.

\- Je lui ai juste demandé de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé hier soir, répondit James. C'est légitime de demander des précisions à une des dernières personnes à avoir rencontré la victime d'un meurtre. Tant que ses souvenirs sont frais.

\- Et ? relança la shérif en ouvrant la chemise, découvrant l'étendue de la brûlure en grimaçant. Pourquoi cette brûlure ?

\- C'est elle ! Elle a formé une boule de feu pour nous attaquer, Bleue nous a défendus avec de la poussière de fées, argumenta David en cherchant le soutien de sa femme et de la fée.

\- Dehors ! aboya Emma. Tous les trois ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'école et le refuge pour animaux, c'est ça votre responsabilité ! Vous venez de me prouver encore une fois l'étendue de votre incompétence pour gérer cette ville !

Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

\- Regina ? Vous pouvez venir au bureau du shérif ? Non, je ne vous accuse pas, souffla la blonde. J'ai un souci et j'ai besoin de votre expertise magique.

\- Si je n'ai pas pu trouver la cause de son mal, la Méchante Reine n'y arrivera pas, fit doucement la Fée Bleue.

\- JE VOUS AI DIT DE DEGAGER ! s'emporta Emma. Non, pas vous Regina, ne commencez pas. Ecoutez, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous. Henry ? Déposez-le chez son institutrice. Elle lui fera cours. Ca l'occupera...

Emma, toujours au téléphone, suivit ses parents et la fée dans la pièce principale pour récupérer la trousse de soin du poste.

\- Je vous attends, Regina. Mais faites vite.

Elle claqua la porte au nez de ses parents et se dépêcha de retourner dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Hermione, tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux, j'ai une super bonne bouteille de tequila à inaugurer avec toi...

La brunette restait sans réaction, la respiration sifflante. D'une pâleur maintenant morbide, le bleuissement de ses lèvres était encore plus frappant et la rougeur cloquée qui courait de son cou à son torse faisait mal à voir. Emma décolla délicatement le tissu de la poitrine de la médecin pour se rendre compte de l'atteinte et grimaça à nouveau.

\- J'espère vraiment que Regina va savoir comment arranger ça, sinon ça va pas être beau à voir.

La shérif secoua la tête, atterrée par la bêtise de ses parents.

\- Regina va les tuer...

* * *

Regina pénétra dans le bureau du shérif, se demandant quelle était l'urgence de la shérif. La connaissant, la blonde devait plancher sur un rapport et se demander si menotte prenait un ou deux "t".

\- Shérif Swan ? appela-t-elle.

\- Salle d'interrogatoire ! répondit la blonde.

La reine soupira, agacée, et se rendit dans la pièce adjacente avant de se raidir sur le pas de la porte.

\- Par mes ancêtres, que s'est-il passé ? Est-elle encore ivre ? siffla-t-elle en découvrant sa voisine inerte sur le sol.

\- Pas depuis hier soir, et c'était de votre faute, fit Emma en lui lançant un regard noir, profitant de l'occasion pour mettre les pendules à l'heure. Là, c'est l'oeuvre de la Fée Bleue, une histoire de poussière de fées. Si j'ai bien suivi, Hermione avait commencé un sort comme vos boules de feu et elle a porté sa main à sa gorge quand elle n'a plus pu respirer. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète tandis que Regina constatait à son tour les blessures sur sa voisine.

\- Évidemment, fit la souveraine en sortant de son sac quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit stylo.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda la shérif.

\- De l'épinéphrine, répondit la reine en plantant le stylo dans le bras de la Source.

Elle injecta le produit, referma la seringue et la rangea dans son sac.

\- Je suis allergique aux fruits de mer, expliqua Regina devant le regard suspicieux de la blonde. J'ai toujours un traitement sur moi, au cas où.

\- Et comment vous savez qu'Hermione est allergique à la poussière de fée ?

\- Ses amies me l'ont dit, grimaça la brune au souvenir de la première visite d'Aliénor dans ses rêves, et au conseil de Pansy la veille au soir.

Emma leva un sourcil, surprise.

\- Vous la traitez comme moins que rien et pourtant vous connaissez ses amis assez intimement pour être au courant de ce genre d'informations ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, regardant attentivement les mains de la reine parcourir les zones brûlées et régénérer les tissus magiquement.

\- Disons que ses amies ont tendance à s'imposer... Mais vous perdez de vue le principal, shérif. Vos parents ont failli tuer votre témoin, contra Regina, le regard noir. Seul témoin du meurtre d'une prostituée. A croire qu'elle connaîtra bibliquement toutes les femmes de la ville avant d'être capable de converser de manière civile avec moi, ne put-elle pas s'empêcher d'ajouter.

\- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, ...

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Je compte histoire de me calmer avant de vous foutre mon poing dans la tronche, et bibliquement parlant vous seriez obligée de tendre l'autre joue ! Merde Regina ! Vous voyez pas que vous la rendez malheureuse ? Et non, elle a pas couché avec la victime, parce que même ivre morte, elle peut pas vous faire ça ! vociféra Emma, se demandant si la reine était au courant qu'elle-même, Hermione et la bible étaient en phase.

\- Veillez donc un peu mieux sur votre... petite amie, ma chère. Que je ne sois pas obligée de gâcher mon pouvoir à la soigner.

\- Je désespère de votre intelligence, grogna la blonde.

Sur un dernier regard noir, Regina disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette.

\- Quelle femme ! soupira la shérif. Si Hermione avait pas des vues dessus, peut-être que je me laisserais tenter, sourit-elle finalement en attrapant la brunette sous les aisselles pour la traîner hors de la salle d'interrogatoire.

* * *

Hermione cligna des yeux avant de regarder autour d'elle, méfiante. Même si elle rêvait, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise de la Source Initiale. Elle se leva du banc en bois sur lequel elle était assise et descendit les marches menant à la pelouse du stade de quidditch de Poudlard. Que faisait-elle ici ? C'était un mystère. Mais entre l'alcool absorbé la veille et la poudre de fée qu'on lui avait jetée au visage, son inconscient devait dérailler.

\- Je t'ai connue plus douée avec les femmes, Herm' ! fit une voix amusée. Enfin... je t'ai connue... dans tes rêves, surtout.

La Source resta interdite alors qu'une femme rousse apparaissait devant elle, arborant la tenue des joueurs de l'équipe des Flaquemares.

\- Ginny ? C'est bien toi ?

\- En chair et en os ! répliqua l'ancienne poursuiveuse avec un sourire. Enfin, non, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Mais que fais-tu là ?

\- Je viens t'apporter un message d'Aliénor, soupira la rousse en roulant des yeux. Une véritable emmerdeuse, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas me parler en personne ? demanda la brunette.

\- On a... quelques soucis, là où on est, avoua Ginny.

\- Je peux certainement vous aider, dit rapidement Hermione. Que se passe-t-il ? Où êtes-vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi de venir dans le monde de l'entre-deux. Avant cela, tu dois récupérer le moyen de vaincre l'Origine de toutes magies. Et pour ça, tu dois te dépêcher de voyager entre les différents univers.

\- Je sais bien, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que lancer un lumos. Même pour moi, gronda Hermione, agacée.

\- Quelqu'un est arrivé hier, reprit la rousse.

\- Oui, Cora. Je l'ai sentie, même ivre morte. Elle est pas très discrète, mamie zinzin.

\- Elle a dans ses bagages un géant et un haricot magique. Tu le plantes, tu accélères magiquement la pousse, tu rafles la mise et tu mets les voiles.

\- Et je vais faire comment pour trouver le bon monde ? Si je dois me la jouer "Sliders", je ne serais jamais de retour.

\- Aliénor te guidera magiquement... elle va tout faire pour, en tout cas. Sur ce, je te laisse Herm', je n'ai plus le temps. Bon courage !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et, se redressant sur ses coudes, fut surprise de se trouver dans une cellule. En tout cas, la bonne nouvelle était que la porte en était ouverte.

Elle rassembla rapidement ses idées et porta sa main à son cou, grimaçant un instant au souvenir de la sensation de brulure autant qu'à celle de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ne trouvant rien d'anormal sous ses doigts, elle sourit en laissant la sensation de la magie de Regina chatouiller encore sa peau.

\- Au moins, elle s'est déplacée, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la couchette.

Elle se sentit étourdie, son coeur battant aussi vite qu'après un effort important, conséquence de l'injection du produit chimique dans son organisme. Elle s'accrocha au rebord du bat-flanc pour se stabiliser.

\- Doucement, fit la voix d'Emma qui avait vu du coin de l'oeil du mouvement dans la cellule et s'était rapidement approchée. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Assez en forme pour punir la Fée Bleue et tes parents. J'essaie d'être sympa et voilà les remerciements. Donc, adieu la Source coulante et bonjour la Source vengeresse.

\- La mère supérieure devait penser faire ce qu'il fallait…

\- Et bien qu'elle arrête de penser, ça ne lui réussit pas. Tu m'excuseras Emma, mais va falloir que je leur apprenne à vivre.

\- Ou sinon, tu pourrais m'aider à résoudre cette enquête. Ca serait plus utile à la ville, tu ne crois pas ? Tu viens avec moi sur la scène de crime ? Avec ta magie, tu nous trouveras peut-être quelque chose... et si c'est pas le cas, on ira à la barrière qui entoure la ville. Tu arriverais à dire si des gens l'ont franchie récemment ?

\- En dehors d'Henry et toi ? Peut-être... tout dépend de comment est foutu le sort...

\- Alors on va dire que c'est une bonne idée, sourit la shérif en tentant de faire passer de l'enthousiasme dans sa voix, histoire de détourner l'Anglaise des idées punitives qu'elle voyaient briller dans les éclats de lumière qui irisaient ses yeux. Café ? tenta-telle encore. On s'arrête chez Granny en passant, c'est moi qui rince.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants avant d'afficher un rictus.

\- On mettra nos consommations sur la note de tes parents. Ils nous doivent bien ça...

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur Storybrooke. Regina finissait de préparer son dîner, songeant à sa journée. Elle avait espéré qu'Hermione viendrait la trouver pour la remercier de son aide dans la matinée mais l'Anglaise n'était pas venue. Etait-elle encore sous l'emprise de la poussière de fée ou était-ce une ingratitude naturelle qui l'avait empêché de venir la trouver ?

\- De toute façon, je n'attends rien d'elle, ce n'est pas comme si elle représentait quelque chose pour moi, marmonnait-elle en mettant deux couverts à table.

Elle attrapa une bouteille de vin et se servit un verre du breuvage rubis en réalisant qu'Henry ne serait pas là ce soir, ni demain. Adossée au comptoir de cuisine, elle serrait les dents, contrôlant sa magie qui n'avait qu'une envie, faire exploser les objets autour d'elle. Absorbée par sa colère qui enflait en pensant aux Charmant et à leur fille, elle sursauta en entendant le carillon de l'entrée.

\- Excellent timing Miss Granger, feula-t-elle en se décollant d'un coup de rein, j'ai deux mots à vous dire, j'espère que c'est vous et que vous êtes bien remise, continua-t-elle.

Une fois dans l'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, prête à agonir de reproches sa voisine. Cependant, la première réplique acerbe mourut sur ses lèvres. Elle était comme hypnotisée par les deux yeux qui la dévisageaient, inquisiteurs.

\- Bonsoir Regina, fit la voix, teintée d'une légère dureté.

La maire, la stupeur vite passée, se reprit et afficha un visage parfaitement neutre.

\- Mère, quelle surprise de te voir, commença-t-elle, tentant d'effacer les légers tremblements dans sa voix. Je te croyais...

\- Morte ? coupa Cora, doucereuse. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de faire les choses par toi-même ?

Regina évita de répondre, ne voulant livrer ses pensées. Oui, elle souhaitait plus que tout voir sa mère entre quatre planches. Mais elle ne pouvait lui avouer qu'elle était incapable de le faire elle-même. Une histoire d'amour filial que Cora serait inapte à comprendre.

\- Et par quel miracle es-tu arrivée ici, à Storybrooke ? préféra-t-elle demander.

\- Ta malédiction a été détruite, ton emprise sur notre monde a été levée et venir dans ta bourgade ne fut pas compliqué. Une boussole, un géant, un pirate et un navire, voilà tout ce qu'il fallait. Et je te remercie car c'est toi qui m'as envoyé le pirate.

\- Crochet... siffla Regina avec dégoût.

\- Tu as toujours eu le don pour t'entourer d'incapables. Crochet, tes gardes, ton père... ta voisine, poursuivit Cora en pénétrant d'autorité dans la maison de sa fille. Tu veux bien me parler d'elle ?

Sa mère était ici depuis moins de cinq minutes et déjà Regina sentait que sa vie allait tourner au désastre si personne ne s'opposait à la Reine de coeur. Après tout, la brune était la mieux placée pour savoir de quoi était capable sa mère (avec Blanche-Neige, le seul point commun que Regina admettait avoir avec son ancienne belle-fille). Et cela se résumait en deux mots : le pire.

\- En fait, j'ai plusieurs voisines, c'est le principe même dans ce monde, répondit-elle prudemment.

Le faux sourire de Cora se mua en rictus mauvais.

\- Sois respectueuse envers moi et arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile. Je parle de la petite brunette à l'accent étrange. Hermione Granger.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle ? s'enquit la maire, sentant un frisson désagréable lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te fasse dévier de tes objectifs... comme un certain garçon d'écurie en son temps. Il paraît que vous êtes très proches et que son influence sur toi est néfaste. Qu'elle contrecarre tes projets de gouvernance.

\- Et s'opposer à mes projets, c'est ton domaine réservé, ne peut s'empêcher de lancer la Méchante reine.

Cora, qui s'était avancée dans le salon, leva la main avec l'intention de jeter un sort. Elle ne tolérait pas l'impertinence, même si sa fille était devenue une reine et une sorcière. Cependant, son geste fut avorté par un bruit incongru qui résonna dans la maison.

\- J'en ai pour une minute, fit Regina en retournant dans l'entrée, soulagée.

Qui que ce soit, son visiteur tombait à pic. La maire rouvrit la porte et déglutit en voyant la Source sur son perron. Finalement, ce n'était pas le moment parfait pour une visite de l'Origine de toutes magies.

\- Désolée de vous déranger mais je tenais à vous remercier pour ce matin, commença Hermione en se grattant la nuque. Je voulais passer plus tôt mais... la journée a été longue. Le meurtrier... il n'est pas de votre monde. Il a traversé la barrière qui entoure la ville et... bref, on s'en fout. Merci pour votre intervention, ce matin. Sans vous je… enfin, vous voulez venir dîner avec nous ?

Regina hésita sur la chose à faire, éconduire la médecin pour l'éloigner de sa mère ou rechercher son soutien. Ce micro silence, inhabituel pour la reine, intrigua autant Hermione que Cora.

\- Regina ? relança l'Anglaise.

\- Regina ? fit en écho la Reine de cœur.

La Source fronça les sourcils. Cette voix ne lui disait rien mais le ton employé l'inquiétait. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net au 108 rue Mifflin. En témoignait la tension dans les épaules crispées de la maire.

" Regina, tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle dans l'esprit de la souveraine.

\- Non, murmura la brune alors que l'ombre de sa mère s'étirait derrière elle.

Hermione dévisagea la vieille femme et ressentit un profond sentiment de malaise alors que le pouvoir sombre et malsain de Cora venait taquiner sa propre magie.

\- La Reine de coeur, je présume, lâcha fraîchement la Source.

\- Docteur Granger, comme je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, sourit froidement la matriarche. Je proposais à l'instant à Regina de vous inviter pour dîner.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je vais devoir décliner votre offre.

\- Vous m'en voyez navrée. Encore sous le coup de votre accident de ce matin ? s'enquit mielleusement la Reine de coeur. Ces allergies, c'est vraiment une plaie à vivre.

Hermione lui offrit à son tour un parfait sourire politicien. Après tout, elle avait été Ministre de la Magie et avait su maîtriser en un temps record l'hypocrisie qui allait de pair avec la fonction.

\- Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec un allergologue, mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

\- Mère, nous devrions laisser le Docteur Granger rentrer chez elle. Elle a eu une longue journée et elle souhaite sûrement se reposer.

\- Elle a bien le temps de boire un verre en notre compagnie. Je souhaite connaître celle qui... fréquente ma fille. C'est légitime.

Cora prit l'Anglaise par le coude et l'emmena dans le salon, Regina ne les quittant pas de son regard sombre.

\- Fréquenter ? C'est un bien grand mot. Nous entretenons de bonnes relations de voisinage, précisa la brunette.

\- Vous êtes modeste, Docteur, une qualité appréciée, poursuivit la matriarche Mills. Rare sont les personnes qui arrivent à toucher le coeur de Regina. Racontez-moi donc comment vous vous êtes rencontrées et comment votre histoire a débuté.

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, vous savez, répondit civilement l'ancienne Gryffondor sans se départir de son faux sourire.

Alors qu'Hermione allait s'asseoir dans le canapé de Regina, Cora resserra sa prise sur le coude de la médecin et la fit pivoter vers elle. Le temps d'un clignement d'oeil, la vieille sorcière plongea sa main dans la poitrine de l'Anglaise qui grimaça d'inconfort. Regina se retint de crier et serra les poings. Elle ne devait montrer aucun intérêt pour sa voisine car cela scellerait son destin.

Un hurlement retentit entre les murs du salon, mais, à la grande surprise de la maire, ce n'était pas la voix d'Hermione. Cora reculait en tenant sa main droite serrée contre sa poitrine, mettant le plus de distance entre elle et la médecin. Regina plissa les yeux en remarquant que la main de sa mère était brûlée, presque noire.

\- Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains, gronda la Source en se massant la poitrine. Vous n'êtes pas très délicate.

\- Mais comment...

\- Je ne donne pas mon cœur à n'importe qui Cora, cingla l'Anglaise. Le toucher se mérite, et vous êtes une vilaine sorcière... contrairement à Regina qui est juste une vilaine fille, sourit-elle pour la maire. Mais revenons au principal. Vous tentez quelque chose contre elle ou contre moi, et j'efface même jusqu'à votre existence dans les souvenirs des gens, fit-elle d'un ton glacial qui fit chuter la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés.

La Reine de coeur lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée pourpre. Hermione se laissa tomber dans le canapé de sa voisine et passa sa main sur son visage.

\- Désolée... Je voulais juste vous remercier et j'en viens à menacer votre mère. Pas la meilleure façon de rentrer dans vos bonnes grâces.

\- Une vilaine fille ? relança la reine, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Heu... Oui... En fait, j'en sais rien... Je suppose, finit l'Anglaise dans un murmure gênée, le rouge aux joues. Heu... vous venez manger alors ? tenta-t-elle en regardant ses baskets, une main frottant sa nuque.

\- J'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir, répliqua la reine.

\- Ah... ok... bien sûr, je comprends, balbutia la Gryffondor en se levant.

Elle traversa le salon avec l'idée de se rendre dans l'entrée mais Regina lui bloqua le passage.

\- Un souci ? s'enquit la brunette.

\- Mes projets vous incluent. Uniquement vous, susurra la souveraine en attrapant le menton de la médecin.

Hermione se laissa happer par le regard noir. Elle oublia ses balbutiements et ses mains trouvèrent leur place sur les hanches de la brune, l'attirant doucement vers elle. La main de Regina quitta le menton de la Source pour glisser jusqu'à sa nuque avant de l'attirer dans un baiser impatient.

\- Parce que vous avez eu peur ou parce que vous en avez envie ? murmura l'ancienne Gryffondor sur les lèvres de la reine, la faisant frissonner dans son souffle.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter alors taisez-vous, ordonna la maire en agitant la main pour les téléporter dans sa chambre.

A peine apparut-elle dans la pièce qu'Hermione se trouva coincée contre le mur, Regina pressée contre elle. Les lèvres de la souveraine trouvèrent sans peine celles de l'Anglaise qui tentait de répondre maladroitement au baiser urgent initié par la brune. Les doigts de Regina défirent avec dextérité le bouton du jean d'Hermione et cette dernière se retrouva avec son pantalon sur les chevilles.

\- Excusez-moi mais... murmura la médecin en essayant de se soustraire aux baisers de la maire, on peut ralentir ?

Pour toute réponse, la brunette se retrouva la tête coincée dans son tee-shirt et sursauta, étouffant un juron, quand elle sentit une légère morsure sur son épaule. La douleur fugace fut contrebalancée par celle, plus aigue, des ongles de la maire qui traçaient des sillons dans sa peau.

\- Désolée de couper votre trip, mais j'aime quand c'est plus doux, grogna la Source en réussissant à se dépêtrer de son haut.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les pratiques épicées ou vous avez peur de vous évanouir à nouveau ? s'enquit doucereusement la reine.

\- Je ne suis pas adepte de 50 nuances de gris.

\- Je ne vais en garder que 49, susurra Regina à son oreille avant d'en mordiller franchement le lobe.

Hermione attrapa avec délicatesse les poignets de la souveraine et la força à reculer d'un pas.

\- On a tout notre temps, murmura l'Anglaise avant de se pencher et de capturer tendrement les lèvres gonflées de Regina, imposant un rythme lent et langoureux à l'échange.

Elle se débarrassa de son jean, le faisant glisser sur le côté, et attira la reine contre elle, caressant doucement son dos en un long va et vient, laissant ses ongles effleurer la peau de son amante juste assez pour la faire frissonner. Puis, elle déposa une série de baisers en partant du buste de la maire pour remonter le long de sa gorge, laissant traîner ses lèvres à des endroits qu'elle découvrait sensible.

Regina ravala un sourire victorieux. Elle avait enfin mis un terme au jeu du chat et de la souris auquel se livraient les deux voisines depuis des mois. Mais pour elle, l'heure n'était pas à la découverte tranquille de l'autre mais dans l'urgence de soulager la tension qui s'accumulait dans tout son être. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et la poussa lentement mais sûrement vers le lit. Les yeux devenus noirs de désir, elle la fit s'allonger avant se mettre à califourchon sur son bassin, sa robe remontant sur ses cuisses, dévoilant un dessous de soie et de dentelle.

Hermione n'en menait pas large, en sous-vêtements, sous cette femme qui la regardait avec désir et envie. Elle eut un sourire timide et leva la main pour effleurer le bras de la maire.

\- Tu es magnifique... chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et passa des bras autour des hanches de la reine. Elle trouva assez rapidement comment retirer la robe et, fière d'elle, ôta le vêtement avec délicatesse.

Le sourire de la reine n'avait rien de timide lorsqu'elle dégrafa son propre soutien-gorge et le laissa glisser le long de ses bras.

"Ok... là, j'suis en stress..." pensa Hermione en déglutissant. "Que ferait Pansy à ma place ? Elle se servirait de ses atouts. Bon, les miens sont pas aussi gros que les siens mais... hey ! J'ai d'autres cartes dans ma manche !"

La Gryffondor reprit confiance et, posant ses mains sur le corps de Regina, fit courir sa magie le long de ses doigts. Son pouvoir gagna la reine qui frissonna de plaisir.

\- Ce que tu fais est totalement incroyable, ronronna la reine en se cambrant, incitant la sorcière à la caresser, prenant ses mains pour les faire courir sur son buste.

Hermione rougit de l'impudeur de la souveraine qui se servait d'elle et n'avait aucune retenue dans le mouvement que son bassin imprimait sur le sien.

« Si elle continue comme ça, elle n'aura même pas besoin de me toucher... » se fit la Source en fermant les yeux, totalement incapable de s'opposer à la chaleur qui courait dans ses veines et qui faisait monter ses hanches à la rencontre des va-et-vient de la brune.

Hermione réussit à renverser la situation et, prenant la position dominante, débarrassa la maire de son... string? tanga? Elle n'avait jamais su faire la différence..., du minuscule bout de tissu qui couvrait son intimité. Elle releva doucement les jambes de la reine, les caressant au passage, et posa sa main sur la partie hautement sensible et demandeuse de son amante. Elle envoya quelques vibrations sur le bouton de chair gonflé et Regina eut un cri de pur plaisir.

\- Je veux... tenta la maire, je te veux... en moi... maintenant...

\- Suffit de demander pour être exaucée, souffla la Source penchée à son oreille avant de mordiller dans son cou, faisant courir un frisson qui cambra la brune à la recherche de plus.

Et la Gryffondor obéit à la reine qui gémit de plus belle. La brunette sentait son pouvoir grandir en elle, demandant à s'exprimer. Aussi, elle se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le coeur de Regina et, tout en accélérant le rythme de ses mouvements, elle connecta leur source de pouvoir.

L'onde magique trouva immédiatement son chemin et le désir des deux femmes sembla se cumuler dans les deux corps. La Source ressentit l'ampleur du plaisir sur le point de déferler sur elles et eut presque du mal à l'accepter. Même Aliénor ne lui avait jamais offert autant en retour.

Regina s'accrocha à ses épaules, accélérant à son tour ses mouvements, cherchant plus de contact, plus loin, plus fort. La vague de plaisir les submergea en même temps, tirant un cri identique de leur gorge, avant de les laisser s'abattre, en sueur, l'une contre l'autre. Un silence apaisant s'installa dans la chambre, à peine perturbé par les respirations encore courtes des deux femmes. Hermione se laissait bercer par le souffle brulant de la brune sur sa peau, sentait sa magie se calmer maintenant, tout en restant chaude au contact de la reine.

\- Regina...

\- Hmmm ? fit la brune, ronronnant sous les doigts caressant.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je m'en suis aperçue, répondit la reine.

\- Ah ? renvoya la brunette en se mettant sur ses coudes au-dessus de son amante, surprise qu'elle accepte aussi facilement sa déclaration.

\- Oui, très chère, susurra la reine en laissant son index dessiner le profil de la médecin. Mais dis-moi, quel était le sort que tu as lancé ? Celui qui nous a liées ? C'était absolument... divin.

\- J'ai seulement connecté nos sources de magie, pour que tu ressentes mes émotions, et vice versa.

\- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à le faire.

La Source évita de répondre et préféra capturer les lèvres de la brune. Regina sentit son envie de l'Anglaise battre dans ses veines.

\- A mon tour de t'offrir la pareille, susurra-t-elle.

Elle se redressa tout à fait et enjamba la Gryffondor, s'asseyant sur son ventre. Ainsi positionnée, elle vrilla son regard dans celui de la brunette avant de laisser une main lui caresser le visage, descendre le long de la jugulaire, courir sur les seins. Hermione se sentait comme un insecte totalement subjugué par celle qui allait la dévorer. Et tandis que sa peau commençait à réagir, elle sentit l'autre main de la brune glisser sur le bas de son ventre pour passer sans vergogne sous l'élastique du dernier morceau de vêtement qu'elle portait encore. Le regard se fit encore plus prédateur lorsque chacune des mains commença à malmener tétons et clitoris, créant un arc de sensation qui cambra la sorcière. La reine sourit largement en sentant le ventre musclé venir à la rencontre de son intimité encore moite et offerte à cette caresse involontaire.

\- Demande-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, souffla-t-elle.

Hermione avait déjà le souffle trop court pour parler et ne put lui indiquer son désir qu'en accentuant les mouvements de son bassin pour aller à la rencontre des doigts de la maire.

\- Tu veux que je te prenne ? Tu veux être mienne ?

La brunette grogna d'impatience, attrapant les hanches de la reine pour la plaquer plus fort sur elle.

\- Je vais te donner autant que tu m'as donné, sourit avidement Regina en commençant à satisfaire son amante.

Hermione perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace. Les yeux fermés, elle n'existait plus que par les sensations que Regina créait en elle. Et quand son plaisir la submergea, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, son premier vrai sourire en près de trente ans.

* * *

Alors ? Heureux ? ^^

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !

Sygui et Link9


	8. Une grand-mère prévenante

Hey hey !

On vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews enthousiastes ! Et oui, elles sont enfin passées à l'acte !

Mais bon, comme c'est nous, on ne va pas laisser Regina et Hermione tranquilles, vous vous doutez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Une grand-mère prévenante

Cora réapparut sur le pont du Jolly Roger, sa main noircie toujours serrée contre elle. La vieille sorcière écumait de rage et de douleur. Cette infâme jeune femme lui avait résisté. Pire, elle l'avait blessée et fait fuir. La Reine de coeur poussa un cri de colère et d'impuissance, et sa magie s'exprima spontanément. Une vague de pouvoir s'échappa de ses mains pour balayer tout ce qui se trouvait sur le pont et plusieurs cordages tombèrent dans l'eau sale du port.

\- Je la tuerai, comme j'ai tué le garçon d'écurie. Je lui donnerai une cuisante leçon, sous les yeux de Regina, et je l'achèverai ! éructa-t-elle. CROCHET !

Une ombre se découpa de l'obscurité, frêle silhouette dissimulée sous la cape noire. Cora retrouva un semblant de calme, ne voulant que cette... chose se délecte de sa défaite et de sa détresse. Elle devait garder son sang-froid et établir un plan pour anéantir cette Anglaise retorde.

\- Il est parti s'occuper de son crocodile, fit la voix. On dirait que Granger a remporté la victoire.

\- Mais pas la guerre ! rétorqua Cora, glaciale. Cette nuit sera la dernière pour elle. Elle a une faiblesse et je compte bien l'exploiter.

\- Dis m'en plus, ma chère, pria l'Initiale.

\- La poudre de fée. J'ai appris en me promenant en ville qu'elle y était allergique. Le roi s'en est vanté à la taverne tenue par la vieille femme et sa fille. Et je sais exactement comment exploiter son talon d'Achille.

\- Mais avec cette main calcinée, tu ne pourras pas agir efficacement, répondit l'Origine de toutes magies, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix. Approche, que je te soigne.

La sorcière fit un pas vers l'ombre et tendit son membre blessé, sans cesser de vitupérer.

\- Elle est faible et incapable de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. Elle a une vision étriquée de ce monde.

L'encapuchonnée émit un rire sardonique.

\- Elle est une menace que je vais écarter sans m'embarrasser de sentiment. Je vais la tuer, l'anéantir, poursuivit la Reine de cœur, blessée dans sa fierté.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- C'est tellement simple avec des gens de son espèce, je vais me servir de sa plus grande faiblesse, l'amour, finit Cora sur un ton jubilatoire, remuant ses doigts à nouveau sains.

\- Je vois que nous concevons le pouvoir de la même manière, cautionna doucereusement la voix sans visage. Tu vas donc utiliser ta fille pour l'attirer dans un piège mortel ?

\- Elle s'y attendra, fit la matriarche froidement. Je vais utiliser plutôt le rejeton qui prétend à la succession. Henry entre mes mains, Regina ne s'opposera pas, et Miss Granger périra dans un éternuement ! conclut-elle dans un rire infernal.

* * *

Emma relisait pour la troisième fois le texto reçu quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle avait envoyé à Hermione un message lui demandant si elle devait l'attendre pour manger et la réponse, venue une heure plus tard, fut... surprenante.

"Le Docteur Granger a déjà diné... deux fois. Et prendra sûrement un dessert dans l'heure qui vient. Assurez-vous qu'Henry se brosse bien les dents et pas de télé après 21h. Bonne soirée, Regina Mills".

\- La coquine, sourit Emma. Faudra qu'elle me raconte demain. Henry ! Tu t'es lavé les dents ?

\- Arrête de faire comme maman, Emma. Il est même pas huit heures. Tu sais où Hermione range ses jeux wii ?

\- Aucune idée ! Mais tu connais la règle : avant de fouiller, prends des photos pour tout remettre en place ! Comme ça, tu ne seras pas grillé !

Henry leva un sourcil modérément appréciateur, portrait craché de sa mère à qui on aurait dit de piquer dans la caisse et de remettre des billets de Monopoly, avant de laisser un franc sourire éclairer son visage en comprenant que la blonde l'autorisait à jouer.

\- J'adore quand tu m'apprends les trucs de ton métier ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme avant de commencer à chercher dans le salon. C'est bon, j'ai trouvé ! Tu me prêtes ton téléphone pour la photo ?

\- Je range les restes au frigo et j'arrive, répondit la shérif.

Henry regarda avec attention les différents jeux, mais son choix était déjà fait. Ce serait Mario Kart. Il sourit d'anticipation en songeant à la raclée qu'il mettrait à sa mère biologique.

Il alluma la console et, en se redressant, remarqua un visage autre que le sien qui se reflétait dans le téléviseur éteint.

\- Que... commença-t-il, interloqué, avant que la peur prenne le pas sur la stupeur. EMMA !

Le bruit d'un plat qu'on claque sur un plan de travail résonna immédiatement dans la cuisine et la shérif déboula aussi sec dans le salon, son arme à la main. Elle eut juste le temps de voir une inconnue aussi âgée que Granny, la main sur l'épaule d'Henry, lui adresser un grand sourire avant de faire un mouvement de poignet vers elle. Instantanément, elle se retrouva immobilisée, et son pistolet lui glissa des mains.

\- Voici donc celle qu'on appelle la Sauveuse, se moqua Cora. Cela vous gênerait-il de transmettre un message ?

Emma était incapable même de grimacer une réponse pour envoyer paître la sorcière, et surtout lui dire d'enlever ses sales pattes de son fils, terrorisé, qui ployait sous la poigne solide de la vieille femme.

\- Non ? Comme vous êtes aimable, enchaina l'intruse. Je suis Cora. Vous pourrez dire à ma fille que j'ai pris mon petit-fils sous ma garde, le temps de faire connaissance.

La shérif voulait hurler sa colère et les insultes qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Mais elle en était incapable. Une fois encore, elle ne méritait pas son titre de Sauveuse.

\- Et pour être sûre que vous allez transmettre le message, poursuivit Cora en s'approchant d'elle, entraînant dans le mouvement Henry qui tentait, vainement, de se débattre, je vais prendre votre coeur. Vous serez ainsi une jeune femme docile et aux ordres.

La Reine de coeur plongea sa main dans la poitrine de la blonde qui eut l'impression d'avoir un poignard chauffé à blanc entre les côtes. Cependant, Cora fit un pas en arrière, extirpant sa main vide, et resserra sa poigne sur Henry.

\- Mais quelle est donc cette ville où on ne peut arracher un coeur ? grogna la sorcière.

L'air manquait à la shérif qui se serait volontiers pliée en deux de douleur. Elle se contentant de jeter un regard furieux à la vieille femme.

"Ne touchez pas à Henry !" hurlait-elle dans sa tête mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur la sorcière maintenant de mauvaise humeur en face d'elle.

\- Il est temps de remédier à toutes ces inepties, lâcha Cora avec un rictus dédaigneux.

"Bordel de merde ! Regina ! Venez immédiatement !" s'énervait Emma les larmes aux yeux devant le regard apeuré que lui lançait son fils.

\- Dites au Docteur Granger qu'elle a une heure pour me retrouver aux mines de la ville. Seule. Sans quoi, mon petit fils aura... quelques soucis.

La Reine de coeur se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée, Henry solidement sous sa coupe.

\- Ah ! j'oubliais. Comme vous êtes la Sauveuse, je vous laisse trouver comment... vous défaire du sort, dit-elle avec un large sourire ironique. Et n'oubliez pas, une heure à partir du moment où je franchis cette porte.

" Hermione ! Regina! A l'aide !" tenta de crier la shérif.

Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge et la frustration se mêlait à l'angoisse. La peur était la seule chose qui habitait Emma tandis qu'elle voyait le temps s'égrener au cadrant de l'horloge posée sur la tablette en face d'elle. Rien ne se produisait, si ce n'est l'avancement irrémédiable des minutes qui la narguaient de leur aiguille.

* * *

Regina regardait depuis un bon quart d'heure Hermione qui dormait paisiblement contre elle. Le souffle tranquille de la médecin chatouillait agréablement la peau de la maire. Cette dernière regardait le visage serein de la Source abandonnée dans un sommeil profond. Regina se demandait si Hermione rêvait et si oui, à quel passage de sa vie.

Elle caressait l'ovale de ce visage qui avait longtemps été intouchable pour elle lorsque la brunette tressaillit. Laissant ses doigts en suspens elle attendit, inquiète de savoir si c'est elle qui dérangeait son repos. Mais Hermione fronçait maintenant les sourcils avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent comme mus par un puissant ressort.

\- Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en voyant l'Anglaise qui sortit brusquement du lit.

\- Cora a fait des siennes. Emma et Henry sont en danger, siffla la brunette en agitant rapidement la main.

L'instant d'après, les deux femmes étaient habillés et la Source prit d'autorité la main de Regina pour les faire transplaner. L'arrivée dans le salon du 110 rue Mifflin se fit au grand soulagement d'Emma mais Regina avait toujours autant d'interrogations dans le regard.

La médecin ne perdit pas un instant et libéra la shérif du sort de la Reine de coeur d'un claquement de doigts.

\- La mère de Regina a Henry, s'écria la blonde. Elle est partie aux mines !

Le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner et cette dernière l'ignora, concentrant son attention sur Hermione, et évitant soigneusement le regard de Regina.

\- La sorcière a donné un ultimatum, poursuivit-elle pour la médecin. Tu dois y être avant les prochaines cinquante minutes...

La sonnerie persistait, agaçante, stridente, et la blonde finit par décrocher.

\- C'est pas le moment ! aboya-t-elle. Quoi ? Gold empoisonné par le capitaine Crochet ? Tu délires, David ? Ok, donne-moi deux secondes, fit-elle avant de mettre la main sur le micro. On fait quoi ?

\- D'après vous, shérif ? s'exclama vertement la maire. Gold peut attendre, il peut même trépasser si ça ne tient qu'à moi. Mais pas Henry ! Hermione ? continua-t-elle en se tournant vers la brunette, l'inquiétude assombrissant ses yeux noirs.

La Source s'était allumé une cigarette et se massait les tempes. Cora, Gold, Crochet… Même si elle était la Source, elle ne pouvait tout gérer. Et si ça lui rappelait un problème complexe que lui avait déjà posé l'Initiale en son temps, elle n'avait pas les Chimères pour être partout à la fois. Henry était la priorité. Elle tendit la main et une petite pierre biscornue apparut dans sa paume.

\- Emma, Regina, vous allez chez Gold, expliqua la brunette. Vous lui collez le bézoard dans la gorge, ça nous fera gagner du temps. Moi, je m'occupe de Cora et je vous ramène Henry.

\- Je viens avec toi ! ordonna Regina.

\- Non, il ne faut pas que tu te retrouves face à ta mère, contra l'Anglaise.

\- Mais elle a pris Henry et... insista la maire.

\- Justement, elle veut te manipuler.

\- Moi je viens, relança Emma.

\- Pour ce que vous avez été utile ! persifla la reine. C'est avant qu'il fallait agir Miss Swan ! C'est de votre...

\- Ca suffit ! s'emporta la Source. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'engueuler ! Il n'y a qu'une responsable, et c'est Cora. Allez chez Gold, soignez-le et tentez de mettre la main sur Crochet avant qu'il fasse d'autres conneries pendant que je m'occupe de la Reine de coeur, conclut la médecin en lançant à Regina la petite pierre.

Les doigts de la maire se refermaient à peine sur le bézoard qu'Hermione disparaissait dans un craquement sonore. Emma sortit les clés de sa voiture et se précipita dans l'entrée.

\- Mais bon sang ! Vous attendez quoi pour vous bouger le cul ? lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de suivre la shérif à l'extérieur. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette nuit allait tourner au désastre.

* * *

Hermione apparut dans la pharmacie de Main Street et fut aussitôt aveuglée par le faisceau d'une lampe torche braquée sur elle. Elle porta la main à son visage et grimaça.

\- Éteignez-moi cette saloperie, gronda-t-elle aux deux personnes présentes.

Aussitôt, la lumière fut portée au sol et l'Anglaise cligna des yeux, se réhabituant à la pénombre.

\- Désolée, Herm', fit une voix familière. Que fais-tu là ?

La Source dévisagea Ruby et Blanche-Neige. La reine (ou princesse, Hermione n'avait jamais compris quel était réellement le titre de la jeune femme au final) tenait des compresses et divers médicaments dans les mains.

\- Et vous ? rétorqua prudemment la médecin. Vous cherchez à empoisonner qui avec tout ça ?

\- On essaie de soigner Rumpel, répondit l'institutrice.

\- Regina et Emma sont déjà en route avec un antidote possible, fit Hermione en se dirigeant de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Elle ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs, parcourant du regard les différentes boites de cachets, et finit par en saisir une.

\- Quel est le souci, Hermione ? demanda Ruby en s'approchant.

\- Cora est en ville et elle a kidnappé Henry, murmura la Source avant d'avaler deux cachets. Et je dois la rejoindre dans les mines. Je suppose qu'elle a prévu de m'enfouir sous une bonne couche de poussière de fée, ce qui ne manquera pas de me faire crever.

\- Mon dieu, Henry ! s'exclama Blanche en portant sa main à son coeur.

\- Tu dois la rejoindre quand ? demanda Ruby en attrapant la boite de pilules.

\- Maintenant. Je dirai même que je suis en retard, souffla la Source.

\- Je t'accompagne ! fit la louve. Et prends donc deux cachetons de plus, au cas où ...

\- Je viens aussi ! clama la princesse.

Hermione ouvrit un autre tiroir et prit deux stylo d'épinéphrine.

\- Etes-vous inconscientes ? Vous voulez vraiment affronter Cora ?

\- Elle a pris Henry ! rétorqua Blanche avec force. Rien ne m'empêchera de me battre pour ma famille !

Hermione regarda alternativement les deux femmes et finit par hausser les épaules

\- Je manque de temps pour vous faire entendre raison. Alors allons-y... souffla-t-elle, résignée. Et par pitié, ne vous faites pas tuer. Emma et Regina m'en voudraient.

\- Si Mary Margaret venait à mourir, je suis pas sure que Regina t'en veuille, fit remarquer Ruby.

\- Si, car elle n'aurait pas eu le plaisir de l'assassiner elle-même... grimaça la Source.

* * *

Regina pénétra la première dans le magasin de Gold, et son humeur s'assombrit en tombant presque nez à nez avec James.

\- Où est le Ténébreux ? demanda-t-elle froidement alors qu'Emma entrait à son tour, fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Dans l'arrière-boutique, avec Belle. Pourquoi ? Vous venez assister à son trépas ?

\- Laisse tomber, David, grogna la shérif. C'est vraiment pas le moment pour les remarques à la con.

Regina ignora le roi et se dépêcha de passer dans l'autre pièce. Gold se trouvait sur un vieux lit une place, grelotant sous une couverture miteuse. Belle lui tenait la main et l'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. Agonisant sur ce lit miteux, Rumpelstilskin avait perdu de sa superbe. Sa peau était grise et couverte de sueur, ses yeux mi-clos étaient rouge sang et ses lèvres presque translucides.

\- C'est beau, le syndrome de Stockholm, se moqua la souveraine.

\- Regina, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à propos des remarques à la con ? lança Emma de la pièce adjacente.

\- Ouvrez-lui la bouche, ordonna Regina à son ancienne captive, ignorant la pique de la shérif.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas l'approcher, répliqua Belle en se redressant.

\- Vous voulez donc qu'il meure ? Je peux le comprendre, se moqua la reine.

\- C'est pas le moment Regina ! feula Emma en pénétrant dans la pièce. Plus vite on en aura fini ici, plus vite on ira sauver Henry.

\- Henry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta la bibliothécaire.

\- Cora l'a enlevé, répondit Regina toisant la petite amie du Ténébreux.

\- Cora ? Mais que fait-elle ici ? demanda James.

Blanche lui avait longuement parlé de la mère de Regina. Et si cette dernière était la Méchante reine, Cora était bien pire. Démoniaque n'était pas un mot assez fort pour la décrire.

\- On s'en fout, on va lui régler son compte, grogna Emma.

\- Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment ? s'enquit Regina en enfonçant profondément le bézoard dans la gorge de Gold. Etouffe-toi avec, infâme lutin, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Elle se redressa et s'essuya les mains sur une serviette qui trônait sur le dossier de la chaise qu'occupait Belle.

\- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir. Et votre misérable pistolet ne sera d'aucune utilité contre ma mère, reprit-elle, agacée. Aussi, je vous conseille de partir à la recherche du manchot qui a réussi à mettre au tapis le Ténébreux et de laisser les grandes personnes sauver Henry.

Emma ne prit pas le temps de compter avant de répondre et attrapa la brune par le bras pour la retourner vers elle.

\- Henry est aussi mon fils !

\- Seulement depuis quelques mois, avant cela vous n'étiez guère intéressée de savoir s'il était vivant ou non, lâcha Regina en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

Elle regretta pourtant ses paroles au moment même où elle finissait de les prononcer en voyant la blonde se décomposer.

\- C'est bas Regina, vraiment, mais comme c'est mérité je vais oublier de vous coller la tête dans un mur.

Belle intervint et sépara les deux femmes, leur jetant à chacune un regard noir.

\- Henry est en danger et vous ne pensez qu'à régler vos comptes ?

\- Vous avez raison, Miss French. Je vais aller aider Hermione pendant que Miss Swan partira à la chasse au pirate, répondit la maire sans quitter la shérif du regard.

\- JE vais botter le cul de Cora et toi, tu vas chercher le pirate, grogna la blonde.

\- Les filles, je veux pas vous déranger, commença David qui regardait par la fenêtre, mais je pense que nous allons avoir mieux à faire.

\- Que sauver Henry ? Je ne pense pas... rétorqua froidement la souveraine.

\- Je crois que si... car il y a un géant dans les rues de Storybrooke, souffla le roi.

Emma et Regina allèrent se planter devant la fenêtre, poussant James du coude, et la blonde devint blême. Une créature gigantesque se faisait voir à l'horizon et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à écraser de ses immenses pieds les immeubles de la ville.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? demanda la shérif d'une voix blanche.

\- Ca ? C'est une diversion offerte par ma mère pour nous empêcher de rejoindre Hermione... répondit Regina en ôtant sa veste de tailleur. James, vous avez déjà tué une pareille bête ?

\- Non, et vous ? grommela David en tirant son épée de son fourreau.

Un rictus mauvais illumina le visage de la reine.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le loisir d'arracher un coeur aussi gros...

* * *

Hermione sifflotait en entrant dans la mine désaffectée qu'elle avait déjà visitée des mois auparavant. Elle s'attrapa une cigarette et craqua une allumette contre la paroi. La flamme éclaira brièvement son visage, projetant des ombres grotesques autour d'elle tandis que le tabac grillait. Elle souffla la fumée sur l'allumette et le couloir fut à nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité.

Elle était obligée d'admettre que les nains avaient fait un excellent travail en quelques jours. Les mines, qui s'étaient écroulées sur elles-mêmes des mois plus tôt, étaient à présent à nouveau fonctionnelles.

\- Pour mon plus grand malheur, soupira la médecin avant d'éternuer. Saloperie d'allergie...

Elle poursuivit son chemin tout en tirant tranquillement sur sa cigarette, tentant d'anticiper ce que la Reine de coeur avait prévu. Il était évident que la vieille sorcière l'avait attirée ici pour jouer avec son intolérance à la poudre de fée. Mais qu'avait-elle prévu de plus retors ?

Elle progressa tout le temps que dura sa cigarette, s'enfonçant loin dans les galeries.

\- Au moins, elle veut que ça reste entre nous, marmonna-t-elle en écrasant son mégot de la pointe du pied.

Encore quelques mètres et elle déboucha après un coude dans une salle éclairée par deux torches. La lueur chancelante des flammes rendait l'endroit peu invitant.

\- Bon, je suppose que je suis arrivée... Cora ?

\- Impatiente ? fit une voix sur sa droite, sortant de l'ombre.

\- D'aller prendre un café sur une terrasse, au soleil, en regardant passer les jolies filles ? Toujours, sourit-elle avant de laisser chuter la température autour d'elle. Où est Henry ?

\- Mon petit-fils ? Ou devrais-je dire le fils de la Sauveuse à qui ma fille a offert une existence convenable ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette à la torche la plus proche.

\- Nous avons fait connaissance ensemble, sourit la matriarche. Viens ici mon chéri, appela la sorcière en tournant partiellement la tête derrière elle.

Le petit brun apparut, visiblement en santé, quoique relativement passif.

\- Ca va, gamin ? demanda la brunette.

\- Il est vivant, répondit Cora avec un rictus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et envoya un mince filet de magie en direction du garçon. Son regard se fit dur en se posant à nouveau sur Cora.

\- Où est son coeur ? demanda l'Anglaise d'une voix glaciale.

\- Une information qui vaut cher, ma chère... gloussa la Reine de Coeur. Je vous la communiquerai à une condition.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, gronda Hermione.

\- Et vous n'avez pas envie que l'enfant meure, fit la sorcière d'un ton mielleux.

\- Venons-en au fait, la patience n'est pas ma plus grande vertu.

Cora agira la main et un sachet apparut, flottant devant le visage de la brunette.

\- De la poudre de fée ! Quelle surprise ! ironisa la Gryffondor. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas...

\- Je vous apprécie et je veux vous gâter. Vous allez donc renifler, non pas une pincée de poudre comme cette fée incompétente vous l'a proposé, mais toute cette bourse, sourit machiavéliquement la sorcière.

\- Et si je refuse ? s'enquit la Source, soupesant le sachet et masquant les craintes en train de l'envahir.

\- Henry perdra son coeur. Définitivement.

Hermione dévisagea la vieille femme avec colère. Elle pourrait aisément engager un combat et l'emporter mais cela risquait de mettre en danger Henry. Elle leva les yeux et regarda rapidement la roche qui faisait office de plafond. Les mines étaient encore instables et le moindre sortilège risquait de faire s'écrouler le tout. Et avec Ruby et Blanche-Neige dans les galeries, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Moi qui n'ai jamais rien sniffé, si ma mère me voyait, grommela la brunette en ouvrant le sachet, les dents serrées. Elle est fraîche au moins ?

\- Préparée par mes soins il y a une demi-heure, fit aimablement Cora.

Après un dernier regard vers un Henry amorphe, Hermione se résolut à plonger son nez dans la bourse avant d'inspirer. Elle releva cependant rapidement la tête, de la poudre plein le visage, pour éternuer violemment.

\- Encore. Je suis sûre que vous êtes capable, sourit la Reine de cœur.

\- J'ai comme un doute, répliqua la Source en passant la main sous son nez pour découvrir un filet de sang.

Cora lui fit un large sourire moqueur, l'incitant d'un geste à poursuivre.

\- Avant d'en reprendre, je veux voir le cœur d'Henry, intima l'Anglaise.

\- Etes-vous vraiment en position d'exiger quelque chose ? se gaussa la sorcière.

\- Tu veux me voir sniffer cette drogue, mamie, ou on se met sur la gueule tout de suite ? s'agaça la brunette, qui commençait à ressentir les effets néfaste de la poudre de fée.

\- Je vous promets que, entre vos deux prochaines prises de ce nectar des fées, je vous le montre. Mais ne me prenez pas pour une vieille femme gâteuse, je vous veux aux portes de la mort avant de vous dévoiler où il repose. Allez, ne faites pas durer votre agonie, je veux entendre vos profondes respirations.

Hermione grimaça, mais s'exécuta. Les yeux fermés dans la poudre de fées, elle respira profondément, sentant au fil des secondes son coeur s'accélérer autant que sa respiration se tarir.

\- Satisfaite, haleta-t-elle en regardant Cora, la vue brouillée sur une caverne dont les parois commençaient à se déformer.

Le rictus qu'affichait la Reine de coeur était particulièrement effrayant combiné aux effets mortels de la substance magique.

\- Assez, répondit Cora, victorieuse.

Elle agita la main, faisant apparaître un coffret en bois.

\- Le voilà. Maintenant, il vous reste une dernière bonne respiration avant de trépasser.

\- Ca pourrait tout aussi bien... être... la boite de Pandore, articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Ouvrez-la, je veux le... voir.

\- Vous êtes fatigante, cingla la sorcière.

\- Peut-être… mais quitte à y laisser ma peau, je m'offre le dernier souhait du condamné, tenta de se moquer la brunette en mettant un genou à terre pour éviter de s'écrouler totalement.

Soupirant sa mauvaise volonté, Cora ouvrit le coffret, exposant un coeur au rouge vif, palpitant doucement. Hermione puisa dans ses forces pour laisser sa magie caresser l'organe dérobé et confirmer ainsi son propriétaire.

\- Je reconnais... que vous êtes... une femme de parole, Cora, souffla difficilement la médecin.

\- Toujours très chère, et vous me devez une vie, la votre.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne, fit Hermione, amenant à son nez le sachet d'une main tremblante.

" Blanche, Ruby, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Récupérez Henry et son coeur, et filez retrouver Regina."

Hermione vacilla dangereusement et le sachet tomba au sol.

\- Quelle maladroite je fais, grimaça-t-elle en se penchant.

Sortie de nulle part, une forme bondit par-dessus son corps et percuta violemment la Reine de coeur qui se trouva propulsée contre une paroi de la salle tandis que la boite contenant le coeur s'envolait dans les airs.

La Source vit un loup gigantesque exécuter un bond prodigieux et attraper de ses puissantes mâchoires l'écrin avant de disparaître dans un couloir. Durant la scène, Blanche surgit aux côtés d'Henry, l'attrapa par la main et le tira derrière elle. Déjà, l'écho de la fuite s'estompait.

\- Je vais vous tuer... feula Cora en se redressant. Puis je retrouverai le loup et cette intrigante de Blanche et je ferai de même.

\- Viens mamie, finissons-en... siffla la brunette en faisant apparaître une petite boule de feu.

\- Cessez donc de manquer de respect envers vos ainés, gronda Cora en s'avançant vers la médecin, surtout si c'est tout ce que vous êtes capable de m'opposer.

\- Parlant de baisser la tête devant les anciens, ricana la Source en laissant fuser son sort vers le plafond de la salle, obligeant la sorcière à courber l'échine tandis que les parois se désagrégeaient. Incline-toi devant moi ! Je suis l'Alpha et l'Oméga de toutes magies de ce monde. Ton pouvoir et ta vie m'appartiennent, Cora !

Un grondement se fit entendre juste avant que le plafond se dérobe. Hermione plongea la main dans sa poche et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le stylo d'épinéphrine au moment où les mines s'affaissaient sur la Reine de coeur et elle.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Portez vous bien d'ici là,

Gros bisous,

Sygui et LInk9


	9. Le géant et la reine

Hey hey !

Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'ai perdu toute notion du temps dans le fabuleux monde de WOW... lol

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles font chaud au coeur !

Sans plus tarder, place au nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le géant et la reine

Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur la ville et Emma courut se mettre à l'abri sous un auvent. Elle attrapa ses cheveux pour les essorer et ne put contenir un éternuement tonitruant.

\- Je hais le Maine... Il y fait soit un froid de gueux, soit une chaleur de pute... Temps de merde ! râla-t-elle alors qu'un éclair se faisait voir au loin, illuminant brièvement la silhouette massive du géant qui écrasaient de sa pointure 150 les bâtiments de la ville.

Elle avait commencé à fouiller le port à la recherche du capitaine Crochet quand elle avait été surprise par la tempête. Elle essuya son visage du revers de la main et plissa les yeux. Comment finir sa quête alors qu'elle n'y voyait pas à deux mètres ?

Regardant la pluie s'abattre sur la ville tout en réfléchissant, elle vit une silhouette se détacher brièvement en contre-jour sous la lumière d'un nouvel éclair.

\- Je parie que c'est mon pirate qui se promène au port sous ce déluge. Marin d'eau douce ! grommela-t-elle en s'élançant dans la direction prise par l'ombre.

Elle le suivit silencieusement, s'assurant de ne pas être vue. L'homme vêtu de noir se faufilait dans la nuit, passant devant les entrepôts désaffectés, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour regarder par une fenêtre délabrée avant de reprendre son chemin.

"Que cherche-t-il ? " songea la shérif en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle estima rapidement sa direction et choisit de le dépasser pour l'attendre au prochain croisement de rue, menottes à la main.

Elle se tapit dans l'ombre, le poing levé, prête à l'abattre dans le visage du pirate. Un léger bruit de pas se fit entendre et elle se tendit, aux aguets.

L'homme passa devant elle sans un regard. Elle fut sur ses talons l'instant d'après, tapa sur son épaule tout en décochant rapidement son poing en direction du menton mal rasé qui se tournait vers elle. La surprise aidant, le coup porta, le pirate recula dans un sursaut et s'étala de tout son long en trébuchant sur le bord du trottoir. La shérif fut immédiatement sur lui, l'arme au poing.

Le capitaine Crochet cligna des yeux, la dévisagea quelques secondes avec étonnement avant d'afficher un sourire enjôleur.

\- Bonsoir amour... fit-il, séducteur. Si tu me voulais allongé à tes pieds, il suffisait de demander. Je n'aurais jamais dit non à une aussi jolie femme.

\- Dans ce cas, tu diras oui à mes menottes ? fit la blonde avec un rictus en lui lançant les bracelets d'acier sur l'estomac. J'adore les gars attachés, ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils faussement aguicheur.

Le pirate se saisit des pinces en métal et se redressa lentement.

\- Amour, ce serait avec plaisir... commença-t-il. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, conclut-il en jetant brusquement les menottes au visage de la shérif qui leva les mains en réflexe pour repousser les bracelets d'acier.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. La shérif roula des yeux et se baissa rapidement pour ramasser les menottes.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours la même histoire ? soupira-t-elle en remettant son arme dans son fourreau tout en partant à la course derrière le brun.

Le pirate avait pris un peu d'avance mais la shérif ne se laissa pas distancer. Passant à côté d'une poubelle, elle avisa le couvercle qu'elle rafla au passage avant de le lancer d'un coup de poignet sûr. Le violent choc derrière les genoux stoppa instantanément le fugitif qui s'affaissa dans une flaque d'eau.

\- Ultimate fresbee, tu connais ? se moqua la Sauveuse en attrapant sans ménagement une main de l'homme pour la rabattre dans son dos, levant haut son poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Je savais pas que tu donnais dans le SM, amour... grimaça Crochet.

\- Et encore, t'as pas tout vu, fit-elle en lui passant les menottes.

Elle l'aida à se relever, lui fit exécuter un demi-tour avant de le pousser devant elle.

\- Allons au poste, amour, ironisa-t-elle. Tu vas nous raconter pourquoi tu as voulu tuer le Ténébreux.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, David avait foncé droit vers le danger sans réfléchir. Regina courait presque pour le suivre, ses talons manquant de déraper à plusieurs reprises sur les trottoirs trempés. Une douleur violente naquit subitement entre ses côtes, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à prendre appui contre un réverbère.

\- Un problème ? demanda le roi en tournant légèrement la tête.

\- Continuez, je vous rattraperai, haleta la reine, le visage crispé.

\- Vous saignez du nez, commenta l'ancien berger en fourrant la main dans sa poche.

Il en sortit un mouchoir jetable qu'il tendit sans hésitation à la maire. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, hésita et finit par arracher le kleenex des doigts du berger pour s'essuyer le nez.

\- Gold vous a jeté un autre sort ? s'enquit David, ne relevant pas les gestes brusques et grossiers de la belle-mère de sa femme.

\- Le Docteur Granger doit avoir quelques soucis et, vu que nous avons une espèce de connexion, elle partage ses petits ennuis de santé avec moi, répondit Regina, agacée, avant de se moucher le plus gracieusement possible.

\- C'est impossible, contra David.

\- Dites donc cela à la Source... Sur ce, arrêtons de discuter et allons nous occuper du géant qui détruit ma belle ville.

\- Ancienne, répondit le roi en repartant au petit trot.

\- Pardon ? s'agaça la reine.

\- Votre ancienne ville, vous n'êtes plus en charge de sa gestion.

\- J'en suis la créatrice et ça, vous ne pourrez jamais me le retirer, siffla la maire. Et il n'y a pas eu de réunion du conseil municipal pour me démettre de mes fonctions de maire.

\- Ca ne saurait tarder, répondit indolemment l'ancien berger avant de s'arrêter brusquement à un croisement. Il est là !

\- C'est bien, mon cher, vous avez une bonne vue, ironisa la souveraine en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main. Allez-y, je vous couvre.

\- Et risquer de recevoir un mauvais sort dans le dos ? Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile.

\- Que voulez-vous... on ne prête qu'aux riches. Mais soit, attaquons-le de front.

\- On pourrait peut-être aussi chercher à comprendre ce qu'il veut, proposa David.

\- Autre que rentrer dans les maisons par la toiture ? se gaussa la brune sans lâcher le géant des yeux.

Le pied gauche de la créature écrasa sans ménagement le magasin de glaces préféré de Regina et s'en fut trop pour cette dernière. Elle lança sa boule de feu qui percuta la cuisse du géant, brûlant la peau mate et attaquant le pagne en tissu.

\- Bien visé, se moqua David alors que le géant se retrouva les fesses et le reste à l'air.

\- Nous avons toute son attention, répliqua la reine avec un rictus froid.

En effet, le géant à la barbe hirsute dévisagea la sorcière et le berger de ses grands yeux noirs et ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

\- Vous vouliez discuter ? Allez-y, poursuivit la maire, narquoise.

\- Rappelez-moi de ne jamais faire appel à vous comme ambassadrice, grommela David en s'avançant vers le géant les deux main en l'air en signe de non-agression.

Regina se laissa aller dos contre un mur et grimaça de douleur. Sa poitrine la lançait terriblement et le saignement de son nez avait repris. L'inquiétude la gagna et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Docteur Granger, veuillez prendre soin de votre santé, la mienne en dépend et j'apprécie moyennement cet état de fait, grommela-t-elle pour éviter de laisser son inquiétude pour la médecin l'envahir.

Un rugissement puissant la tira de ses pensées et elle leva les yeux avant d'afficher un rictus mauvais. Le géant tenait David dans sa main et le berger se débattait, en vain.

\- Je te connais... tu es le prince qui a participé à l'extermination de mon peuple !

\- Non, tonna l'ancien berger en se débattant. Vous me confondez avec mon frère jumeau, le prince James !

\- Ca va être intéressant, murmura Regina en se redressant.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et elle décrocha machinalement.

\- J'espère que c'est important car je suis occupée, fit-elle fraichement.

\- Regina, on arrive avec Henry et Ruby, répondit la voix de Blanche-Neige. On va avoir besoin de vous. Cora lui avait pris son cœur. On l'a récupéré mais vous devez le remettre dans la poitrine d'Henry.

Regina eut l'impression que tout son sang se figeait dans son corps tellement le froid qui s'empara d'elle était intense. Sa mère avait pris son fils en otage et n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir, quitte à le blesser.

Elle regarda le téléphone dans sa main tremblante, hésitante sur la chose à faire. Rejoindre son fils immédiatement ou...

\- Regina ! Aidez-moi ! s'égosillait David gigotant comme un diable entre les doigts du géant.

\- Venez nous retrouver au pied du clocher, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche avant de raccrocher.

Elle tourna son attention vers l'immense créature qui avait décidé de secouer un peu le prince.

\- Toi, tu ne vas pas m'encombrer longtemps, siffla-t-elle en retroussant ses manches avant de faire naître un sort au creux de sa main.

Un trait de magie rouge percuta la main du géant qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. David cria en se sentant aspirer par le vide mais la souveraine empêcha d'un sortilège bien placé une chute douloureuse à l'ancien berger. Ce dernier courut se mettre à l'abri auprès de la maire tandis que la créature soufflait sur ses doigts rougis.

\- Il a un haricot en médaillon autour du cou. Je crois que c'est un haricot magique. Si c'est ça, on pourra rentrer chez nous, haleta James.

\- Vous pourrez rentrer. Pour ma part, je n'ai aucune intention de quitter Storybrooke, gronda Regina. Restez ici et laissez-moi faire.

La souveraine réfléchit rapidement. Elle devait récupérer le haricot. Pas pour que son peuple regagne la Forêt Enchantée, mais pour qu'Hermione puisse voyager entre les mondes et ainsi accomplir sa quête. Aussi, la reine s'avança en direction du géant qu'elle interpella.

\- Quel est votre problème ? Pourquoi détruisez-vous ma cité ?

\- C'est la mission qu'on m'a confiée en échange de ma liberté, répondit la créature barbue.

\- Et que diriez-vous de retrouver une taille convenable et d'avoir votre place dans cette ville en échange de ce que vous avez autour du cou ?

Le géant la regarda en biais, se grattant la nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me tuer une fois que je serai rendu aussi petit que vous ?

\- Contrairement à d'autres, répondit Regina en jetant un regard en biais à David, je n'ai qu'une parole. Et je vous propose même d'être le responsable de la reproduction du haricot que vous avez sur vous. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le géant tripota son collier, songeur.

\- Mais c'est lui ou c'est vous qui décidez ici ? Parce que je peux pas avoir confiance en celui qui a exterminé ma famille ! fit-il en redevenant menaçant pour David.

\- Je suis la responsable de cette ville. Et vous devez me connaître de notre monde. Je suis la reine Regina.

Le géant fronça les sourcils puis un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Ouais, je vous connais. Vous n'avez pas pris part à la guerre contre mon peuple.

\- Exactement. Alors, nous avons un accord ? relança-t-elle.

\- Avec vous c'est oui, lui répondit-il en s'agenouillant pour lui tendre son énorme main.

La maire attrapa le petit doigt de l'homme et le serra comme elle put. Puis, elle fit apparaître un champignon qu'elle donna au géant.

\- C'est un champignon magique du Pays des merveilles, expliqua-t-elle. Une bouchée vous donnera une taille plus... conventionnelle.

Le géant la regarda encore un instant avant de décider de lui faire totalement confiance et de mordre à pleines dents dans le chapeau rouge et blanc du légume. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Il rétrécit à vue d'oeil mais garda quand même une taille supérieure de dix centimètres à celle de David.

\- Il y a un hôtel à quelques mètres. Chez Granny. Prenez une chambre sur mon compte, conclut la reine avant de tourner les talons et de prendre la direction de l'horloge.

\- Merci Majesté, lui cria son nouveau sujet, un sourire fendu d'une oreille à l'autre, tandis que le prince lui emboitait le pas sans comprendre ce qui avait pu amener la Méchante Reine à capituler aussi facilement. Et pour le haricot ? On fait comment, la héla encore l'ancien géant.

\- On verra cela plus tard, fit-elle avant d'accélérer son allure.

Sa priorité était de s'occuper de son fils. Remettre son coeur en place et protéger Henry. Ensuite seulement, elle irait aider Hermione. En espérant que la brunette serait toujours vivante. Et connaissant les dons de sa mère, ce n'était pas gagné.

* * *

Emma, verrouillant la cellule, observa Crochet s'allonger sur ce qui faisait office de lit et prendre une pause lascive.

\- Ne fais pas trop le malin, marin d'eau douce, fit-elle avec humeur. Tu es dans de sales draps. Je te rappelle que tu es accusé de tentative de meurtre sur Gold.

\- Dommage que ce ne soit que tentative. Dire que je l'ai raté... soupira le pirate. Enfin... j'aurais sûrement d'autres occasions.

\- Ce genre de confessions, évite-les devant le shérif, grommela la blonde en tapotant de son index le badge accroché à sa ceinture. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu lui en veux ? Après tout, faut être dingue pour s'en prendre au Ténébreux, si j'en crois ce qui se raconte en ville.

Crochet se redressa sur ses coudes et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de la shérif.

\- Il a tué ma femme, il a tranché ma main. Il paiera pour tout cela.

Emma sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. Une fois de plus, le monde enchanteur des contes de fées que racontaient les dessins animés de son enfance n'était que mensonges, sang, trahisons.

\- Ouais, je comprends... murmura-t-elle.

Crochet hocha la tête et se rallongea, ses bottes en cuir crissant sur la ferraille du lit.

\- Merci, amour, répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Le téléphone de la shérif vibra et cette dernière se dépêcha de répondre.

\- Oui, Mary-Margaret ? Où ça ? J'arrive tout de suite. Oui, j'ai récupéré l'agresseur de Gold. On verra ça plus tard. Ok, à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha rapidement et fourra l'appareil dans ses poches.

\- Un problème, amour ? demanda le pirate en ouvrant un oeil.

\- Cora s'en est pris à Henry mais Regina va pouvoir arranger ça. J'vais y aller, mais je vais revenir vite et on discutera de ce qui s'est passé ce soir plus longuement.

\- Prends tout ton temps, je ne bougerai pas d'ici, répondit Crochet avec amusement. Cependant, un conseil, méfie-toi de Cora et de Regina. Pour les connaître depuis longtemps, il n'y a pas plus vicieuses et retordes que ces deux satanées bonnes femmes. Se retrouver dans une guerre entre elles n'est pas une bonne idée. Car il n'y aura que des perdants.

Emma haussa les épaules et, réajustant sa veste en cuir, elle quitta le bureau du shérif. Les paroles de Crochet tournaient dans son esprit et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, inquiète. Regina avait un foutu caractère et Cora, pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, était une vraie cinglée. Tout pouvait dégénérer. Mais Hermione ne laisserait jamais faire, la blonde en était persuadée.

* * *

Approchant de la place de l'horloge, Regina vit trois silhouettes et, reconnaissant celle de son fils, courut pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le serrant fortement contre elle, elle ne put ignorer son manque de réaction et sentit une main glacée enserrer sa poitrine.

\- Où est-il ? questionna-t-elle tout en détaillant le gamin afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait subi aucune blessure.

Blanche tendit un coffret en bois et Regina le lui arracha des mains. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et prit doucement le coeur de son fils entre ses doigts.

\- Je vais la tuer... fit sombrement la maire. Personne ne touche à Henry.

David s'était rapproché de sa femme et l'entoura de ses bras, tandis que Ruby restait attentive aux gestes de la brune.

\- Mon chéri, je vais te rendre ton coeur, je vais faire le plus délicatement possible, mais tu vas tout de même ressentir une sensation légèrement désagréable, mais éphémère, le rassura-t-elle en caressant sa joue, avant de plonger sa main dans sa poitrine.

Le gamin se raidit, cherchant son souffle, une grimace douloureuse tordant les traits de son visage. Puis, quand Regina ôta sa main, il se réfugia dans son étreinte, cherchant le réconfort et la sécurité dans les bras de sa mère adoptive.

\- Tout va bien mon petit prince ? murmura la maire en posant un baiser sur les cheveux de son fils. Où est Hermione ? ajouta-t-elle pour Ruby.

\- On a dû la laisser dans les mines pour pouvoir sortir Henry en toute sécurité, lui répondit-elle en regardant ses chaussures, pas très fière d'elle.

Regina hocha la tête, son esprit déjà occupé à imaginer un plan pour assurer la sécurité de son fils, contrer les plans de sa mère et sauver sa voisine.

\- David, pouvez-vous emmener Miss Lucas et Henry chez Granny et veillez sur lui ? finit-elle par dire. Je dois m'absenter, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez Monsieur Gold et, s'il peut se lever, dites-lui que l'Origine de toutes magies lui ordonne de protéger Henry.

La serveuse acquiesça et l'ancien berger posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son petit-fils.

\- Et où allez-vous ? demanda Blanche-Neige.

\- Ce soir, je vais remettre le coeur de ma mère dans sa poitrine. Cela l'amènera, je l'espère, à de meilleures dispositions... répondit sobrement la maire.

\- Je viens avec vous, répliqua l'institutrice sur le même ton. Et avant que vous refusiez, je dois vous dire que ce n'est pas une option. Regina, notre guerre n'a que trop duré. Je suis à l'origine de ce conflit, car j'ai fait confiance à votre mère et j'ai révélé votre secret. Aujourd'hui, je me dois de réparer cette erreur de jugement qui a coûté la vie à Daniel.

\- Ne. Prononcez. Jamais. Son. Nom, siffla la reine en l'assassinant d'un regard, hargneuse.

Blanche Neige acquiesça tranquillement tandis que David resserrait son étreinte sur elle.

\- On y va ? proposa l'institutrice.

Regina la gratifia d'un dernier regard noir avant de les faire disparaître toutes deux.

* * *

Les mines de Storybrooke n'étaient plus qu'un amas de roches. La poussière qui avait saturé l'air commençait enfin à retomber sur le sol, teintant les quelques brins d'herbes d'une couleur grise. Archibald Hopper, qui se promenait dans le coin au moment de l'éboulement, tenait fermement la laisse de Pongo et balayait du regard les environs.

\- J'avais pourtant bien dit aux nains que cet endroit était dangereux. Mais non, une fois encore, on ne m'a pas écouté. Tout ça pour quelques grammes de poussière de fée... soupira-t-il, désabusé.

A quoi cela servait-il d'être la Conscience si tout le monde se foutait de ce que vous racontez ?

\- Par moment, j'ai vraiment l'impression de... pisser dans un violon, conclut-il en se laissant aller à une expression un peu triviale, n'ayant aucun témoin pour l'entendre jurer.

Pongo tira violemment sur sa laisse et Archie, surpris, la lâcha.

\- Reviens ici ! gronda le psychiatre tandis que le chien courait en direction des rochers.

L'ancien criquet suivit d'une allure prudente son animal, prenant garde de ne pas marcher là où le sol lui semblait instable. Arrivé au pied de l'amas de pierre, il siffla Pongo qui avait entrepris l'escale du tas de roches.

\- Pongo, au pied ! gronda-t-il tandis que le dalmatien grattait en aboyant.

Archie hurla tandis qu'une main surgissait d'entre deux pierres avant de disparaître. Il porta la main à son coeur et respira profondément.

\- J'ai dû rêver... murmura-t-il avant de se laisser aller à crier une nouvelle fois.

La main était réapparue et, entre deux doigts, une cigarette allumée laissait s'échapper un mince filet de fumée.

\- Do... Docteur Granger ? appela Archie.

Après tout, c'était la seule fumeuse qu'il connaissait.

\- Si vous avez deux minutes, toussa la voix enrouée de l'Anglaise, je suis pas contre un coup de main pour sortir de la-dessous.

Archi se dépêcha de gravir l'amoncellement et commença à retirer les pierres, les faisant tomber en bas du talus. Au bout de quelques minutes, un visage ensanglanté et sale se fit voir.

\- Grands dieux, que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda le psychiatre.

\- J'ai rencontré belle-maman. Et elle ne m'apprécie pas...

\- Belle-mam... Cora ? La mère de Regina ? Et vous êtes encore vivante ? Décidément la Reine de cœur a perdu la main, lui sourit-il en continuant avec précaution à dégager la médecin. Vous êtes dans quel état ?

\- Démaquillée. Ma magie est aux abonnés absents à cause de cette saloperie de poussière de fée et j'arrête pas de gerber. Putain, j'ai besoin d'une cuite...

\- Je vous invite dès qu'on sort de là. Vous savez où est la Reine de coeur ?

\- Non, elle s'est volatilisé quand les mines se sont écroulées, grimaça Hermione. Merde, j'ai le pied droit bloqué sous un rocher.

\- Attendez, je vais essayer d'élargir l'ouverture pour me glisser.

\- Dans un autre contexte, cette proposition m'aurait fait rire. Faites attention de pas... Putain de b... de m... ça fait mal !

\- Désolé, j'ai perdu l'équilibre.

\- J'ai senti !

Le psychiatre poussa la pierre qui écrasait la cheville de sa consœur et il l'aida à sortir de la cavité.

\- Je vais vous appeler une ambulance.

\- Pas le temps, grommela Hermione. Cora va vouloir faire payer aux bons citoyens de la ville le petit tour que Ruby, Blanche et moi lui avons joué.

Un nuage de fumée violet envahit l'air et Maléfique apparut, tenant une fiole entre ses doigts.

\- Je tombe au bon moment, j'imagine, sourit la dragonne.

\- Quelques minutes plus tôt aurait été parfait mais bon... ironisa Hermione. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- J'ai senti votre magie, Asalhir, et j'ai cru deviner que vous aviez des ennuis, répondit la sorcière blonde. Aussi, je vous ai amené une potion pour vous requinquer mais, au vu de votre état, j'aurais dû en apporter plusieurs litres. J'ai senti votre sort mais je n'ai pas reconnu la magie de votre assaillant. Qui est-il ?

\- Belle-maman et elle ne m'aime pas. J'en ai le coeur brisé. Mais bon, comme je vais la rayer de la surface de la terre, mon chagrin ne durera pas longtemps.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne me semblez pas au mieux de votre forme… en tant qu'humaine bien sûr, ajouta la dragonne, entre respect et sourire. Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de l'indélicate ?

La Source se saisit de la fiole que tenait la sorcière et en but le contenu d'une traite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis plus résistante que j'en ai l'air. Cependant, pourrais-tu m'emmener en ville ? demanda la médecin.

\- Comme il vous sied ma Source, mais vous devriez laisser les habitants de cette ville se souvenir de ce à quoi ils ont échappé pour qu'ils comprennent où est leur intérêt.

\- Regina serait la première à en pâtir et je ne peux pas faire ça. Allons-y, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas tué une Reine de coeur !

La blonde haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

\- Oui. Dans un autre monde. Voyons si je n'ai pas perdu la main...

* * *

Regina était de retour dans Main Street, Blanche-Neige sur ses talons. Son odieuse belle-fille avait la présence d'esprit de ne rien dire, se contentant de chercher Cora dans les rues de la ville. La maire serrait contre elle un petit coffret en bois dans lequel reposait le coeur de sa mère. Si jamais elle avait l'occasion de remettre l'organe à sa place, elle n'hésiterait pas à la saisir. Car Cora avec son coeur ne serait plus cette sorcière sanguinaire, elle retrouverait sa raison.

"Tu as ton coeur et tu es la Méchante Reine. Tu as commis des crimes pires que les siens..." chuchota une petite voix désagréable.

La souveraine ignora sa conscience et poursuivit sa route. Mais un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Cora était retorde, machiavélique et manipulatrice. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit allée trouver le Ténébreux pour lier une alliance ?

\- Peu probable... Pour ce que j'en sais, ils se détestent... murmura-t-elle, tentant de se rassurer.

\- Vous dites ? s'enquit Blanche-Neige, inquiète d'entendre son ancienne belle-mère marmonner.

\- Rien qui vous concerne, cassa Regina avant de s'arrêter net.

Elle ferma les yeux et huma l'air. Elle avait senti une petite vibration, trois fois rien, mais son instinct lui disait que sa mère était proche. Et l'espionnait sûrement.

Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et, après une petite seconde d'hésitation, l'envoya droit sur un réverbère. Le sort fut repoussé, explosant la vitrine d'un magasin de chaussures, et Cora leva le sort d'invisibilité qui la cachait.

\- Tu t'améliores, ma chérie, sourit la Reine de coeur. Et je constate que tu t'es réconciliée avec Blanche-Neige.

\- Une alliance temporaire pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire, brava la princesse. Je n'ai pas oublié que vous m'avez arraché le coeur une fois.

\- Et vous comptez me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce ? se moqua la vieille sorcière.

\- En fait, il s'agit plutôt de l'inverse, répondit tranquillement Regina en ouvrant le coffret en bois, laissant entrevoir un coeur rouge-noir qui palpitait.

Le regard de Cora devint dur et froid et elle défia sa fille, le menton levé.

\- Ne tente rien, Regina. Je t'aurai tuée avant même que tu aies sorti mon coeur de cette boite. Tu n'es pas de taille à lutter contre moi.

Le bruit d'un briquet se fit entendre suivi d'une longue expiration.

\- Elle non, mais moi oui, fit une voix assurée.

Cora se retourna et roula des yeux en voyant Hermione Granger qui avançait vers elle en claudiquant.

\- Bah alors mamie, tu m'as laissée en plan tout à l'heure... On venait à peine de... commença la médecin, narquoise.

Cora agita rapidement la main et Hermione fut soulevée de terre et projetée à vive allure à travers l'horloge du clocher de la ville, fracassant le verre du cadran et disparaissant de la vue de la vieille femme dans une pluie de débris tranchants.

\- Où en étions nous avant l'interruption de cette malotrue ? demanda la vieille sorcière en se tournant vers Regina et Blanche-Neige. Ah oui, vous me menaciez. Princesse, je vais vous tuer, ensuite ce sera au tour de votre mari. Puis je raserai cette ville et...

\- Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire, tonna Emma en arrivant, son pistolet à la main.

\- La Sauveuse... L'opinion d'une morte importe peu, très chère, gloussa la vieille sorcière en envoyant une boule de feu en direction de la shérif.

\- Attention ! hurla Mary-Margaret.

Emma leva les mains et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la magie de la mère de Cora toucher sa peau et elle tapa instinctivement dedans. Elle rouvrit prudemment les yeux et cligna des paupières en voyant Cora en prise à son propre sortilège.

\- Comment j'ai fait ça ? souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite, avant de s'élancer pour rejoindre sa mère et Regina.

\- Excellente question, murmura la maire, songeuse, dévisageant gravement la shérif.

Elle hésita quelques instants mais finit par prendre la main de la blonde dans la sienne pour sonder son pouvoir. Ce qu'elle découvrit la sidéra. Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à la mère biologique de son fils qu'elle prenait pour une écervelée particulièrement pénible. Mais la Sauveuse avait un potentiel magique ahurissant.

\- Prêtez-moi un peu de votre magie, chuchota la brune.

\- Heu… Servez-vous ? murmura la shérif. Parce que j'ai aucune idée de comment on fait ça…

Regina en prit une infime partie et projeta un bouclier autour d'Emma, de Blanche-Neige et d'elle-même.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda la Sauveuse.

\- On trouve un plan pour remettre le coeur de ma mère dans sa poitrine sans qu'elle nous tue.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

La suite la semaine prochaine,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	10. Fin de règne

Hey hey !

Après une longue semaine d'attente, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont notre carburant pour vous donner la meilleure fic possible !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Fin de règne

Hermione atterrit lourdement sur le plancher métallique, au milieu d'éclats de verre, et grimaça. Le choc de la chute avait chassé l'air de ses poumons et elle mit quelques instants à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

\- Mais quel est le problème de cette foutue famille avec cette putain d'horloge ? Entre la sœur cadette qui veut pas qu'elle marche, et la mère et la sœur aînée qui balancent leurs ennemies au travers... faut qu'elles consultent, ça devient urgent...

Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer puis se passa les doigts dans les cheveux afin de se débarrasser des bouts de verre qui encombraient sa chevelure. Elle se remit péniblement debout et, après quelques pas incertains, passa la tête par la verrière défoncée.

\- Tout va bien, merci de vous en inquiéter ! cria-t-elle. Mais faudrait vraiment que vous alliez voir Archie pour analyser votre haine envers cette horloge ! Bon, vous montez ou je redescends ?

Un sort particulièrement violent frappa le clocher qui vacilla avant de s'effondrer sur lui-même. Hermione sentit le plancher trembler et elle soupira, désabusée.

\- Et merde... fit-elle tandis que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

Elle tendit la main et s'agrippa comme elle put à la rampe de l'escalier, évitant pour le moment une chute particulièrement douloureuse.

\- Faut croire que je redescends, souffla-t-elle en regardant le vide sous elle. Alors belle-maman, c'est votre arthrite qui vous rend de mauvaise humeur comme ça ? cria-t-elle vers la sorcière lorsque le mur de façade finit de s'effondrer, la laissant visiblement suspendue entre ciel et terre sur un escalier dont il ne restait que des moignons de ferraille.

Elle tenta de faire crépiter sa magie au bout de ses doigts et, quand une seule étincelle surgit de son index, elle poussa un juron.

\- C'est pas encore ca... Maléfique ! Gold ! Lilly ! N'importe qui ! appela-t-elle alors qu'elle se sentait faiblir.

Sa main moite glissa le long de la rampe et ses doigts lâchèrent leur prise. Hermione se sentit aspirée par le vide et ferma les yeux, anticipant déjà la réception qui serait assurément mortelle. Un pouvoir au goût âpre et amer l'entoura pour ralentir sa chute et la médecin percuta durement le sol, mais sans se briser les os.

\- Merci Rumpel, souffla la Source.

Une ombre claudicante se détacha de l'obscurité.

\- De rien, Ténèbres Originelles, fit le prêteur sur gage, un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres. Nous sommes quittes pour aujourd'hui. Avez-vous besoin d'aide face à cette chère Cora ?

\- Ca ira, merci. Tu as déjà pas mal de contentieux avec Regina sans en rajouter, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Justement. Un de plus, un de moins, je ne verrais pas la différence, alors que vous, notre chère Méchante Reine pourrait faire de votre vie actuelle un véritable enfer au lieu du paradis dont vous rêvez, Ténèbres Originelles, conclut-il, obséquieux.

\- Je vais m'occuper moi-même de belle-maman. Je suis une femme pleine de surprises et Madame, trop sûre d'elle, me pense diminuée.

\- Ce que vous êtes... sans vouloir vous manquer de respect.

\- T'inquiète pas, je gère, conclut Hermione en sortant de ce qui restait de la bibliothèque.

Le Ténébreux s'inclina profondément avant de se fondre à nouveau dans l'ombre du bâtiment en ruine.

De son côté, la médecin ravalait les grimaces qui montaient à chaque pas comme les vagues de douleur qui parcouraient son corps. Finalement, elle allait offrir un cours de rattrapage à Rumpel la prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait.

\- Au moins lui apprendre que les air-bag ça existe, marmonna-t-elle en se frottant les reins.

Rendue au milieu de la rue principale, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Cora qui avait reporté son attention sur elle, se désintéressant de sa fille.

\- Alors mamie, on se la boit, cette tisane, ou on se met sur la gueule maintenant ? se moqua-t-elle.

Une boule de feu lancée fit office de réponse et la brunette plongea sur le côté. Pas assez vite car elle sentit une douleur cuisante dans sa jambe gauche.

\- Si j'étais pas défoncée à la poudre de fée, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde... siffla la Source en se relevant.

\- Mère, arrête, supplia Regina.

\- Vous êtes faible, toi la première ma chérie, répliqua Cora en s'approchant d'Hermione. Tu pourrais m'arrêter mais tu n'as pas le cran de faire ce qu'il faut. En attendant, regarde-moi bien. Je vais étouffer à nouveau l'amour que tu ressens pour planter dans ton cœur une autre graine de haine et de colère.

\- Non mais vous êtes complètement givrée ! gronda Emma.

Ignorant la Sauveuse et ses remarques, Cora développa entre ses mains un sortilège qui lui tira une grimace de plaisir anticipé.

\- Je suis certaine que c'est un sort qui vous plaira, ricana-t-elle avant de le propulser vers la Source.

Hermione déglutit en voyant l'onde lumineuse de dédoubler, puis se scinder encore. Jamais elle n'aurait assez d'énergie pour la repousser, encore moins pour l'absorber.

Elle puisa dans des maigres réserves pour créer un bouclier afin d'atténuer le choc. Mais sa protection vola en éclat quand l'onde la percuta et l'Anglaise prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Elle sentit que sa peau se déchirait à l'endroit où la magie œuvrait et elle retint un cri. Après tout, elle n'allait pas donner à Cora le plaisir de sa souffrance. Et puis Viviane avait, en son temps, fait plus bien plus mal que ça. La Reine de cœur était une débutante par rapport à la Dame du Lac.

Le souffle court, les mains sur l'asphalte mouillée, elle tentait de reprendre des esprits. La vieille sorcière était retorse, puissante, douée, mais elle n'avait pas conscience de l'étendue de la magie. Hermione, si. Aussi, elle allait lui faire une démonstration que Cora n'oublierait jamais.

\- Ok, mamie zinzin, tu m'as mise en rogne. Fini de jouer...

\- Et vous allez faire quoi très chère ? Eternuer ?

Hermione leva la main et cinq petites boules blanches apparurent à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Elle eut un fin sourire en les reliant, formant un pentagramme lumineux.

\- Des siècles que je n'ai pas utilisé ce sort, mais je parie qu'il est toujours aussi efficace, fit-elle alors que son visage perdait ses dernières couleurs. Merlin, celui-là, il est pour toi !

Sa paume frappa la figure en son centre, la projetant droit sur Cora. Cette dernière agita la main, pensant dévier l'attaque, mais la Reine de cœur avait sous-estimé la puissance du sortilège.

Cependant, l'énergie magique qu'elle avait opposée suffit à décaler le sort et il ne la percuta pas pleinement. La sorcière décolla en arrière et traversa la vitrine d'une boutique de glaces et sorbets avant de finir son vol plané dans un congélateur vertical.

\- Saloperie de poudre de fée, éternua Hermione. Même plus capable de réaliser proprement un sort. Merlin se foutrait de ma gueule s'il voyait ça, grogna-t-elle en se mettant debout avec difficulté avant de sentir sa jambe céder sous elle, la laissant sans appui pour s'effondrer lamentablement.

Elle fut prise d'un vertige puissant et dut se résoudre à s'allonger et à fermer les yeux, tout en essayant de réprimer une nausée persistante.

\- J'vais y laisser ma peau... murmura-t-elle, le goût cuivré du sang envahissant sa bouche.

La brunette sentit une main fraiche se poser sur sa joue et elle ouvrit une paupière avant de laisser naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne me laisse pas, murmura Regina, agenouillée près d'elle.

\- C'était pas mon intention, répondit Hermione, en peinant à la regarder, mais j'ai comme une faiblesse passagère, fit-elle en tentant l'humour pour effacer l'éclat inquiet dans les yeux chocolat qui la dévisageaient.

\- Reste allongée, je vais m'occuper de ma mère. Il est temps que je lui fasse face.

La maire se redressa et serra contre elle le coffret de bois contenant le cœur de Cora.

\- Blanche, Emma, appela-t-elle calmement, merci de veiller sur le Docteur Granger. Je reviens...

La souveraine inspira profondément avant de se diriger vers la boutique de glaces.

L'appréhension qui se saisissait de ses entrailles l'empêchait presque de respirer, sans qu'elle puisse dire avec assurance ce qu'elle craignait le plus. Affronter sa mère ? Lui rendre son cœur ? Ne pas réussir à... trouver son amour ? Elle franchit la porte défoncée, faisant crisser sous les semelles de cuir de ses escarpins les éclats de verre disséminés dans le commerce. Cora était déjà en train de se dégager des décombres du congélateur qui l'avait réceptionnée, passant sa main avec dégout sur des traces de crème glacée qui maculaient ses vêtements.

\- Regina, fit-elle en avisant sa fille, je reconnais que tu choisis ton personnel avec soin.

\- Mère, je te le demande une dernière fois. Laisse le Docteur Granger tranquille.

\- Elle est un frein à ton avenir, peux-tu comprendre cela ? répliqua sèchement la Reine de cœur, plongeant son regard sans émotion dans les yeux noirs de sa fille.

\- Et tu es un frein à mon bonheur... soupira douloureusement Regina, avant de rassembler son courage et d'agiter la main.

Cora ne put éviter le sortilège de la maire et en fut paralysée, prisonnière de la magie sombre. Incapable du moindre mouvement, elle ne put qu'observer sa fille s'approcher, déterminée.

\- Je veux croire que c'est ton absence de cœur qui t'a poussée à être aussi inhumaine avec moi. Et je veux pour toi aussi un bonheur bien plus simple que celui que t'octroie un pouvoir corrompu.

La main légèrement tremblante, elle retira le cœur de sa mère du coffret qu'elle abandonna sur un restant de comptoir. Sans ciller, Regina fixait les pupilles furieuses de sa mère, voulant faire passer dans son regard les raisons de son geste.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle comme une confession honteuse avant de plonger sa main dans la poitrine de sa mère pour y déposer son cœur.

Les yeux de la Reine de cœur s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et de douleur. Elle fut submergée par un tourbillon de sentiments qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvés depuis longtemps. Fixant toujours sa fille, elle prit conscience de ce cœur qui reprenait vie en elle.

\- Regina... ma chérie... balbutia-t-elle, encore incertaine.

Elle se redécouvrait Cora, fille de meunier, elle se découvrait mère, elle ressentait pour la première fois l'amour maternel qu'elle portait à la femme qui se tenait devant elle. La femme qu'elle avait blessée, qu'elle avait détruite pour en faire la Méchante Reine. La femme qu'elle devait protéger, non par désir d'en faire une reine, mais parce que c'était ce que son instinct lui soufflait. Et elle devait la sauver de la monstruosité qui l'avait abordée, la veille au soir. L'Origine de toutes magies. Et pour cela, elle devait à nouveau briser l'équilibre fragile de sa fille.

\- Regina, je suis désolée...

\- Je sais, mère, souffla la brune, libérant sa mère, persuadée que Cora demandait pardon pour ses actes passés.

La Reine de cœur secoua la tête.

\- Non, je suis désolée, mais je dois le faire, murmura la vieille sorcière avant de se téléporter dans la rue principale.

Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et marcha en direction d'Hermione qui, aidée de Blanche-Neige et d'Emma, tentait de se relever.

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous, Docteur Granger, mais si je veux que l'Origine de toutes magies laisse ma Regina tranquille, je dois vous éliminer...

\- Et vous savez que je ne vais pas vous laisser faire ça, soupira la brunette qui avait totalement conscience d'être face à une sorcière pourvue de son cœur. Cora, je suis la Source. La force qui vous manipule n'est que l'âme passée de cette essence. Ce qu'elle veut c'est reprendre un pouvoir qui ne lui appartient plus.

La vieille sorcière resta imperturbable et lança son sort. Hermione établit rapidement un bouclier incluant aussi l'institutrice et la shérif qui se serrèrent contre la médecin en voyant le trait de magie fuser vers elles. L'énergie fut dispersée au contact de la protection qui tint bon.

"Elle faiblit... Enfin une bonne nouvelle !" soupira intérieurement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Cora, soyez raisonnable, reprit-elle, vous avez plus à gagner à vous allier à moi qu'à l'Initiale et puis, pensez à Regina, ajouta-t-elle tandis que la maire apparaissait dans la rue.

Cora jeta un nouveau sort qui ébranla la protection de la médecin.

\- Je vous préviens, fit Hermione. Encore une attaque et je vous tue.

\- Vous n'en avez pas la capacité, Docteur.

\- Mère, arrête et écoute-la, ajouta Regina.

La Reine de cœur matérialisa une nouvelle boule de feu et la lança en direction de l'Anglaise. Cette dernière puisa dans ses dernières forces et, priant pour ne pas rater son coup, exécuta le sort que Merlin lui avait appris dans une autre vie. Les deux sortilèges se rencontrèrent et, leur puissance se mêlant, créèrent une boule de pouvoir. Le maelstrom de magie enfla de plus en plus pour exploser.

\- Celle-là elle va faire mal, grinça l'Anglaise qui relâcha sa protection pour la rediriger vers Regina, trop proche de Cora.

Elle n'eut guère plus que le temps de s'interposer entre le sort et Blanche et Emma lorsque la déflagration souffla tout sur son passage.

Elle plaqua l'institutrice au sol et emmena la shérif dans le mouvement. Elle s'accroupit et étendit les mains, dressant une nouvelle barrière de pouvoir sur elles. La magie déployée dans une onde incontrôlable traversa la protection et passa sur la Source dans une vague brulante. Hermione sentait sa peau chauffer jusqu'à grésiller mais tint bon, attirant sur elle la puissance destructrice pour éviter que les deux princesses soient touchées.

L'onde finit par passer et, incapable de se redresser, elle tomba à plat ventre sur le bitume. Le silence qui suivit était assourdissant. Aucune protagoniste n'osa bouger, saisies par le tableau. Blanche et Emma finirent par se mouvoir pour s'enquérir de l'état de la Source, tandis que Regina avançait à pas comptés vers le corps de Cora, inerte sur l'asphalte. La Reine s'agenouilla auprès de sa mère et prit sa main dans la sienne, avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Elle voulait te protéger, répondit Mary-Margaret. Elle le faisait vraiment pour toi.

Regina acquiesça, une larme glissant sur sa joue. Puis elle se redressa et se tourna vers Hermione qui gisait toujours au sol, le corps secoué de frissons de douleur dont la brunette retenait les gémissements.

\- Tu as assassiné ma mère, annonça froidement la maire.

\- J'aimerais dire que je suis désolée, mais je l'avais prévenue. C'était elle ou moi... et tu m'avais demandé de rester en vie.

\- Tu avais les moyens de la sauver, mais tu n'en avais pas envie, asséna en retour la brune.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? répondit la Source qui peinait à taire les plaintes qui montaient dans sa gorge.

\- Si ça avait été moi, tu aurais trouvé un moyen...

\- Mais ce n'était pas toi... maintenant, si tu veux venger ta mère, vas-y, je suis incapable de me défendre. Fais ce que tu veux, Regina.

Blanche-Neige regardait la reine, craignant qu'elle ne se lance dans une nouvelle vendetta. D'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas comment intervenir, trouvant la situation des deux femmes inextricables. L'amour, la haine, le cadavre de Cora entre les deux. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'apaiserait la douleur que ressentait son ancienne belle-mère.

Regina était figée dans une position rigide où peine et colère disputaient sa raison. Hermione s'épuisait à serrer les dents sur sa souffrance autant qu'à ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Les deux se regardaient, faisant abstraction du reste de la rue. Puis Regina sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et rencontra le regard vert de l'horripilante blonde qui lui servait de shérif. Mais elle vit surtout une lueur de soutien et de compréhension. Pas un mot qui fut échangé, juste une pression, une impulsion pour la mettre en mouvement. La souveraine fit un premier pas, puis un second encore hésitant avant de se planter devant l'Anglaise.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé Henry, lâcha-t-elle.

\- De rien... Je n'allais pas laisser mourir ton fils.

Regina observa une dernière fois la médecin au bord de l'inconscience avant de tourner les talons et de se rendre auprès du cadavre de la Reine de cœur. Elle se sentait seule dans le deuil de sa mère décédée alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la connaître avec son cœur. Aussi, elle se baissa pour prendre le corps de Cora dans ses bras et elle disparut dans un mot dans un nuage de fumée violette.

\- Elle a besoin de temps... murmura Blanche-Neige.

\- Et Hermione a besoin de soins, fit Emma alors que l'Anglaise avait les yeux clos.

\- Je vais appeler la Fée Bleue. Elle voudra se faire pardonner de son intervention malheureuse au bureau du shérif, répondit Mary Margaret en sortant son téléphone.

\- Elle a plutôt intérêt, grommela la blonde. Bon sang, quelle soirée... Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?

\- J'espère que si, répondit Blanche-Neige. Emma, ça te dirait de récupérer Henry et de venir à la maison cette nuit ? Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'aimerais être en famille.

La shérif regarda sa mère avec compréhension et acquiesça.

\- Ouais, moi aussi...

* * *

 _Aux enfers_

Pansy jeta un regard autour d'elle et eut une mine dégoûtée à la vue de la Sorcière Aveugle qui nettoyait vaguement son comptoir avec un chiffon qui avait dû connaître bien d'autres vies.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu traînée dans ce bouge, Rosie chérie ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur sa femme qui était avachie sur la banquette et qui dégustait une pinte de bière fraîche. Leur café est juste immonde.

\- Parce que j'en ai ma claque d'entendre M'man M, Ali et Viviane s'engueuler toutes les trente secondes.

\- Mais si Hadès vient ici... fit Parkinson, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

\- Et bien, ça me fera un peu d'exercice, sourit la dixième Sage. Faut dire qu'on se fait un peu chier, aux Enfers.

\- Je pense que c'est le but, amour, se moqua Pansy avant de se retourner vers la porte en entendant la clochette tinter. Mais toi qui voulais de l'animation, en voilà...

Rose se redressa alors qu'une vieille femme entrait dans le diner. Les yeux verts se durcirent en rencontrant le regard de la nouvelle venue.

\- Toi ! Finalement, on dirait que j'ai fini par t'avoir ! siffla la vieille.

\- Genre, tu penses être à la hauteur pour buter ma mère ? se moqua Rose en se levant. Laisse tomber mémé, moi, j'suis pas Hermione, j'suis Rose, sa fille. Et sache que je suis moins coulante que ma vieille.

Cora leva un sourcil interrogateur avant qu'un rictus n'étire ses lèvres.

\- Et bien, encore quelque chose qu'elle a raté, laissa tomber la matriarche avec un ton dédaigneux.

\- Pansy, garde ma veste, je me la fais. T'as dit quoi, mamie zinzin ? fit la Sage, l'air hargneux, en ôtant son blouson de cuir.

\- Aucun respect pour les ainés, un langage relâché, un vocabulaire approximatif, tout démontre un laxisme éducatif déplorable, se moqua Cora tandis que Pansy partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Rose lâcha un regard noir à sa femme qui se délectait de la situation.

\- Avoue qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, susurra la Serpentard avant de baisser la tête pour éviter la claque derrière son crâne. Je parlais de ta mère, ma chérie, pas de toi, ajouta-t-elle avec l'air de quelqu'un qui continue de se foutre du monde.

\- Pansy... gronda Rose en retroussant ses manches.

\- Ok, je t'attends dehors, j'vais fumer une cigarette... fit l'ancienne chirurgienne. Amuse-toi bien !

Elle contourna Cora et sortit du diner en faisant sauter une clope hors de son paquet. Elle s'adossa contre la vitrine du restaurant et à peine avait-elle allumé sa cigarette que la Reine de cœur traversa la porte d'entrée de l'établissement avec fracas pour atterrir lourdement sur le trottoir d'en face. La première Haute haussa un sourcil et regarda sa montre avant de lâcher un sifflement admiratif.

\- Ca, c'est ma Rosie chérie. Toujours aussi efficace.

Un ours gigantesque au pelage noir sortit à son tour du restaurant et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières.

\- Alors mamie, tu penses toujours pouvoir corriger le Maître des Chimères ? feula l'animal.

\- Je vois surtout d'où vient votre absence de manières et votre incapacité à dialoguer de façon civilisée, se gaussa la sorcière en lançant un sort qui propulsa à son tour l'ours à l'intérieur du diner, faisant résonner un fracas de verrerie se brisant.

\- ON NE SE BAT PAS DANS MON RESTAURANT ! hurla la Sorcière Aveugle tandis qu'une panthère bondissait sur Cora.

Le félin plaqua la vieille sorcière au sol et planta ses griffes acérées dans les épaules de cette dernière.

\- Je vais te dévorer les viscères, sale garce, gronda la panthère, dévoilant ses crocs. Pas de chance pour toi, tu n'as pas de poudre de fée et, quand bien même, je n'y suis pas allergique.

\- Rosie chérie ?

\- Quoi, gronda le félin, sa gueule à deux doigts du visage de la Reine de cœur.

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas comestible, et puis, vieille comme elle est, ça doit être de la viande rance. Tu sais comment tu as l'estomac fragile, tu vas encore vomir partout des bouts de tripes mal digérés.

La Sage donna un grand coup de patte qui laissa cinq griffures profondes sur le visage de Cora. Puis elle retourna auprès de Pansy et reprit forme humaine.

\- Ma mère est quelqu'un de respectable et tu t'en es pris à elle de façon vile et abjecte, fit froidement Rose. J'espère pour toi que tu garderas tes distances à l'avenir car je suis beaucoup moins charitable que ma Source de mère.

L'ancienne reine du Pays des Merveilles passa une main tremblante au-dessus de son visage puis de son épaule, effaçant partiellement les blessures infligées.

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir usé de tous les moyens à ma disposition pour affronter une sorcière possédant des pouvoirs que je n'avais pas. J'ai juste rééquilibré le combat, justifia-t-elle. La force n'est pas tout et être stratégique aide. D'ailleurs ta mère l'a bien compris, et je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas appris ça d'elle.

\- Oh ! fit Pansy railleuse. Un compliment pour belle-maman !

Rose allait rétorquer quand quelque chose vibra dans l'air. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Pansy et toutes deux disparurent ensuite dans un craquement sonore. Cora se releva, intriguée par le comportement des deux femmes, quand un homme en costume apparut devant elle.

\- Cora, ma chère Cora, je vous attendais, fit-il d'une voix grave et suave. Je me présente, Hadès, maître de ces lieux, dieu des Enfers. Marchons, voulez-vous ? Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire...

* * *

 _A Storybrooke_

 _Un mois plus tard..._

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione sortait de chez elle depuis sa confrontation avec Cora. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et, enveloppée par l'obscurité, la brunette se dirigeait vers les limites de la ville.

Une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, les mains fourrées dans ses poches, elle pensait aux derniers évènements qui s'étaient passés pendant sa longue, trop longue convalescence (la poudre de fée avait causé de sacrés ravages dans son organisme et elle s'était promis de faire disparaître cette merde de la surface de la terre). Maléfique et Lilly étaient retournées à New York pour mettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires afin de revenir le plus vite possible à Storybrooke. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas partie seule avec sa mère, August Booth faisant partie du voyage.

\- Un vrai coup de foudre, lui avait raconté Ruby lors d'une de ses visites, la jalousie se partageant à la joie dans le regard de la louve.

Emma et Henry étaient restés avec la médecin, ayant emménagé définitivement chez elle. La blonde avait décidé d'être la garde-malade attitrée de la Source, prenant à cœur sa nouvelle fonction. Elle s'était assurée que la brunette ne manque de rien et soit informée de tout ce qui se passait en ville.

Aussi, deux semaines après la mort de Cora, David et Mary-Margaret avaient réuni les habitants de Storybrooke pour destituer Regina de son titre de maire. Maintenant, l'institutrice sévissait à l'hôtel de ville et sa première décision fut d'imposer David comme shérif-adjoint. Même si Emma avait été contre cette nomination, elle devait reconnaître que l'aide de son père n'était pas superflue et qu'il faisait du bon boulot.

\- Mais je te promets Herm', dès que je trouve quelqu'un de bon, je change d'adjoint ! Bosser avec mon père et lui donner des ordres, c'est juste l'angoisse... avait confié la shérif.

La deuxième décision de Blanche-Neige, celle qui avait fait grimper la tension d'Emma à des niveaux jamais atteints, était de se préparer à retourner dans leur monde d'origine. Grâce aux haricots magiques. Et c'est ce qui amenait Hermione à se promener à cette heure indue de la nuit.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Un monde où il n'y a ni eau courante, ni électricité, ni internet ! Un monde où les gens se déplacent à cheval et n'ont pas d'aspirine ! Pour se soigner, ils s'ouvrent les veines ! s'était exclamée la blonde, terrifiée à l'idée de vivre dans la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Ca s'appelle des saignées, avait rectifié la médecin.

\- Peu importe, c'est pareil, avait grommelé la shérif. En plus, il se murmure que Regina ne fera pas partie du voyage. Alors je m'en tape, je reste ici avec elle, Henry et toi.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et roula des yeux alors qu'elle s'arrêtait au milieu d'une route déserte qui traversait une campagne verdoyante.

\- Vraiment des amateurs... souffla-t-elle en faisant un pas devant elle.

Elle traversa le leurre magique de la Fée Bleue et se retrouva en bordure d'un champ où étaient plantés plusieurs pieds de haricots. Cependant, l'endroit n'était pas désert. Une femme aux cheveux noirs et au tailleur couteux était occupée à déterrer un plan de haricots.

Hermione hésita sur la conduite à tenir, à savoir faire demi-tour sans se faire remarquer ou héler Regina qui avait visiblement eu la même idée qu'elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle jeta son mégot et s'avança vers l'ancienne maire.

\- Bonsoir Regina, fit-elle doucement.

La brune se redressa et dévisagea avec surprise sa voisine avant de se reprendre et d'afficher un masque neutre.

\- Bonsoir, Docteur Granger.

L'Anglaise ne put retenir une grimace. Docteur Granger ? Ca commençait mal.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, remarqua la médecin avec un sourire timide.

\- Avis de médecin, sans doute.

\- Ouais... faut au moins sept ans d'études pour poser un tel diagnostic.

Hermione fourra les mains dans ses poches et regarda le sol.

\- Ca sera toujours aussi étrange entre nous ? s'enquit la Source, peu certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Regina frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, faisant tomber la terre qui y était collée, sans répondre tout de suite, absorbée par son geste.

\- C'est... difficile. J'essaie... de ne pas retomber dans mes travers, de ne pas renouer avec mes vieux démons et de combattre mon envie de raser cette ville et tous ses habitants qui me brule les doigts...

Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient encore de la brunette.

\- Mais à quoi bon tenter d'être quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui, la seule référence qui compte, c'est la Méchante Reine, et ce serait tellement plus simple de le redevenir.

\- Regina, je...

\- Tenez, la coupa l'ex-maire en lui tendant le plan de haricots magiques qu'elle avait arraché, j'étais venue leur subtiliser de quoi voyager entre les mondes pour vous, avant de détruire ce champ.

\- J'étais venue le pulvériser pour leur couper l'herbe sous le pied. Qu'ils imaginent partir en t'abandonnant ici me donne envie de vomir, avoua l'Anglaise.

Elle prit le plan des mains de la souveraine et ne put s'empêcher de caresser de son pouce la peau de la brune.

\- Tu me manques, confessa Hermione.

Regina ferma les yeux un instant plus long qu'un battement de cil.

\- Toi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas... pas quand la seule envie qui m'habite c'est la vengeance qui m'aveugle, la magie noire, et la haine qui me permet de tenir debout.

\- Y a-t-il une chance que je puisse te faire changer de sentiment ? Regina, je t'aime, et la vie me paraît bien fade sans toi.

La tournure à peine flatteuse décrocha un infime sourire à la reine. La médecin ne saurait donc jamais faire un compliment. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la Source qui se laissa aller contre.

\- Un jour sans doute. Mais pas ce soir.

Faisant un pas en arrière, Regina fit glisser ses doigts sur le velours de la joue de son amante, avant de la contourner et de quitter le champ caché, finalement pas mal visité par celles qui n'auraient jamais dû le trouver.

Hermione attendit quelques minutes avant de se baisser et de récupérer deux boutures supplémentaires. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la main verte, aussi elle devait maximiser ses chances. Puis elle agita indolemment la main et tourna les talons pour regagner la route, sans un regard au champ dévasté par les flammes.

* * *

Et voilà ! Une Cora en moins mais, si vous voulez mon avis, les emmerdes ne sont pas finies !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite,

Link9 et Sygui


	11. La carte verte

Hey hey !

C'est jeudi, et certains d'entre vous sont en week-end !

Aussi, pour fêter ça, voici un nouveau chapitre ! ENJOY !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : La carte verte

Emma descendait les escaliers, tenant à la main un grand sac à dos. Elle le posa dans l'entrée et vérifia qu'elle avait bien sa pièce d'identité et celle d'Henry.

\- Il me gonfle... soupira-t-elle. Monsieur est le Ténébreux mais il est pas foutu d'aller à New York tout seul. Enfin bon, c'est apparemment dans mes fonctions de Sauveuse de réunir les familles...

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et, si Emma fut surprise de voir Hermione avec les mains et les chaussures couvertes de terre, elle n'en fit pas la remarque.

\- Alors, cette ballade ? lança la shérif.

\- Fatigante, répondit la médecin avec un mince sourire. J'vais me coucher. Et si je ne te vois pas demain, bonne promenade dans la grande pomme !

\- Ouais, on lui dira... marmonna la blonde.

Alors qu'Hermione s'engageait dans les escaliers, le portable d'Emma sonna. Elle le récupéra et fut surprise de voir le numéro de son père s'afficher.

\- David ? Tu as vu l'heure ? fit-elle après avoir décroché. Que... Quoi ? Attends... répète plus doucement.

La Source rentra la tête dans les épaules et, tentant de se faire discrète, grimpa les marches. Il ne lui en restait qu'une à gravir quand la voix de la shérif l'interpela.

\- Hermione ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose à m'avouer ?

L'Anglaise retint une grimace et se retourna, feignant la surprise.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit-elle, ingénue.

Emma pointa du doigt les baskets de la brunette, puis ses mains.

\- Aurais-tu eu une déviance pyromane pendant ta promenade ? insista la shérif.

\- Hmm... fit Hermione en se grattant le menton, avant d'afficher une mine horrifiée. Mon mégot ! Je l'ai balancé sans vérifier qu'il était bien éteint. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui a cramé ?

Emma fronça les sourcils et alla rejoindre son amie en haut des marches pour lui enfoncer son index entre les côtes.

\- Me prends pas pour une conne. Mon détecteur à mensonges vient de taper dans la zone rouge. Tu l'as fait exprès. Et je sais pourquoi, siffla la blonde. Tu ne voulais pas que tous les habitants de cette ville se tirent dans leur monde de ploucs en laissant Regina seule ici. Tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas laissé faire ! Mais là, tu viens de réduire à néant leurs espoirs et c'est moche. Tu devrais avoir honte !

\- Ouais, et bien, en attendant, ils sont marrons, et ça me réjouit.

\- Mais pas pour longtemps. Avant de me passer un coup de fil, David a vérifié la validité de ta carte verte. Et elle a expiré il y a dix ans. Et Regina n'est plus maire de la ville pour arranger ça d'un tour de passe-passe administratif. Donc, Mary-Margaret a pris un arrêté d'expulsion. T'as une semaine pour dégager des Etats-Unis. Alors, on fait moins la cake maintenant ?

Le regard d'Hermione vira noir et elle retroussa les manches de sa chemise.

\- Ils veulent m'expulser ? Qu'ils essaient... murmura-t-elle glacialement.

\- Arrête ton numéro de Source, je vais m'en occuper. Putain, ce séjour à New York tombe vraiment mal, souffla Emma. Est-ce que tu peux rester tranquille une journée, sans mettre le feu à quelque chose ou blesser quelqu'un ? A mon retour, je règle ton problème de carte verte.

\- Et tu vas faire comment ? M'épouser ? Me fais pas rire...

Quelque chose s'alluma dans le regard du shérif et Hermione regretta immédiatement son propos.

\- Non, Emma, on est amie et c'est bien comme ça...

\- Moi ? Me marier ? Avec toi ? Dans tes rêves, sourit la shérif. Mais j'ai peut-être une solution, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone.

Elle commença à taper un texto et la médecin pencha la tête pour tenter d'en lire le contenu. Remarquant le manège de son amie, Emma lui tourna le dos et finit son SMS.

\- Et c'est parti ! rit la shérif. Et maintenant, trois, deux, un...

Le téléphone de la blonde vibra et cette dernière décrocha aussitôt.

\- Oui, bonsoir... non, pas la peine de crier. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Toujours aussi charmante et de bonne humeur à ce que je vois. Pouvez-vous me laisser vous expliquer ?

Hermione passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Emma avait fait appel à Regina.

\- Elle va me tuer... souffla la brunette. Bon, j'vais me coucher. Et tu me diras si je dois acheter une robe blanche...

Le commentaire fit hausser le ton de la personne qui aboyait à présent au téléphone. Emma afficha un large sourire avant de faire un salut de la main à son amie.

\- Je t'arrange le coup, Herm' ! Mais attends que je sois rentrée pour lui passer la bague au doigt ! Bon, votre Majesté, à nous. Respirez profondément, ce n'est qu'une conversation.

La Source gagna sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle abandonna ses chaussures sur le parquet, se déshabilla et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Tout en se séchant, elle pensa à la tentative d'intimidation du couple Charmant.

\- S'ils pensent que ça va marcher, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'oeil.

* * *

Regina se réveilla, le lendemain matin, de très mauvaise humeur. La colère qui l'habitait depuis le coup de téléphone d'Emma ne s'était pas éteinte, bien au contraire. Que les Charmants veuillent expulser l'Anglaise l'ulcérait. Que leur shérif de fille lui propose un mariage arrangé avec la Source, après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Léopold, lui donnait envie de brûler la ville. Et sa promenade nocturne dans les souvenirs de sa voisine avait fini de consumer sa rage. Hermione, de part ce que Regina avait vu, ne voulait pas plus de cette union qu'elle.

La souveraine avait assisté à l'enterrement de Minerva McGonagall et avait compris qu'en enterrant son épouse, Hermione avait tiré un trait définitif sur le mariage. Et cela fut confirmé par une discussion entre la brunette et la rousse insupportable, Aliénor. Cette dernière avait feint la compréhension, concluant leur échange sur le fait qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin d'une cérémonie et d'une bague pour savoir qu'elles étaient liées, mais Regina avait senti que l'ancienne reine de France mentait.

Elle passa rapidement sous la douche, aussi froide que son humeur, avant de s'habiller et de quitter son manoir sans prendre même le temps de déjeuner. Elle n'allait pas laisser les Charmants mettre sa vie sans dessus-dessous une fois de plus. Et puisque la violence ne fonctionnait pas sur le couple princier, elle allait user de stratagèmes politiques et contrer de manière administrative l'attaque grossière des deux idiots.

Lorsqu'elle gara sa voiture devant la bibliothèque, elle serra un peu plus les dents, si c'était possible. Le temps lui était compté et, même si elle savait où chercher les informations nécessaires, elle espérait trouver rapidement une solution pour éviter l'expulsion de son insupportable voisine. L'assassin de sa mère. Son véritable amour.

Elle attrapa un livre de droit civil et s'installa à une table pour feuilleter la table des matières. Elle trouva un chapitre sur la naturalisation et se dépêcha de le parcourir. A la fin de sa lecture, la reine afficha une mine sombre. Le Docteur Granger ne remplissait aucune condition pour obtenir facilement la nationalité américaine. Quant au renouvellement de sa carte verte, avec les Charmants au commande, c'était à oublier. Elle rangea le bouquin de droit et retourna dans sa voiture. Elle ne démarra pas de suite, ses doigts pianotant sur le volant en cuir. Comment sortir la Source de cette situation qui semblait inextricable ? Et en avait-elle envie ?

Elle souffla en laissant sa tête reposer contre l'appui. Oui, évidemment. Elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans l'Anglaise dans les parages.

\- Pour une fois, vous avez raison, shérif Swan. Il n'y a qu'une solution... le mariage ouvre droit à la fameuse carte verte, murmura-t-elle.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à faire des démarches en ce sens. Un rictus désabusé étira ses lèvres, Blanche-neige arriverait toujours à lui pourrir la vie et à l'obliger dans des mariages pitoyables. Quitte à en arriver là, pourquoi ne pas passer à l'étape suivante, écraser une bonne fois pour toute le coeur de son ennemie ?

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser définitivement de son ancienne belle fille, lui souffla une petite voix.

\- Je vais donc aller faire ma demande... soupira la souveraine en démarrant sa Mercedes, prenant la direction de la rue Mifflin.

Une fois garée dans son entrée, elle choisit de ne pas réfléchir plus longtemps, au risque d'aller détruire au choix, la mairie ou le bureau du shérif.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi au choix ? marmonna-t-elle en montant les deux marches qui menaient au perron de sa voisine avant de sonner.

La brunette finit par ouvrir la porte. Elle avait le visage chiffonné, signe d'une nuit difficile, et tenait une cigarette éteinte entre ses lèvres. La médecin paraissait surprise de trouver la souveraine chez elle mais s'effaça sans un mot pour la laisser entrer.

\- Vous devriez vous débarrasser de ça, fit la brune en reniflant.

\- Hein ? fit avec éloquence la médecin.

\- Votre mégot, ça n'est pas du plus bel effet.

\- Ah ! Oh, tu sais, je ne cherche à plaire à personne, lui répondit Hermione, désabusée.

\- Vu le sujet dont nous allons discuter, vous devriez, rétorqua la reine en retirant son manteau pour le tendre à la Source. Une tasse de café serait la bienvenue.

La Source fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre où voulait en venir l'ancienne maire.

\- Installe-toi, soupira-t-elle, mais la conversation va être brève. Toujours noir, sans sucre ? ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Regina la suivit comme son ombre et prit place à table.

\- Tout à fait. Ne tournons pas autour du pot, voulez-vous ? Vous allez vous donner meilleure mine avec un peu de fond de teint, passer une tenue correcte et m'accompagner à la mairie pour remplir un formulaire de demande de mariage.

\- Non, répondit aimablement la Source en posant une tasse de café devant sa voisine. Autre chose ?

\- Vous préférez être expulsée ? demanda tranquillement Regina en soufflant sur son breuvage.

\- Qu'ils essaient, rétorqua Hermione en souriant.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais, conclut la brune avant de prendre une gorgée.

La médecin observa en silence l'ancienne maire siroter son café. La brunette alla s'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine, près de la fenêtre entrouverte, et alluma sa cigarette.

\- Regina, si je t'ai dit non sans hésiter, c'est parce que... les circonstances pour avoir cette discussion ne sont pas réunies.

La reine prit le temps d'une nouvelle gorgée avant de déposer la tasse. Elle lissa sa jupe sur sa cuisse, perdue dans ses réflexions.

\- Effectivement.

\- Je te remercie de vouloir m'aider à rester aux Etats-Unis. Cependant, je ne souhaite pas que tu t'engages une nouvelle fois dans une union non désirée. Surtout à cause de Blanche-Neige. Tu as déjà subi cela et il serait inhumain de te demander de le réitérer.

\- Les mêmes causes ne produisent pas toujours les mêmes effets. Aujourd'hui c'est un choix que je fais.

La brunette la dévisagea sérieusement puis balança son mégot dans un cendrier qui débordait. Elle quitta le plan de travail et, s'approchant de la reine, elle attrapa une chaise pour s'installer juste à côté d'elle. La médecin plongea son regard pétillant d'amusement dans les yeux sombres de la souveraine.

\- Par Merlin, tu veux vraiment te marier avec moi... sourit Hermione. La demande n'est pas conventionnelle mais reste flatteuse.

\- Il y a pire comme parti, répondit sérieusement Regina.

La Source se pencha pour se rapprocher de la souveraine.

\- Ouais... à d'autre, ta Majesté. Tu ne peux pas résister à mon charme naturel, avoue, plaisanta-t-elle.

La brune se leva, replaçant la chaise.

\- Ne vous flattez pas, Docteur Granger. Je vous propose un mariage blanc, rien de plus. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai aucune envie de prendre la place qu'occupait Miss McGonagall.

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit et la brunette se leva à son tour pour retourner près de la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen d'arrêter tes intrusions dans ma mémoire. Et pour le mariage blanc, c'est non. Je tuerai quiconque essaiera de me faire quitter la ville.

Regina la dévisagea, ses yeux sombres détaillant le profil fermé de l'Anglaise qui semblait revivre des moments de son passé. Elle sentait le conflit qui l'animait, entre sa personnalité humaine et l'ombre de la Source tapie en elle. La reine prit conscience de la dualité de la femme et eut peur pour la première fois. Si sa voisine venait à embrasser les ténèbres qu'elle combattait depuis des siècles, le monde serait perdu. Aussi, la maire décida d'arrêter de jouer et de livrer (autant qu'il lui était possible) ses sentiments.

\- Vous savez, fit-elle en s'approchant, j'aime beaucoup Hermione, elle est fragile et sensible.

Elle posa un baiser léger sur la joue de sa voisine avant de tourner les talons pour partir. L'Anglaise la retint par le poignet avant de lui faire exécuter un demi-tour et de l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais, j'aime Regina. Elle est tout pour moi, murmura la brunette avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancienne maire.

La reine répondit doucement, déposant ses doigts sur la mâchoire volontaire de la Gryffondor.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? demanda la médecin en interrompant le baiser.

\- Me marier avec toi, répondit simplement la brune, laissant sa main sur l'épaule de la médecin.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que...

L'index de la reine posé sur les lèvres de la Source fit taire cette dernière.

\- Laisse-moi te convaincre, chuchota Regina tandis que sa main droite s'aventurait sur le bouton du jean de la médecin qui rougit subitement.

* * *

 _Trois heures plus tard_

Regina se tenait devant l'accueil de l'hôtel de ville et déversait sa verve sur l'employée municipale.

\- Le mariage homosexuel est reconnu dans l'Etat du Maine depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Alors je vous prie de me donner le formulaire adéquat. Maintenant, ordonna la souveraine en gratifiant l'hôtesse d'accueil d'un regard noir.

Hermione, quant à elle, observait avec un intérêt feint les tableaux accrochés aux murs de l'entrée. Elle ne voulait pas se mêler de la conversation, préférant laisser à Regina le petit plaisir sadique d'engueuler la pauvre employée municipale. Mais sa tranquillité ne dura pas longtemps.

\- Hermione, pourrais-tu te montrer concernée par cette union et venir m'aider à obtenir ce fichu bout de papier ? s'impatienta l'ancienne maire.

\- Je... euh...

\- Toujours aussi éloquente ! J'espère que tu sauras dire autre chose que "euh" le moment venu. Bref, Sandy, ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir recrutée et trouvez-moi le formulaire !

\- Oui Majesté, bafouilla l'assistante sous le regard souverain de la reine.

Regina la gratifia d'un sourire aussi aimable que dangereux qui propulsa la jeune femme vers une pile de papiers.

\- J'ai trouvé ! Alors... Première question : sera-t-il établi un contrat de mariage ? demanda Sandy.

\- Oui, firent les deux femmes en coeur.

\- Et la résidence commune sera à quelle adresse ? poursuivit l'employée.

\- 108 rue Mifflin, fit Regina, assurée.

\- Non, 110. Désolée, ma douce, mais j'aime pas ta déco.

\- Mais moi je ne sous-loue pas au noir. Marquez 108, conclut la reine d'un ton sans appel en posant son ongle impeccablement manucuré sur la case.

L'assistante eut un petit sourire contrit pour l'Anglaise tout en obtempérant.

\- Une idée de la date de la cérémonie ? demanda l'employée.

\- Demain, répondit la reine alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien. Je vais voir Madame le mai... Mme Blanchard, voir si elle est disponible. Je reviens tout de suite, conclut Sandy en se levant pour filer en direction de l'ancien bureau de Regina.

\- Non mais t'es dingue ? Ca pouvait pas attendre quelques jours ? Parce que ça pue le mariage blanc, cette histoire ! On va se prendre une enquête de police ! murmura Hermione, agacée.

Le regard noir que la reine lui décocha fit reculer la Source d'un pas. Et l'air prédateur qui se peignit sur le visage de la souveraine fit battre en retraite la brunette jusque contre le bureau. Quand Hermione ne put plus s'échapper, la sorcière l'attrapa par le revers de sa veste en cuir et, la Source ne sut dire si c'était une coïncidence, Blanche-Neige suivie de Sandy arriva au moment où les lèvres de l'ancienne maire goûtaient avidement celles de l'Anglaise.

\- Vont-elles douter longtemps ? susurra Regina toute en ironie avant de détourner le regard pour chercher celui de sa belle-fille afin de la narguer. Un problème, ma chère ? s'enquit-elle.

Blanche-Neige observait les deux femmes d'un regard scrutateur. Elle attrapa le formulaire que son assistante avait rempli, le parcourut rapidement avant de regarder à nouveau les deux femmes.

\- C'est si soudain, commenta l'ancienne institutrice.

\- Le véritable amour est plus fort que les convenances, sourit Hermione. Donc, pour demain, c'est ok ? Parce que j'ai un tailleur à aller chercher, vous comprenez...

\- Comment vous croire ? questionna l'institutrice, suspicieuse.

\- Qui a brisé le sort noir d'un baiser ? renvoya l'ancienne Gryffondor avec un grand sourire amoureux pour la reine en lui prenant la main.

Elle se retint d'ajouter un "C'est pas vous, nanananère !" complètement enfantin et se contenta d'arracher le formulaire des mains de la grand-mère d'Henry.

\- Alors... c'est où qu'on signe ? fit-elle en plissant des yeux. Merde, j'ai oublié mes lunettes... Chérie, tu peux vérifier que tout est bon ?

Regina tendit gracieusement la main sans quitter des yeux son ancienne belle-fille.

\- Après tout, tout le monde a le droit à sa fin heureuse, dit-elle, mielleuse. Enfin, tant que personne ne vous en prive.

Le visage de Mary-Margaret se chiffonna et elle baissa les yeux.

\- Tout me paraît en ordre... fit la souveraine, satisfaite. Il ne manque que l'heure de la cérémonie. Alors, Miss Blanchard... à quelle heure pouvez-vous officier ?

\- Début d'après-midi ? Quatorze heures ? proposa la nouvelle maire. Et n'oubliez pas de venir avec chacune un témoin.

\- C'est noté. Autre chose ? interrogea aimablement la Source.

\- Non, tout est bon, à demain, fit Blanche-Neige en retournant dans son bureau, accompagnée de Sandy.

Hermione prit la main de Regina et les fit transplaner pour le 108 rue Mifflin. Elles apparurent dans le salon de la souveraine et la Source fronça les sourcils.

\- Ils vont tenter de nous gâcher le mariage.

\- Ils ne pourront pas le gâcher autant que j'ai gâché le leur, sourit Regina, nostalgique, se replongeant momentanément dans le souvenir. Sur ce, ma chère, retourne donc chez toi.

\- Tu me vires ? s'étonna la Source. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Rien. Mais ça porte malheur de se voir la veille du mariage. Ta mission sera de te trouver une tenue correcte et deux témoins pour demain. Tu vas y arriver ? s'enquit la souveraine en poussant l'Anglaise jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Euh... ouais, j'pense.

\- Et bien parfait. A demain, donc. Et ne sois pas en retard, conclut Regina avant de claquer la porte au nez de la Source.

Cette dernière resta quelques instants sur le perron, les bras ballants, avant de tourner les talons et prendre le chemin de la maison voisine. Puis, elle s'arrêta et se frappa le front.

\- Mais... Et les anneaux ? Qui va s'en occuper ?

* * *

Hades s'approcha de la femme abandonnée sur le sol, incapable de se mouvoir. Il s'accroupit et lui saisit le menton entre ses doigts, exerçant une forte pression qui fit gémir sa prisonnière.

\- Alors, Miss McGonagall... commença-t-il de sa voix suave. Qu'êtes-vous venue chercher dans mon repaire ?

L'Ecossaise le toisa d'un regard noir et lui cracha au visage. Le Dieu des Enfers se redressa et sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer la bave qui coulait le long de sa joue. Puis il décocha un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de sa captive qui grimaça de douleur.

\- Vous me contrariez énormément, reprit l'homme en costume. Je vous ai plutôt bien traitée depuis votre arrivée, il y a 857 années. Et voilà comment vous me remerciez. Vous... et vos traînes savates. Et pour satisfaire qui ? Une rousse habillée comme dans les années 80 qui vous parle comme si vous étiez une moins que rien.

\- Une primate des Hautes-Terres, murmura l'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard.

\- Vous dites ? s'enquit Hadès en faisant mine de tendre l'oreille.

\- Pas comme une moins que rien. Comme une primate des Hautes-Terres, imbécile. Un peu d'exactitude ne vous nuirait pas. J'ai toujours été très à cheval sur la terminologie.

La chevelure du dieu s'enflamma, prenant une teinte bleue surréaliste, et l'homme se saisit de Minerva par la gorge pour la soulever comme si elle ne pesait rien. Les mains de l'animagus se contractèrent sur l'avant-bras d'Hadès, tentant de lui faire desserrer sa prise.

\- On va voir si vous êtes toujours pointilleuse après une nouvelle séance de torture, fit indolemment le dieu en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Alors, pour la dernière fois, que prépare Aliénor ?

\- Demandez le lui, haleta l'Ecossaise. Elle est juste derrière vous.

Hadès laissa tomber sa prisonnière et se retourna brusquement. Deux traits de magie de couleur rouge le percutèrent au niveau du torse et le dieu dut reculer de deux pas suite à la violence de l'attaque. Il dévisagea avec haine les deux femmes qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui. L'une rousse, l'autre blonde, les deux possédant une puissance magique indéniable.

\- Aliénor, Viviane, quel déplaisir, grimaça-t-il. Comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici ?

En guise de réponse, les deux sorcières lancèrent deux nouveaux maléfices dans une coordination parfaite. Hadès réussit à parer le premier sort, mais le deuxième le propulsa sur son trône qui se brisa dans la chute divine.

La reine de France s'élança vers Minerva pendant que la Dame du Lac pilonnait sans relâche de sortilèges le dieu à terre. Aliénor attrapa Minerva et, après l'avoir hissée sur ses épaules, tourna les talons et courut vers la sortie, Viviane couvrant leur fuite tout en opérant elle aussi un repli.

"Vous avez réussi ?" demanda mentalement la rousse à l'animagus, tout en s'assurant que Viviane les suivait.

"Evidemment..." répondit Minerva. "L'ambroisie est dans ma poche droite. Alors faites attention de ne pas briser la seule fiole existante en me trimbalant comme un vulgaire sac de patates."

Aliénor eut un fin sourire et accéléra son pas.

\- Finalement, on arrivera à faire quelque chose de vous, Miss McGonagall...

* * *

Hermione avait le nez dans son dressing depuis plusieurs heures et rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je rien à me mettre ? pesta-t-elle en refermant la porte du placard sur une quinzaine de jeans, un trentaine de chemises et cinq vestes en cuir.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. Elle tourna la tête et grimaça en voyant l'heure.

\- Et en plus, je vais avoir une gueule fripée... Faut vraiment que je me couche.

Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, elle s'enroula dans la couette et claqua des doigts pour éteindre la lumière. Elle ferma les yeux et bailla profondément quand la porte de l'entrée claqua.

\- Herm' ! On est rentré ! fit la voix d'Emma.

\- Bon, faut croire que je dormirai pas cette nuit, souffla la brunette. Je descends, cria-t-elle en s'extirpant de son cocon avant de s'étaler de tout son long après s'être pris les pieds dans un bout de couette récalcitrant à la laisser partir. Merde, grommela-t-elle en rampant hors de l'amas de tissu avant de se redresser, trop proche de la porte, et de se cogner la tête sur la poignée de la porte. Putain de bordel de saloperie de porte de merde ! Elle fout quoi là, cette clenche ?

Elle finit par descendre rejoindre Emma et Henry, se frottant le dessus du crâne.

Le garçon arborait une mine fermée, renfrognée, et la shérif avait l'air défait. Henry salua la Source d'un geste de la tête et fila à l'étage, marmonnant un vague bonne nuit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'Anglaise, perplexe.

\- Une bonne journée de merde, voilà ce qu'il se passe, souffla la blonde. Tu as le temps pour une cuite ?

Hermione grimaça en se grattant la tête, mais après-tout, les potions anti-gueule de bois étaient faites pour être consommées. Et un petit Revigor ferait son effet après une nuit qui s'annonçait définitivement sans sommeil.

\- Toujours pour une amie, lui sourit-elle enfin en lui montrant le salon. Raconte.

\- Il s'avère que le fils de Gold est mon enflure d'ex petit ami qui m'a laissé aller en taule à sa place. Et j'avais dit à Henry que son père était un héros décédé. Imagine sa tête quand il a rencontré ce crétin de Neal. Qui est rentré avec nous à Storybrooke en emmenant, je te le donne dans le mille, sa fiancée.

\- Il est venu avec sa pouf ? Le goujat. La cuite s'impose.

\- Comme tu dis, souffla Emma en s'écrasant dans le sofa, tendant sa main vers le verre plein de tequila. J'suis pas à l'aise avec ces trucs de mère.

\- Ca viendra avec le temps, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux que j'aille parler à Henry ? J'ai dû arranger des situations bien pires avec mes filles et je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie.

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda Emma, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

\- Ouais, répondit la brunette en se levant. Mais en échange, tu appelles Regina pour lui dire que tu seras son témoin pour le mariage de demain.

\- Tu... quoi ? s'exclama la shérif tandis que la médecin s'engageait dans les escaliers. Hermione ! Reviens ici et raconte moi tout ! ordonna-t-elle.

La Source ravala un éclat de rire et continua son chemin pour gagner le premier étage. Elle tapa à la porte du garçon et entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle le trouva allongé sur son petit lit, le visage renfermé, boudeur. Hermione s'assit sur le rebord du matelas et lui fit un sourire compatissant.

\- Il parait que tu as eu une dure journée. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non... marmonna Henry.

\- Ok, ça se comprend. T'as besoin de digérer. Mais écoute-moi gamin. Tu penses que tous les adultes sont des menteurs et que ça craint ? Je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Vrai ? s'étonna le garçon en se redressant avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Ouais. Et je vais t'apprendre un tas d'autres trucs sur les adultes, poursuivit Hermione. Et sur tes mères. Ca t'intéresse ?

Le gamin acquiesça vivement et la Source attrapa le livre des contes d'Henry qui reposait sur la table de chevet du garçon.

\- Alors, il était une fois...

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	12. Erreur d'aiguillage

Hey hey !

C'est jeudi, c'est beaujolais nouveau et, avant d'être ivre morte, je vous mets le nouveau chap !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Erreur d'aiguillage

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par Regina d'un léger coup de coude discret. L'Anglaise ignora donc la foule qui s'était massée dans la salle des mariages et reporta son attention sur Mary-Margaret qui semblait fulminer. La médecin se demandait comment le mariage de la personne la plus détestée de la ville et de sa "catin" pouvait attirer autant de monde ? Elle tira doucement sur la manche de sa veste et eut un sourire pour Ruby, sa témoin, qui épousseta discrètement son col, dégageant un cheveu qui s'était échoué dessus. Emma, quant à elle, évitait avec aisance les regards noirs que Regina lui lançait, cette dernière se supportant pas d'avoir une témoin en jean, veste en cuir rouge, débardeur blanc et bottes montantes.

Un énième soupir exaspéré fusa et la Source prit la main de sa future épouse pour lier leurs doigts ensemble. Regina tourna la tête vers la médecin et lui sourit malgré sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Pense à ce qui va se passer cette nuit, lui chuchota Hermione, déclenchant un frisson par son souffle autant que par le désir qui naissait au creux des reins de la reine.

\- Ca ne va pas me détendre, au contraire, rétorqua cette dernière.

\- Alors regarde-moi. Et profite, c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois fringuer ainsi.

Regina fit la moue, par principe, mais devait avouer que la Source avait fait des efforts louables, voire couronnés de succès. Elle avait choisi, avec l'aval de ses deux amies, un tailleur pantalon écru avec une chemise couleur nacre. Et, dieu merci, elle avait trouvé le tout à sa taille.

"Chic et sans bavure" avait dit la louve, et elle avait eu raison.

\- C'est bien dommage, ça te va plutôt bien, dit sobrement la souveraine.

Blanche-Neige se racla la gorge, ramenant l'attention de tous vers elle, et Hermione cessa de se perdre dans les prunelles chocolat qui brillaient d'envie.

\- Bien, si je puis dire, commença la nouvelle maire. Il s'agit donc de procéder au mariage...

\- Attendez, cria une voix au fonds de la salle, la porte claquant sous la violence de son ouverture.

Un brouhaha s'éleva tandis que toute l'assemblée se retournait, tentant de voir qui osait s'opposer à l'union de la Méchante reine.

Reconnaissant David, Regina serra les dents, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, Ruby baissa la tête et Emma s'avança vers son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'inventer ? demanda-t-elle alors que le shérif-adjoint rejoignait sa mère à l'avant.

\- Moi rien, mais la loi est claire. Madame Mills aurait dû demander pour Miss Granger, citoyenne britannique, un visa K via le formulaire I-129F. Tout est écrit dans ce livre de procédures et...

Regina n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sort qu'Hermione avait transplané pour réapparaître devant David. Elle lui arracha le livre des mains, l'attrapa par le col et les fit disparaître tous deux.

\- Merde... souffla la shérif.

\- Emma, faut qu'on la retrouve avant qu'elle dérape. J'ai l'impression que, contrairement à ce qu'elle montrait, elle tenait vraiment à ce mariage... fit Ruby tandis que Blanche Neige ordonnait à la foule de se séparer pour partir aider leur roi.

\- Vous êtes complètement immatures ! Mary-Margaret, rappelle tes sujets comme tu dis, avant qu'il n'y ait un massacre avec circonstances atténuantes ! Regina, venez avec moi, on arrivera peut-être à la rattraper ! lança Emma en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.

Mais l'ancienne maire n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce lorsqu'Emma atteignit le seuil de la pièce. La blonde se retourna et interrogea la brune du regard.

\- Vous n'aurez pas mon aide, shérif. Vos parents ont une fois de plus voulu détruire mon bonheur. Alors Hermione peut bien les trucider, eux, ou l'ensemble de cette ville, cela ne m'empêchera pas de dormir.

\- M'man, fit Henry qui jusque là était resté silencieux, c'est l'occasion de leur montrer que tu n'es plus la Méchante reine. Et Hermione a besoin de toi pour pas devenir une Source comme l'Initiale, plaida-t-il avec un air résolu.

Regina, qui ne pouvait rien refuser à son fils, retint un soupir.

\- Je vais essayer de la contacter... murmura-t-elle à contre-coeur.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

"Hermione, tu m'as abandonnée devant la... maire pour t'enfuir avec un homme. Comment dois-je le prendre ?" lança-t-elle dans son esprit, espérant que l'Anglaise l'entende.

"Regina, deux minutes, je mets fin à ce petit malentendu."

"Ramène donc le berger ici, vivant de préférence."

"Pourquoi faire ? Il va servir d'exemple pour les habitants de cette ville qui soutiennent ton ancienne belle-fille. Ils vont comprendre que pour leur sécurité, il vaut mieux nous laisser tranquille."

"Peut-être mais, pour une obscure raison qui m'échappe totalement, Henry semble tenir à son grand-père."

La reine n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle se rendit compte qu'un silence pesant régnait dans l'enceinte de la salle des mariages, les curieux, qui étaient finalement restés, observant avec autant d'intérêt la scène qu'un thriller au cinéma.

"Puis-je au moins savoir quelle torture tu lui infliges ?"

"Il vient d'avaler dix pages de son foutu manuel de droit civil et entame la onzième. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je projette la scène dans ton esprit en direct, sans différé ? Histoire que tu en profites toi aussi ?"

La brune eut un rictus mauvais, provoquant un murmure dans la salle.

"Tu en feras une chèvre une autre fois. Reviens ici te marier."

"Je ne sais pas si l'autre pintade nous laissera dire oui... Tu te renseignes avant que je lui ramène sa moitié ?"

"Fais-moi confiance..."

La seconde suivante, Hermione apparaissait aux côtés de Regina, tenant le prince par l'oreille, le faisant se courber devant elles.

\- On a cherché la fameuse page avec cette histoire de visa K et on l'a pas trouvée. C'est con...

\- Lâchez David, ordonna Blanche-Neige en tirant sur le bras de son époux.

\- Ferme-la et marie-nous, sinon ton mari va poursuivre son repas et bouffer le manuel jusqu'à la dernière page, gronda la Source.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas... feula James en se dégageant de la prise de la médecin.

\- Ca suffit ! s'exclama vivement Emma, à bout de nerfs avant de se tourner vers les habitants, finalement à peu près tous là. Quelqu'un pour s'opposer au mariage avec un motif sérieux ? Non ? Parfait.

\- On peut reprendre ? demanda Hermione à l'attention de Mary-Margaret. Sinon je vous garantis qu'il va y avoir un changement de maire et que Regina va finir par se marier elle-même.

Blanche-Neige coula un regard inquiet à son mari qui toussait des bouts de pages baveuses et finit par hocher la tête.

\- Reprenons la cérémonie, finit-elle par dire d'une voix tendue.

Regina sourit à la brunette avant de se tourner vers son ancienne belle-fille.

\- Regina Mills, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Hermione Jane Granger ?

\- Oui.

\- Hermione Jane Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Regina Mills ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous pouvez échanger les anneaux et vous embrasser, finit sobrement Blanche, pressée d'en finir.

\- Et bien voilà, c'était pas si compliqué, ironisa Hermione avant de capturer brièvement les lèvres de Regina. La suite plus tard dans la plus stricte intimité. Emma, Ruby, signez donc le registre qu'on puisse aller faire la fête !

Henry se précipita pour étreindre sa mère adoptive avant de faire de même avec la Source.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous deux, confia-t-il à la médecin avant d'aller prendre en photo Emma qui s'appliquait à signer le registre.

Ruby apparut et plaqua une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, l'autre sur celle de Regina et attira à elle les deux mariées, s'attirant un regard noir de la souveraine.

\- Tout est prêt dans l'auditorium, claironna la louve. Que la fête commence !

* * *

La fête durait depuis des heures dans l'auditorium mais l'ambiance se maintenait et les invités au mariage de Regina et Hermione semblaient décidé à célébrer l'évènement toute la nuit. Granny et Ruby avaient apporté de quoi nourrir la moitié de la ville et Emma se régalait, goûtant consciencieusement à chaque plat. Henry discutait avec Archie tout en flattant le museau de Pongo. Regina échangeait avec Katherine et Frédéric qui la félicitaient pour son mariage. Hermione attrapa une bière et quitta discrètement la salle pour remonter le couloir en direction d'une issue de secours. Elle bloqua la porte et s'assit sur la petite marche en béton. Elle alluma une cigarette et, après une profonde inspiration, son regard se perdit sur l'anneau argenté qui ornait son annulaire.

Machinalement, sa main droite remonta vers son cou et dégagea une chaine jusqu'à la retirer de sa chemise. Le pendentif argenté accroché finit dans sa paume, roulant sous ses doigts. Un des plus beaux cadeaux que Minerva lui avait fait. Son pouce effleura les runes qui proclamaient la devise du plus célèbre clan sorcier écossais et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

\- Jamais je ne te trahirai, ni toi, ni ce à quoi tu croyais.

Elle rangea son pendentif sous sa chemise et sirota sa bière en regardant les étoiles, sentant le poids de son alliance sur son annulaire, une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis près d'un millénaire. Que devait-elle penser de ce mariage ? Comment se sentait Regina ? La Source ne pouvait pas se fier aux sourires que la reine avait fait à leurs convives toute la soirée, ils pouvaient être faux et de convenance.

\- A la limite, ça m'arrangerait que ce soit un vrai mariage blanc... soupira l'Anglaise.

Les haricots magiques seraient bientôt mûrs, une question de jours. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle partirait bientôt pour d'autres univers à la recherche de l'arme qui lui permettrait de régler son compte à la Source Initiale. Et qu'elle quitterait Regina pour un long moment.

\- Tu regrettes déjà ? fit la voix de Regina dont la silhouette n'émergeait pas encore de la nuit.

\- Pas dans le sens que tu sous-entends, répondit Hermione. Je regrette de devoir bientôt partir. Je suis une bien piètre épouse...

La reine se découpa dans la lumière blafarde de la lune, avançant comme la souveraine qu'elle était, silencieuse dans ses atours.

\- Si être une piètre épouse te perturbe autant, emmène-moi avec toi.

\- Et tu abandonnerais Henry ? demanda la brunette en tournant la tête vers l'ancienne maire.

Regina regarda un instant sa femme avant de tourner son regard vers l'astre de la nuit.

\- Il a Emma. Il lui fait confiance. Bien plus qu'à moi.

\- Mais tu es la seule mère qu'il a connue. Celle qui était là quand il était malade, quand il avait de la peine ou quand il était heureux. C'est vers toi qu'il se tourne quand il cherche de l'approbation et il rayonne quand il voit la fierté dans ton regard.

\- Et toi, sur qui vas-tu compter ? demanda la brune en se noyant dans les yeux noisette.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne paie pas de mine mais j'ai des ressources. Je suis l'Origine de toutes magies après tout.

\- Je n'ai pas de soucis à laisser partir la Source, mais je m'inquiète pour Hermione.

L'Anglaise se leva et prit la main de sa femme. Elle toucha l'alliance que Regina portait et l'anneau s'illumina d'une lumière rouge avant de reprendre son aspect initial.

\- L'anneau chauffera si je me retrouve dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Tu n'auras qu'à le retirer et lire le message qui apparaîtra à l'intérieur.

\- Alors je compte sur la Source pour prendre soin de toi, répondit la brune en lui offrant un de ses rares sourires.

Hermione le lui rendit et regretta de ne pas emmener Regina avec elle dans son périple. Mais elle se refusait de séparer la mère de son fils. Elle savait que la reine finirait par lui reprocher.

\- J'ai envie d'un peu d'intimité, murmura la brunette. On rentre à la maison ?

Regina lui tendit la main et la brunette lui confia la sienne.

\- A la maison... Cela sonne agréablement à mes oreilles, avoua l'ancienne maire.

Abandonnant leurs invités en pleine soirée, les deux femmes prirent le chemin de la rue Mifflin. Au bout de quelques pas, Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina.

\- Dis-moi, chérie, à mon retour, on pourra revoir la décoration ? s'enquit la médecin.

La reine haussa un sourcil pas forcément conciliant.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De ta maison manichéenne. Tout y est noir ou blanc. Un peu de couleur, ca peut être sympa, non ?

La brune renifla dédaigneusement.

\- On en rediscutera à ton retour.

* * *

Petit-déjeuner tranquille. Couple heureux. Une journée qui promettait d'être agréable. C'est ce que n'importe quel passant aurait pu dire en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine de l'ancienne maire. Peu y aurait cru pourtant, à la fin de la malédiction. Regina faisait encore peur aux gens alors. Et puis elle s'était mariée et petit-à-petit, tout-un-chacun avait espéré que cette Anglaise soit son véritable amour. Histoire de tenir la Méchante reine loin de Storybrooke. Et cela semblait fonctionner. Regina ne faisait presque pas parler d'elle, d'ailleurs on la croisait peu en ville et Emma était encore celle qui la voyait le plus régulièrement à cause d'Henry qui se partageait entre ses deux mères. Quant à Hermione, elle avait rouvert son cabinet médical, même s'il était souvent vide, les seuls téméraires étant Ruby ou Belle.

Mais cela convenait bien aux deux femmes, qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à consommer leur mariage dans chacune des pièces de leur demeure, la brunette profitant de l'après pour évoquer les changements de décoration qu'elle introduirait dans chacune d'elles.

Petit-déjeuner paisible. Regina maniait avec dextérité poêle et ustensiles pour concocter pancakes, bacon, œufs brouillés, tandis qu'Hermione humait le café qu'elle avait préparé, collée contre le dos de son épouse, les deux mains sur son ventre.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, murmura-t-elle dans le cou de la reine.

\- Je crois que je m'en suis aperçue à plus d'une reprise cette semaine encore, lui sourit-elle en retour.

La brunette déposa un baiser sur la nuque devant elle avant de se détacher à regret du corps chaud de son amante.

\- Je ne serais pas longue.

Regina ne répondit pas. Elle mit toute son attention dans le service du petit-déjeuner. Puis s'assit face à sa femme.

\- Ne commence pas à promettre des choses que tu es incapable de maitriser, répondit-elle finalement en attrapant sa tasse, le regard plongé dans les yeux noisette qui tentaient de lui échapper.

\- Dans ce cas, je te promets de faire au plus vite, murmura la médecin avant de sortir une petite bourse en cuir de sa poche.

Elle l'ouvrit et, après en avoir inspecté le contenu pendant quelques secondes, sortit deux haricots magiques qu'elle tendit à Regina.

\- Prends-les, au cas où. Si les gens deviennent dingues et qu'Emma n'arrive pas à les retenir, retourne dans la forêt enchantée.

\- Il t'en reste combien ? s'enquit la reine en prenant les graines.

\- Suffisamment pour faire ma petite promenade, l'assura Hermione en rangeant la bourse dans sa poche.

\- Hmmm, en supposant que les indications tout à fait floues de ton ex soient pertinentes. Elles laissaient tellement de place à l'interprétation... renifla la brune en picorant dans son assiette, trop inquiète pour avoir faim, et trop fière pour avouer qu'elle était inquiète, simplement.

Hermione sourit et déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme.

\- Je sais que tu ne la connais pas vraiment et qu'Aliénor se moque de la première impression souvent désastreuse qu'elle donne, mais fais-lui confiance. Elle me mènera à bon port.

\- Et donc, tu pars après notre petit-déjeuner.

\- C'est ce qui est prévu, oui, mais je peux décaler d'une heure ou deux, si tu veux tester à nouveau la solidité de la table de la cuisine. Ou le matelas de notre lit. Ou la contenance maximale du ballon d'eau chaude de la salle de bain.

\- En fait, commença Regina en attrapant la brunette par son col pour la ramener vers ses lèvres, je pensais à la balancelle dans le jardin, je me demandais si on avait suffisamment huilé les attaches...

\- Dans ce cas, allons nous en assurer immédiatement, sourit la Source.

* * *

Aliénor fermait les yeux et, ses mains posées sur une vieille boussole qui avait connue des jours meilleurs, tentait de se concentrer sur la magie d'Hermione. Elle devait la guider dans le bon monde et ne pas la perdre dans tous les mondes parallèles qui composaient les différents plans de l'univers. Et cela était une vraie gageure avec le bruit et l'agitation environnants.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ? pesta-t-elle alors que quelque chose de froid frôla sa chevelure tenue dans un chignon impeccable.

\- Désolée, Majesté, mais je ne peux pas faire moins de bruit, se moqua Minerva en envoyant un stupefix sur un des sbires de Cora.

L'animagus promena son regard sur les alentours et se demanda à qui prêter main forte. Rose s'en sortait visiblement face à trois anciens mangemorts, Viviane arrivait à dresser Cerbère, Pansy et Ginny étaient dos à dos et envoyaient des sorts aux assaillants qui tentaient de s'approcher d'Aliénor.

Le rituel avait pourtant bien commencé. Le groupe avait trouvé une clairière tranquille dans la forêt adjacente au cimetière et la rousse avait pu dérouler la première partie de son sort sans encombre. Mais la Reine de cœur, promue maire de l'entre-mondes, avait débarqué avec plusieurs sorciers pour faire échouer leur plan.

\- Elle est où d'ailleurs, cette vieille chouette, marmonna l'animagus les yeux plissés en tentant de repérer la mère de Regina, entre deux experliarmus et la régénération de la bulle de protection qu'elle avait mise en place autour de la rousse.

Le regard vert passa rapidement sur Aliénor qui commençait à marmonner en latin et l'Ecossaise sentit le pouvoir de la reine enfler.

\- Je l'ai accrochée, murmura la reine. Viviane, Rose, il va falloir vous préparer pour la phase deux du plan.

Les deux intéressées se rapprochèrent de la Reine, créant ainsi de nouvelles opportunités pour les assaillants de redoubler d'efforts pour les empêcher de mener à bien leur entreprise.

\- Je vais jamais suffire à la tâche, grommela l'ancienne directrice qui renvoyait un sort vicieux à son lanceur avant qu'il n'atteigne le dos de sa fille. Pansy, va flatter le toutou d'Hadès, lança-t-elle en voyant le gardien des Enfers s'approcher trop près à son goût de l'ancienne Responsable des Conseils.

\- J'ai l'air d'un dresseur de chiens ? railla la chirurgienne. Va donc lui apprendre la propreté toi-même, grimaça-t-elle en encaissant le recul de son bouclier dans son poignet sous la puissance d'un sort de Bellatrix.

\- Désolée, mais je dois aller aider Pansy, lança Rose à Aliénor avant de s'élancer au secours de sa femme.

\- Tu parles d'une Première Haute, se moqua la Dame du Lac. Tout se passe bien ? ajouta-t-elle en remarquant le visage crispé de la rousse.

\- Il y a quelques turbulences magiques, répondit la Française, agacée. Des perturbations dues à l'alliance qu'Hermione a enchanté avant son départ. La magie de cette Regina agit comme un aimant.

\- Les affres du véritable amour... susurra Viviane, goguenarde.

\- Continuez comme ça et vous allez connaitre à nouveau les affres d'une malédiction faite sur-mesure, aboya l'ancienne Présidente des Conseils. Et cessez de faire autant de bruit !

Minerva retint une remarque acerbe et plissa des yeux, pensant avoir aperçu une petite vibration dans l'air, derrière la rousse.

\- Cora... maugréa l'Écossaise en courant vers Aliénor tandis qu'un poignard surgit de nulle part, prêt à plonger dans le dos de la reine.

L'arme se déplaçait trop vite pour que l'animagus envisage pouvoir intervenir à temps, même en utilisant un sort pour la dévier. Entre deux foulées, elle se transforma en chat et d'un bond puissant, réussit à interposer une patte pour repousser le poignard. Déséquilibrée par le choc, sa trajectoire modifiée la fit atterrir brutalement contre une épaule de l'ancienne Reine de France qui perdit le contrôle de la boussole.

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle de rage en se tournant pour jeter un sort vers la matriarche Mills qui s'était découverte, avant de fusiller du regard l'Ecossaise à genou qui tenait une de ses mains fermée contre elle.

Cora profita du fait que tout le monde s'était retourné vers la Sage à son cri pour disparaitre, son objectif atteint.

\- Incapable ! siffla la rousse. Votre incompétence est définitivement sans borne !

\- Je vous ai tout de même sauver la vie, rétorqua Minerva. A défaut d'être reconnaissance, soyez polie !

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'être polie, Primate ! Hermione est perdue Merlin sait où et c'est encore à votre médiocrité, que dis-je votre stupidité génétique qu'elle le doit !

\- Si ce poignard vous avez atteint, sa dérive entre les mondes serait définitive ! Au moins, vous pouvez encore l'aider !

\- Moi je mise sur McGo, elle va lui foutre sa main dans la tronche dans 5, 4, 3... commentait Pansy en s'allumant une cigarette, avant de recevoir une taloche de sa femme.

\- Avant ou après que tu la soignes ? questionna Ginny, nullement impressionnée par la débauche d'amabilité que les deux Némésis continuaient à échanger.

\- Arrêtez, toutes les deux, gronda Rose. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a autre chose de sous-jacent? Laissons les régler leur différent et rentrons.

Pansy haussa les épaules avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore, suivie aussitôt par Ginny et Rose.

\- Puisque la fête est finie... soupira Viviane avant de transplaner à son tour, laissant l'Écossaise et la Française en tête à tête.

Minerva serrait toujours sa main blessée contre elle et soutenait le regard courroucé d'Aliénor.

\- Vous avez fini votre crise ? demanda l'animagus. Vous savez bien que nous allons rattraper l'erreur d'aiguillage et envoyer Hermione dans le bon univers. Alors j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez les raisons de votre éclat.

\- Vous voulez savoir ? s'emporta la reine. Elle nous a oubliées, elle m'a oubliée au profit d'une meurtrière ! D'une femme qui la traite comme une... comme une... vulgaire sorcière ! Elle mérite mieux que cette Regina Mills qui est une sociopathe avérée ! Mais non, cette imébcile en tombe amoureuse !

L'animagus ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Se moquer de la jalousie de sa rivale aurait été autant agréable qu'amer. Plaindre sincèrement son coeur brisé aurait été totalement déplacé.

\- Hermione est humaine, Aliénor, commença l'animagus sur un ton plus tranquille. La solitude pèse plus difficilement sur ses épaules que sur les nôtres. Et même si c'est une faible consolation, n'oubliez jamais que vous êtes celle qu'elle a aimée le plus longtemps, sans jamais avoir l'idée, ou le besoin, de vous tromper.

\- Je vous ai jalousée, poursuivit la reine, sur sa lancée, décidée à livrer ce qui lui pesait depuis trop longtemps. Vous étiez destinée à devenir l'autre moitié de la Source. Si j'ai eu cette puissance, cette... immortalité, c'est sur un occasion manquée de votre part, je le sais. Mais cela me convenait. Elle vous a aimée, vous avez eu une famille, je me suis effacée. Car je savais qu'à la fin, Hermione et moi serions ensemble, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et sans les deux folles, sans Viviane et Morgane, c'est ce qui ce serait passé. Mais non, elle est passée dans un autre univers, et visiblement à autre chose. Et le lien qui nous unissait, être les deux moitié de ce tout que représente la Source, elle le balaie d'un revers de la main pour cette magie de pacotille d'amour véritable !

\- Dites-vous qu'avec moi, elle a toujours... hésité, sauté sur la première opportunité qui passait pour m'évincer de ses batailles, de son lit, de sa vie. Mais elle vous a toujours considérée comme son égale, sa force, son ancre. Elle était avec moi parce que sa vie terrestre a commencé sans ses souvenirs d'Avalon. Mais elle vous a toujours choisi, ultimement, Administratrice de Perguerie, quatrième Sage, Responsable des deux Conseils, conseillère et confidente... et amante. Vous avez eu plus que son coeur.

\- Et ça ne vous fait rien, de la voir faire des yeux doux à cette... parodie de reine ? demanda la rousse alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Minerva regardait la perle d'eau glisser, consciente de la vulnérabilité de la femme en face d'elle. Jamais Aliénor n'avait baissé sa garde au point de laisser voir à quelqu'un ses sentiments. Elle approcha sa main valide du visage de la reine et effaça la trace humide de son pouce.

\- Avouez qu'elle a de quoi affoler notre Source avec son allure, elle qui n'a jamais résisté à une paire de talons hauts, lui sourit-elle doucement.

\- Et dire que je pensais qu'elle préférait les intellectuelles aux bimbos...

\- Assurément... mais il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, fit l'Ecossaise les yeux pétillants de malice.

Aliénor reprit contenance et plongea son regard dans les deux yeux verts qui la fixaient.

\- Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, dit-elle d'une voix assurée. Je nierai avoir tenu les propos que vous avez entendus. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Sans attendre de réponse, la reine prit la main meurtrie de l'animagus et effleura la plaie de son index. La blessure disparut aussitôt, ne laissant pas la moindre cicatrice dans la chair. Minerva fit jouer ses doigts avant de retourner son attention vers la quatrième Sage qui se désintéressait d'elle et récupérait la boussole que, fort heureusement, personne n'avait dérobée.

\- Merci, lui fit-elle.

Aliénor bougonna trois syllabes inaudibles.

\- Alors... comment fait-on pour ramener Hermione dans le bon monde ? poursuivit l'Ecossaise.

\- Facile. On va attendre qu'elle retourne à Storybrooke pour sauver sa pintade sur talons et, à ce moment-là, on avisera...

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'Ecossaise.

\- Quoi ? aboya la rousse.

\- Rien... je préfère être une Primate des Hautes Terres qu'une Pintade sur Talons, ça me semble un cran au-dessus dans votre bouche.

\- Ne vous flattez pas, répondit la reine d'un ton glacial démenti par la lueur amusée qui passa brièvement dans son regard. Maintenant, en route, Primate. J'ai des recherches à faire et vous avez votre épouillage quotidien à accomplir.

\- Soyez reconnaissante que mon animagus soit un chat, un chien donne des puces, répondit Minerva du tac-au-tac en se mettant en route.

\- Encore un mot et je vous colle dans une gouttière, rétorqua la rousse, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'Ecossaise et de la faire disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !

Gros bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	13. De l'électricité dans l'air

Bien le bonsoir (ou le bonjour) à vous, lectrices et lecteurs assidus.

Nouveau jeudi, nouveau chapitre ! Et aujourd'hui c'est sygui la messagère

Alors place à la lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : De l'électricité dans l'air

Emma se garait devant le 110 rue Mifflin et, à peine avait-elle coupé le moteur qu'Henry descendait du véhicule pour remonter le trottoir en direction du numéro 108.

\- Attends-moi ! cria la shérif à son fils, exaspérée et à bout de nerfs.

Elle venait de subir un déjeuner en compagnie de Neal et de Tamara. Et même si elle avait décidé de laisser une chance à la fiancée du père d'Henry, le courant ne passait pas entre elles. Emma lui trouvait quelque chose de louche, mais ne savait pas exactement quoi. Son sourire parfait ? Ses allures de midinette attardée ? Son politiquement correcte ? Ses bonnes manières ?

\- Grosse pouffe... jura-telle entre ses dents tout en grimpant les marches du perron alors qu'Henry appuyait sur la sonnette. Et l'autre avec ses yeux de poisson mort, qu'il a l'air con !

Aussitôt la porte ouverte, Henry se précipita contre sa mère pour un câlin. Regina l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant d'enlacer tendrement le garçon. Mais la blonde remarqua que la reine avait un maintien assez raide et que son regard semblait éteint. Quelque chose clochait chez sa Majesté et, pour qu'elle n'affiche pas son habituel visage de marbre, ça devait être grave.

\- Comment va mon petit prince ? demanda l'ancienne maire d'une voix douce.

\- Mieux que vous, apparemment, fit remarquer Emma en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la reine. Comme convenu, vous avez Henry pour le week-end. Ca tombe bien, j'ai peut-être une piste pour mon enquête. Mais... où est Hermione ?

L'ancienne maire dévisagea un instant la blonde avant de reporter son attention sur Henry.

\- Monte tes affaires dans ta chambre mon chéri, ordonna-t-elle gentiment. Le goûter est prêt dans la cuisine, tu te laveras bien les mains avant.

\- Super ! lâcha le gamin enthousiaste avant de se tourner vers son autre mère. Bye Emma, je t'aime, déclara-t-il dans une étreinte rapide avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison.

Regina regardait la shérif qui la dévisageait de son regard vert.

\- Entrez, lui proposa-t-elle en lui offrant le passage.

Surprise de l'invitation, Emma ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et pénétra dans la demeure de l'ancienne maire.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes déjà engueulées ? Si elle s'est barrée pour une banale dispute, je vais la ramener ici par la peau du cul...

\- Miss Swan, fit la reine en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour gérer mon mariage.

\- Elle est au Rabit Hole à se saouler ? Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ?

Regina soupira imperceptiblement, ce qui inquiéta un peu plus la shérif. Elle se sentait responsable de la situation, après tout, c'est elle qui avait pousser les deux femmes à se marier. Bon, d'accord, elles se tournaient déjà lourdement autour. Mais elle les avait mises officiellement et bibliquement dans le même lit. Alors si problème il y avait, elle en était la source. Le mot d'esprit la fit sourire intérieurement tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en voyant la brune tourner son alliance autour de son annulaire.

\- Regina ? Ca peut pas être aussi grave que ça. Hermione est soupe-au-lait, d'accord, mais elle vous adore. Elle se damnerait pour vous.

\- Elle est partie.

\- Partie... ?

\- Partie, répéta sombrement la souveraine.

\- Je... enfin... mais elle est où ? Chez Granny ? Juste en promenade ?

\- Elle a sauté dans un portail inter-dimensionnel. Elle doit récupérer une arme dans un autre monde pour tuer la Source.

\- Elle revient quand ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... murmura la reine, ses épaules s'affaissant.

Emma regardait la Reine se dévoiler pour ma première fois devant elle. Et ça lui faisait presque peur, parce qu'il fallait que ce soit profond pour que le masque hautain qui la protégeait habituellement se fissure. Elle fit quelques pas vers la desserte où se trouvaient verres et alcools, en servit un à la brune et l'incita à s'asseoir.

\- Elle va y arriver, commença-t-elle par affirmer. Et elle va revenir. Ces trucs inter-dimensionnels, y a le téléphone ?

Regina lui lança en regard qui oscillait entre "je vais vous arracher le coeur et le broyer sous vos yeux" et "mais d'où sortez-vous une question aussi stupide".

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit la blonde sans se démonter, c'est... est-ce que vous avez un moyen de vous contacter, ou bien on va être sans nouvelle jusqu'a ce qu'elle réapparaisse ?

\- Je crains malheureusement qu'il n'y a pas de réseau là où elle se trouve... fit la brune. Et ne me demandez pas où elle est précisément, je n'en sais rien.

Regina but d'une traite son verre et en regarda piteusement le fond. Depuis le départ de la médecin, elle sentait un vide en elle. Comment avait-elle pu s'attacher aussi vite, tomber amoureuse de son impossible de voisine ? Elle qui s'était promis avec ce qui était arrivé à Daniel que jamais plus elle s'attacherait à quelqu'un. Et la voila une nouvelle fois seule, son coeur noir en lambeaux, une alliance en argent à son annulaire.

Emma resservit modérément la brune avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?... Je sais que vous me trouvez immature, mais j'aimerais être là pour vous, se décida-t-elle finalement à dire, hésitante sur ses mots.

La reine plissa les yeux, se demandant instinctivement où était le piège. Après tout, sa vie avait sévèrement dérapé le jour où la blonde était arrivée à Storybrooke. Et bien des décennies avant, le jour où elle avait sauvé Blanche-Neige, mère de la shérif ici présente. Quel intérêt Emma Swan avait-elle à lui proposer son amitié ?

"A moins que cela ne soit plus..." pensa la souveraine, réprimant un haut-le-cœur. "Personne ne vient me voir sans arrière-pensée."

\- Pouvez-vous préciser la manière dont vous voulez être là pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

Emma s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle se figea, la bouche ouverte.

\- Vous croyez que je... non, non ! Enfin vous êtes une femme belle et attirante, et, enfin... mais non ! bafouilla-t-elle.

Regina la regardait les yeux ronds, totalement prise à contre-pied de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. En face d'elle, Emma rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, avant de souffler un bon coup.

\- Pourquoi me proposez-vous votre amitié alors ? J'ai tenté de tuer vos parents un nombre incalculable de fois et il y a encore quelques semaines nous nous battions pour Henry...

\- Justement, reprit sérieusement la shérif. Nous sommes toutes les deux les mères d'Henry. Et pour lui, nous devons nous entendre.

\- Pour Henry, bien sûr.

Regina était partagée entre le soulagement de n'être pas celle qui bénéficiait de la sollicitude de la blonde et une espèce de déception.

\- Mais pas que, ajouta Emma. Je pense aussi qu'une amitié entre nous serait possible... et fun ! Je pense que vous descendez les shots de tequila comme personne !

\- Amies ? releva la brune en haussant un sourcil. Vous et moi ?

\- Oui, fit Emma avec un grand sourire en hochant la tête avec conviction.

Regina regardait la shérif en essayant de comprendre dans quelle dimension elle était tombée. Emma Swan, la fille de Snow, voulait être amie et s'amuser avec elle. Définitivement, ça n'était pas Hermione qui voyageait dans des mondes parallèles.

\- Tequila ? répéta la reine.

\- Ouais. Vous et moi, ce soir, après mon enquête. Juste un truc à vérifier suite aux résultats d'analyse que j'ai eu de Boston. J'en ai pour deux heures. Je reviens avec une bouteille et des citrons, on couche Henry et on s'éclate. Ca vous va ?

\- A une condition, Miss Swan, répondit Regina après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

\- Que jamais personne ne le sache.

\- Ca me va, mais c'est bien dommage, commença la blonde en sautant sur ses pieds pour quitter le manoir. Vous gagneriez à être connue comme marrante, cria-telle de la porte d'entrée.

\- Je ne suis pas marrante, shérif ! répliqua l'ancienne maire, offusquée.

\- Je parie que si, rit Emma avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard..._

Hermione avait la tête calée contre la vitre d'une voiture et regardait le paysage désertique défiler. Ses doigts faisaient tourner son alliance autour de son annulaire, jouant avec l'anneau argenté. Elle était inquiète. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde étrange, elle avait eu des rêves assez alarmants : Henry tenant un bâton de dynamite à la main, se tenant près du puits aux souhaits, Regina aspirant la magie du livre de sa mère. La Source ne savait pas si elle était connectée à Regina, ou si c'était des souvenirs émanant de la série qu'elle avait vu des centaines d'années plus tôt. Mais l'image qui lui trottait depuis son réveil, aux aurores, était le visage d'un homme. Un certain Greg Mendel.

Une main apparut dans son champ de vision pour se poser sur sa cuisse et Hermione répliqua par une tape cuisante.

\- Aie ! fit un vieillard, affichant un sourire lubrique, sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Conduisez au lieu de me tripoter, Tortue Géniale, siffla la brunette. Et vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas perdu ? Car on roule au milieu de nulle part.

\- Si, au bout de la route. Nous y serons d'ici quelques minutes, assura le vieux monsieur.

\- Mouais... J'suis certaine que vous êtes pas aussi génial que votre nom le suppose, grogna la brunette en se calant contre la portière. Et une fois que nous serons là-bas, je pourrais causer avec votre sorcière. Baba, c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, jeune femme. Il faut avant affronter cinq puissants guerriers pour montrer votre valeur, expliqua le maître avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

\- Je suis l'Origine de toutes magies. Si Baba me fait chier, je lui ôte son pouvoir et je lui casse la gueule.

\- Si vous êtes aussi puissante, pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'elle ? questionna son chauffeur.

\- Je veux savoir si l'objet que je chercher se trouve sur cette terre, répondit Hermione.

Un bâtiment se dessinait au loin et Tortue Géniale écrasa l'accélérateur, sa petite voiture bondissant sur la route poussiéreuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le vieillard arrêta le véhicule sur un minuscule parking et Hermione sortit de l'habitacle. La chaleur du désert lui tomba dessus et elle regretta la climatisation de la voiture. Transpirant à grosses gouttes dans son kimono orange frappé du sigle du dojo de la tortue, la brunette s'étira énergiquement avant de pénétrer d'un pas décidé dans le complexe isolé.

\- Finissons-en, j'suis pressée de rentrer à Storybrooke, marmonna-t-elle en empruntant un long corridor, Tortue Géniale la suivant comme son ombre.

Elle poussa une première porte et se retrouva sur une arène extérieure circulaire en pierre. Il y avait une nouvelle porte en face d'elle mais son accès était bloqué par un monstre gigantesque, couvert d'une fourrure rouge, vêtu uniquement d'un pagne en peau de bête. La créature avait deux canines protubérantes, trois cornes sortaient de son crâne, et deux paires d'yeux fixaient la Gryffondor.

\- Putain c'que t'es moche ! souffla la médecin alors que Tortue Géniale s'asseyait dans des gradins.

\- Tu vas mourir, gronda le monstre.

La brunette roula des yeux avant de se mettre en position de combat.

\- Viens mon gros, je te promets de faire ça vite.

\- NE VOUS BATTEZ PAS ! tonna une voix fluette.

Les deux combattants tournèrent la tête vers une petite sorcière qui arriva en voletant sur une boule de cristal. La nouvelle venue était une caricature de sorcière d'halloween : cheveux violets, robe noire, vieille et ridée comme une pomme oubliée sur un radiateur.

\- Hé bé, faut que j'arrête le saké, soupira Hermione en se frottant les yeux, j'ai des hallucinations chelous... Qui m'a foutu une sorcière sur autre chose qu'un balai ?

\- Mes respects, Ffynhonnell Pob Hud. Je suis honorée que vous veniez quérir mes services, fit Baba en descendant de sa boule de cristal. Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ?

\- Je veux savoir si ce que je cherche est dans votre monde, répondit la brunette.

Baba passa ses mains au-dessus de la boule qui s'illumina brièvement avant de s'éteindre.

\- Non, je suis désolée, Ffynhonnell Pob Hud. Il va vous falloir voyager dans un autre univers.

\- Peux-tu au moins me dire ce que je cherche ?

\- La magie qui entoure votre quête est trop puissante pour moi. Mais le dragon Shenron pourra vous le révéler. Et pour le convoquer...

\- Il faut trouver les sept boules de cristal, je sais, j'ai vu le dessin animé, soupira Hermione. Et bien, je file chercher les sept boules... Merci pour le renseignement. Et merci à Aliénor de s'être bien gourée... Elle va m'entendre, celle-là...

Elle allait quitter l'arène quand son alliance se mit à grésiller avant d'électriser son annulaire.

\- Hey ! C'est quoi ce délire ? marmonna-t-elle. Baba ? Tu peux me dire ce qui arrive à Regina Mills, à Storybrooke ?

La petite sorcière sourit et acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

\- Si ça peut vous plaire, Ffynhonnell Pob Hud, répondit-elle en s'inclinant avant de questionner le cristal.

La boule s'illumina avant d'être traversée d'éclairs qui concentraient toute la lumière en de puissants flashs.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe, mais le temps est à l'orage autour de la personne qui vous importe.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Des éclairs... de l'électricité... la lumière se fit dans son esprit et elle blêmit subitement.

\- Mendel... lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle sortit rapidement un haricot de la petite bourse en cuir qui ne quittait pas sa poche et le jeta au sol. Un portail apparut, s'agrandissant, tourbillonnant de magie pure.

\- Baba, Tortue Géniale, je dois filer, mais merci pour tout, fit-elle rapidement avant de sauter dans le passage inter-dimensionnel qui se referma sur elle.

Tortue Géniale haussa ses sourcils blancs avant de tourner la tête vers la sorcière.

\- Hmm... non, pas assez jeune, fit-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

L'air était humide et épais à respirer pour Regina qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver son souffle. Les cris de douleur qu'elle finissait par laisser s'échapper déchiraient sa gorge au point qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais parler. Le gout de son sang révulsait son estomac. Les crampes incontrôlables dans son corps brisaient sa résistance. Le rire fou de son tortionnaire vrillait dans son esprit.

Elle reprit pourtant petit-à-petit contact avec la réalité, la table d'acier sous elle, les liens de cuir la garrotant, les électrodes collées sur sa peau, ses ongles fichés dans les paumes de ses mains.

\- Alors Majesté, on a un regain d'énergie ? Enfin disposée à parler ? A demander pardon avant de crever comme une chienne ?

La souveraine inspira profondément puis afficha un rictus moqueur pour son tortionnaire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était partir la tête haute. Et contrarier une dernière personne avant de mourir. Elle ferma les yeux, anticipant la prochaine décharge. Elle replongea dans un souvenir vieux de trente ans, le jour qui allait bouleverser son existence. Owen n'était qu'un enfant quand il avait fui Storybrooke sur ordre de son père. A l'époque, la souveraine pensait ne jamais revoir le garçon et avait assassiné le campeur pour l'enterrer dans la forêt. Et c'est sur le chemin du retour qu'Hermione avait surgi dans sa vie, atterrissant sur son capot.

Hermione. Son agaçante voisine devenue sa femme. Un sourire triste effleura ses lèvres. D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'amour et la douceur d'un foyer lui serait toujours refusés. Et finalement, ça n'était pas l'Anglaise qui allait disparaitre mais elle qui allait l'abandonner.

\- On va voir si une bonne décharge va te faire desserrer les dents... murmura Greg en lui caressant les cheveux.

L'homme allait appuyer sur le bouton quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Oui Tamara ? fit-il en décrochant. La Sauveuse arrive à l'entrepôt ? Tu peux t'en occuper ? Merci... Je me dépêche. Dès que je sais où est mon père, je me débarrasse d'elle. Oui, comme les autres. Des années que je m'entraine sur des filles pour ce moment. J'espère que sa Majesté sera à la hauteur. A tout à l'heure.

Regina frissonna. Toutes ces femmes torturées et assassinées n'étaient que des victimes de sa propre folie et elles avaient payées pour elle.

Greg était déjà retourné vers la machine infernale et souriait en commençant à tourner le potentiomètre qui libérait l'énergie. L'électricité était déjà à l'œuvre, parcourant ses nerfs, et elle n'avait plus la maitrise de ses muscles qui se crispaient. Bientôt, elle se tendrait comme un arc sur cette table de torture, juste avant que son corps ne tressaute sous la force des décharges. Greg prenait son temps et elle savait qu'il jouirait du spectacle, comme s'il l'amenait au bord d'un orgasme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus s'empêcher de crier.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient à son front et glissaient entre ses seins, tandis qu'elle étouffait avec de plus en plus de mal les gémissements qui ne demandaient qu'à occuper l'espace sonore.

Un bruit métallique résonna à ses oreilles bourdonnantes et la douleur s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? cria Greg en tendant la main pour attraper un pistolet.

Regina voulut tourner la tête, voulant découvrir l'identité de son sauveur mais l'entrave qui compressait son front l'en empêchait. Etait-ce Emma ?

Un sort fusa en direction de Mendel qui l'évita tout en tirant en rafale. Regina eut un instant d'espoir, mais déchanta rapidement en comprenant que l'homme avait réactivé la machine avant de se mettre à couvert. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait violemment tourné le potentiomètre et la vague électrique la submergea en un flot dévastateur. Son cri fut immédiat et elle sentit rapidement son coeur s'emballer à la limite de ses capacités. Jamais elle ne saurait qui avait tenté de la sauver, songea-t-elle, avant que les bribes conscientes de son esprit ne lui offrent le sourire d'Hermione, une dernière fois.

Seule la douleur lancinante lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas succombé. Les battements de son cœur faiblissaient, le muscle tressautant par moment. Puis, une douce chaleur se diffusa lentement, comme une légère brise d'été. La vie qui avait commencé à l'abandonner fut retenue par une main invisible et revenait progressivement.

\- Tu comptais partir où comme ça ? questionna une voix douce et réconfortante.

Regina sentait à nouveau son corps et, étrangement, il n'était plus douloureux. Ni entravé. Une main caressait ses cheveux, un pouce écartait les perles d'eau qui avaient fui ses yeux sous la torture. Et puis des lèvres légères se posèrent sur les siennes.

\- Her... Hermione ? fit Regina d'une voix brisée et rauque.

\- Je suis là, tu ne risques plus rien, murmura la voix.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, la reine en était sûre. Elle sentait un souffle chaud qui caressait sa peau. L'odeur familière de tabac froid mêlée à celle d'un parfum musqué éveillèrent ses sens engourdis.

\- Com... comment as-tu su ?

\- Mon alliance m'a avertie et je suis venue aussitôt.

Regina sentir un bras passer délicatement dans son dos, un autre sous ses genoux et, l'instant d'après, elle fut soulevée. Sa tête douloureuse reposait à présent contre une poitrine confortable.

\- Je... suis désolée, articula difficilement la reine.

\- Je sais ma chérie, je sais... Mais tu as changé, tu n'es plus cette femme qui a tué le père d'Owen. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et repose-toi. Je vais te ramener à la maison.

Une détonation retentit dans l'usine désaffectée et Regina tressaillit.

\- Tamara, croassa la souveraine. Greg n'était pas seul...

\- Accroche-toi, répondit Hermione avant d'avancer rapidement en direction du bruit, serrant toujours sa femme contre elle.

Elle remonta un long couloir humide et trouva Emma assise à même le sol, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Un pistolet gisait à quelques mètres d'elle, abandonné sur le bitume.

\- Neal, Neal... répétait inlassablement la shérif, ses vêtements tâchés de sang.

Hermione contemplait la scène, navrée pour la Sauveuse qui venait de perdre le père de son fils. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla tant bien que mal auprès de la shérif.

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- Je...

La shérif regarda ses mains et finit par secouer la tête négativement.

\- C'est le sang de Neal. Il s'est prit une balle et... a disparu dans un portail, murmura la blonde.

\- Tamara est encore là ? demanda la médecin.

Emma la dévisagea, choquée, hébétée, et haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. Puis, ses yeux verts glissèrent sur la femme que portait la Source. Accrochant les yeux toujours teintés de douleur de l'ancienne maire, la shérif sembla reprendre pied. Elle se leva, tremblante, et dévisagea la souveraine qui avait frôlé la mort.

\- Regina...

\- Emma, pose ta main sur mon épaule, coupa la Source. Je vais vous ramener à la maison. Vous avez besoin de repos toutes les deux. Et de voir Henry. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude.

La blonde prit la main de la souveraine et la serra avant de poser l'autre sur l'épaule de la Source. Hermione les fit disparaître dans un craquement sonore, les éloignant de cet entrepôt où gisait le corps sans vie de Greg Mendel.

* * *

Blanche Neige ferma silencieusement la porte de la chambre d'Emma et passa devant celle d'Henry sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ne s'aventura pas au bout de couloir, de peur de réveiller Regina, et descendit sans bruit les escaliers. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle suivit l'odeur de nicotine et trouva Hermione Granger dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au jardin. La brunette regardait la pluie tomber, une expression soucieuse plissant son front.

La maire hésita quelques instants, se demandant si la médecin était d'humeur à discuter. Avec elle, tout du moins. Mais Mary-Margaret avait besoin de comprendre certaines choses et la Source pouvait peut-être éclairer sa lanterne. Aussi, elle s'avança vers l'Anglaise qui se retourna à son approche. L'ancienne institutrice lui sourit et l'Origine de toutes magies l'observa, méfiante.

\- Dur retour, murmura Blanche.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer avant de reporter son attention sur le temps qui virait à l'orage. Mary-Margaret retint une grimace. Briser la glace avec le Docteur Granger s'avérait plus difficile qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes revenue car je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé, poursuivit la princesse, ignorant l'animosité dont faisait preuve à son égard la Source.

Cette dernière resta murée dans son silence, le regard toujours porté sur la pluie qui balayait l'herbe défraichie du jardin, qui frappait les carreaux des fenêtres dans un bruit régulier et étrangement réconfortant.

\- Docteur Granger... Madame la Source... En fait, je sais pas comment on doit vous appeler.

\- Pour vous et votre mari, ce sera Ashranak, répondit sobrement la brunette sans regarder l'institutrice. C'est mon nom, chez les trolls.

Mary-Margaret pinça les lèvres et se raidit légèrement.

\- Je suppose que c'est mérité, lâcha-t-elle, ravalant son orgueil royal.

\- Vous supposez bien, enfonça la Source.

\- Ecoutez, je…

\- Non, vous, écoutez. Vous avez été une petite fille innocente, voire une jeune femme intelligente et posée. Mais aujourd'hui vous êtes une adulte aigrie. Les circonstances atténuantes, c'est du passé. Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas démontré que vous considérez Regina comme la mère légitime d'Henry, passez votre chemin, vous et votre abruti de berger. Dites-vous bien que je vous tolère uniquement parce que j'apprécie Emma. A vous de faire le reste.

Blanche-Neige eut un fin rictus et, s'approchant de la brunette, elle attrapa la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres et la jeta au loin.

\- Malgré les tensions et les rancoeurs qui existent entre Regina et moi, je ne la souhaite pas veuve... du moins sans qu'elle n'y soit pour quoi que ce soit. Alors pour elle, arrêtez de fumer.

\- Je ne vous ai pas invités chez moi pour que vous me donniez des ordres.

\- Non, vous nous avez invité avec David car vous avez pensé, à raison, que nous prévenir de ce qui était arrivé à Emma était la chose à faire. Et nous vous en remercions.

Hermione la dévisagea un instant avant de faire sauter une nouvelle tige de tabac hors du paquet.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle en tirant une première bouffée.

\- Elle dort. Comme Henry et Regina. Quelque chose me dit que votre magie y est pour beaucoup...

\- Ils ont besoin de repos. La journée a été éprouvante pour eux.

\- Vous devriez aussi aller dormir, conseilla Mary-Margaret. Vous n'avez pas arrêté depuis que vous êtes rentrée.

\- En fait, je pensais plutôt me vautrer devant la télé avec une bonne bouteille de vodka. Deux mois que je n'ai pas fait ça et ça me manque.

\- Seulement la télé ? plaisanta Blanche-Neige.

La Source lui jeta un regard noir et Mary Margaret soupira. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle pourrait plaisanter avec l'amie de sa fille. Ni même demain.

\- Puis-je vous tenir compagnie ? Je doute pouvoir dormir cette nuit, et David est retourné à l'entrepôt pour récupérer le corps de Mendel. Et vous devez vous poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé à Storybrooke pendant votre absence.

La brunette soupira un grand coup avant de prendre une dernière bouffée, d'écraser le mégot et de rentrer, suivie de la maire en titre. Elle attrapa une bouteille, deux verres et s'en fut s'écraser sur son divan.

Elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma le poste de télévision pour zapper jusqu'à trouver un programme qui lui convienne. Elle servit deux rasades d'alcool, prit son verre et commença à le siroter, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Mary Margaret trempa ses lèvres dans la vodka et eut une grimace. Elle était plus vin qu'alcool fort. Rendue mal à l'aise par le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé dans le salon, elle commença à se dandiner sur le canapé.

\- Si vous pouvez pas rester en place cinq minutes, rentrez chez vous, grogna Hermione.

\- Vous ne voulez pas discuter ?

\- Non.

La maire se cala dans son fauteuil, frustrée, son verre à la main.

\- Je ne comprends pas qu'Emma puisse avoir une relation avec vous... laissa-t-elle échapper.

\- Nous avons couché ensemble une seule fois... une seule nuit, rectifia sèchement Hermione. Je n'appelle pas ça avoir une relation. On est amie et c'est parfait comme cela. De plus, je suis mariée avec Regina. Grâce à vous et votre idée de m'expulser.

\- Vous avez quoi ? Avec ma fille ? s'écria la princesse, outrée.

\- Oui, j'ai couché avec votre fille, qui est une personne remarquable. Alors n'allez pas la réveiller pour lui dire que deux femmes ensembles, c'est contre nature ou contre vos règles.

Mary Margaret se leva et jeta son verre de vodka au visage de la Source.

\- Vous ne m'aimez pas, j'en prends bonne note. Mais ne me faites pas l'affront de penser que je préfère les convenances au bonheur de ma fille. Qu'Emma aime les hommes ou les femmes, je m'en moque, pourvu qu'elle soit heureuse. Ce qui me choque, en revanche, c'est qu'elle se soit laissée aller à un tel degré d'intimité avec une personne comme vous !

\- C'est parce que je suis un super coup, personne ne vous l'a dit ? ironisa Hermione en essuyant de sa manche l'alcool qui ruisselait sur son visage. Vous savez où est la sortie ?

La princesse claqua le verre sur un meuble en passant, frémissante de colère.

"Vous savez quoi ?" résonna la voix de la Source dans sa tête. "Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Cora."

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment en réponse.

\- Bon débarras, grogna la brunette en s'installant plus confortablement. Alors... Scully va-t-elle réussir à échapper à Tooms ?

* * *

Heureux ? Stressés ? Pressés de nous le dire ?

-)

Sygui et Link


	14. Un fantôme d'un passé très lointain

Hey hey !

C'est jeudi, c'est nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Un fantôme d'un passé très lointain

La nuit s'étirait, le téléviseur grésillait une neige blanche de fin de programme devant les yeux fatigués de la Source. Le niveau de la bouteille n'avait pas changé depuis le départ de Mary-Margaret. Cette femme et sa bonté à géométrie variable agaçait profondément Hermione. Mais sa propre attitude non constructive n'allait pas aider à calmer le jeu.

L'Anglaise s'extirpa du canapé en soufflant, avant de monter à l'étage. Un coup d'œil à Henry, un coup d'œil à Emma. Pour l'heure, ils semblaient dormir sans cauchemar. Elle gagna sa chambre et en ferma la porte derrière elle, sans faire le moindre bruit. La respiration légère et régulière de Regina fit sourire Hermione. Ce simple son lui avait manqué terriblement. Elle passa de son côté du lit et, après s'être déshabillée, elle se glissa sous la couette. La reine bougea mollement et la brunette retint sa respiration, espérant ne pas avoir réveillé sa femme.

\- Tu m'as manquée, dit-elle doucement en posant ses lèvres sur la tempe de la reine.

Elle observa le visage endormi, détaillant les traits sereins de la souveraine.

\- Désolée d'être partie alors que tu avais besoin de moi, poursuivit la Source. En plus, mon voyage a été un échec.

Elle dégagea une mèche et caressa un instant les cheveux de celle qui partageait maintenant sa vie.

\- J'ai eu peur Regina, si je t'avais perdue, je crois bien que je serais devenue folle...

Elle embrassa délicatement le front de sa femme, et ce simple geste la rassura. Greg n'avait pas réussi son projet, Regina était toujours en vie.

\- Je suis une épouse pitoyable...

\- Finalement, nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose, répondit la voix rauque de Regina, toujours cassée par les cris. Mais le principal c'est que tu sois arrivée, ajouta-t-elle en cherchant la protection des bras de l'Anglaise.

\- Toujours pour toi, répondit la médecin en serrant la reine contre elle.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée au moins ? demanda la brune au bout d'un instant.

\- Amusée ? Pas vraiment... j'ai été accueillie par un vieux maître lubrique qui m'a fait faire du sport pendant deux mois... il me trouvait pas assez en forme. Et, au final, une sorcière sans âge m'a confirmé ce que je craignais. Qu'Aliénor m'avait envoyée dans le mauvais univers.

\- Lubrique dis-tu ? fit la reine en soulevant une paupière, laissant entrevoir un regard plein d'animosité.

Hermione lui sourit.

\- Je suis contente que tu t'inquiètes plus de ma vertu que de ma forme physique.

Pour toutes réponses, Regina s'assit dans le lit et se débarrassa de sa veste de pyjama en soie avant de l'allonger sur la Source.

\- Dois-je te rappeler à qui appartient ta vertu ? s'enquit doucereusement la reine.

\- Oui… je suis un peu vieille, j'ai tendance à oublier, fit la Source, taquine.

La reine eut un rictus et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa femme.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais faire en sorte que ce soit bien ancré dans ta mémoire.

\- Je vais être très attentive, murmura la médecin, tandis que son lion venait à la rencontre de la main de la reine qui caressait lentement son épaule.

* * *

L'aube était arrivée vite. Trop vite pour Hermione. Les étreintes de la nuit avaient rassurées temporairement les deux femmes. Mais la Source revivait en bouche la frayeur que lui avait causé la vision de la reine dont le corps torturé avait un instant cessé de vivre. Elle avait somnolé tout au plus, refusant au sommeil de l'emporter vers le cauchemar qui se jouait derrière ses paupières closes.

Avec précaution, elle avait quitté leur lit, et sans douche, elle avait gagné la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pour toute la maisonnée encore endormie dans le sommeil sans rêve qu'elle leur avait accordé. L'odeur du café flottait dans la cuisine, le pain était sur la table, les oeufs attendaient d'être frits et la brunette était assise sur le comptoir, accoudée à la fenêtre ouverte pour fumer tranquillement sa première cigarette.

Elle entendit un léger craquement dans l'escalier et tira une dernière bouffée avant de jeter son mégot. Henry, le visage chiffonné, vêtu d'un pyjama trop petit, apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine. L'Anglaise fit disparaître la fumée latente d'un simple mouvement de poignet pour ne pas intoxiquer le garçon.

\- 'lut, bougonna le petit brun frottant ses yeux les poings fermés.

\- Viens t'asseoir, je te fais ton chocolat, fit la médecin, souriant devant l'image qui lui rappelait ses propres enfants, il y a longtemps.

\- Hmm, répondit-il en se laissant glissant comme une ombre entre le dossier de la chaise et la table pour rapidement s'accouder, la tête dans les mains.

Hermione s'affaira et, une minute plus tard, posa un bol fumant devant le garçon. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux indisciplinés ce qui tira un grognement au jeune endormi.

\- Céréales ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Pas faim... marmonna Henry. Dis, comme t'es la Source, tu peux faire revenir mon père ?

La médecin tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du gamin.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Tu peux pas ou tu veux pas ? insista le gamin, dévasté par la peine et la colère.

Hermione soupira et repoussa du bout des doigts une miette.

\- On ne peut pas jouer avec la mort. Même moi. Surtout moi. Contrevenir à cette règle serait très dangereux pour tout le monde, ceux qui vivent encore et ceux qui sont partis.

\- Tu sais pas faire, c'est ça ? railla le brun.

\- Même la Source a ses limites, concéda la médecin.

\- T'es nulle.

\- On me l'a souvent dit... soupira Hermione.

Elle regardait le garçon qui boudait, tournant mollement sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

\- Je vais te faire une tartine, fit-elle en se levant.

\- Pas faim.

\- Je m'en doute, mais il faut manger.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse.

Hermione ferma les yeux, refoulant la peine qu'elle ressentait par empathie, pensant à sa propre famille. Elle finit de préparer une assiette qu'elle déposa devant Henry, avant de poser sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Je suis désolée pour ton père, si j'avais pu intervenir avant, je l'aurais fait.

\- Mais t'étais pas là, lui répondit-il en se dégageant. T'as promis d'être toujours là à Maman quand tu t'es mariée, mais t'es partie, elle a failli mourir, et...

Les mots furent submergés par les larmes qui glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Hermione s'accroupit à hauteur d'Henry et caressa la joue humide.

\- J'ai merdé, je sais, et je suis vraiment désolée. Des excuses ne ramèneront pas ton père mais je peux te promettre que je ferai tout mon possible pour vous protéger, toi et tes mamans.

Le petit brun fondit dans son giron, entourant son cou de ses petits bras, s'accrochant à elle de toutes ses forces.

\- Je veux pas qu'elles meurent aussi...

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, promit la brunette.

Henry acquiesça, renifla, essuya ses larmes et son nez sur la manche de son pyjama. Il consentit à prendre une bouchée de tartine avant de se replonger dans la contemplation passive de son bol de chocolat.

Emma pénétra dans la cuisine, s'étirant mollement et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis elle afficha un sourire qu'Hermione devinait forcé et elle se laissa tomber sans grâce sur une chaise.

\- Café ? proposa la Source.

\- Double chocolat plutôt, répondit la blonde en passant une main dans le dos de son fils. Ca va? questionna-t-elle.

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

\- Pour une fois que je suis la dernière levée... fit une voix rauque et éraillée.

Hermione sourit à Regina qui avançait dans la cuisine pour venir embrasser son fils. La Source s'occupa de servir la tasse de café à sa femme qui la surprit lorsqu'elle la vit poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma avant de s'asseoir. Visiblement, il s'était passé bien des choses pendant son voyage, malheureuses comme plus heureuses.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un silence pesant qu'Hermione prit garde de ne pas briser. Cependant, leur bulle éclata quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. La médecin alla ouvrir et fronça les sourcils en voyant David Nolan tenir le capitaine Crochet par le col de sa veste en cuir. Le pirate avait un magnifique cocard à l'œil droit et arborait un air contrit.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda la Source.

\- On doit voir Emma et Regina, répondit le prince en poussant sans ménagement le pirate dans la maison.

\- C'est vraiment pas le moment, grogna la médecin.

\- Le vice au bras du crime, lâcha Regina en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivie de près de la shérif qui, découvrant le pirate, affichait un regard peu amène.

\- Quand ils vous ont enlevée, Greg et Tamara vous ont volé deux haricots magiques et le système de destruction de la ville. Il reste un haricot et le système a été déclenché dans les mines, répondit Crochet avec un regard pour Emma.

\- Les mines ? fit Hermione, étonnée.

\- Les fées les ont reconstruites après ton départ, expliqua l'ancienne maire.

\- Bleue me fait vraiment chier... souffla la Source.

\- Regina, commença Charmant, vous pouvez nous expliquer cette histoire de destruction ? C'est quoi ? C'est quand ?

\- Surtout comment ça s'arrête, enchaina Emma.

\- C'est une pierre chargée de magie qui doit exploser sous une heure, répondit sobrement la reine. Il faudrait pouvoir contenir l'explosion ou vider la pierre de sa magie.

\- Ca, c'est une mission pour la Source, fit Henry, soulagé d'avoir une solution à apporter à ce désastre.

\- Euh... non, car avec la poussière de fée présente partout, elle va crever avant de s'approcher de cette foutue pierre, contredit doctement la shérif.

\- Je pourrais toujours me bourrer d'épinéphrine le temps d'absorber la charge, rétorqua la brunette en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te laisser faire une chose aussi stupide ? fit la reine du ton méprisant qui la caractérisait.

\- C'est à tenter. J'en suis capable, répondit la médecin en attrapant déjà sa veste en cuir.

\- Sauf que si ça marche pas, tu y laisseras ta peau. Les allergies, ça empire avec l'exposition à l'irritant, lui fit valoir Emma en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Regina, une idée ? demanda Charmant en se tournant vers la reine.

\- Je vais contenir la magie le temps que vous évacuiez la ville, fit l'ancienne maire.

\- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Emma d'un ton décidé. Histoire que les quelques cours de magie que tu m'as donnés ces dernières semaines servent à quelque chose. Et qui sait, on pourra peut-être absorber le bordel.

\- Des cours de magie ? fit la Source, surprise. J'ai vraiment raté un paquet de trucs en deux mois.

\- Pas question, coupa la Reine, ignorant la remarque de sa femme. C'est trop dangereux, ajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard de la blonde vers Henry.

\- Parce que ça ne l'est pas pour toi peut-être ? lança la shérif avec morgue.

\- Si vous y allez toutes les deux, vous pouvez réussir ? demanda Henry.

\- Oui, affirma Hermione en observant les deux femmes. Elles sont assez puissantes et douées.

\- Parfait, sourit Emma. Si la Source pense qu'on peut y arriver et est d'accord...

\- J'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord, grommela Hermione en lançant un regard noir à son épouse.

\- Reste ici avec Henry. Et si la situation dégénère, vous quitterez la ville, conclut Regina.

"Comment oses-tu me demander cela ? Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?"

La voix de la l'ancienne Gryffondor résonna dans l'esprit de la reine, mais plus que tout c'est l'émotion de l'Anglaise qui l'étreignit avec violence, lui coupant le souffle.

\- On attendra avec Henry devant les mines, reprit la médecin à voix haute. Et si ça dégénère, j'interviendrais.

Elle défia Regina du regard, refoulant l'appréhension qui montait en elle.

"S'il y a un problème, sauve Henry. Promets-moi." répondit la voix de l'ancienne maire dans l'esprit de sa femme.

\- Je ne veux pas vous presser, mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps, lâcha James. On y va ?

\- On y va, fit Hermione avant d'acquiescer discrètement en direction de Regina.

Emma rejoignit son père, faisant passer Crochet devant elle.

\- Tu perds rien pour attendre toi, lâcha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Elles disent toutes cela, gloussa Crochet avec un clin d'oeil pour la blonde qui, en guise de réponse, lui claqua l'arrière du crâne.

* * *

Hermione regardait le petit groupe s'enfoncer dans le boyau de la mine retapée et elle n'arrivait pas à se départir de l'angoisse qui tordait son estomac.

\- Ca va mal finir, grogna-t-elle en coinçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

\- Détends-toi, amour, susurra Killian Jones. Tout va bien se passer. La Sauveuse et la Méchante Reine viendront à bout du caillou magique.

\- Appelle moi encore une fois "amour" et je t'arrache les couilles avec ton crochet pour te les enfoncer au fond de la gorge, ducon... répondit la brunette en allumant sa cigarette.

\- Hermione ! s'offusqua Henry tandis que le pirate partait dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- J'aime quand elles sont farouches, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice pour le garçon.

\- Moi, les beaux parleurs, je les préfère inconscients... menaça l'Anglaise. Ou morts.

\- Je sens qu'on va avoir beaucoup de plaisir ensemble, se moqua le pirate en s'avachissant à l'ombre. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire de beau ensemble ?

L'Anglaise ignora le capitaine et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, posant les mains sur ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux et calma sa respiration avant de projeter sa magie dans la mine à la recherche de Regina et Emma. Elle suivit leur descente dans les entrailles de la terre et grimaça quand la poudre de fée, plus présente au fur et à mesure de leur progression, brouilla sa connexion.

\- Chiotte... lâcha-t-elle avant d'éternuer.

\- On a tous nos limites, amour, mais on va te prendre comme t'es, lança Crochet adossé contre un rocher, les yeux fermés, un sourire narquois étampé sur les lèvres.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Henry.

\- Sûrement... répondit évasivement la médecin.

\- Tu n'en sais rien... marmonna le gamin en tournant son regard vers l'entrée de la mine, soucieux.

\- De toute façon, si ça part en vrille, on le remarquera, lança Killian en s'étirant.

A ces mots, le sol se mit à trembler et Henry devint blême.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! sourit Jones.

\- Faut aller les aider ! s'exclama le garçon.

La Source rattrapa le petit brun par l'épaule alors qu'il allait s'élancer dans le tunnel.

\- Cela ne sert à rien que tu fonces tête baissée. Laisse-moi parler avec ta mère, d'accord ?

\- Fais vite.

"Regina ?", fit la médecin, son regard fixé vers la mine, "Dis-moi que la secousse est normale... que vous vous en sortez, sinon je rapplique."

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse et le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ressentait depuis que sa femme était descendue dans la mine s'accentua.

\- Chiotte, jura-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Elle répond pas, il lui est arrivé quelque chose, paniqua Henry qui cherchait à se défaire de la poigne de la Source. Et toi tu fais rien !

\- Elle est sûrement concentrée et ne veut pas être dérangée par la télépathie, expliqua Hermione.

\- Tu es la Source ! Va les sauver ! ordonna le garçon, ses yeux exprimant une peur panique.

\- J'ai promis de m'occuper de toi mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais pas laisser quelque chose lui arriver, fit la brunette en s'approchant de l'entrée de la grotte.

Elle invoqua un patronus. Le chat sautilla devant elle, attendant la consigne.

\- Trouve Regina et Emma, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Le félin s'engouffra dans la mine et disparut rapidement du champ de vision de la brunette.

\- Ca ne va pas être long, dit-elle à Henry. On saura bientôt ce qui...

Le sol se mit à trembler une nouvelle fois, plus violemment que la première.

\- Maman, hurla le gamin qui détala comme un lapin vers la mine et s'y enfonça avant qu'Hermione puisse esquisser le moindre geste.

Un applaudissement sonore et lent se fit entendre dans le dos de la Source.

\- Quel talent pour le baby-sitting, se moqua le pirate qui frappait sa cuisse de sa main. Je te recommanderai à mes amis.

\- Va te faire foutre, siffla la Source en se précipitant à la suite d'Henry.

* * *

Emma serrait les dents tant la douleur était cuisante. Face à elle, Regina semblait imperturbable, son regard noir ne cillant pas. Les deux femmes absorbaient depuis près de cinq minutes le pouvoir qui émanait de la pierre et l'ancienne maire n'avait pas quitté des yeux la shérif qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

\- Une sinécure, n'est-ce pas ? lança la reine.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Regina n'était pas du genre à plaisanter (même si elle faisait exception pour les sarcasmes), surtout dans ce genre de situation. Aussi, si la souveraine ressentait le besoin de parler, c'est qu'elle devait sacrément morfler.

\- Pas faux... passer une soirée avec mes parents est plus douloureux, répliqua Emma avec un sourire crispé.

La pique décrocha un rictus amusé à la brune.

\- Fatiguée d'entendre piailler les amis volatiles de votre mère, shérif Swan ?

\- Parle plutôt des pigeons qui viennent chier sur les fenêtres...

Une décharge vint frapper ses doigts et résonna douloureusement dans tout son corps.

\- Ca va être encore long ? grogna Emma en réponse.

\- Une ou deux minutes. Nous en avons vidé la moitié.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, Regina, c'est foutrement...

\- Langage, Miss Swan, la tança la reine entre ses dents serrées.

Emma sourit à son tour, avant d'ancrer ses pieds plus fortement entre les traverses, redoublant de détermination.

Un bruit de course attira l'attention de l'ancienne maire qui leva les yeux pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Emma. Son regard s'écarquilla de stupeur et de peur à la vue d'Henry qui déboula dans le tunnel.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Où est Hermione ? demanda la reine.

Une ombre se glissa derrière le garçon et les pupilles de l'ancienne maire se dilatèrent de peur quand elle reconnut Tamara.

\- Pas ici en tout cas... répondit la femme d'une voix moqueuse.

Elle saisit Henry par le col de la veste et l'attira à lui. Elle sortit un haricot magique de sa poche et le jeta au sol. Un tourbillon de magie violette s'éleva et un portail apparut.

\- Sur ce, au revoir mesdames ! Mon patron nous attend !

\- Non ! hurla Regina en esquissant un mouvement pour aller sauver Henry.

\- Reste ici ! lui ordonna Emma, en panique.

Si la reine lâchait l'arc de puissance qui se dégageait de la pierre vers elle, la shérif recevrait l'afflux de toute l'énergie dégagée, et jamais elle ne pourrait y survivre.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre, de plus en plus fort, et une Hermione haletante apparut. La peau de la médecin luisait de poudre de fée et du sang coulait abondement du nez de l'Anglaise.

\- Attends que je te choppe, salope ! cria la Source qui, dans un élan qu'elle n'interrompit pas, plongea dans le portail qui l'avala pour se refermer aussitôt.

La pierre envoya le reste de sa magie dans une sorte de flash qui se répercuta sur les parois de la caverne et tomba sur le sol, vide de tout pouvoir. Mais les deux femmes n'y prêtaient pas attention, leur regard posés sur l'endroit où Henry, Tamara et Hermione avaient disparu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... C'était quoi ca ? Ils sont où ? demanda la blonde, fixant le sol comme s'il allait régurgiter son fils et son amie.

Le petit trot de Crochet se pointant après la bataille fit sortir les deux femmes de leur immobilisme.

\- Pas de panique, commença Regina. Hermione a toujours sur elle la bourse en cuir contenant les haricots magiques. Elle va nous ramener Henry très vite.

\- Vous parlez de cette bourse-là ? demanda Killian, un petit sac en cuir de balançant au bout de son crochet. Y'a des haricots dedans ? Merde, je pensais que c'était de l'argent...

La reine s'approcha de l'homme et lui décocha une droite en plein visage.

\- Pas besoin d'être violente, votre Majesté, marmonna le capitaine. Je sais où ils sont et je peux vous y emmener.

A peine fini, le pirate rentra la tête dans les épaules sous le regard assassin que la reine porta sur lui.

\- Ne jouez pas avec ma patience, menaça-t-elle.

\- Ok mes amours. Direction le Pays Imaginaire, fit Crochet avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Appelez-moi encore une fois comme ça, et vous n'aurez plus à vous préoccuper d'avoir une descendance, fit la reine d'une voix doucereuse avant de passer devant le manchot sans plus lui accorder d'importance. Tu as une heure pour nous conduire à bon port.

\- Sinon quoi ? s'enquit le pirate.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir...

* * *

Viviane buvait un café, accoudée au comptoir du diner de la sorcière aveugle. Les conversations entre morts coincés dans l'entre-monde allaient bon train et la Dame du Lac les écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Les ragots de ce Storybrooke dévasté, même s'ils semblaient anodins, étaient toujours source d'informations pour ceux qui savaient quoi en tirer.

Un silence lourd s'installa brusquement, juste après le tintement de la cloche fixée au-dessus de la porte. Viviane ravala un rictus et continua à siroter son café tandis qu'un homme s'approchait d'elle pour prendre place sur un tabouret libre.

\- Viviane, salua-t-il en levant la main en direction de la serveuse.

\- Hadès... Quel bon vent t'amène ? répliqua la Dame du Lac sans daigner jeter un regard au maître des lieux.

\- Tu t'en doutes. Tu as suivi ce qui se passe là-haut. Ta vieille ennemie sera bientôt des nôtres. Et c'est à ce sujet que je voulais te voir. J'ai un marché à te proposer.

Viviane finit sa tasse et la reposa sur le comptoir avant de se lever. Elle plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux indéchiffrables du Dieu des Enfers.

\- Hermione viendra, mais pas tout de suite. Et elle sera bien vivante quand elle arrivera dans ton trou à rats que tu oses appeler Enfers. Je n'ai pas de velléités contre elle, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser. On s'est battues, elle a gagné, fin de la partie. Et, honnêtement, tu n'as rien à proposer que je désire...

La Dame du Lac tourna les talons et gagna la sortie du restaurant.

\- Tu ne veux pas revoir Morgane ? lança Hadès.

Viviane s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et tourna la tête vers le fils de Zeus.

\- Je ne désire pas la rejoindre là où elle se trouve. Car j'imagine que c'est encore pire qu'ici. Et puis, libérer la Source Initiale est une folie que je ne peux lui pardonner.

La blonde gagna la rue et Hadès fronça les sourcils, agacé.

\- Je trouverai bien quelque chose pour te faire plier... murmura-t-il avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes bleues.

* * *

Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise de se retrouver dans une réplique parfaite du salon de la dernière maison où elle avait vécu avec Aliénor la décennie précédent la destruction de son monde. Elle avança dans la pièce, emprise de nostalgie, et se dirigea vers le piano d'étude qui trônait contre un mur. Elle souleva le clavier et caressa du bout des doigts les touches en épicéa. Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire et elle se rappela des après-midis qu'elle avait passé avec l'ancienne Présidente des Conseils à jouer à quatre mains.

Un bruit d'étoffe la fit se retourner et son regard se posa sur son ancienne amante. La rousse se tenait droite, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, le menton levé. L'Anglaise prit de plein fouet les émotions qui agitaient Aliénor et son coeur se serra. Le regard de la reine de France était dur, sévère, jaloux et la douleur qu'elle ressentait était comme des coups de poignard qui transperçait la poitrine de la Source.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione.

\- J'espère bien, répliqua sèchement Aliénor. Mais c'est un peu court.

Le ton était lapidaire et l'Anglaise sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Aussi, elle tira le tabouret devant le piano et s'installa maladroitement. La Française aimait la musique plus que tout et Hermione n'était pas la meilleure pour exprimer ses sentiments. Aussi, autant se servir de ceux qui sont experts en la matière. Et Aliénor, grande amatrice de la carte du tendre, chansons d'amour et autres poèmes, pourrait apprécier la méthode. La brunette plaça ses doigts sur le clavier et commença à jouer quelques notes.

\- Depuis que je suis loin de toi, je suis comme loin de moi, et je pense à toi tout bas...

\- Tu chantes toujours aussi faux, la coupa l'ancienne reine, d'un ton un peu plus doux. J'apprécie la référence, mais ne va pas te ridiculiser en massacrant Polnareff, je te prie.

Hermione ferma le clavier et se retourna, plongeant son regard dans les yeux qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Tu sais que je voulais partir avec toi, fit doucement l'Anglaise.

\- Tu es amoureuse d'Elle, accusa la rousse.

\- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible, répondit calmement la médecin. Tu as toujours la moitié de mon âme, de mon coeur. Comment se fait-il que je sois son véritable amour ?

\- Et vice-versa, ajouta l'ancienne reine avec dédain. A croire que cette magie d'amour véritable est plus puissante que ce que j'avais cru. Mais plus puissante que la Source elle-même ? C'est insensé.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux rien y faire, fit Hermione.

\- Oh que si, tu pourrais mettre tes hormones en veilleuse et te concentrer sur ta mission. Mais tu préfères te vautrer dans les draps d'une meurtrière de masse, une femme sanguinaire aveuglée par son désir de vengeance et dont le jugement est obscurci par ses instincts.

Hermione se leva brusquement et fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de son ancienne amante.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas, j'ai bien compris, gronda l'Origine de toutes magies. Mais ne t'avise pas de l'insulter devant moi. Je ne tolérais pas que Minerva soit injurieuse quand elle parlait de toi, j'attends qu'il en soit de même quand tu évoques Regina.

\- J'oublie toujours qu'il s'agit de ta femme... ta deuxième femme, rectifia Aliénor avec dédain.

\- Ca me gonfle, souffla l'Anglaise, agacée. Je vais sortir de ce rêve à la con et on rediscutera quand tu seras calmée.

\- Et bien, bon réveil... chérie ! lâcha fraichement la reine avant de claquer des doigts.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de crier. Elle était sortie du portail et tombait en chute libre. En dessous d'elle, un océan bleu sombre s'étendait.

\- Je hais ma vie ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de percuter l'eau et de se trouver engloutie par une vague.

Elle coula à pic et ne chercha pas à lutter contre le courant. Elle lança un sort de têtenbulle et attendit que les vagues se calment pour gagner la surface. La tête hors de l'eau, elle barbota quelques instants, observant l'horizon. Elle avisa au loin ce qui ressemblait à un rivage et se mit à nager pour l'atteindre.

\- Je trouve Henry et je rentre à Storybrooke. Et ensuite, je m'occupe de la reine des emmerdeuses... haleta-t-elle entre deux mouvements de crawl.

Elle se traîna sur les derniers mètres et gagna la plage en haletant. Une fois les pieds sur le sable, elle essora rapidement ses cheveux et jeta un sort de séchage sur ses vêtements. Elle regarda autour d'elle en se grattant la nuque. A première vue, elle se trouvait sur ce qui ressemblait à une île tropicale et la nuit était tombée. Et malgré cela, il faisait une chaleur écrasante et humide.

\- On dirait que je vais me taper un trip Koh Lanta... Manquait plus que ça, grogna-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans la végétation dense.

Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas, une odeur de feu de bois lui chatouillant les narines.

\- Tamara serait-elle assez conne pour faire un feu de camp et donner ainsi sa position ? La réponse est sûrement oui... sourit la brunette en accélérant son allure.

Elle progressa aussi vite que le lui permettait la luxuriance de la forêt et se trouva rapidement à nouveau en nage, l'humidité lui collant au corps. Elle finit par arriver dans une petite clairière et découvrit Henry et Tamara entourés par une dizaine d'enfants et d'adolescents armés d'arc, d'épées et autres armes en tout genre.

\- Les enfants perdus. On est donc au Pays Imaginaire... chouette alors... marmonna-t-elle avant de s'avancer. Hey les mioches ! On se détend et on range les jouets avant que quelqu'un se blesse.

Elle eut juste le temps de rentrer la tête dans les épaules qu'une flèche se planta dans un arbre derrière elle.

\- Hermione ! cria Henry.

\- Salut gamin, lui sourit-elle avant d'aller retirer le trait de l'écorce de l'arbre. Qui a fait ça ? fit-elle en se retournant vers les enfants. C'est pas des façons de dire bonjour.

\- Je connais cette voix...

Un adolescent pas bien grand et plutôt chétif rompit le cercle des enfants pour faire quelques pas en direction de l'Anglaise. Il la dévisageait, son visage fin arborant une expression espiègle.

\- Peter Pan, je présume ? s'enquit Hermione en allumant une cigarette.

\- Générale... que fais-tu là ? retourna le garçon, son regard s'allumant d'une lueur mauvaise.

La Source fronça les sourcils, une alarme sonnant dans son esprit.

\- Je hante ton ile, il semblerait, répondit-elle sobrement.

Seul un fantôme de son propre passé pouvait l'appeler Générale… La guerre d'Avalon était si loin. Comment l'âme du démon avait-elle pu survivre tout ce temps et voyager entre les mondes pour parasiter un nouveau corps ?

\- Toi et moi, on a quelque chose à finir... Et cette fois, tu seras obligée de respecter la règle du jeu. Car tu es sur mon territoire, siffla Peter Pan.

\- Et quel territoire ! se moqua Hermione. Cette île est en train de crever, elle pue la mort. Et c'est ça ton armée ? Une bande de gamins à qui je donnerai bien quelques claques pour leur inculquer les bonnes manières.

\- Les bonnes manières, ça demande des parents, et ici, fit-il en décrivant un cercle autour de lui de ses mains, on n'en a pas besoin, conclut-il avec un sourire tandis que les enfants perdus acquiesçaient. Quant à la santé de mon île, ne t'en préoccupe pas. La magie demande la foi, celle du vrai croyant. Pas celle d'une intrigante qui n'a en fait, ni foi, ni loi. Mais aujourd'hui, point d'armée derrière toi, point de reine à servir, juste toi et moi, et mes règles, finit-il avec un rictus qui fit tout de même un peu froid dans le dos d'Hermione qui tirait pourtant négligemment sur sa cigarette.

\- Mais c'est que le petit elfe noir a appris la magie, fit Hermione en applaudissent mollement. Bravo, tu progresses. Mais goutte donc à ça...

Elle agita rapidement la main et une onde de choc projeta les enfants perdus et leur chef en arrière, épargnant Henry. La médecin courut vers le fils de Regina qu'elle attrapa pour le jeter sur son épaule et traça droit devant elle.

\- Ne me laissez pas avec eux ! hurla Tamara.

\- Démerde-toi, grognasse ! répondit la Source sans ralentir.

\- Poursuivez-les ! ordonna Peter Pan à ses troupes.

\- Hermione, couina le petit brun, tu peux pas leur faire du mal. Faut les aider, c'est juste des enfants perdus.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on fuit. Faut qu'on trouve un endroit tranquille pour ouvrir un portail. Tu peux prendre la bourse en cuir dans ma poche droite ?

Henry tendit la main et palpa la veste de la brune avant de grimacer.

\- Y'a rien dans ta poche.

\- Merde ! J'ai dû la perdre en nageant !

Une flèche lui frôla l'oreille gauche et des cris guerriers résonnèrent derrière elle.

\- Accélère! Ils nous rattrapent ! encouragea Henry.

\- Va falloir te mettre au régime gamin, fini les lasagnes de ta mère, haleta la médecin.

Les enfants perdus gagnaient du terrain, Hermione étant ralentie par la végétation dense. Elle avait du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi les épais branchages des arbres, à éviter les racines qui sortaient du sol meuble. Voyant une falaise devant elle, elle allongea sa foulée et, alors qu'Henry se mettait à hurler à plein poumon, elle fit glisser le garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras et elle sauta dans le vide.

\- Ferme les yeux ! ordonna-t-elle à Henry tandis que l'attraction les attirait inexorablement des mètres plus bas.

Elle fit appel à sa magie et ses mains qui tenaient fermement le garçon se transformèrent en serres. Son corps se métamorphosa, s'allongeant de quelques centimètres. Des ailes majestueuses poussèrent lui arrachant une grimace qui disparut aussi vite que sa bouche, laissant place à un bec. L'aigle arrêta la chute en deux battements d'ailes et plana au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

Peter Pan voyait son ennemie s'éloigner avec le véritable croyant, emportant le résultat des recherches de toute une existence.

\- Fouillez l'île et ramenez-moi cette salope vivante, cracha l'elfe noir. Félix, je te charge de diriger l'équipe de recherches.

L'adolescent acquiesça sans un mot, désigna quatre garçons et tous partirent au pas de course.

\- Tu vas crever Générale, et je m'en réjouis d'avance... sourit le démon, sa bouche tordue dans un rictus mauvais.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Alors... ça vous a plu ? ^^

La suite jeudi prochain !

Bonne soirée et bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	15. Lumière Eternelle

Hey hey !

C'est jeudi, c'est nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Lumière Eternelle

Le Jolly Roger voguait sur une mer déchaînée. Une eau glacée et salée balayait violemment le pont en vague successive et Regina, fermement accrochée à un cordage, avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration entre chaque assaut marin. A ses pieds, une sirène lui jetait des regards assassins.

\- C'est bon ? Je peux la tuer maintenant ? demanda la souveraine.

\- NON ! répondirent en choeur le couple Charmant, Emma, Ruby et Crochet.

Seul Gold semblait de son avis et lui avait donné son accord d'un bref signe de la tête.

\- Deux contre... personne, ricana la reine en formant une boule de feu dans sa main.

\- Regina, arrête ! s'exclama la shérif. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? se moqua la souveraine. Je ne pense pas.

Elle lança la boule de feu à la surface de l'océan, touchant de plein fouet une sirène qui s'en prenait à la coque du navire, et elle pétrifia leur otage. Mary-Margaret, n'y tenant plus, se jeta sur son ancienne belle-mère et lui flanqua un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

\- Ne vous battez pas ! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! cria Emma.

\- Oh, mais au contraire, ça me semble tout à fait approprié... grinça la brune en passant sa main sur son visage, avant d'amorcer un geste ayant pour but de balancer sa belle-fille par-dessus bord.

James la ceintura au niveau des hanches et tira l'ancienne maire en arrière. Tous deux chutèrent sur le sol avant de se faire engloutir par une vague.

\- Regina! cria Emma, tandis que Blanche appelait David.

Quand l'eau se retira, le prince et la reine n'étaient plus sur le pont. La Sauveuse attrapa un cordage, l'accrocha rapidement autour de ses hanches et sauta dans l'océan.

Crochet jura comme un charretier, tentant de manœuvrer pour tenir son navire en panne malgré les éléments, donnant une chance à la blonde de repêcher son père. Parce que pour la Méchante Reine, il serait plutôt tenté de mettre les voiles. Ruby l'aidait à se diriger dans la tempête, tout en gardant un œil sur la sirène devenue statue.

\- Gold, aidez-les ! supplia Blanche-Neige.

\- Désolé très chère, je suis attendu ailleurs, fit le Ténébreux avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée pourpre.

\- Maudit crocodile, tempêta le pirate. Est-ce que vous les voyez ? demanda-t-il à la princesse qui cherchait du regard parmi les flots déchainés une tête connue.

\- Là-bas ! cria la louve, sa voix couvrant avec peine le bruit assourdissant de la tempête.

Les cheveux blonds d'Emma surgirent de l'eau et la Sauveuse toussa brièvement avant de tirer son père à la surface. Regina apparut à son tour, affichant sa tête des mauvais jours, et fusilla du regard le prince.

\- Débrouillez-vous pour remonter, imbécile ! siffla la reine avant d'agiter la main, se téléportant sur le pont du Jolly Roger.

\- J'espère que l'eau froide l'aura tout de même calmée un peu, maugréa la shérif, tout en encourageant son père à attraper le filin lancé par Blanche pour les hisser à bord.

Quand Emma et James regagnèrent le bateau, ils découvrirent que la sirène statufiée avait disparu et que la tempête commençait à s'apaiser.

\- Elle est passée où, la femme thon ? demanda la shérif.

\- Je l'ai rejetée à l'eau, marmonna Regina qui se séchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Crochet m'a laissé entendre que ce n'était pas du plus bel effet sur son pont.

\- C'est sûr que pétrifiée, elle lui était moins utile que morte, fit la blonde, narquoise.

Le trait d'humour noir fit hausser le sourcil de la reine et lui décrocha un mince sourire. Décidément, Emma pouvait, éventuellement, être fréquentée. Elle était restée présente pour elle durant l'absence d'Hermione, elle se souciait de leur fils sans pour autant l'éloigner d'elle, et son sens de la répartie lui faisait un bien fou en comparaison des regards fuyant qu'elle récoltait trop souvent.

\- Assez plaisanté, lâcha-t-elle avec un regard mauvais pour Crochet qui haussa les épaules. Dépêchons-nous de gagner cette fichue île.

\- Quand vous y serez, votre Majesté, vous me supplierez pour qu'on en parte.

\- Vous apprendrez, pirate, que l'amour d'une mère pour son fils pourrait tout à fait ravager une ile et son propriétaire. Alors, faites avancer votre coquille de noix et cesser de jacasser comme un perroquet.

\- Et bien soit, droit sur le Pays Imaginaire, soupira Crochet. Mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus...

* * *

 _\- Tu es lente, humaine ! Active-toi un peu ou je vais mourir d'ennui ! se moqua Peter Pan en volant autour de son adversaire._

 _Le combat durait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et Hermione suait sous son armure. Le poids du métal la ralentissait dans ses mouvements et son épée était plus lourde que le sabre de marin qu'utilisait l'elfe._

 _\- Fils de pute, gronda le général._

 _\- Dans ce cas, je vais t'appeler soeurette ! ricana Pan._

 _Hermione ôta rapidement son heaume pour le jeter au sol. Entre chaque passe d'armes, elle se débarrassait progressivement. Sa cuirasse tomba au bout de trois manipulations, révélant une chemise trempée, et elle réussit à jeter au loin ses jambières pour ne garder que ses brassards en fer forgé._

 _\- Tu vas apprendre que la magie des sorciers est supérieure à celle de ton espèce, vermine, tonna Hermione en donnant un coup d'épée._

 _\- Approche, sorcière, et dansons, gloussa l'elfe en évitant l'attaque portée par la brune._

 _Hermione tendit sa paume et un jet continu de glace en sortit, dirigé sur Peter. Pan esquivait l'attaque souplement, sautant, volant, narguant le bras droit de la Dame du Lac._

 _Lorsqu'il se trouva sous les vitraux de la salle, le général d'Avalon interrompit son sort pour claquer aussitôt des doigts d'une main et ensuite agiter rapidement l'autre. Les vitres explosèrent et les débris se métamorphosèrent en gouttes de lave en fusion avant de s'abattre sur l'elfe._

 _Peter hurla de douleur, se recroquevillant sur le sol, tentant de se protéger de ses mains qui se couvraient de cloques. Ses vêtements fondaient partiellement, révélant une peau noire craquelée._

 _Il finit par se relever et exhiba malgré lui un visage qui avait subit de sévères brûlures. La haine se lisait dans ses yeux fous et Hermione afficha un rictus satisfait._

 _\- Vas-tu te rendre, elfe ? tonna le général, les mains sur ses hanches._

 _\- Si tu étais vierge, je te boufferai le coeur, siffla Peter Pan._

 _\- Il arrive toujours des emmerdes aux pucelles. C'est pour ça que je me suis faite rapidement sauter par le premier connard venu... se moqua la brune._

 _\- Je te l'arracherais et le broierais entre mes doigts, léchant le sang qui s'en écoulera._

 _\- Essaie toujours._

 _L'elfe ramassa son sabre et fléchit les jambes, prêt à bondir. Hermione laissa tomber sa lourde épée pour récupérer un grand couteau de chasse dans sa botte et un épieu passé dans sa ceinture. Une lame dans chaque main, elle marchait en rond, son adversaire l'imitant. Les deux combattants se jaugeaient, leur regard ne se quittaient pas._

 _\- Pas de magie ? proposa Peter Pan._

 _\- Si c'est comme ça que tu veux mourir, ça me va, ironisa Hermione._

 _L'instant d'après, les lames s'entrechoquaient. La brune tenta d'enfoncer son couteau dans les côtes de Pan alors que son épieu retenait le sabre. Elle reçut un uppercut au menton pour l'en dissuader et elle poussa de toutes ses forces pour faire reculer son adversaire._

 _Elle s'accroupit rapidement pour frapper les genoux de Pan d'un coup circulaire de sa lame la plus longue, mais l'elfe sauta souplement au-dessus pour décocher un coup de pied qui atteignit la pommette de la brune qui éclata. Elle tomba en arrière, lâchant son épieu et sentit Peter se jeter sur elle. Elle interposa son genou qui trouva l'abdomen de la créature et, se servant du poids et de la vitesse de son agresseur, l'envoya promener plusieurs mètres plus loin._

 _Elle se releva en grimaçant et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le manche de son couteau._

 _\- Tu te défends bien, garce._

 _\- Je m'échauffe juste, chien._

 _Et ils reprirent le combat. Chaque coup devenait plus violent que le précédent, les attaques devenant vicieuses. Acculée contre un mur, Hermione s'appliquait à parer chaque assaut de l'elfe, cherchant la moindre ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire._

 _Elle profita d'une attaque un peu plus lente pour passer sous le bras tendu et poser ses mains sur le torse de l'elfe. Elle fit appel à sa magie et Peter Pan fut parcourut par un courant électrique d'une rare violence._

 _\- ON AVAIT DIT SANS MAGIE ! criait l'elfe. TU N'AS PAS D'HONNEUR !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas à en avoir avec une créature qui massacre mon peuple, répondit Hermione en accentuant l'effet de son sort._

 _\- Tu... pourriras... en enfer..._

 _La brune envoya une dernière dose de pouvoir et elle grimaça en entendant la peau crépiter, comme celle d'un poulet rôtissant sur un feu de camp. Elle ramassa son épée et décapita le cadavre de Peter Pan avant qu'il tombe au sol, ressemblant à un morceau de charbon. D'un coup de botte, elle éclata ce qui restait du torse et eut un sourire satisfait._

 _\- Garde-moi une place, je te rejoindrai, murmura froidement Hermione._

 _\- Et plus tôt que prévu, fit une voix grave derrière elle._

 _Elle se retourna en récupérant son couteau mais une douleur fulgurante l'accueillit au ventre. Elle croisa le regard bleu du Capitaine Crochet, avant que ses yeux glissent jusqu'à son ventre. Seul le manche de l'arme du navigateur dépassait de sa peau._

 _\- Crève, susurra Lucius avant de lever le bras._

 _Le crochet suivit le mouvement, déchiquetant les organes du général, laissant une plaie béante qui partait du nombril pour arriver à la naissance des seins. Hermione entendit des cris, des bruits de métal avant de tomber inconsciente aux pieds du Capitaine Crochet._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et essuya son front moite de sueur de son avant-bras. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Henry qui dormait, lové contre elle, avant de porter son regard sur le ciel étoilé du Pays Imaginaire. La petite crique qui les abritait était balayée d'une légère brise marine malheureusement insuffisante pour rafraîchir l'air. La brunette regarda rapidement sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils avaient échappé à la bande de sales gamins à la solde de Peter Pan et ces derniers ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper.

L'Anglaise se leva sans un bruit et attrapa le garçon endormi dans ses bras, sans mouvement brusque, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Henry eut un soupir rêveur et se pelotonna inconsciemment dans les bras de la médecin qui entreprit de longer le rivage. Avec un peu de chance, la série qu'elle avait vue des siècles plus tôt serait fidèle à la réalité et Regina viendrait à bord du Jolly Roger, accompagnée de sa troupe de bras plus ou moins cassés. Elle scrutait l'horizon avec attention, recherchant un mat, une voile, n'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait l'arrivée de l'ancienne maire. Mais l'océan était désespérément dépourvu de navire.

Un léger craquement de brindille se fit entendre dans la jungle, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle reposa Henry sur le sable et se mit en position de combat, prête à attaquer. Une femme vêtue de haillons, à la chevelure blonde crasseuse et désordonnée surgit d'un épais buisson, une lame à la main, prête à l'abattre sur Hermione. Mais la femme s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, son regard bleu clair s'écarquillant de stupeur.

\- Lumière Eternelle ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se jeter à genoux pour se prosterner devant l'Anglaise qui roula des yeux.

\- Tu es la fée Clochette, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit la médecin.

\- Par les grelots de ma mère, vous me faites l'honneur de connaître mon nom ? Je ne le mérite pas... Lumière Eternelle, que puis-je pour vous faire plaisir ? Que faites-vous sur cette île maudite ? Vous avez faim ? Soif ? Chaud ? Froid ?

\- Deux secondes, Clochette, une question à la fois. Avec Henry, on cherche un refuge pour passer la nuit à l'abri et loin de Peter Pan et de ses troupes.

La fée releva la tête et couva la Source d'un regard de pure adoration.

\- Ma cabane est la votre autant que vous en aurez besoin, Lumière Eternelle. Je vais vous mettre des draps propres, vous préparer un bon repas et... j'ai de l'alcool d'orties de cette île, ça vaut le détour !

Hermione reprit Henry dans ses bras et sourit à Clochette.

\- Merci de ton hospitalité. C'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons.

\- Vous me faites un immense honneur, Lumière Eternelle. Vous ne le regretterez pas !

* * *

Regina se tenait droite au centre de la chaloupe, encadrée par Blanche, Ruby et Emma respectivement en poupe et en proue, tandis que Charmant et Crochet ramaient pour les amener sur la plage.

\- J'aurais préféré les Caraïbes pour notre escapade, amour, sourit le pirate, mais on va faire avec cette ile-là.

\- A qui croit-il s'adresser ? demanda Emma en regardant sa mère, la serveuse et la reine.

\- Pas à moi, je suis prise, fit Blanche avec un sourire amoureux pour David.

\- Pour sa santé il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas à moi, rétorqua l'ancienne maire sans s'émouvoir de la stupidité de la question.

\- Et moi je m'en fiche, conclut Ruby.

\- Alors ça doit être à la sirène qu'on a balancé à la mer, fit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

Quand la barque toucha la plage, Emma haussa un sourcil, découvrant un garçon maigrelet qui les attendait assis sur un rochet.

\- C'est qui ? murmura-t-elle au groupe d'adultes.

\- Peter Pan... chuchota Killian. Méfiez-vous, c'est un démon.

\- Ca m'aurait étonnée si ça avait été une partie de plaisir, soupira Mary-Margaret tandis que la reine roulait des yeux en l'entendant.

\- Pan est un démon ? C'est pas l'ado facétieux des contes ? fit Emma avant de se masser les tempes. Pourquoi rien n'est dans comme dans les contes ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, amour, je te protégerai, susurra Crochet.

\- Change de disque, répliqua sèchement Emma avant de s'avancer vers Pan. Où est Henry ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

\- Killian, commença le gamin avec un sourire réjoui que la lueur dans ses yeux démentait, je ne t'avais pas dit que je ne voulais plus voir ton navire dans mes eaux territoriales ?

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, camarade, répondit tout aussi faussement le pirate, je ne peux jamais résister aux désirs d'une femme. Alors quatre ! rit-il pour alléger l'atmosphère en présentant sa main à chacune des passagères restant encore à bord pour qu'elles débarquent de la chaloupe.

\- Taisez-vous, gronda Regina en repoussant la main et en débarquant à son tour. Où est Henry ?

Peter Pan sauta de son rocher et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- C'est une excellente question. Il est parti avec une femme peu recommandable, si vous voulez mon avis. Une femme sanguinaire, sans honneur... Ancienne générale des armées d'Avalon, elle servait une reine imbécile qui avait des idées de grandeur pour son pays décadent.

Regina sentit immédiatement un poids quitter ses épaules. Henry était vivant et en sécurité avec Hermione. Elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher son alliance avant d'avoir un rictus pour l'elfe.

\- Je l'apprécie tous les jours un peu plus.

\- J'ai lancé mes garçons perdus à leurs trousses. Je devrais bientôt pouvoir vous ramener Henry, conclut Peter Pan, satisfait. Enfin, si vous me prouvez votre valeur. Je vous rendrai le garçon si vous réussissez une quête.

\- Pour passer un marché, très cher, il faut avoir quelque chose à échanger, ce qui est très loin d'être votre cas, se moqua la brune en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Et oui, bonhomme, faut pas voler la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, sourit narquoisement Emma à côté de Régina.

\- Et la vie de Baelfire, connu également sous le nom de Neal, vous intéresse-t-elle ? demanda Peter.

\- Il est mort, contra Emma avec rage.

\- Non, il est bien vivant, répondit Pan, se délectant des émotions qui traversaient le regard de la Sauveuse. Nous le gardons dans un endroit indiqué sur cette carte.

Peter lança un parchemin roulé à Emma qui le rattrapa. Elle le déroula et fronça les sourcils en découvrant que le papier était vierge de toute encre.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? siffla-t-elle.

\- L'endroit où Neal est gardé sera révélé à celui qui croit... A bientôt ! lança Pan avant de disparaître.

La reine tendit la main vers le vélin. Emma le lui remit, son regard vert perdu et troublé. Ruby s'approcha d'elle et lui serra doucement l'épaule.

\- Est-ce que ça se peut, Regina ? demanda la shérif.

\- Es-tu sûre qu'il était bien mort ? renvoya la brune, tout en examinant le parchemin totalement muet.

\- On va le retrouver, Emma, assura Blanche-Neige d'un ton confiant.

\- La priorité reste Henry, précisa Regina avec un regard noir pour son ancienne belle-fille. Une fois qu'il sera avec nous, nous partirons à la recherche de Neal.

\- Henry est en sécurité avec Hermione, fit remarquer David.

\- Reste à savoir si les deux sont en sécurité, exposa Regina. Et avec les troupes de Pan qui les cherchent, je préférerai les avoir près de nous. Neal est un appât, il ne lui arrivera rien. En revanche, Pan semble avoir un contentieux avec Hermione et cela m'inquiète.

\- Et si chercher à rejoindre Hermione et Henry faisait enrager Pan et qu'il s'en prenait à Neal pour nous punir, questionna la shérif pas vraiment rassurée par l'option proposée par la Reine.

En fait, Emma était totalement perdue quant à la décision à prendre. Henry était son fils et la raison de sa présence sur cette île, avec son autre mère. Mais Neal... elle l'avait cru mort, et le savoir vivant mais aux mains d'une créature qui ne semblait pas s'embarrasser d'une quelconque conscience la rendait malade. Qui était sa priorité maintenant ?

Regina faillit être cassante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la confusion des sentiments qui animaient la blonde. Et même si elle n'avait aucun doute, elle comprit l'espace d'un instant ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi troublée. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Emma et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Que voudrait Neal ? demanda l'ancienne maire

\- Qu'on s'occupe d'abord d'Henry, souffla la blonde après un instant de silence.

\- Avoir la Source avec nous nous permettra de libérer Bealfire plus rapidement. Elle connaît Peter Pan, ce sera un atout, affirma l'ancienne maire. Et il est possible que Gold tombe sur son fils avant nous.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça la Sauveuse.

\- Quelqu'un pour objecter ? Non ? Parfait ! Allons-y ! conclut Regina sans laisser la possibilité à quelqu'un de parler.

Elle se dirigea vers la végétation dense et, traversant une nuée de moustiques, pénétra dans la jungle, Ruby sur ses talons.

\- Allons sauver Henry ! fit David joyeusement en suivant les deux femmes.

Blanche emboîta le pas de son mari tandis que Crochet secouait la tête et haussait les épaules.

\- Et on va où ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

\- Droit devant visiblement, répondit Emma avant de suivre des parents. Et ne t'avise pas de rester ici, tu viens avec nous.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, amour. Je serai derrière toi et je n'en perdrai pas une miette.

* * *

Henry mangeait avec appétit l'assiette de fruits que lui avait préparée Clochette. Cette dernière était assise sur son lit, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, et observait avec une admiration béate Hermione qui faisait une toilette sommaire.

\- Dis-moi... commença la Source. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes ailes ?

\- J'ai voulu aider une reine à trouver son véritable amour et elle s'est jouée de moi. Pour me punir, la Fée Bleue m'a retiré les ailes, répondit la fée déchue avec amertume.

\- Bleue commence franchement à me faire chier, souffla la Source en remontant les manches de sa chemise. Mais quelle chaleur de pute, ras le cul de cette ile de merde.

Clochette se leva brusquement et fonça sur l'Anglaise pour lui attraper le poignet. Les doigts de la fée effleurèrent le tatouage en forme de lion et elle hoqueta. La médecin s'étonna de la réaction de la créature avant que la mémoire lui revienne.

\- Par le string de Viviane ! C'est Regina que tu as voulu aider !

\- Ma mère ? fit Henry, perplexe.

\- T'inquiète pas Clochette, tu t'es trompée mais c'est pas grave, reprit Hermione. Et je vais rattraper la connerie de Bleue.

L'Origine de toutes magies claqua des doigts et des ailes translucides surgirent du dos de la fée.

La petite fée tourna sur elle-même à plusieurs reprises, frotta ses nouvelles ailes l'une contre l'autre, les fit battre pour s'élever du sol, avant de sauter au cou de la Source, complètement hystérique.

\- On se calme, fit l'Anglaise, gênée, tandis qu'Henry applaudissait en souriant. Si tu continues à faire autant de bruit, on va finir par se faire repérer.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'une flèche traversa la pièce pour se ficher dans un mur.

\- Qu'est ce que je disais ? soupira Hermione. Henry, Clochette, planquez-vous sous le lit et n'en bougez pas.

Elle attrapa un bâton de marche posé dans un coin et le soupesa rapidement. Satisfaite, elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un sort sans sommation.

\- Alors les nains, vous voulez vous battre ? lança-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers les enfants perdus. Tous ensemble ou un par un ?

Le plus grand des garçons s'approcha, une lance à la main.

\- Je suis Félix et je vais te ramener à Peter.

\- Essaie donc, morveux, se moqua la médecin en adoptant une position de combat.

La première attaque du bras droit de Pan fut rapide et précise. Hermione dévia la lame de la lance au dernier moment et le choc contre son arme résonna dans son bras. Elle ramena le bâton contre son flan avant de le déployer en direction des genoux de son assaillant. Ce dernier sauta au dessus de l'arme, évitant de se faire faucher les jambes. Mais il fut reçu par un coup au menton qui le déstabilisa et Félix tomba les fesses dans l'herbe.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? demanda Hermione, les mains jointes sur son bâton, le menton posé dessus.

\- Enfants perdus, à l'attaque ! ordonna Félix.

Aussitôt les enfants en mouvement, Hermione reprit son bâton en main et désarma en deux gestes trois gamins qui fondaient sur elle avec des couteaux. Elle se retourna vivement et lança son bâton sur deux enfants perdus qui encochaient des flèches sur leurs arcs. Sentant un léger courant d'air sur sa nuque, elle fléchit les jambes et vit la lance de Félix passer au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'attrapa et tira vivement dessus, entraînant le garçon vers elle. Elle le saisit par son haut et, tout en se relevant, elle le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule.

\- On peut faire ça toute la journée si vous voulez, j'ai justement besoin de me maintenir en forme, fit narquoisement la Source. J'ai sué deux mois sous le regard concupiscent d'une tortue lubrique, autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

Tous les enfants perdus échangèrent un coup d'oeil avant de se jeter sur l'Anglaise. Cette dernière en saisit un par les épaules et le jeta sur les autres qui tombèrent comme des quilles. Elle attrapa Félix et, d'un mouvement fluide, le colla au sol et lui flanqua une fessée carabinée.

\- A ton comportement, je devine que tu n'en as pas assez reçues ! gronda-t-elle sous les regards abasourdi des autres garçons. Maintenant, excuse-toi !

\- Jamais, criait le gamin en se tortillant comme un ver.

Hermione l'attrapa par l'oreille et se redressa, emmenant l'adolescent dans le mouvement.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je me fâche ? menaça-t-elle. Je te préviens, j'ai élevé trois filles qui étaient plus chiantes que tu ne le seras jamais, alors tu ne me fais pas peur.

\- Je ne suis pas ton gosse. Pan ne te laissera imposer des règles débiles d'adulte sur notre île, et on est tous là pour t'en empêcher, siffla le lieutenant de l'elfe en lui balançant un coup de talon dans un tibia.

Hermione grimaça et allait lui donner une claque retentissante quand un bruit sec retentit, un son de pétard. Mais l'Anglaise se dit qu'on ne devait pas en trouver beaucoup sur cette ile.

\- À terre ! cria la Source en dressant rapidement une barrière magique pour protéger les enfants perdus.

Tamara apparut, un pistolet à la main, et un des enfants profita de la diversion pour pousser la médecin. Cette dernière perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à plat ventre dans un buisson de ronces. Les épines lui entaillèrent les joues, les mains et les avants-bras. Hermione se redressa, furieuse, et ramassa son bâton, prête à corriger le garnement. Mais le regard satisfait que lui jeta Félix l'interloqua.

\- L'ombrêve va faire son effet, lança-t-il à ses comparses. Allons avertir Peter, il viendra la cueillir plus tard. En attendant, tuons Tamara !

Le temps d'un clignement d'oeil, et plus aucun garnement n'était en vue. Hermione s'extirpa des dernières ronces qui s'accrochaient encore à son jean en maugréant à propos du manque de respect de cette génération, cherchant dans ses souvenirs de Source à quoi faisait référence l'ombrêve. Relevant le nez, elle vit arriver Henry et Clochette, inquiets du coup de feu qui avait retenti et du silence qui l'avait suivi. Si le petit brun semblait soulagé de voir sa belle-mère debout, l'expression qui se peignait sur le visage de la petite fée était tout autre, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Hermione.

\- Oh non ! gémit la petite blonde. Vous êtes écorchée de partout, constata-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur les petites coupures qui tailladaient ça et là la peau de la Gryffondor.

\- C'est pas bien grave, tempéra la brunette, je suis médecin, je vais tout arranger.

Elle épousseta rapidement son pantalon et souffla.

\- J'ai été poussée dans ce buisson par un sale gosse, reprit Hermione, et...

\- Vous avez été empoisonnée par l'ombrêve ! s'exclama Clochette, horrifiée.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Henry.

\- L'ombrêve est un poison mortel qu'on extrait de la sève de ces ronces. Et lorsqu'on se blesse avec les épines, le poison s'empare du corps de la victime, lui promettant une mort lente et douloureuse, commença à sangloter Clochette.

\- Lent et douloureux ? Un dépucelage en somme... murmura Hermione. Bref, je ne suis pas encore morte donc on ne pleure pas tout de suite. J'ai le temps de trouver un antidote. Clochette, tu peux me rendre un service ?

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, Lumière Eternelle.

\- J'ai senti la magie de Regina, elle doit être dans le coin. Tu peux l'amener ici pendant que je veille sur Henry ?

\- Je... vous... mais...

\- Un problème ? demanda la Source en passant une main lasse sur son visage sur lequel dégoulinait des gouttes de sueur.

\- Si je pouvais éviter de croiser la Méchante Reine...

\- Écoute, tu étais jeune, elle était jeune, vous avez toutes les deux fait des erreurs, maintenant on reprend au début. Tu lui as promis un lion tatoué comme amour véritable, elle a un lion tatoué comme véritable amour, donc tout va bien.

La fée ouvrit la bouche, la referma, réfléchit un instant.

\- Vous... Elle... Vous...

\- Bien, je vois que tu as compris, lui sourit gentiment Hermione. Maintenant, hop hop hop, on se met en route, lui suggéra-t-elle en faisant faire demi-tour à la créature, et en la poussant dans la bonne direction.

\- Et sers-toi de tes nouvelles ailes ! l'encouragea Henry.

La fée acquiesça et, après deux battements, elle s'envola pour gagner rapidement en altitude. Hermione la regarda s'éloigner à l'horizon, fière de sa bonne action.

\- Tu vas mourir ? demanda sérieusement Henry.

\- Oh non gamin, répondit la Source en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon. C'est pas le genre de la maison.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? ^^

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !

Link9 et Sygui


	16. SOS magie

Bien le bonsoir, chers lecteurs !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette petite fic qui accompagne vos jeudis soirs !

Sans plus attendre, découvrons comment va Hermione !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : SOS magie

Le groupe progressait laborieusement dans la jungle tropicale de l'île de Peter Pan. Ruby, qui marchait à quelques pas derrière David et Crochet, se sentait observée, ne sachant si c'était les animaux de la forêt ou les enfants perdus qui attendaient le bon moment pour les attaquer. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que les poils de sa nuque se dressaient désagréablement. Ce devait être aussi le point de vue de Regina, qui progressait silencieusement à ses cotés. Elle était aux aguets, prête à envoyer une boule de feu si la situation l'exigeait.

La louve essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front et se retint de faire la même chose avec la reine (elle se doutait que son initiative ne serait pas bien accueillie). Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et observa rapidement Emma qui avançait mécaniquement, les yeux rivés sur la carte fournie par Peter Pan qui restait désespérément vierge. Mary- Margaret fermait la marche, attentive aux moindres mouvements de sa fille, une flèche encochée sur la corde de son arc.

\- Emma, baisse la tête, ordonna l'institutrice tandis que la shérif obéissait. Arbuste à droite. Racine à deux pas... tu pourrais regarder où tu marches, s'il te plaît ? finit-elle par lâcher, exaspérée.

\- Pas le temps... marmonna la blonde. Je dois trouver comment révéler l'emplacement de Neal.

Des doigts se saisirent du parchemin pour lui arracher des mains, faisant beugler la shérif.

\- Regina ! Rends-moi cette foutue carte !

\- Pour ce qu'elle te sert... ironisa la brune. Je vais la faire parler avec ma magie.

\- Non, il faut respecter les règles établies par Pan, contra Crochet.

\- Sinon quoi ? Il va se rouler par terre et faire un caprice ? susurra l'ancienne maire, narquoise. Je me moque du jeu malsain imposé par cet enfant. La vie d'Henry, et accessoirement celle de ce Neal, sont en jeu. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en apitoiements.

\- Quels apitoiements ? demanda Emma, piquée au vif.

\- Les vôtres, ma chère, poursuivit Regina. Vous ne croyez pas en vos capacités, vous n'êtes pas fichue d'accepter votre statut et vous nous mettez tous en danger.

\- De quel droit osez-vous ? gronda Banche-Neige.

\- Si je me trompe, prononcez donc le mot en S, Miss Swan... proposa la souveraine, un rictus moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

Emma lui jeta un regard furieux et lui reprit la carte, déterminée à montrer que Regina se gourait. La blonde n'avait qu'une envie : lui rabattre son caquet. Même si elles s'étaient rapprochées et que Regina avait accepté le soutien de la blonde durant l'absence de sa femme.

\- Je suis la Sauveuse ! fit-elle d'un ton convaincu.

L'ancienne maire haussa un sourcil dubitatif et secoua la tête, navrée, en constatant que le parchemin restait vierge de toute encre.

\- Et dire que vous avez donné naissance au véritable croyant. Quelle ironie. Il devient vraiment urgent de retrouver Hermione, conclut la reine.

\- Des heures qu'on tourne en rond sans succès... Si ça se trouve, elle est morte, votre Hermione, fit Killian en haussant les épaules.

Il eut à peine le temps de prendre une respiration après son dernier mot que Regina le maintenait à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol, la gorge serrée par une colère magique.

\- Vous ne devez votre présence sur cette île qu'à vos capacités à naviguer et à trancher des lianes de votre sabre. Pas pour la supposée pertinence de vos remarques, Crochet. Vous avez autant de profondeur qu'un cendrier plein. Alors taisez-vous, sinon je me ferai un plaisir de vous trancher la langue, articula-t-elle lentement d'une voix doucereuse qui laissait penser qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

\- Sans vouloir vous contrarier, il a peut-être raison, fit doucement Blanche Neige. A-t-elle cherché à vous contacter ?

Relâchant la pression qui retenait le pirate, la brune fusilla du regard sa Némésis sans plus se préoccuper de Crochet qui se vautrait inélégamment dans un nid de fournis.

\- Elle a sans doute autre chose à faire que d'appeler en PCV, cingla-t-elle, ignorant les gesticulations désordonnées entamées par le pirate qui cherchait à se débarrasser des insectes agressifs. Et si elle... n'était plus, je le saurais, et croyez-moi, vous aussi, laissa-t-elle trainer comme une menace latente.

Emma acquiesça, s'attirant un froncement de sourcil de sa mère, et reporta son attention sur la carte vierge. Elle l'observa rapidement avant de la froisser et de la ranger dans sa poche.

\- Allons-y, ordonna-t-elle. Henry nous attend.

Du bruit se fit entendre, venant de la jungle, et Regina convoqua une boule de feu tandis que Mary-Margaret bandait son arc. Une femme de petite taille aux cheveux blonds sales apparut. Regina blêmit en la reconnaissant et interrompit son sort.

\- Clochette ! fit joyeusement Crochet tandis que Ruby ôtait des cheveux du pirate une fourmi. Content de savoir que tu es encore en vie ! Ca fait un bail ! Mais... tu as récupéré tes ailes ?

\- Oh oui, répondit la nouvelle venue après un regard noir vers la reine. Je L'ai rencontrée, et ELLE a fait ça pour moi. ELLE est compassion. ELLE est ma vie, ELLE... soupira-t-elle, les yeux perdus d'amour regardant au-delà des personnes présentes.

\- On parle de qui ? questionna Killian, perdu, ne voyant pas qui sur l'île de Pan pouvait avoir droit à autant de dévotion.

\- De la Lumière Éternelle, se pâma la petite fée.

\- Hermione, grimaça l'ancienne maire en même temps.

\- Super... encore une groupie de la folle sanguinaire, grommela David.

Les regards qu'il attira sur lui l'amenèrent à conclure qu'il valait mieux garder les réflexions de cet ordre pour lui, ne sachant pas dans l'instant qui de la fée, de la reine ou de sa fille lui semblaient la plus menaçante. Ruby, quant à elle, soupira de soulagement. Son amie était toujours en vie.

\- Vous pouvez nous conduire à Henry et Hermione ? demanda la shérif.

\- Oui et il faut faire vite. Elle a été empoisonnée par l'ombrêve.

\- Dommage pour elle, soupira Killian. Il nous reste combien de temps pour lui dire adieu ?

\- Encore un mot pirate... menaça la reine, au moment même où elle sentait son alliance s'échauffer, la faisant blêmir. Mettons-nous en route, intima-t-elle avant qu'Emma n'ait le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait.

\- On est à deux heures de marche, expliqua Clochette en suivant la femme qu'elle avait tenté d'aider dans une autre vie. Vous avez un remède pour la guérir ?

\- Tu sais bien que ça n'existe pas, amour, répondit Crochet. Mon frère a été une des victimes de ce poison.

Regina se retourna, prête à passer ses nerfs sur le marin, quand sa vision se troubla subitement. Elle tendit la main pour s'accrocher à un arbre mais ses doigts ratèrent l'écorce et elle s'écroula, inconsciente.

\- Merde ! Elle est brûlante ! fit Emma après s'être agenouillée auprès de la brune et avoir posé sa main sur le front moite de sueur. C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- Oh non, gémit la fée en se tordant les doigts.

\- Quoi ? pressa la blonde. Ruby, passe-moi la gourde, s'il te plaît.

\- C'est le poison. Il commence à faire son effet, expliqua la créature ailée.

\- Comment ça ? Regina n'est pas infectée, tentait de comprendre la shérif tout en mouillant les temps de l'autre mère de son fils.

\- Elle non, mais son amour véritable oui, couina Clochette sous le regard ahuri de Blanche et Charmant qui se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Leur lien ne peut pas être aussi puissant, fit dédaigneusement le prince.

\- C'est le véritable amour de la Lumière Éternelle. Aucun lien ne peut être plus fort que celui qui les unit, rétorqua Clochette sur le même ton.

Regina gémit et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Emma porta la gourde aux lèvres de sa voisine et lui fit boire quelques courtes gorgées.

\- Ca va aller ? Tu peux marcher ? demanda doucement la blonde.

\- Il va falloir... murmura la souveraine. Allons retrouver mon imbécile de femme qui se fourre toujours dans les problèmes...

\- Avoue que tu t'ennuierais sans elle, plaisanta gentiment Emma en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Ma vie serait certainement plus calme, convint Regina.

\- Mais moins intéressante, conclut Ruby en rebouchant la gourde.

* * *

Henry ne quittait pas des yeux Hermione qui était assise sur le lit de Clochette, adossée contre le mur. Sa peau blême était striée de lignes noires. Le garçon lui tendit un verre d'eau mais la Source, le regard absent, l'ignora superbement.

\- Tu as soif ? demanda Henry, inquiet de tant de grossièreté de la part de le médecin, qui avait habituellement de bonnes manières (une Anglaise, aurait dit Emma).

\- Oui, c'est gentil Henry, je veux bien un peu d'eau, répondit la brunette en passant sa main sur son visage moite.

\- Je... euh... tu ne vois pas le verre ? fit le garçon, gêné.

La médecin cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Non. Merde... saloperie de poison... Ca fait combien de temps que Clochette est partie ?

\- Trois heures, répondit le garçon après avoir regardé sa montre.

Une nuée d'oiseaux quitta la cime d'un arbre en jacassant, ce qui attira le regard d'Henry. Ce dernier déglutit en voyant quelque chose voler dans leur direction, une silhouette humaine de petite taille. Il plissa les yeux et poussa un petit cri apeuré. Ce n'était pas la fée qui revenait.

\- Hermione ! Peter Pan est là ! paniqua-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui et se précipita pour prendre un petit couteau de fabrication artisanale abandonné sur une table. Il le brandit devant lui, prêt à se battre. Sentant un mouvement dans son dos, il tourna la tête pour voir la brunette se lever difficilement et retirer sa veste. Elle avait froid malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sur l'île, mais Henry devina qu'elle serait plus à l'aise sans le vêtement pour mettre une dérouillée au lutin.

\- Va te cacher sous le lit et n'en sors pas tant que je te le dirais.

\- Je vais t'aider, répliqua Henry. Tu ne vois rien, et il est rapide. Sans mon aide tu...

\- Va te cacher, insista Hermione. J'ai promis à ta mère qu'il ne t'arriverait rien et je suis femme à tenir parole.

Une fois de plus, elle quitta la cabane de la fée à tâtons et se planta devant la porte, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son environnement. Elle voyait une petite lueur rouge sombre, la source de magie de Peter Pan, qui s'approchait à toute vitesse de sa position. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et Hermione sentit le pouvoir sombre de son adversaire envahir l'air.

\- Alors Générale ? Prête à mourir ?

\- Tu n'as jamais réussi cette entreprise, et aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception, répondit la brunette, lasse de se répéter.

L'ancien elfe noir n'était pas le premier, et ne serait pas le dernier, à fanfaronner et à lui promettre une mort douloureuse et lente. Un rire méchant arriva à ses oreilles pour vriller ses tympans.

\- Tu m'as l'air dans une forme qui ne te permet pas de me prendre de haut.

\- Tu veux parier ? lâcha la Source en même temps qu'un vent glacial s'élevait autour d'eux.

Peter Pan tira son épée et Hermione, reconnaissant le bruit entre mille, prit une position défensive.

\- J'ai beaucoup changé depuis notre dernière rencontre, poursuivit le garçon vêtu de vert en s'approchant à pas de loup de la brunette. Je maîtrise la magie comme personne, même mon Ténébreux de fils a peur de mon pouvoir.

\- Et tu es tellement crétin que tu ne reconnais même pas qui je suis, se moqua la médecin en dressant devant elle une barrière qui fit rebondir la première attaque de son adversaire.

\- Je me moque bien de ce que tu es aujourd'hui, je sais ce que tu étais, et je connais ton futur, ricana l'elfe en tournant autour de sa proie. Une boite en sapin dans un trou.

Une vibration dans l'air indiqua le mouvement de Pan et Hermione contra la lame en interposant sa main qui s'était couverte d'une épaisse couche de glace. La protection se fendilla légèrement avant d'éclater, projetant des bouts tranchants comme du verre sur le chef des enfants perdus.

\- Incline-toi devant l'Origine de toutes magies, fit calmement la médecin.

\- Je ne m'incline devant personne, sorcière, glapit Pan en se débarrassant des éclats de givre, les renvoyant vers la Source qui ne bougea pas, les pics de glace fondant avant d'entrer en contact avec sa peau. Ton enveloppe mortelle est en train de pourrir, comme celle que tu avais sur Avalon. Mais cette fois, pas de médecin de la reine pour sauver tes tripes ! ricana-t-il en frappant sans relâche, cherchant une faille dans la garde de son adversaire.

Même si Hermione opposait systématiquement un bouclier pour se protéger, l'énergie mobilisée pour se concentrer à localiser le démon et à sentir ses mouvements l'épuisait. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse du gêneur, même temporairement. Elle devait gagner du temps pour que Regina arrive et prenne en charge Henry. Pour le reste...

\- C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire, avorton ? gronda l'Origine de toutes magie, enflant d'un seul coup son aura, déclenchant un vent fou autour d'elle. Je vais t'apprendre à défier ta créatrice, siffla-t-elle avant de faire exploser un ouragan contrôlé autour d'elle, propulsant l'elfe haut dans les airs pour l'expédier aux antipodes de l'ile. Connard, souffla la brunette avant de tomber à genoux, une douleur incontrôlable la laissant le souffle court.

Elle se releva difficilement et fit quelques pas dans ce qu'elle espérait être la direction de la cabane de Clochette. Elle soupira de soulagement quand ses mains tendues devant elle rencontrèrent une porte qu'elle poussa.

\- Henry, c'est bon, il est parti. Je vais m'allonger un peu. Tu me réveilleras quand ta mère arrivera ?

Un pas de plus et elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Les ténèbres l'avaient emportée avant que sa tête touche le plancher.

* * *

Regina devina qu'elle s'était évanouie à nouveau car elle ne se trouvait plus dans la jungle oppressante du Pays Imaginaire mais dans sa confortable crypte à Storybrooke. Cependant s'y trouvait également une femme blonde, grande et élancée, qui feuilletait un livre, assise dans le fauteuil préféré de l'ancienne maire. La femme, affichant un sourire affable, leva les yeux que Regina découvrit d'un bleu océan.

\- SOS magie bonjour, Viviane à votre écoute ! Que puis-je pour vous ? lança la femme, goguenarde. Un empoisonnement à l'ombrêve ? Je regarde dans ma base de données pour la recette du remède...

La reine détailla la blonde des pieds à la tête et lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- Que faites-vous dans mon inconscient ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- J'ai été désignée volontaire pour vous donner le remède qui sauvera la vieille carcasse de ma Némésis... Et la votre, au passage. A non, c'est vrai, c'est votre femme, sourit la Dame du Lac. Quoique, rien n'est incompatible. Bref, enchaina-t-elle faisant fi du regard excédé de la brune, Aliénor refuse de vous rencontrer et Rose a interdit à Pansy de se balader à nouveau dans vos rêves... vu qu'elle a laissé ses mains traîner à des endroits où elles n'auraient jamais dû se trouver.

\- Mais comme vous le dites si bien, vous n'êtes en rien une amie d'Hermione. J'ai vu vos affrontements, et il n'y avait rien qui m'incline à vous faire confiance.

\- Je déteste plus la Source qu'Hermione... Et je ne vais pas tuer l'autre mère de Cassy.

\- L'autre mère ? répéta Regina, perplexe.

\- Elle ne vous a pas dit ce qui s'est passé sur Avalon avant qu'elle ne réduise le continent à néant ? Avant qu'elle et moi réglions définitivement le compte de la Reine de Coeur ? Pas votre mère, rassurez-vous, juste ma sœur. Donc, Hermione... moi... un feu de camp... un seul sac de couchage... le miracle de la vie ! acheva-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Bref, reprenons. Pour éliminer le poison, il faut... de la poussière de fée. Mince. C'est d'un pénible, les gens qui sont allergiques aux antibiotiques.

Regina avait du mal à digérer les informations de la vie sentimentale de sa femme. Elle avait surtout du mal à comprendre l'enchainement de ses conquêtes. La reine fronça les sourcils, notant mentalement de se faire expliquer le cours des choses par la principale intéressée, et décida de se concentrer sur le remède préconisé.

\- Comme par hasard, et comme amie sincère bien sûr, vous lui prescrivez le poison qui a bien failli la tuer pour la sauver, fit-elle avec un rictus mauvais.

\- Cela ne vous convient pas ? Aucun soucis, SOS magie va trouver une solution alternative. Je vous mets en attente le temps de consulter une collègue, plaisanta Viviane. PANSY ! J'ai une cliente mécontente. Une idée pour contrer l'ombrêve ? Hmmm... d'accord.

Elle se tut quelques instants, hochant la tête par moment.

\- Ok... donc vous devez prendre les feuilles de la plante et les faire infuser une heure dans un litre d'eau bouillante. Ensuite, vous prenez un peu d'écorce de l'arbre violet sous lequel pousse l'ombrêve et vous en râpez vingt grammes. Vous refaites bouillir le tout, vous filtrez et vous donnez un grand verre de cette mixture à boire. Vous attendez deux heures et vous redonnez un autre verre. Vous avez tout noté ?

\- J'ai toujours soupçonné que mon épouse appréciait l'humour haut de gamme aussi je me demande ce qu'elle a pu vous trouver, se moqua la brune. C'est la troisième fois que je perds conscience, de plus en plus longtemps, et entre chaque épisode le temps est plus court, ce qui veut dire que l'état d'Hermione se détériore. Alors en dehors de me proposer de la tuer avec la drogue des fées ou avec des potions trop longues à faire, rendez-vous utile et trouvez quelque chose d'efficace à court terme ! finit-elle par aboyer, perdant patience.

\- C'est le seul remède connu. Sur ce, SOS magie espère vous avoir donné satisfaction et vous remercie pour votre appel, madame. A bientôt !

Viviane claqua des doigts et Regina ouvrit les yeux, découvrant Blanche Neige penchée sur elle.

\- Vous êtes vraiment obligée de respirer mon air ? siffla-t-elle, encore énervée de son échange avec la blonde.

Mary-Margaret se recula en roulant des yeux. Emma, aidée de Ruby qui s'était approchée, remit la reine sur pieds.

\- Il reste un petit quart d'heure de marche, fit doucement la shérif en époussetant la veste de l'ancienne maire. Ca ira ?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas en sucre, répondit Regina avec humeur, agacée de faire preuve de faiblesse devant des personnes qu'elle tolérait à peine.

\- Alors si sa Majesté ne risque pas de fondre en chemin, en route, lança Charmant impatient de retrouver son petit-fils.

La boule de feu frôla les cheveux de David qui grimaça.

\- Elle a vraiment mauvais caractère... gloussa Crochet. Un peu de rhum, camarade ?

\- Etouffe-toi avec... répliqua le prince avant de filer à la suite de Clochette.

Le pirate laissa passer Ruby, Regina et Mary-Margaret, exagérant une révérence ridicule, avant de s'approcher d'Emma.

\- De quoi te revigorer amour ? fit-il en lui tendant la flasque. J'ai aussi d'autres remontant si tu préfères...

\- Crétin, grommela la shérif avant d'allonger le pas.

Après une progression laborieuse dans la jungle, le petit groupe finit par arriver devant une cabane et Clochette se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle trouva Henry assit à même le sol, à côté d'Hermione allongée sur le parquet, inconsciente.

\- Lumière Eternelle ! gémit la fée avant de sangloter.

\- J'ai rien pu faire, Pan nous a attaqué mais elle l'a fait s'enfuir et elle s'est évanouie, pleurait le petit brun en se précipitant vers sa mètre adoptive. Je suis désolée M'man.

Regina serra son fils contre elle et déposa plusieurs baisers dans ses cheveux et sur son front.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, mon chéri. Tu es en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte, murmura la reine. Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, Hermione m'a protégé. Tu peux la sauver ?

\- Je vais tout faire pour, lui répondit-elle en le serrant à nouveau contre elle, regardant Emma auprès de sa femme faire une grimace.

\- J'espère que votre idée est rapide à mettre en œuvre, soupira la shérif, elle est vraiment pas en forme.

\- Disons que la manière douce est longue à préparer, réfléchit la reine.

\- Et l'autre façon de faire ? s'enquit Ruby.

\- Poussière de fée, répondit sombrement l'ancienne maire.

\- Mais elle est allergique à en crever maintenant, merde, pesta Emma.

\- Je suis au fait, Miss Swan. Aussi, si vous n'avez aucune idée à proposer, je vous prierai de vous taire ! s'insurgea la brune en lui retournant un regard noir. Et par pitié Clochette, cesse de geindre comme une dinde, sinon je te fais rôtir ! Dis-moi plutôt que tu as encore des paillettes de ta fichue poussière !

La fée verte hoqueta, acquiesçant de la tête.

\- Mais elle est peut-être périmée, depuis le temps que j'ai été bannie, murmura-t-elle avant de donner la fiole à l'ancienne reine.

\- Et on n'est pas sûr que ce soit l'idée du siècle, soupira la blonde.

\- Surtout sachant de qui vient l'idée, grommela la souveraine en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- On peut peut-être essayer en parallèle de faire la potion, proposa Blanche, au cas où on aurait le temps.

Regina se passa les tempes, tentant de réfléchir malgré l'urgence de la situation et les échanges entre Mary-Margaret et sa fille. Elle hésitait à se servir de la poussière de fée mais Hermione n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle, aussi la reine doutait de pouvoir préparer la potion conseillée par la Dame du Lac. Surtout que la souveraine n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et se sentait à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil. Elle finit par décapuchonner d'une main tremblante la fiole avant d'en vider le contenu dans la gorge de sa femme.

\- Je t'interdis de mourir... siffla-t-elle en lui fermant la bouche.

Emma posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune, tandis qu'Henry trouvait refuge dans les bras de ses grands-parents. Dans un coin, Clochette reniflait bruyamment, blottie contre la poitrine du pirate. Tous retenaient leur souffle, attentif aux respirations difficiles de la Source. Soudain Regina se crispa, s'agrippant à la main de la shérif. Ses doigts tiraient sur son col de chemise alors que sa propre respiration devenait sifflante.

\- Ca ne va pas... le remède est pire que le mal, balbutia-t-elle, la poitrine comprimée. Emma, utilisez votre magie.

\- Je... je ne sais pas... bégaya la blonde. Je n'aucune idée de...

Les genoux de l'ancienne maire cédèrent et elle se trouva sur le sol, une main crispée sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous êtes la Sauveuse. Faites votre boulot !

\- Mais, je connais rien à la magie, encore moins la médecine et…

Regina, toujours accrochée à la main de la shérif, la dégagea de son épaule et la posa sur le torse de la Source. Sans retirer sa prise sur le poignet de la blonde, elle impulsa un flux de magie vers sa femme, intimant d'un regard douloureux à la Sauveuse de faire de même.

\- Nous avons empêché la pierre de détruire Storybrooke, haleta-t-elle difficilement. Vous êtes capable de sauver Hermione.

\- Vas-y M'man, tu peux y arriver, je le sais, ajouta Henry avec conviction.

Emma acquiesça, peu sûre d'elle, et posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine de la brunette avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur son pouvoir. Elle le dirigea vers son amie et retint le flux pour le diffuser lentement dans chaque cellule du corps de la Source.

\- Y'a du mieux ou pas ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours clos, n'osant regarder ce qui se passait.

\- Si je dis qu'elle est moins grise, ça aide ? questionna Crochet

\- Et elle respire mieux, ajouta Henry, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Effectivement, je dirai qu'elle reprend du poil de la bête, conclut David.

\- Regina ? Vous vous sentez mieux ? s'enquit Ruby.

\- Oui... souffla l'ancienne maire. Je pense qu'Emma arrive à calmer l'allergie.

\- Et pour l'ombrêve ? demanda timidement la fée verte.

\- Disparu, répondit Crochet, admiratif. Ta poussière de fée était de bonne qualité, amour.

Emma arrêta son sort et, après une grande inspiration, ouvrit les yeux. Effectivement, le visage de la médecin avait repris des couleurs. Les stries noires avaient disparu et les lèvres avaient retrouvé leur couleur rosée. Elle capta le regard fier de sa mère et s'autorisa un sourire.

\- J'ai réussi... fit la blonde, heureuse et surprise.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit Mary-Margaret.

Clochette attrapa sa créatrice par les épaules et la traina jusqu'au lit, aidée par Crochet.

\- Tout le monde dehors ! ordonna la fée. La Lumière Éternelle a besoin de repos.

\- Je reste, contra Regina en s'installant au bord du lit, envoyant à l'assemblée un regard qui ne souffrait contestation.

\- Ok, on va vous laisser, sourit Emma en poussant ses parents hors de la cabane. Tiens-nous au courant de son réveil ?

Ruby passa à côté de la reine et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Au moins dans l'heure qui suit. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres... susurra-t-elle, amusée, s'attirant un regard assassin de son ancienne souveraine, avant de lui serrer l'épaule en signe de soutien et de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

* * *

Hermione se sentait aussi bien que lors de sa dernière gueule de bois sans potion du lendemain. Elle ramena une main à sa tête, gémissant sourdement en subissant le galop des centaures de toute sa création déboulant au galop. Sentant une odeur de tabac sur sa droite, elle tendit la main, sans jamais ouvrir les yeux pour éviter la lumière qu'elle savait crue à travers ses paupières. Une cigarette trouva sa place entre ses doigts et elle l'amena à ses lèvres pour tirer une longue bouffée.

\- Putain, ça fait du bien, soupira-t-elle d'aise.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Toi et moi on est des incomprises, répondit une voix qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Pansy ?

\- Si t'entendais la reine des garces, elle est à son meilleur en ce moment quand elle parle de toi, et Rose lui emboite le pas, sous prétexte que j'ai croisée ta nouvelle femme d'un peu trop près.

\- Tu es victime de ton succès, commenta Hermione en tirant longuement sur sa cigarette. Comment ça se passe pour vous ?

\- C'est chaud pour nos fesses, mais on a l'habitude. Quant à toi, fais gaffe avec Peter Pan. La chirurgienne de la reine d'Avalon n'est plus là pour te recoudre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais butter cet avorton, répondit la Source, confiante.

Pansy se tourna vers son ancienne coreligionnaire de Poudlard et prit son temps pour la dévisager.

\- Quoi ? questionna Hermione dans un nuage de fumée.

\- T'as toujours été une excellente ennemie, amie, collègue, belle-mère...

La Gryffondor sourit.

\- Mais ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Mais t'es une stratège pathétique, asséna la chirurgienne en reprenant sa place au côté de la Source.

\- Merci du compliment.

\- Je t'en prie, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur mes flatteries.

Hermione finit sa cigarette, profitant du silence confortable qui s'était installé.

\- Comment va Minerva ? demanda-t-elle enfin en écrasant son mégot.

\- Elle gère les egos des uns et des autres... tout en luttant contre l'attirance qu'elle a développé pour Aliénor.

La médecin se redressa, surprise, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Par Merlin ! Je paierai pour voir ça ! Tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Encore plus fidèlement qu'une chroniqueuse de Voici, rit à son tour Pansy. Fais gaffe à toi, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, on ne veut pas t'avoir sur le dos tout de suite.

\- Je nierai avoir tenu ces propos mais... parfois, je me dis que ce serait pas plus mal... plus simple de vous rejoindre, murmura la brunette.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, Herm'. T'as la Sauveuse dans la manche, et une femme incroyablement sexy dans ton lit, lui fit Pansy avec un clin d'œil. Mais si tu préfères les deux acariâtres hystériques, je change de place avec toi quand tu veux. Et ne me menace pas d'en parler à Rose, comme tu n'as jamais tenu tes propos, c'est pareil pour moi.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et se rapprocha de la chirurgienne pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la vert et argent.

\- Je suis fatiguée de tout ça... confessa-t-elle.

\- Qui a dit qu'être la Source c'était un job facile ?

\- A la base, ça devait être un CDD mais j'ai fait requalifier en CDI... j'aurais pas dû et prendre les indemnités de fin de contrat... Marre de cette vie de con.

\- Je comprends.

Hermione se redressa et s'étira en baillant longuement.

\- D'après toi, ça vaut le coup que je me réveille maintenant ou j'attends un peu ?

Pansy afficha un sourire et posa un court baiser sur la joue de son ancienne belle-mère.

\- Si tu te réveilles maintenant, tu trouveras Regina allongée à côté de toi, occupée à te caresser les cheveux et à te murmurer qu'elle t'aime.

\- Qu'elle m'aime ? Elle qui ne me l'a jamais dit l'avoue enfin alors que je suis inconsciente ? Ok, je suis convaincue, faut que j'entende ça ! Merci Pansy, t'es une vraie amie !

La chirurgienne leva le pouce avant de claquer des doigts. Hermione reprit conscience de son environnement, des bruits d'oiseaux tropicaux parvenant à ses oreilles. La chaleur était toujours aussi étouffante mais au moins, la Source pouvait respirer. Elle se concentra sur un doux murmure et, reconnaissant la voix de Regina, elle chercha à comprendre ce que sa femme racontait.

\- Hermione, je te jure que si tu ne te réveilles pas et que tu décides de mourir sur cette île, je viendrai te chercher aux enfers pour te noyer dans le Styx. Ensuite, je t'arracherai le coeur pour le donner à bouffer au Cerbère...

"Pansy, t'es vraiment la reine des garces... tu parles de mots d'amour ! "

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Plus que deux chapitres et ce sera la fin du tome !

Bonne soirée, bon week-end et à jeudi prochain !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	17. La grotte des vérités

Bien le bonsoir depuis Montréal, chers lecteurs !

Voilà le chapitre de vos jeudis soirs ! Encore un effort et c'est Noël, haut les cœurs ;)

Sans plus attendre, rejoignons Hermione voir comment elle se tire de ce mauvais pas… lequel ? effectivement, ça commence à être difficile à dire!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : La grotte des vérités

"Pansy, t'es vraiment la reine des garces... tu parles de mots d'amour ! "

"Elle peut plus se passer de toi, petite veinarde..." fit la voix de la Serpentard dans sa tête. "Et franchement, je me demande encore ce que tu leur fais pour qu'elles soient toutes accroc. Mais je te laisse, Rosie chérie m'appelle ! Salut et bonne bourre !"

"Espèce de..." commença la Source avant de soupirer, n'allant pas au bout de sa pensée.

Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de l'ancienne maire. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche et, avant qu'elle se mette à l'agonir d'injures, la Source se redressa pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme. Heureusement, Regina ne chercha pas à résister et se laissa glisser avec ardeur dans un baiser passionné.

\- Ne recommence plus. Tu m'avais promis, souffla la souveraine en posant son front contre celui de la médecin.

\- Et j'ai tenu parole. Comment va Henry ?

\- Bien, il va bien. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, répondit Regina avec reconnaissance.

\- C'est normal, sourit l'ancienne Gryffondor. Mais... je remarque que nous sommes juste toutes les deux dans cette cabane, sur ce lit... loin des oreilles indiscrètes...

\- Effectivement, sourit la reine en soulignant du bout du doigt la mâchoire de la brunette. Et tu sais pourquoi ? ajouta-t-elle tandis que son sourire se muait en un rictus mécontent. Parce que tu as bien failli mourir ! Alors non, reprit-elle, plus suavement, pour la peine, pas de bagatelle.

\- Mais... Regina... Je suis toujours vivante ! On se doit de fêter ça ! Allez... mon amour... s'il te plait...

Avant que la brune ne livre à sa femme le fond de sa pensée, comme semblaient le promettre les flammes dans son regard, Emma poussa la porte.

\- Hey Hermione ! T'es réveillée ! s'exclama la shérif, réjouie.

\- Ouais... Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai pris cette peine... marmonna la brunette avec une grimace qu'elle tentait de faire passer pour un sourire.

\- Je venais vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! La carte de Pan est lisible ! On va pouvoir sauver Neal !

Alors qu'elle comptait poussait un cri victorieux, Hermione éternua plusieurs fois d'affilée et se gratta la gorge.

\- Merde... j'fais une allergie, râla la médecin. Y'a de la poudre de fée dans le coin ?

\- Hmm hmm. J'ai eu une conversation avec ta... je ne sais même plus la combien-t-ième partenaire sexuelle. Tu sais, la mère d'une de tes filles. Et pas Miss McGonagall. Chose qu'il faudra que tu m'expliques. Bref. Elle m'a gentiment poussé à considérer te faire avaler de la poussière de fée pour déclencher une réaction en chaine de défense de ton corps. Pas vraiment certaine que ce soit ce qui t'a sauvé, je parierais plutôt sur la magie de Miss Swan.

Hermione éternua à nouveau et grimaça.

\- Merde... quelqu'un aurait un cacheton ?

La shérif sourit et tapota l'épaule de son amie.

\- Heureuse de te voir réveillée... Sur ce, il est tard. On a installé le campement dehors. Mais demain à l'aube, on se bouge et on va chercher Neal. Essaie d'être en forme, on va avoir besoin de la Source.

\- Je vais avoir le droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil, sois rassurée, grommela la brunette en se laissant retomber sur le lit de fortune de Clochette.

\- Et bien, bonne nuit mesdames, s'amusa Emma avant de filer avec un regard contrit pour la médecin.

\- Et dire que c'est ta coucherie la moins pénible, soupira la reine en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ca va ! souffla Hermione en roulant des yeux. J'ai vécu près de mille ans. Et pour cette durée, je peux te dire que j'ai pas connu beaucoup de femmes... et aucune comme toi, ma chérie.

\- Source ou pas, la flatterie n'a jamais fonctionné avec moi. Donc... toi et la Dame du Lac ? Un feu de camp, un unique sac de couchage... le miracle de la vie ? s'enquit la reine d'un ton doucereux.

\- Tu m'as manqué, ma chérie, sourit la brunette en s'approchant à nouveau vers les lèvres de sa femme.

Un index posé sur ses lèvres l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- N'espère pas t'en tirer ainsi. Je veux des réponses, Hermione. J'ai vu par tes souvenirs des moments décousus de ta vie, j'ai rencontré des personnages... haut en couleurs, car ils sont venus hantés mes rêves. Mais je n'arrive pas à saisir qui tu es vraiment, quelle est ton histoire. J'ai quelques pièces d'un puzzle dont je n'ai pas le dessin.

\- J'ai toujours préféré parler après, murmura la brunette à l'oreille de Regina, déclenchant une vague de frissons chez elle. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Hermione, ne te moque pas de moi, je commence à te connaitre, insista la reine. Après tu ne parles pas, tu dors. Et il est impossible de te réveiller.

\- Très bien, gronda la brunette en se redressant, frustrée et en rogne. Tu veux savoir ? Du temps du premier Avalon, Viviane était reine et j'étais son General des armées. Je lui ai vouée ma vie, et je l'ai aimée, sans oser lui avouer. Je fréquentais donc une prostituée du nom d'Amaria. C'est aussi à cette époque que j'ai un jour croisé Aliénor pour la première fois. J'ai été son amante, une nuit, puis nous avons été ennemies, pour Viviane. Je l'ai assassinée et la Source Initiale a annihilé Avalon pour me parasiter dans une nouvelle vie, des milliers d'années plus tard. J'ai rencontré et aimé Minerva, nous avons eu Rose... grand amour, mauvais timing. Les manipulations de l'Initiale n'ont jamais cessé... et les souvenirs de nos anciennes vies nous ont été rendus. Minerva ... Viviane... les sentiments des uns et des autres à travers le temps se sont télescopés... Je ne regrette rien.

Le regard de la brunette s'était fait lointain. Elle sembla inaccessible à la reine.

\- Et je te passe mon mariage avec Ginny ou ma relation avec Pansy dans le rêve d'initiation que m'a fait vivre la Source... tiens, j'oubliais... dans ce même rêve, je me suis tapée une inconnue dans les toilettes d'un resto chic londonien quand j'étais Ministre de la magie et j'ai eu recours à une escort le temps d'une soirée et d'une nuit. Je pense que j'ai fait le tour de mes coucheries. Satisfaite ?

La mimique de l'Anglaise ne laissait pas place à l''interprétation. Elle était à cran, poussée à raconter des pans de sa vie sans que ce soit son choix et qu'elle en ait envie, et y avait mis toute la mauvaise volonté possible, autant dans le ton que dans le propos, cru et sans romance. Regina se rendait compte que le timing pour demander des comptes n'était pas le bon, mais le serait-il jamais avec la Source.

\- J'ai une migraine, je vais me chercher de l'eau, ajouta-t-elle en se levant sans un regard pour la reine.

\- Reste allongée, tu es encore faible, rétorqua Regina avant de faire apparaître une gourde d'eau.

Un grognement sourd retentit à l'extérieur et l'ancienne maire reconnut sans doute David qui exprimait son mécontentement d'avoir été spolié alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se désaltérer. Hermione la lui prit des mains, but une longue gorgée, éternua sans grâce et se recoucha, tournant le dos à la brune.

\- Tu as été Ministre de la Magie ? reprit doucement la reine en s'allongeant à son tour, pressant son corps contre celui de l'Anglaise et entourant sa taille de ses bras. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer, toi qui est si renfermée, si timide...

\- Hm, j'avais une bonne attachée des relations publiques.

Regina fit courir ses doigts sur le buste de sa femme avant de glisser sa main sous la chemise de cette dernière.

\- Et tu as profité de ta position, de ton statut de femme la plus puissante de l'Angleterre sorcière pour t'encanailler avec une jeune femme dans les toilettes d'un restaurant ? Il faut que tu me racontes ça... toi qui n'a pas réussi à ramener quelqu'un du Rabbit Hole où les filles sont peu farouches et très ivres.

\- Je ne dirais pas que j'en ai profité, plutôt que j'étais... perdue.

\- Et en ce moment, tu te sens comment ?

La médecin se retourna et plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres qui l'observaient.

\- Je t'aime, plus que tu peux l'imaginer. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne suffit pas...

\- Effectivement, confirma la reine. Le dire ne me suffit pas. Je veux que tu me le montres.

Sur ces mots, l'ancienne maire déboutonna sa chemise et en écarta les pans. La main d'Hermione se leva, comme mur par un ressort, et alla caresser le galbe des seins de sa femme.

\- Es tu assez en forme ? s'enquit Regina, décidé pour l'instant à oublier ses questions sur sa, ses vies antérieures.

\- Un câlin et ça repart, murmura Hermione en venant mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de la brune.

\- Un câlin ? Tu n'y es pas. Ca va être un long corps à corps sportif, répondit la maire en plaquant la Source sur le matelas, prenant la position dominante pour ensuite attraper les jambes du jean d'Hermione avant de tirer un grand coup, embarquant le vêtement dans le mouvement brusque.

\- Alors arrêtons de perdre du temps, sourit la brunette qui fit disparaître tous leurs vêtements sur un battement de cils.

\- Tu as d'autres tours de Source à me montrer ? s'enquit Regina en s'allongeant sur son amante.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, susurra la brunette en laissant courir ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de la reine qui frissonna.

\- Je suis très curieuse, ronronna la souveraine qui se redressa en appui sur ses coudes, commençant à jouer du bassin contre l'intimité de sa femme.

Hermione se concentra et fit venir son pouvoir dans ses doigts pour activer en même temps toutes les zones sensibles de la souveraine qui se cambra sous l'afflux soudain de sensations. Les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, la brune avait l'impression que les mains d'Hermione étaient partout sur elle.

\- Ressens-tu ce que tu me fais ? As-tu les mêmes sensations que si tu me touches, que si tu me caresses ? demanda la brune entre des gémissements assumés, témoignage impudique du plaisir qui montait.

\- Oui... haleta l'Anglaise avant de laisser libre court à son pouvoir qui prit entièrement possession de la reine.

Le souffle irrémédiablement coupé, Regina oublia ses questions, le corps ployant sous l'assaut de vagues de plaisir qui semblaient prendre leur source à travers chacune de ses cellules avant d'imploser dans une succession d'orgasmes violents.

Après la dernière explosion qui la laissa pantelante, son corps se détendit mais ce fut de courte durée. Hermione s'était agenouillée et la langue de la brunette dessinait un sillon humide qui partait du nombril de la maire. La destination n'en faisait nul doute. Les doigts de la reine agrippèrent le drap quand la médecin déposa un délicat baiser sur son humidité.

Sentant le bassin de sa femme venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Butiner son clitoris prit toute son attention, et chaque soubresaut qu'elle obtenait gonflait son cœur d'amour. Cette femme était réellement une part d'elle-même.

Un doigt, puis rapidement un autre, se mêlèrent à la danse et la médecin fit appel une dernière fois dans sa magie bien épuisée pour envoyer quelques vibrations.

Le cri qui quitta la gorge de la brune n'avait encore une fois aucune espèce de retenue et résonnait aux oreilles d'Hermione comme la preuve de l'abandon sans pudeur qui caractérisait la reine dans ses bras. Elle se donnait à elle, pleinement, sans rien lui cacher de son plaisir.

La Source s'allongea sur l'ancienne maire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la femme après l'avoir embrassée.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais, chuchota doucement Regina.

Hermione eut un sourire.

\- Tu ne me le diras jamais, que tu m'aimes, murmura-t-elle.

La reine hésita et finit par lâcher un petit soupir.

\- La seule fois où je l'ai dit... commenta-t-elle en caressant le velours de la joue de la Source.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ces petits mots, murmura la brunette en laissant le poids de sa tête porter dans la main de sa femme. Mais je comprends, ce n'est pas grave.

La maire posa son front contre celui de la médecin, respirant son odeur. Elle se maudit d'être aussi peureuse.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'Hermione crut l'avoir rêvé.

\- Tu vois ? Rien ne se passe, pas de danger ou de catastrophe... tout va bien, répondit la Source après une minute de silence.

\- Pour l'instant... marmonna Regina en déposant sa tête sur la poitrine de sa femme, se serrant contre elle.

\- Et ça ne changera pas. On dort ? La journée a été longue et demain ne fera pas exception...

\- Si tu es trop fatiguée pour que je te rende la pareille, minauda la reine en laissant dériver ses doigts le long du flanc de l'Anglaise, avant de venir caresser sa cuisse.

\- Tout compte fait, je suis toute à toi, sourit la brunette.

Le plaisir évident qui se peignit sur les traits de la souveraine fit frissonner la Source d'anticipation. Et les doigts joueurs qui trouvèrent leur chemin à l'intérieur de ses cuisses ne firent que démultiplier le réveil de sensations grisantes.

La reine s'éternisa à l'orée humide de la source des plaisirs de sa femme, s'amusant de la bouche des tétons dressés et durcis qui semblaient la défier de les faire plier sous ses caresses.

\- Regina, tu me rends folle.

\- Dans quelques minutes, je te le promets, susurra la brune.

Délaissant les seins pleins, elle se rendit, sans escale, tirer d'un seul coup de langue dans les replis de son sexe gorgé de désir humide, un gémissement sans équivoque.

\- Par Merlin ! souffla la brunette avant d'attraper l'oreiller déplumé qui trônait sur le lit pour l'aplatir sur son visage.

La médecin, avide de plus de sensations, leva son bassin pour accentuer la pression de la bouche de l'ancienne maire sur son intimité.

\- Pressée ? Ca tombe mal, j'ai tout mon temps, et plus encore. Je compte te rendre totalement dépendante pour l'heure à venir...

\- Pitié, ne me fais pas attendre... gémit Hermione. Je sens que je vais pas tarder à jouir.

\- Je ne pense pas, non, susurra la brune en allégeant ses coups de langue avant de revenir caresser et mordiller les seins de sa femme.

Cette dernière se tortillait sous Regina, son excitation devenant douloureuse.

\- Regina, prends-moi... j'ai besoin de te sentir, en moi, maintenant...

Les mots de la Source étaient hachés par ses respirations erratiques, et son corps ne répondait désormais plus qu'aux sollicitations de la reine. Elle pouvait faire d'elle tout ce qu'elle voulait, Hermione n'avait plus aucun contrôle, plus aucune volonté.

La reine arrêta quelques instants des caresses, masquant la fierté qu'elle ressentait à avoir la Source dépendante d'elle. A ses pieds.

La brunette ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa femme comme elle n'avait jamais regardé personne. Regina se noya dans ces yeux débordant de confiance et d'abandon. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un don pareil. Et soudain elle prit conscience que la Source n'était pas importante dans l'équation, seule comptait Hermione.

\- Je t'aime comme aucune autre avant toi, avoua la médecin dans un souffle.

\- Et tu représentes tout pour moi, répondit doucement la brune en lui caressant la joue.

Puis, sans jamais quitter son regard, ses doigts reprirent leur danse sur la peau frémissante de son amante. Elle regarda les yeux noisette s'obscurcir à nouveau alors qu'elle prenait possession de son intimité. Le geste était tendre et n'avait rien de possessif. Il était entièrement dédié au plaisir de l'Anglaise. Elle le vit enfler au fur et à mesure qu'elle accentuait ses pressions et prit grand soin de l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'il déferle dans ce corps rompu par le désir. La vague qui brouilla le regard d'Hermione balaya son propre coeur. Caressant doucement les courbes de la brunette, elle apaisa ses tremblements, la prenant dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

\- Dors, ma chérie, car demain on va avoir une rude journée, murmura la reine tandis que les paupières de l'Anglaise papillonnaient de fatigue.

Elle la sentit glisser dans le sommeil, s'abandonnant dans ses bras.

\- Tu vois, je commence à bien te connaître, chuchota Regina. Tu ne parles pas après, tu dors...

* * *

Emma guidait le groupe à travers la jungle, les yeux rivés sur la carte. David et Crochet découpaient les branches et les feuillages pour faciliter l'avancée de la troupe qu'Hermione fermait, fumant tranquillement, apparemment remise de tous ses maux.

Ruby discutait avec Henry, Regina était aux aguets, Mary-Margaret ouvrait grands les yeux, prête à encocher une flèche sur la corde de son arc, et Clochette soupirait d'amour transi après la Source.

Regina se laissa rattraper en deux pas par sa femme.

\- Elle soupire encore une fois, je l'égorge, grinça-t-elle à son oreille.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! insista l'ancienne maire.

\- J'adore lorsque tu es jalouse.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Je suis la reine, et je n'apprécie pas qu'on soupire après mes possessions, rétorqua froidement la souveraine.

Hermione croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et afficha une moue.

\- Ta possession ? Tu sais que tu parles de l'Origine de toutes magies, ta Majesté ?

\- Je parle de MA femme. Tes ... occupations professionnelles n'entrent pas en ligne de compte, pas plus que ton bénévolat !

\- Donc, tu es jalouse, se moqua gentiment l'Anglaise. J'apprécie. C'est flatteur venant d'une femme aussi remarquable et désirable.

\- Oh, Lumière Eternelle, c'est vous qui êtes remarquable par votre générosité, votre bienveillance... s'extasia Clochette.

\- Je vais réduire son cœur en poussière, fit Regina en serrant les dents.

\- Je vais lui parler, elle va être... plus discrète. Ca te conviendrait ?

\- Ne t'avise jamais de franchir certaines limites, susurra la reine.

Hermione se sentit comme une proie sans défense qui sait qu'elle va être dévorée. Son épouse pouvait vraiment se révéler dangereuse si jamais elle avait seulement l'ombre d'un doute.

\- Pas le genre de la maison, assura-t-elle avant de rejoindre la fée.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, cherchant des mots qui ne blesseraient pas Clochette et qui contenteraient Regina en train de tendre l'oreille.

\- Hmmm, Clochette ? commença-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Oui, Lumière Eternelle ? fit la fée en se pâmant d'être l'interlocutrice de la Source.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais...

\- Tout ce que vous voulez pour vous permettre d'être et de briller sur le monde qui n'est qu'obscurité sans vous ! s'enthousiasma la créature en battant des ailes. J'irai en enfer s'il le faut pour que votre radieuse aura illumine les ténèbres !

Hermione vit Regina serrer les mâchoires autant que ses poings et déglutit.

\- Je peux accéder à sa requête, siffla cette dernière entre ses dents.

\- Ok, tempéra la Source. Clochette, il faudrait que tu sois plus... moins... enfin tu vois quoi.

\- Non, fit la petite blonde, sincère.

Hermione soupira, laissant ses épaules s'affaisser avant de se reprendre sous le regard noir de sa femme.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais passer plus inaperçue, le côté culte à la déesse éternelle, c'est plus trop dans le vent.

\- C'est regrettable, si vous voulez mon avis, s'offusqua la fée. Vous méritez que chaque être qui respire se prosterne à vos pieds.

\- C'est gentil, j'apprécie vraiment mais... tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Etre moins expansive ?

\- Vous êtes trop timide ! Vous devriez faire éclater votre gloire ! Vous devriez exiger d'être honorée, d'être encensée, qu'on fasse des sacrifices pour vous...

\- J'ai une idée sur la première qui va y passer, murmura froidement Regina.

\- C'est peut-être ton âme soeur, s'insurgea soudain Clochette en s'adressant directement à la brune, mais ça reste la souveraine de tous les mondes magiques et de toutes ses créatures. Alors tu devrais aussi te prosterner devant elle et la remercier de t'avoir accordé ton pouvoir, et laisser les autres la vénérer si t'en es pas capable, monstre d'égoïsme que tu es !

\- Mesdames, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous, fit posément Hermione, mettant tout de suite un terme à la dispute avant même qu'elle éclate. Clochette, je voudrais juste, si tu en es d'accord, que tu me célèbres avec moins... d'effusions. Je suis une déesse de réflexion, de tranquillité et trop d'agitation et d'excitation peuvent troubler mes méditations.

\- Comme il vous siéra, Lumière Eternelle, commença-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à la reine, je comprends votre désir, et penser calmement au futur de tous les peuples doit vraiment requérir toute votre énergie. Comptez sur moi pour être la gardienne de votre sérénité, ajouta-t-elle, à nouveau pleine d'enthousiasme.

\- C'est pas gagné, soupira doucement Hermione tout en faisant un sourire à la fée pour la remercier.

Regina s'approcha et prit d'autorité la main de la médecin dans la sienne, la serrant à en faire blanchir les phalanges de la Source.

\- Elle doit méditer ! gronda la fée. Laisse-la un peu respirer !

\- Hey, les filles, arrêtez de vous chamailler, on est arrivé ! rétorqua Emma en levant le nez de sa carte.

\- Enfin ! soupira à nouveau Hermione, mais de soulagement. Donc, Pan a caché ton ex au fond d'une grotte...

\- Pas n'importe quelle grotte, fit Crochet. C'est la grotte de l'Echo. C'est l'endroit où on doit révéler son plus sombre secret pour récupérer ce qu'on est venu chercher.

\- Super, déchanta la brunette en se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. Heu, on n'est peut-être pas obligé de tous y aller ?

\- Toi, tu ne vas pas y couper, on aura sûrement besoin de la Source une fois à l'intérieur... fit Emma en indiquant le chemin à son amie.

\- Si Emma y va, nous aussi, clamèrent d'une même voix Blanche et Charmant.

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous y écouter, rétorqua la Méchante Reine refaisant surface. Quel sombre secret peut bien cacher le couple irréprochable.

\- Si la Lumière Eternelle y va, je l'accompagne ! claironna la fée, faisant grincer des dents la reine.

\- Et bien, avec toutes ces ravissantes femmes affrontant le danger, je ne peux que venir pour vous protéger, mesdames, ajouta Killian avec une révérence.

\- Et merde, souffla la médecin qui voyait tous ses espoirs d'en finir sans heurt se volatiliser le temps de le dire.

Le groupe pénétra dans la caverne et, au bout d'un court tunnel, déboucha dans une grande cavité circulaire. Un immense gouffre les séparait d'un pilier de pierre sur lequel était posée une cage. Et dans la cage de trouvait Neal, qui tentait de crocheter la serrure de sa prison. Ce dernier leva les yeux, puis afficha un sourire sincère à la vue de la shérif.

\- Emma ! Tu es venue !

\- Bien sûr idiot, reprocha faussement la blonde.

\- Qui balance son premier sombre secret ? s'enquit le pirate. Cet endroit me fout la chair de poule.

\- Pas besoin. La magie de la Lumière Eternelle va déjouer les pièges de Pan, affirma Clochette.

Un éternuement sonore résonna dans la grotte.

\- Putain d'allergie, s'énerva Hermione tandis que Regina lui tendait dans un geste toute en élégance un mouchoir en tissu.

\- Tu vas quand même arriver à péter le sort de Pan ? s'enquit Emma.

\- Si ça te gène pas, je préfèrerais m'économiser, j'ai pas totalement récupéré de...

\- Ta nuit, coupa sournoisement Regina en regardant Clochette dans les yeux.

Hermione rougit subitement et regarda avec attention ses chaussures.

\- Bien, conclut la brune en toisant tout le monde alors que certaines rougissaient jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Blanche de gêne et la fée de colère. Maintenant, si on pouvait passer rapidement aux confessions, j'aimerais rentrer rapidement à Storybrooke.

\- Après toi, amour, fit le pirate en regardant Emma.

\- Mais quel abruti celui-là... grommela la shérif. Bien... je... euh...

\- On y sera encore demain matin à ce rythme, s'agaça Regina. J'ai presque pardonné à Blanche Neige sa trahison qui a conduit à la mort de Daniel. Car c'est ce qui m'a amené à rencontrer Hermione.

Le silence se fit dans la grotte, tout le monde regardant vers la souveraine, ignorant le début de plateforme qui se formait dans le vide.

\- J'ai dit presque, expliqua l'ancienne maire.

Mary-Margaret s'éclaircit la gorge avant de planter son regard dans celui de sa fille.

\- Je veux avoir un autre enfant. Pas pour te remplacer, Emma, mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de te voir grandir, de t'élever et... je veux connaître ça.

La plateforme s'allongea, commença à former une passerelle menant à la cage de Neal. Emma regarda sa mère un instant avant de porter la main à sa nuque, regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

\- Ah, ouais... ok, c'est ... ok... je pense.

Ruby sentait que son amie mentait, qu'elle le cachait tant bien que mal, mais que le projet de sa mère l'anéantissait. Aussi, elle décida de changer le sujet de conversation.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer à Storybrooke. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Je veux accompagner Hermione dans son voyage entre les mondes.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers la louve, et tous n'étaient pas amical.

\- Pas question, lança Regina.

\- Si elle y va, j'y vais, renchérit Clochette.

\- Ni l'une, ni l'autre ! siffla l'ancienne maire.

\- Ma chérie, je... tenta Hermione.

\- Quelque chose à dire ? fit glacialement la reine en coupant court à la tentative de la médecin de s'exprimer.

\- En voyageant entre les univers, il se peut que j'en apprenne plus sur les loups-garous et je veux saisir cette opportunité, reprit la serveuse. Je veux savoir qui je suis et d'où vient ma race.

\- Ca s'entend... murmura la Source, compréhensive, avant de se taire, écrasée par le regard assassin de sa femme.

\- De toute façon, c'était pas pour avoir une permission que je le disais, lança Ruby sans plus se préoccuper de la mauvaise humeur grandissante de son ancienne souveraine.

\- Mesdames, je vous rappelle que Neal est toujours dans sa cage et que le but de l'exercice est de le libérer, pas de se mettre sur la gueule, fit posément Hermione.

\- Et bien, dis-nous donc ton plus sombre secret, qu'on en finisse, lança Crochet.

Hermione toisa le pirate. Il lui tapait aussi sur les nerfs, et échangea un regard entendu avec Emma.

\- Je regrette d'avoir endossé la Source, j'aurais voulu mourir avant ma famille et pas lui survivre.

Regina réagit au quart de tour et, attrapant la main de sa femme, l'emmena loin du groupe.

\- Le pont jusqu'à Neal est construit, lança l'Anglaise tandis qu'elle se faisait entraîner par la reine. Allez le libérer !

Si Emma se précipita vers le père d'Henry, Regina continuait à tirer la brunette derrière elle. Une fois assez éloignée, elle se tourna, hésitant entre peine et fureur.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec nous, tu es mon âme soeur, jamais je ne le remettrais en cause.

La brune la regardait, les mâchoires toujours serrées, presque à déverser les flammes de l'enfer sur elle.

\- Comme ça n'a rien à voir non plus avec Aliénor qui était pourtant la moitié de moi-même, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant au sol, abattue. C'est… la douleur de voir ta conjointe fermer une dernière fois les yeux, tes enfants vieillir et mourir alors que toi, tu es éternellement là… C'est cruel Regina, tellement inhumain… Et ça fait des siècles que je les pleure.

L'ancienne maire croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et toisa Hermione.

\- Si c'est ce qui te chagrine c'est simple à résoudre. Rends-moi immortelle et tu n'auras pas à me pleurer.

Hermione redressa la tête, incertaine. Elle étudia longuement sa femme qui la surplombait toujours, sans un geste. Elle s'était attendue à de la compassion ou ... n'importe quoi d'autre, mais pas à cette réponse qui lui semblait presque égoïste. Lentement, elle se leva, carra ses épaules et regarda la brune droit dans les yeux. A cet instant, la reine sut qu'elle n'avait plus Hermione en face d'elle, mais la Source, entière et puissante. Sous la force du regard, elle décroisa les bras, soudain moins sûre d'elle, mais ne le montrant pas, gardant son visage impassible.

\- L'immortalité et moi-même ne sommes pas les gros lots d'une loterie, commença la médecin d'une voix sourde.

Elle fit un pas vers la souveraine qui se retint de faire un pas en arrière par un effort de volonté.

\- Tu as emmené avec toi, dans cette aventure, des gens qui sont importants dans ta vie. Pour quoi ? Sauver ton fils. Tu es ici pour Henry, le voir vivre et sourire. Alors dis-moi Regina ? Es-tu prête à le voir mourir ?

La voix de la brunette résonnait autour de l'ex-maire, l'enveloppant comme un linceul, froid et étroit.

\- Réfléchis bien Regina. Tu veux vraiment être immortelle ? Quelles sont tes raisons ?

La magie de la Source pénétra brusquement l'esprit de l'ancienne maire et sonda son âme jusque dans les tréfonds de sa conscience. Une fois cela fait, Hermione lui jeta un regard froid avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre le groupe qui sortait de la caverne, Neal tenant Emma par les épaules.

Le regard sombre de la souveraine ne quittait pas l'Anglaise qui s'approcha du père d'Henry pour l'examiner consciencieusement. Puis, elle sentit les yeux d'Emma Swan se poser sur elle et Regina porta son attention sur la shérif. Cette dernière secoua doucement la tête avant de lui jeter un regard navré. Ruby, quant à elle, discutait à voix basse avec Clochette et la fée opinait aux paroles de la louve.

La souveraine tourna les talons et s'éloigna du groupe pour s'enfoncer dans la jungle, en quête de solitude. L'air lourd et chargé d'humidité de la forêt tropicale augmenta son malaise. Oppressée par la chaleur, elle quitta la veste de son tailleur et déboutonna le haut de son chemisier. Entendant un léger bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna, l'air mauvais, pour découvrir Blanche. Elle décida de l'ignorer, mais la princesse s'avançait vers elle.

\- Tu disais que tu m'avais presque pardonnée, peut-être peux-tu presque m'écouter ? commença Mary-Margaret.

\- J'aurais dû me taire.

Blanche eut un mince sourire avant de redevenir sérieuse.

\- Sais-tu que tu terrorises ta femme ?

La souveraine haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater d'un rire désenchanté.

\- Je ne vois pas comment la Source pourrait avoir peur d'une sorcière. Même douée, ajouta-t-elle avec un air à nouveau désabusé.

\- Hmm. Sauf que je ne te parle pas de l'Origine de toutes magie.

L'ancienne maire regardait sa belle-fille, sans comprendre.

\- Je suis sincèrement navrée de t'avoir coupée de tous sentiments, Regina. Vraiment. Mais Hermione a peur de toi. Peur de te décevoir, peur de te perdre, peur de te blesser, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Elle perd tous ses moyens devant toi et ta jalousie. N'as-tu pas vu comment elle devient incapable de s'affirmer dès que tu hausses le ton ?

Regina plissait les yeux, scrutant sa Némésis.

\- Et pourquoi crois-tu que son plus lourd secret était de te dire qu'elle était malheureuse d'avoir perdu sa famille, alors que toi et moi savons très bien que c'est la pire des épreuves ?

\- Je…

\- Hermione est fragile. Blessée. Tu es sa femme, prends soin d'elle.

Blanche resta un instant à fixer la brune, regardant dans les yeux sombres le trouble qui s'installait. Entendant les voix du groupe qui s'approchait de leur position, la princesse finit par se détourner pour les rejoindre, laissant son ancienne belle-mère perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! On espère que ça vous aura plu !

Bref, aujourd'hui c'est le 22, alors si je compte bien, dans deux jours, c'est la fête !...et après l'année passée, comme dirait Hermione, j'ai besoin d'une cuite !-)

En attendant de joindre l'utile et l'agréable Link9 se joint à moi pour vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, profitez-en bien parce que faudra encore attendre 1 an pour le prochain ^^

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	18. Un nouveau voyage

Hey hey!

Avec quelques heures de retard, voici le nouveau et dernier chapitre de ce deuxième tome !

En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Un nouveau voyage

Mary-Margaret se grondait intérieurement d'être toujours aussi naïve, malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées durant sa vie. Après avoir récupéré Henry et Neal, elle avait imaginé regagner le Joly Roger sans encombre afin de rejoindre Storybrooke le temps de le dire. Grossière erreur. Evidemment, rien ne se passa comme elle l'avait envisagé.

Peter Pan avait surgi alors que le groupe s'était mis en route depuis moins de dix minutes. Le maitre des lieux était simplement installé sur une branche basse qui surplombait le chemin emprunté par la troupe. Nonchalant, il s'amusait à faire tenir en équilibre son épée, la pointe dans le creux de sa main.

\- Alors, heureux de la découverte de vos plus noirs secrets ? questionna-t-il sans vraiment leur adresser un regard.

\- Tu veux une vérité, gamin ? s'enquit Hermione, affable, en allumant une cigarette. Ton île se meurt.

Elle souffla sa fumée et regarda durement l'elfe. Emma recula d'un pas, s'éloignant instinctivement de son amie. Car la gentille Anglaise avait disparu, laissant place à la Source.

\- La bonne nouvelle, poursuivit l'Origine de toutes magies d'un ton glacial, c'est que tu ne seras plus là pour voir ça.

\- Allons Générale, des lustres que tu me promets ça, et tu en es toujours incapable, se moqua l'elfe avec un sourire sournois. Tu vois Henry, je te l'avais bien dis, les adultes parlent, promettent, mais toujours à sens unique. Ce qui est bon pour eux, satisfaire leurs désirs de pouvoirs en semant la peur. Jamais ce qui est bon pour les enfants, le besoin d'être heureux et de vivre dans un monde en paix.

Peter sauta au sol, faisant reculer la troupe, hormis Hermione qui regardait les volutes de fumée de sa cigarette.

\- Je vais t'arracher les tripes, vile femelle, et je vais les faire pourrir au bout d'une pique, susurra le garçon en vert dans un rictus malfaisant.

\- Et je vais t'arracher les dents pour te les enfoncer au fond de ton cul, petit merdeux, répondit la Source en lui jetant sa cigarette au visage.

Le mégot tomba au sol sans rencontrer sa destination. Peter se matérialisa devant Henry et Regina qui avait sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Avant que la reine n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, Pan étendit la paume de sa main et souffla la poussière qu'elle contenait. Celle-ci se répandit rapidement aux yeux de tous, portée par un vent soudain. L'instant d'après, l'elfe avait disparu, Henry aussi.

\- Fils de pute ! gronda Hermione en se frottant les paupières.

\- Ou est Henry ? fit Emma qui tentait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Regina toucha son visage de ses doigts et fit disparaître le sable que Pan leur avait jeté.

\- Espèce de lutin infâme, feula l'ancienne maire. Je vais le...

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que son épouse, métamorphosée en aigle royal, s'envolait dans le ciel étoilé du pays imaginaire.

\- Hermione, reviens ici ! cria-t-elle en direction de la sorcière. N'y va pas seule, c'est un piège, s'égosillait-elle en pure perte.

\- Elle ne sera pas seule, lança Emma tout en prenant la main de Regina. Viens, suivons-là, lui intima-t-elle en se mettant à courir, le nez en l'air pour ne pas perdre de vue le vol de l'oiseau.

La souveraine faisait confiance à la shérif pour suivre du regard la médecin et scrutait le sol pour ne pas se prendre les talons dans une racine.

\- Par là ! lança la blonde alors que l'oiseau virait sur la droite avant de descendre en piquet.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la nuit fut déchirée par l'explosion d'une boule de magie verte.

\- Et merde, désolée Regina, je fonce, tu me rejoins quand tu peux, lâcha la shérif en accélérant sa course, distançant la reine.

La blonde déboula dans une vaste clairière bordée d'arbres. Henry était adossé contre un tronc et était emprisonné par des branches qui s'étaient enroulées autour de son torse. Hermione, quant à elle, faisait face à Peter Pan et son ombre, les deux l'attaquant sans relâche.

La magie se déchainait et déchirait l'air électrique. Emma fut obligée de repiquer dans la forêt luxuriante pour éviter l'arène qu'était devenue la zone déboisée, les sorts lancés bondissant dans toutes les directions.

Il fallut quelques minutes de plus à Regina pour déboucher à l'orée de la clairière. Et la bataille faisait toujours rage entre la Source et l'elfe noir. Plissant les yeux, la reine finit par localiser son fils et sa mètre biologique. Elle n'eut guère le temps de soupirer de soulagement que ses sourcils se froncèrent. La blonde s'agitait dans tous les sens, faisant des mouvements désordonnés, comme pour se déprendre de quelque chose.

\- Des lianes ? Elle a réussi à s'emmêler toute seule dans des lianes, gronda la brune passablement énervée par l'impossible maladresse de la shérif.

La reine n'hésita pas et avança pour libérer son fils et la shérif. Cependant, alors qu'elle n'était qu'à un mètre de l'arbre ou étaient emprisonnés Henry et Emma, une branche surgit pour s'enrouler autour du poignet de la souveraine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... commença Regina.

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'une autre branche se glissait autour de sa cheville. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se trouva traînée sur le sol jusqu'au tronc de l'arbre.

Rapidement ceinturée contre l'écorce rugueuse, elle cessa de se débattre un instant, cherchant à accrocher le regard de la Sauveuse pour l'abreuver de reproches.

\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir, siffla-t-elle en tournant la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, commença la blonde avant de gémir en sentant les lianes resserrer leur prise sur son corps.

\- Moi aussi Maman, couina Henry tout aussi empêtré dans l'amas végétal qui se refermait sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette diablerie ?

Une nouvelle explosion de magie mit fin à la dispute. Regina ferma les yeux, momentanément aveuglée par le sortilège puissant qui venait d'éclater. Un corps frêle atterrit à ses pieds et la souveraine, soulevant une paupière, afficha un rictus réjoui en contemplant Peter Pan qui peinait à se relever.

\- Ne crie pas victoire, mon arbre à regrets va vous tuer, grogna l'elfe en tentant de se remettre sur pieds.

\- Un arbre à regrets ? Sensé tuer la Méchante Reine ? fit la reine avec une moue dubitative. Mon pommier, lui, a failli couté la vie à Miss Swan. Mais cet amas de verdure pourrissante, laissez-moi rire.

\- Oh mais justement, Majesté, avec tous vos crimes, je suis certain que l'étreinte de la forêt sera longue et douloureuse, grimaça méchamment Pan.

Un éclat de rire dangereux fusa et Peter eut subitement un doute.

\- Encore faudrait-il que j'ai des remords, lutin vert, commença Regina d'un ton mordant, les lianes commençant à se dessécher autour d'elle. Mais ma vie de Méchante Reine dans la Forêt enchantée m'a offert Henry dans ce monde. Et je ne regretterai jamais rien pour Henry, ajouta-t-elle faisant tomber en poussière les quelques liens qui s'accrochaient encore à ses vêtements.

\- On se retrouvera, siffla l'elfe noir avant de s'envoler dans les cimes sombres pour se soustraire à la vindicte de la reine.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne, grogna Regina en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se débarrasser de la sombre poussière avant de les diriger vers l'arbre qui continuait à enserrer mère et fils gémissant leurs regrets. Regina vit avec soulagement son sortilège affaiblir l'emprise de l'arbre et les lianes tomber aux pieds d'Emma et de son petit prince. Se dirigeant vers Henry, son regard partit à la recherche de son épouse.

Cependant un grognement de frustration attira son attention et elle vit Gold qui apparut dans la clairière, une boîte en fer forgé à la main.

\- Et qui arrive après la bataille ? railla la souveraine.

\- J'attendais le bon moment pour enfermer Pan dans la boîte de Pandore et vos méthodes expéditives ont fait capoté mon plan, rétorqua froidement le Ténébreux. Il est toujours en liberté et, par votre faute, Henry est toujours en danger.

Regina allait vertement remettre Rumplestinskin à sa place, mais la voix de la Source résonna avant la sienne.

\- Il est des fois où il faut savoir forcer sa chance, Ténébreux. Comment va Henry ? enchaina-t-elle pour Regina sans se préoccuper des courbettes de Gold.

\- Bien, merci. Et toi ? répondit le garçon.

Hermione regarda les alentours et haussa les sourcils en voyant le reste du groupe arriver au pas de course.

\- Puisque tout le monde est la, je vais vous ramener au Joly Roger. Vous partirez pour Storybrooke et moi, j'entamerai ma petite promenade entre les univers.

Regina leva un sourcil interrogateur au-dessus d'un regard en train de se durcir. Mais en entendant l'insupportable voix de Blanche se précipitant vers sa fille et son petit-fils, elle endigua la colère qui montait.

\- Hermione, je ... commença-t-elle, immédiatement interrompue par Clochette qui sautait autour de la Source, commentant toutes les plaies et les bosses qu'elle recensait consciencieusement.

\- Il est temps de rentrer, j'en ai ma claque de cette île, proposa Emma à la cantonade.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la raser avant de partir de mon côté, la rassura la Source. Ruby, tu veux toujours venir avec moi ?

\- Plus que jamais ! s'enthousiasma la louve.

\- S'il te plait, peut-on discuter ? intervint à nouveau Regina en posant sa main sur le bras de son épouse sans omettre de fusiller sur regard la fée qui l'agaçait autant qu'un moustique une nuit d'été.

\- Bien sûr, répondit la médecin, légèrement tendue. Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut..., commença-t-elle en indiquant de la main qu'elle souhaitait s'éloigner.

Hermione opina du bonnet et fit quelques pas claudiquant vers un arbre avant de se laisser aller à s'asseoir.

\- Laisse-moi d'aider, proposa Regina en étendant ses mains au-dessus des multiples contusions qui bleuissaient sous ses yeux.

La médecin la regardait déplacer son flux de pouvoir, silencieusement. Cette femme représentait son univers. Et son enfer. Concentrée, Regina finit tout de même par prendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolée, mon éclat était mal venu. J'ai laissé mon insécurité parler, ma peur de n'être rien pour personne.

Elle soupira, s'agenouilla plus confortablement devant sa femme, déposant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuse, finit-elle par dire en plantant son regard dans les yeux noisette devant elle.

\- Ce qui était mal venu n'était pas ton emportement mais ta demande d'immortalité, répondit calmement l'Anglaise.

\- L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, rétorqua la reine.

La brunette attrapa son paquet de cigarettes pour en faire sauter une avant de la porter à ses lèvres, sans rien ajouter. Devant ce silence, la maire avait un choix, abdiquer devant sa femme ou laisser son caractère prendre le dessus. Un énième soupir et elle choisit de s'asseoir au côté de la médecin.

\- L'immortalité, j'en ai eu un avant-goût tu sais. La malédiction nous a préservé du temps qui passe. Sauf Henry. Et même si la question ne se posait pas encore, elle était tapie dans ma tête, lisible sur chaque photo. Aujourd'hui, c'est la question inverse qui se pose à moi lorsque je suis avec toi. Alors, mon emportement est la cause de ma demande. Dans les deux cas, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne suis pas prête à ça.

Hermione tira longuement sur sa clope et prit le temps de souffler sa fumée.

\- La malédiction n'était pas un avant goût de l'immortalité. C'était un sort qui vous a figé dans une boucle temporelle. L'immortalité... tu vois les gens que tu aimes disparaître, le monde qui t'a vu naître sombrer dans le chaos, les guerres, la pollution. Et tu ne peux rien y faire. Car tu as assez de conscience pour te dire que les hommes sont des animaux, qu'ils n'apprennent jamais de leurs erreurs et qu'il ne sert à rien de les contraindre à emprunter un chemin vertueux.

Elle soupira avant de tirer a nouveau sur sa cigarette.

\- Ta malédiction me manque. C'était reposant.

Regina haussa un sourcil, vaguement amusée par la répartie incongrue de sa femme.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas la relancer, il faudrait que je sacrifie ton cœur, ma chérie.

\- On va éviter, fit Hermione en se levant et en s'étirant. Merci de m'avoir soignée. Je te raccompagne au Jolly Roger ?

\- Tu vas... vraiment partir de ton côté ? Tu ne reviens pas avec moi ?

\- Regina, je dois trouver l'arme qui va me permettre de détruire la Source. Je ne peux plus reculer.

La brune hocha la tête avant de se remettre debout. Elle nettoya sommairement son pantalon et essuya ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu partes alors qu'on s'est disputée.

Hermione attrapa doucement les poignets de son épouse et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Mieux ? demanda la brunette avec un sourire.

Regina laissa aussi un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres avant de les reposer sur celles de sa femme.

\- Il y a bien au autre moyen de me rassurer, susurra-t-elle.

\- Malheureusement, je doute qu'on ait le temps. Tout le monde t'attend pour regagner le bateau de Crochet.

Son front appuyé contre celui de l'Anglaise, Regina ferma les yeux.

\- Tu me manques déjà, murmura-t-elle en laissant ses doigts parcourir la joue de sa compagne.

\- Toi aussi. Mais je serai absente le moins longtemps possible, je te le promets.

La reine se retint de lui dire que leur précédente séparation ne lui avait pas laissé un bon souvenir. Après tout, elle était morte.

\- Tu as intérêt, répondit la brune avant de retrouver ses lèvres.

* * *

Viviane, assise dans un coin de sa chambre, observait avec intérêt et amusement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Minerva McGonagall se tenait droite contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, et semblait éviter soigneusement de regarder Aliénor qui feuilletant nerveusement un grimoire.

\- Mais que font-elles ? gronda la reine de France. Chaque minute compte ! Elles vont tout faire rater !

\- Tu devrais te détendre, ma chère, fit calmement la Dame du Lac avant d'afficher un sourire goguenard. Mais peut-être souhaites-tu que je vous laisse, que Minerva se charge de dénouer tes petites tensions ?

Si le regard d'Aliénor était on ne peut plus assassin, celui de Minerva sembla chanceler un instant avant que l'animagus ne roule des yeux.

Viviane eut un rire cristallin à la vue de ces mimiques.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore concrétisé... c'est attendrissant. Je vais vous laisser le temps d'échanger votre premier baiser, susurra la blonde en se levant.

\- Rendez-vous utile au lieu de dire des inepties et allez chercher Rose et Pansy !

\- Je tousserai en arrivant à portée de voix, ça vous laissera le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans...

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans le vacarme du vase se fracassant contre la porte qui claqua.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais supportée, ni dans sa période amour, ni dans sa période haine. Cette femme m'insupporte au plus au point, s'énervait Aliénor en tentant de refaire le focus sur Hermione.

Minerva agita mollement la main, faisant disparaitre les débris de porcelaine.

\- Vous lui donnez du crédit à vous emporter de la sorte, alors qu'elle n'en mérite pas. Et rassurez-vous, d'ici quelques heures, nous n'aurons plus à la supporter.

La porte se rouvrit et Viviane passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Désolée, pas eu le temps de tousser. Rose et Pansy arrivent avec un... léger changement de programme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et le Maître des chimères déboula surexcitée, suivie de Pansy qui fumait tranquillement.

\- M'man M, grande nouvelle ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant un parchemin roulé tandis que la Dame du Lac refermait derrière elle. M'man H va devoir faire un détour !

\- Et en quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? s'enquit fraichement Aliénor.

Rose déplia le parchemin, révélant la carte d'un monde étrange.

\- Il faut envoyer M'man H ici, précisa-t-elle en tapant de son index un endroit qui ressemblait à une plaine rocheuse.

\- Explique-nous, Rose, invita posément Minerva, ravalant sa frustration de devoir supporter Viviane plus longtemps que prévu.

La dixième Sage sortit un miroir trafiqué et agita sa main au-dessus du verre poli. Une image s'afficha et Aliénor eut une exclamation de surprise à la vue d'un sorcier âgé, à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes à fine monture posé sur son nez aquilin.

\- Mais... comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle se reprit et, se drapant dans le sérieux qu'elle arborait en toute circonstance, prit une décision.

\- Tu as raison Rose, on doit l'envoyer là-bas. Nous n'avons plus que quelques minutes pour calculer le nouvel itinéraire, Hermione ne va pas tarder à sauter dans le vortex.

* * *

Ruby regardait le Jolly Roger s'éloigner sur l'océan. Hermione, à ses côtés, ne disait rien, ses yeux ne quittant pas le navire qui tanguait sur les flots.

\- Je ne sais même pas si elle a le mal de mer... murmura la brunette.

\- Quoi ? demanda la louve.

\- Regina. Je ne sais pas si elle a le mal de mer.

\- Pour avoir le coeur au bord des lèvres, il faut en avoir un, s'amusa la serveuse avant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules sous le regard noir de la Source. Désolée, c'était pour plaisanter.

Elle se dandina légèrement, mal à l'aise, et finit par ajuster sa jupe.

\- Euh... on se met en route ? finit-elle par demander.

La médecin acquiesça et sortit un haricot magique de la bourse en cuir que Crochet lui avait rendue. Elle le jeta au sol et un vortex apparut progressivement, balayant le sable de la plage. La brunette fit apparaître une boule d'énergie dans sa main et un sourire froid étira ses lèvres quand elle la lança avec force vers la forêt luxuriante de l'île.

Ruby n'eut le temps de voir l'impact qu'Hermione la prit par la main pour sauter dans le portail magique. Ce dernier se referma au-dessus de leur tête alors que l'île se mettait à trembler et qu'un déluge de feu envahissait l'air.

* * *

L'île s'éloignait sous le vent. Les senteurs marines commençaient à effacer celles de la forêt tropicale. Regina fixait à s'en faire pleurer les yeux la silhouette devenue une simple tâche sur fonds de sable doré. Autour d'elle, Killian et David s'affairaient avec les voiles et manœuvraient pour permettre au navire de prendre son envol. Mais la reine était totalement insensible aux bruits et aux ordres qui fusaient dans un brouhaha qui n'atteignait pas sa conscience. Pourtant, lorsque les petits bras de son fils se serrèrent autour de sa taille, elle quitta un instant la grève du regard pour baisser les yeux sur lui.

\- Ca va aller, maman ? demanda Henry tandis qu'Emma les rejoignait.

Cette dernière eut un sourire amical pour l'ancienne maire.

\- Elle nous a promis un show, j'espère qu'elle tiendra parole, plaisanta la blonde.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'une explosion gigantesque se fit voir au loin, semblable à un champignon nucléaire.

\- Oh la belle bleue ! ironisa Crochet en se servant du souffle magique pour manoeuvrer son bateau.

\- Sois un peu respectueux de la Source, pirate, gronda Gold sous le regard entendu de Clochette.

Killian leva les yeux au ciel et vira de bâbord. Pressés contre le bastingage, les enfants perdus rescapés de Pan regardaient le champignon de fumée blanche s'étendre au-dessus de ce qui fut leur domaine. Mais lorsque la fumée s'amalgama dans les nuages, ils virent que tout avait disparu. Plus de rivage, plus de forêt, plus de magie pour eux. De perdus, ils étaient maintenant abandonnés. Les petits reniflaient et se serraient contre les grands qui murmuraient entre eux un prénom.

\- Peter reviendra, les rassura Félix d'un ton déterminé.

Gold s'approcha des gamins et afficha un sourire mauvais.

\- Qu'il revienne. Nous saurons l'accueillir.

* * *

Ruby savait par instinct que si Hermione lâchait sa main, elle se retrouverait ballottée au gré des vents magiques qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elles. Le trajet mouvementé dura plusieurs minutes et les deux jeunes femmes se trouvèrent expulsées du vortex. Ruby se réceptionna au bord d'une corniche sur le flanc d'une montagne et se sentit basculer dans le vide. La Source la retint et la tira en arrière, au grand soulagement de la serveuse. Cette dernière porta son regard sur l'horizon et elle hoquet de surprise.

\- Bordel ! lâcha-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais le sens y est, répliqua la brunette en attrapant ses cheveux pour en faire une queue.

A leurs pieds se déroulait une bataille homérique. Des milliers d'humains en armure de battaient contre autant de créatures vertes qui étaient plus grandes de plusieurs têtes.

\- Mais où nous ont-elles envoyées ? murmura Hermione, soucieuse.

\- En terre du Milieu, répondit Ruby avec assurance. C'est la bataille pour l'anneau. J'ai vu le film. C'est pas vraiment ça, mais ça y ressemble.

\- Encore un truc que j'ai pas vu ou pas lu... soupira la Source.

La terre trembla, soulevant la poussière qui cacha momentanément le champ de bataille. Seul les bruits des lames qui frappaient le métal des armures indiquaient que les combats se poursuivaient. Un éclair magique frappa le sol et attira l'attention d'Hermione. Elle agira la main pour faire disparaître la poussière et resta figée en découvrant deux vieux sorciers qui se faisaient face.

\- Saruman et Gandalf ! s'exclama la louve.

\- Non... C'est Merlin... C'est impossible. Il devrait être mort...

La Source retroussa des manches et fit craquer des doigts.

\- Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens, ordonna-t-elle avant de faire un pas en avant.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le vide et Ruby retint un cri. Elle se pencha pour voir son amie se réceptionner au sol plusieurs mètres plus bas pour ensuite courir en direction des deux sorciers.

La louve la regarder progresser, nullement ralentie par les adversaires qui se présentaient sur sa route. Ces derniers se désintégraient à son approche, comme si une barrière invisible les consumait en les touchant.

\- MA GROSSE ! L'ANNEAU ! LE NAIN ! hurla un des sorciers.

Ruby ne comprenait pas ce que disait le vieil homme mais, visiblement, la médecin capta le message. Elle bifurqua sur sa droite et courut en direction d'un groupe de trois personnes de petites tailles.

Les combats se poursuivaient, les hommes et les orcs tombaient, Saruman et Gandalf continuaient à se jeter des sorts plus violents les un que les autres et Ruby remercia muettement la Source de l'avoir laissée à l'abri de toute cette violence.

Surtout qu'en y regardant de près, le brunette semblait entre en train de se faire enterrer par une horde complète d'affreux décider à la déchiqueter. La louve grimaça, mais ne savait pas encore si elle devait s'en faire pour Hermione ou pour ses assaillants.

\- Avec sa chance, elle va aussi être allergique à la vermine, grogna-t-elle avant de devoir fermer les yeux alors qu'un éclat lumineux insoutenable embrasait la plaine.

Entrouvrant précautionneusement un œil, elle vit une silhouette debout entourée de... plus rien.

\- C'est ça, la Source ? siffla la louve, admirative.

La médecin se remit à courir en direction du groupe de hobbits, tandis que Merlin parait les attaques de son adversaire.

\- Détruis l'anneau ! encouragea le vieux sorcier.

Hermione attrapa par l'épaule un des nains aux pieds velus et le retourna pour lui faire face. Son regard se posa sur une chaîne à laquelle pendait un anneau doré. Le hobbit avait les yeux sombres, comme hanté par une puissance maléfique.

Hermione arracha la chaîne du cou de Frodon et, quand sa main entra en contact avec l'anneau, elle sentit une force ancestrale s'en échapper pour se glisser en elle. Lorsque l'âme millénaire pénétra son esprit, l'Anglaise la reconnut aussitôt et voulut crier sa rage.

A genoux dans la boue du champ de bataille, la médecin tenait sa tête en ses mains, ses doigts crispés sur l'horcruxe de l'Initiale. Elle prenait conscience de sa lutte vaine contre l'Origine de toutes magies. Jamais elle ne l'annihilerait, car l'entité millénaire avait assuré sa survie en disséminant dans chaque monde parallèle des parties d'elle-même. L'essence de l'Initiale se répandait en elle, semant sa noirceur, corrompant son esprit. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais la voie libre, grimaça-t-elle.

"Toi et moi sommes liées à jamais... Mais je peux vivre sans toi alors que tu ne peux survivre sans moi. Aussi, Générale, je te conduirai à ta mort, sois en certaine."

Hermione laissa éclater sa fureur et sa magie parla, balayant le champ de bataille. Ruby regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un abri alors que la puissance de la Source dévastait tout sur son passage. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et un des vieux sorciers apparut à ses côtés. L'homme planta son bâton dans le sol et débita rapidement des mots dans une langue incompréhensible. A l'instant où le pouvoir de l'Anglaise allait les atteindre, un dôme bleu apparut et la magie fut détournée.

\- Merci, souffla la serveuse.

\- De rien, répondit le vieux sorcier. Je me présente. Merlin l'enchanteur. Enchanté ! Et vous ?

\- Ruby Lucas, une amie d'Hermione...

Le regard bleu du sorcier parcourut la plaine rocheuse maintenant silencieuse. Toutes les créatures vivantes, humains compris, avaient succombé quand l'Origine de toutes magies avait laissé exprimé sa colère.

\- Tant mieux, elle va en avoir besoin. Putain, elle était déjà gourde dans sa jeunesse et ça s'est pas arrangé avec l'âge. J'lui ai dit de détruire l'anneau, pas de l'absorber...

Il attrapa la main de Ruby et les fit transplaner à quelques pas d'Hermione. Cette dernière observait ses mains qui avaient rougi par tant de pouvoir déployé. Elle sentit la présence de ses deux amis et leva vers eux un regard dans lequel se partageaient l'inquiétude et l'étonnement.

\- Oh merde ! s'exclama Ruby. Herm' ! Tes yeux !

Les prunelles noisette avaient changé de couleur, pour arborer une teinte gris sombre.

\- Ouais, c'est bien le cas de le dire. Et merde... fit Merlin en secouant la tête, défait. C'est reparti pour un tour.

* * *

Et oui, c'est reparti pour un tour !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dernier chap, du tome, de l'année ! ^^

Le tome 3 est à moitié écrit, et on espère le livrer avant la reprise de la série, en mars. Mais ce n'est qu'un espoir, pas une promesse ! LOOOL

Bonne fin d'année 2016, qu'elle dégage celle-là, et on vous souhaite à toutes et à tous, en avance, une excellente année 2017 !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


End file.
